A Silver Lining
by Elven-Princess-2005
Summary: After a horrific accident, a young teenager is thrown into M.E., before the formation of the Fellowship. With her knowledge of the future will she be able to save the lives of those who are to die? Or will she choose to let the original storyline flow?
1. Chapter 1

_A Silver Lining  
_ElvenPrincess2005  
**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original characters from _The Lord of the Rings_ Trilogy nor did I write this for any profit, kickback, or other miscellaneous financial gain.

* * *

"I hate my life. I hate it!" I shouted as I left the science room. I had done it again. _Open mouth and foot doesn't insert. Oh well, it's not the first time and it certainly won't be the last._ I thought.

My name is Katherine, Katie to my friends. I exited the hallway and continued to my locker. I spun the combination roughly and pulled down on the lock. I brutally shoved everything into the small blue locker, excluding The Hobbit. It was the only book that I hadn't read out of the series written by J.R.R. Tolkien. Sitting down with my head phones and book in hand, I began to start reading.

I really hated school; my home life was okay, but it wasn't great. The only escapes I could count on at any moment in time were books, music, and writing. I didn't write lyrics or sing, but I knew a wide variety of songs. I could listen to anything and everything. My favorite books were the Lord of the Rings trilogy and I had always known why. It seemed like the perfect way to get out. Sure it was dangerous, but not anymore so then my own world.

Writing was another matter. I could write short stories and as of late it seemed as though my muse had left me. I could sit down with pen and paper and nothing would come to me.

Natalie, my best friends walked up to me. "Did you hear?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow, telling her I hadn't heard anything. I shut off my CD player, stopping it in the middle of "Superstar" by Saliva.

"Cause of the rain, we're getting out at noon" She explained.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"I was in the office trying to get out of detention when I heard the woman we call master say that there's been some flooding around town,"

I smiled at the given name the school had for the Principal. I'm sure she knew what the students and the faculty called her. She had to have. If not, she was either deaf or she didn't care.

I looked at my watch. 11:50 p.m. _That's nice. Of course, I have to walk home in the rain._ "You need a ride," she asked, as if reading my mind.

"No, I'll manage," I responded shrugging slightly. It made no difference to me if I had to walk in the rain or not. Frankly, I enjoyed the rain; no one could see you cry.

"Okay," Natalie said, disbelieving the statement I had made.

I heavily sighed and stood up, opening my locker and shoving my books into my bag. I pulled on my Old Navy gray hoodie over my head and down over my body. I placed my CD player in the front pocked of my hoodie and hit "play".

As soon as the bell rang for dismissal, I was out the front door. The rain seemed like it was coming down in sheets and it was only a matter of moments before lightning lit up the blackened sky. The added bonus of thunder made me wish I had gotten a ride from Natalie after all. Oh well.

I tightly pulled the hood over my head and started toward the back of the school. I walked down the blacktopped one-lane road and continued down the street. I turned down my road and took an immediate left, getting to my house only to see it in flames. The fire department was there, trying to get inside, but to no avail.

I ran up to them. "What's going on?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"You live here?" the captain asked.

I shook my head yes, fearing to speak. "Ma'am, you're house exploded. Gas pipe. Your parents are still inside. I'm afraid we're unable to get to them," he told me.

Tears welled up in my dark green eyes. An explosion rocked the fire department and me. It came from my house. There was no stopping the fire, regardless of the rain that was pouring down to the earth. My beautiful home suddenly collapsed and I knew deep within my heart and soul that my parents hadn't survived.

Even through the rain, I could feel the tears slipping down my face and I could do nothing to stop them.

I took off for the woods not caring where I went or wound up. I stopped in a large clearing. A pond lay in the middle, the water dark green and disgusting from the algae. Sitting down on a boulder, I let my tears fall from my eyes. The wind howled and 

it tickled my tear stained face. I looked up only to see a ghostly image. It was female judging from the long blond hair that stopped just above the small of her back. It was brought back into a small braid that lay in the middle of her head. She wore a simple white dress, with the sleeved flaring out. She was pale, but had deep blue eyes. Her ears were pointed up at the top and it made me wonder if I was dreaming. I pinched myself…nope, not dreaming.

"Katherine, the people need you," she called.

Her voice sounded soft and melodic. "What people?" I questioned.

"You're foresight will change the fate of this war. Take my hand and all of your pain will ease," she said, ignoring my question.

"Doubt it," I muttered. "I couldn't get that lucky,"

"Do not fear," the female said. She held out her hand.

_Oh what the hell._ I thought. The worse thing that could happen is that it doesn't work and even though I pinched myself, it actually was a dream.

I reached out and touched her hand. I was engulfed by a bright white, which slightly blinded me. The next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground, landing on the cold, hard ground with an almost sickening thud.

Groaning and shaking my head, I tried to rid myself of the dizziness I felt. I stood up and noticed my bag was lying beside me. I picked it up and looked around at my surroundings. I was in the middle of a forest. The air was cool, but none of the leaves were turned, which most likely mean it was spring or just a cool summer day. I moaned in pain. My left arm was killing me and for good reason. The gash in my upper arm was bleeding profusely. "Great," I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Anything else you want to throw at me while we're here?"

I wiped away the dried blood and carefully took off my hoodie. It was larger than I had originally thought, which made it hurt worse the moment I took in the entire wound. I tied the sweatshirt around my waist and slung my book bag over my right shoulder. I started walking and it wasn't long before nighttime had reached me.

I set up camp and found some wood and collected some dry leaves. 

I unzipped the front pouch of my book bag, and pulled out a small lighter. I didn't smoke, but I was always prepared. I was always in the woods and needed something to light the campfires. Within seconds my fire was steadily going. I had no food, no first-aid kit and no blankets. _Well, it's official; I've hit rock bottom._ I thought bitterly. _Speaking of rocks…_ I pulled my shoe and dumped the small pebbles out onto the ground.

I flopped onto the ground and started pulling apart leaves and sticks and throwing them into the fire. _What now?_ I thought.

I had no idea where I was, what I was near, what was near me. I had no way of knowing what direction I was going in or what direction I should be going in. I looked up at the stars, trying to find something familiar, but none of the constellations matched up to what I knew, which didn't bode well for me. With no North Star, I was up the creek without a paddle.

One good thing came out of this however. I was no longer in the rain and the thunder and the lightning. The forest made for a good place to sleep, if I knew there were no bears or mountain lions out there ready to eat me. I heard an owl in the distance and a small chirp of a bird, but nothing large.

Without any warning, I heard a twig snap and looked around, but saw no one. "Who's out there?" I shouted.

No answer. _I'm becoming paranoid._ I snapped at myself.

I suddenly felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth. I struggled and thrashed, but my captor was stronger than me. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you," a voice said.

It belonged to a male. I froze, not knowing what to do or what he actually wanted. He released my mouth and moved in front of me. I narrowed my green eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

I looked at him. He had shoulder length blond hair and dark blue eyes. "Can you not speak?" he asked.

"I can speak, I just chose not to," I replied, curtly.

"Why?" he asked, curiosity shining in his azure eyes.

I wryly smiled. "Every time I speak, I end up saying stuff that I shouldn't. My mouth tends to get me into a lot of trouble" I quickly explained.

"Can you at least tell me your name my lady?" he asked.

"It's Katherine,"

"That's a beautiful name,"

"Thank you,"

I stood up, not moving my left arm. "You're injured," he observed.

"Just a scratch. Nothing big," I told him.

He touched my scratched arm and I recoiled in pain. "That's more than a scratch my lady. Will you allow me to treat it?" he asked.

"I do not know you name," I told him.

"Of course. Forgive me. My name is Legolas Greenleaf," he said.

_Legolas? Greenleaf? Middle Earth Legolas? Is that possible? _ I thought.

"My lady? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, just tired," I lied.

"Why don't you gather your belongings and come to my campsite?" he asked.

"I would put you at an imposition," I simply told him.

"A beautiful maiden like you is no imposition," Legolas said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, young elf," I said, smirking at his reaction.

"Aye, I suppose not, but it was a good try, was it not?" he asked.

I truly smiled. "Aye, a good try indeed,"

"Please my lady? I would feel better if you were safe," Legolas said.

I sighed. _Well, this can't get any weirder. I'm in Middle Earth, talking with an Elf. An Elf Prince at that._ I thought.

"Very well," I said, dejectedly.

Legolas smiled and put out the fire, while I grabbed my book bag. I followed him for about ten minutes, almost losing him in the dark. The only light was the full moon, but the trees blocked even that.

We stopped at a very small clearing. A campfire was roaring in the center with three blankets spread out around it. _Great, he's not alone._

"Elladan and Elrohir won't harm you Lady Katherine," Legolas said, as if he knew my apprehension.

_Aren't those Lord Elrond's sons?_ I asked myself. You're your belongings down and sit down," the Elf Prince ordered.

I placed by bag by a tree and I walked over to Legolas. "Sit here," he instructed.

I sat down in front of him, where he told me. He lifted the sleeve of my shirt up to see the full extent of the gash. He took a rag with some water and wiped the dried blood away. I scrunched my face up in pain. "Lady Katherine, I must warn you that this will be painful," Legolas warned.

I watched him take a light green leaf, dip it in water and crumple it up. He took my arm and held on to it. He placed the wet leaf into my cut. It stung like he was putting alcohol on it. I bit down on my bottom lip to stop from crying out in pain. Tears threatened to spill out of the corner of my jade eyes. He wasn't joking when he said it would be painful.

He repeated the same thing with another leaf, and placed it next to the first one he placed in my wound. A whimper escaped from my throat and passed thought my lips. I tried to pull my arm away but he held on to it. "No more," I whispered, knowing full well his Elvish hearing would pick it up.

"I'm sorry. I have to," he told me.

"No you don't. You can stop right now, and I wouldn't mind one bit," I told the Elf.

"True, but then infection might set it. Believe me, it's easier and a lot less painful if we take care of it right now," came the statement, as he placed another leaf into her wound.

I shouted, but clamped down on my lips. "Amin hiraetha Forgive me," he whispered.

"I have nothing to forgive you for. It's not your fault," I said.

Legolas's head shot up and looked at her in surprise. _Ah shit! How am I going to get myself out of this one_? I thought.

"You understand Elvish?" Legolas asked.

"Not much but enough to get me around for a while," I lied to him.

Truth was I understood a lot of Elvish. "Very few mortals understand Elvish. Finding a stranger who understands it is…surprising," he said.

_You mean startling, don't you? _I snorted. "It's understandable. It's the language of your people," I told him.

Placing one last leaf in her wound, he started to wrap it. "I'll look at it tomorrow. It should be okay for tonight," he said.

"Diola lle Thank you,"

Legolas smiled. "Lle creoso you're welcome,"

"Legolas, we caught a few rabbits," Two young Elves walking into the clearing.

Both looked similar to the other. _Elladan and Elrohir._ I thought.

"I wasn't aware we were going to have company," one of them said.

"I found her a few minutes back. She was alone and injured," Legolas explained.

"She's also mortal," the other said.

"I meant you no harm," I spoke up.

"You don't belong here," the first one said.

"Elladan…" Legolas warned.

"Whether I belong here or not, I am here. I'm sorry if that displeases you, but you have no choice but to live with it. I'll be gone by first light tomorrow. I ask nothing of you. No food or water. I didn't ask for Legolas to tend to my arm, but he did so because he's a kind gentleman, which is more than I can say about you two," I said to them, impolitely.

Sue me! I was exhausted, starving, slightly cold, my hair was still damp from the rain, and I had seen my house blow up with my parents still inside. They could deal with a little bit of attitude!

Suddenly, two arrows were pointed at my face. _I had to open my mouth._ I thought.

"You've got guts. Not too many people talk back to an Elf," Elrohir said.

"I'm not your average person," I said.

"Elladan, Elrohir, put your bows away. They are not needed here," Legolas said, trying to defuse the situation.

"You're lady friend needs to learn some manners and her place," Elrohir said.

"Which is where?" I asked.

"Not out in the wild where Orc or Warg can reach you," Elladan said.

"I do not fear Orcs or Wargs. I welcome death," I told them.

I walked off, picking up my stuff and leaving the clearing.

"Lady Katherine, don't go," Legolas said.

"Why should I stay? Obviously I'm not welcomed here," I shot back.

"Ignore them. They mean you no harm,"

"Those arrows that were pointed in my face told me otherwise,"

"Please stay?"

I sighed. "Fine, one night. No more,"

I walked back and sat down against a tree on the opposite side where Elladan and Elrohir were sitting. I pulled out my CD player and stuck in Avril Lavigne's CD. I hit play and it started with "Losing Grip". I closed my eyes and turned it up full blast, not caring about anything but the music. I fell asleep sometime after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
Chapter 2  
Elven_Princess_2005  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**Luindae:** I'm glad you like it. Besides someone has to keep them in line.  
  
**Tara6:** Here the update you were hoping to see.   
  
**Gothamin:** I'm pleased you find it funny.   
  
**thaurer:** I plan to keep writing. You are quite welcome for the Elvish Translator.  
  
**Angelmaiden132:** I glad you like it.   
  
**Elenawen-Nelinalus:** Here's the continuation.   
  
**Arien Halfelven:** I'm happy that you find it interesting...here's more.   
  
**Requien Euphoria:** As you can see, I HAVE updated this.   
  
**Lady Melanie2:** Thank you.  
  
**Mansje:** You're review has got to be one of the longest I've seen!!! Ever story needs improvement, seeing as every story is far from perfect, and mine is no different.  
"Emotionally shallow and fast paced"...what do you mean by that? The house explodes, for a second time I might add, and her parents are still inside there is little chance that they are still alive. I don't mean to be rude, but I believe you missed a part. It was the part where the house collapses to the ground. If you've just seen your house explode and collapse, right in front of you, you're not going to stand there and watch the fire die down. You're going to run away from your problems.  
You ask how can she not panic, and it's very simple. For some people the grief of losing a loved one, the sadness that you're whole world as you know it has been destroyed, figuratively, and the confusion from suddenly seeing fictional character in real life might not set in for a few hours. Their brain is still processing everything that has been going on.  
You ask why would Elladan and Elrohir treat a woman like they did and again it's simple. She insulted them. If you were insulted, would you just stand there an take it? No man, or Elf in this case, would.   
The reason they don't say anything about her CD-player is because no on wants to disturb her. I mean come on, would you disturb a woman with a question like that while she is infuriated??  
Who said that I was trying to change the character of the book just so I could get my way??? You are right, writing fanfiction is not that easy and I will agree with you when the challenging part is to stay true to the way the characters act. HOWEVER, there is a little thing that concerns me....you saw the way that Legolas acted throughout the movie/movies. You can't sit at your computer and type to me that a character cannot change. War changes everyone. This is true in real life as well as fiction. We cannot guess how Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir would act before the council and the war of The One Ring. So therefore, before and after movie/books you have to sort of reinvent the character, for lack of a better term.   
I am thankful for your suggestions and I have listened. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and please, I beg of you, keep your suggestions and ideas coming. I welcome them with open arms.  
  
**Crystal Snowflakes:** I'm grateful you say it has potential, especially coming from such a talented author. I happen you love your stories Elves are not Perfect and Until we meet again. They've got to be on my top five favorite stories.   
  
**Lady Knight19:** Thank you for saying I'm a good writer. Especially since I'm not on the platform of some other authors. Unfortunately, I can only give you the translation. You guess about pronouncing them is as good as mine. My guess would be to say it just like you see it, pronouncing each syllable. The only word that actually boggles my mind is "lle".   
  
** Kelli:** I'm pleased to see that you like my story.   


I woke up the next morning to see that it wasn't quiet dawn yet. I sat up, my back killing me. I took my headphones off and hit the "stop" button. Shoving it back into her back, I stood up, and grabbed my bag. I started off and didn't get ten feet before a voice stopped me. "Where are you going?" Legolas asked.

"I told you last night, I would be leaving at first light," I told him.

"It's not first light yet"

"I sooner I leave the better. I don't want nor do I need another run in with the twins" I told him. 

"They're weary of humans. They don't trust them," Legolas said. 

"That's no excuse for treating me like they did!" I almost shouted. 

"You're right. That is no excuse for their actions. However, I have done nothing to betray your trust. They will not harm you. Will you please stay? At least until we arrive at Rivendell? Then you may do as you please" Legolas said.

I smiled. "You're right, you've done nothing to betray my trust. And they will not harm me as long as you're by my side"

"No, they will not harm you at all. They know better. Their father would have their heads if they would hurt a mortal let alone a woman," Legolas said.

"As tempting as your offer sounds, I'm afraid I have to refuse"

"Please?" He asked.

Something about his blue eyes started pulling me in. I closed her eyes and moved my head to the side. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I really must get going" I responded.

As I turned around, I saw some bushes move. Releasing my bag, I walked over to the bush without making a sound. "Lady Katherine?" Legolas asked.

"Something is out here. I don't know what though" I said warning him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a nasal sounding voice asked.

I jumped back a few feet and watched an Orc emerge from the bushed. I shouted and stumbled back a few feet. "Three Elves and a human girl. How interesting" He said.

"This is bad," I muttered.

"Only for your friends. I won't hurt you much" The orc responded.

"Ew gross" I said.

The orc tried to grab me but I moved farther away from him. Within seconds an arrow was lodged in his throat. I turned back and looked at the Mirkwood Prince. He had another arrow strung and pulled back, waiting. "Wake the twins," He told me.

I walked over to Elladan and Elrohir and shook them awake. "We have company in a form of Orcs" I told them.

They shot up with their bows in hand. "We need to get out of here. It's too dangerous to stay" Legolas said.

"Does that mean Lady Katherine as well?" Elrohir asked.

"We cannot coerce her to follow us if she does not wish too" Legolas said.

_Guilt trip._ I thought. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all" Legolas said.

I grabbed my bag and waited for them to pack up, quickly. We were off a few minutes later, leaving the dead Orc on the ground.

"That was only a scout. We need to move quickly. They'll come looking for him, if he doesn't return soon. Once we get into father's realm, we'll be safe, but until then I don't think it wise to stop" Elladan said.

"How long until we reach your father's realm?" I asked.

"If we continue at this pace, we should reach Rivendell by mid-day" Elrohir said.

I groaned. Mid-day? At the rate I'm going I'll be lucky if I make it to mid-morning. I thought.

And by mid-morning, I was about ready to collapse. "Can't we stop and take a break?" I asked.

"We'll stop at the next stream," Elrohir said.

"That could be miles from here," I said.

"Actually there's one about five minutes from here" Legolas announced.

And sure enough five minutes later, they came to a small stream. The water was ice cold and to me, it felt like heaven against my neck and forehead. "Here" Legolas offered me something that looked like a large cracker. "It's lembas. It'll give you some energy"

"No thank you. I'm not hungry," I told him.

"You must eat something. You're beginning to weaken. I see it in every step you take" He told me.

"Legolas, if she doesn't want it, don't force her," Elladan said.

"Why the sudden change in opinion about me?" I asked.

"I don't feel like people should force other people," Elladan said.

_That doesn't answer my question, but I guess I'll ask later._ I thought.

A few minutes later, we were back on the road again. Sure enough by mid-day they reached Rivendell. I stood on top of the hill that overlooked the city. It was breathtaking. I couldn't think of anything words to describe it. Gorgeous wasn't even enough to begin. "Come on" Legolas pulled me along. We walked down the hill towards the city. Waterfalls surrounded us, making a tranquil sound echo throughout my mind. The grass was a lush green and the trees were a mix of light and dark foliage. They reached towards the sky. I had never seen anything like it.

The city gates opened as we came closer. An older elf was there to greet us; well I should say the twins and Legolas. "What took you three so long? Legolas, your father send a letter ahead of you. It said that you would arrive sooner than this" the elf said.

"My apologies Lord Elrond. We meet up with Orcs on the way here and had to take a longer way around" Legolas explained.

_I should thank the group of Orcs that made them move. I wouldn't have met them if the two parties hadn't met one another._ I thought.

"Who is your companion?" Lord Elrond asked.

"This is Katherine. I found her in the woods alone and injured. I brought her back to the camp and tended to her wound. Elladan and Elrohir weren't the greatest of hosts," Legolas said.

"It was well deserved. We didn't know who she was working for" Elladan said.

"That's no reason to point arrows in my face after a small comment" I muttered under my breath.

"Would you care to say that a little bit louder, my dear?" Lord Elrond.

"I made a small comment that they took offense to and in turn they pointed arrows in my face" I said.

"Please forgive my sons' actions. They were rash. You must understand these are troubling times. People need took take caution" Lord Elrond said.

"I hold nothing against them. I probably would have done the same thing in their position," I told him.

"Well, now that that is settled, come. I will set a servant to draw a bath and get some clothes for you" Elrond said.

"I do not wish to put you out"

"You are not putting anyone out young one" Elrond said.

"Okay" I said, though I didn't believe a word.

I followed him to a guest room. It was large with an open balcony that overlooked forest that surrounded them. The four-post bed was against a wall, the posts carved and etched out with what reminded me of Celtic designs. There was a desk in right corner; candles accented the area. There was a vanity and a dresser. "Is it to your approval?" Elrond asked.

"Very much so. Thank you" I said.

"Good. Arwen, my daughter, should be up in a few minutes to take care of your dress. I'm hoping to see you at dinner" Elrond said.

"Of course" I said. _I'm not that hungry, but who knows by dinner, I might be._I thought.

"I'll see you later, then" Elrond stepped out of the room, closing the door with a small click. I laid my bag down by the desk and walked out to the balcony. I looked around and saw birds sitting on branches, some feeding their young while others were chirping away. Seeing smaller animals like chipmunks and squirrels, nibbling away she smiled. I always loved nature, hence why I was always out in the woods.

"My lady?" a soft voice came from the door.

I turned to see a young woman, standing in the door. She had ivory skin and hard brown almost black hair. "Arwen, right?" I asked.

The maiden smiled. "Yes. My father asked me to get you ready. First you need a bath. One has already been drawn for you. Follow me" She said.

I walked out of the room and down the hall a bit. She stopped at a door and I followed the Elven Princess inside the room. In the center was a tub filled with hot water. "Everything's ready. I'll be back later with your dress"

I hoped by dress, she meant clothes and not a regular dress. I didn't mind wearing one, but being forced to was another story. There was a soft click, meaning the door had been closed and Arwen had left. I stripped down and got into the tub.

Thirty minutes later I had shampooed all of the dirt and grime out of my hair and washed it off of my body. I had removed the bandage that Legolas had placed on my wound the night before. It was still in a little bit of pain. When I gently glided the washcloth over it, the soap made it sting. The plant, whatever it was, disappeared. I stood up and wrapped a towel around my body just as Arwen entered with a dress. It was white in color and looked like it would fit tightly around my body. "Here you are. You look like my size, so I think this will fit you" Arwen said.

"Thank you" I told her. 

Again Arwen left. I sighed. _Oh well, it could be worse._ I thought.

I slipped the dress over my head, which to my surprise was stretchy, but also tight. A little too tight for my liking, but it would have to do. The neckline was scooped and the sleeves split down the middle to the elbow, then they were tied and it was split down the middle again and was tied at the wrist. It stopped at my ankles and unlike the rest of the dress, was free-flowing and moved with my body.

I wrapped a towel around my hair and cleaned up the room to the best of my ability and walked down to my room. At my vanity I found a brush. After working the tangles out of my chestnut hair, I pulled it back in my normal ponytail. I found shoes that I guessed Arwen had set out for me and slipped them on. I didn't hear anyone enter my room and was shocked to find Legolas in the doorway.

"Would you be so kind as to not scare the shit out of me," I said.

He frowned. "A lady should not have that kind of colorful language," Legolas said.

_Oh damn! I forgot it's like mid-evil England. The women were basically oppressed and were "housewives"._ I thought.

"Sorry, it's a habit more than anything else"

"You make it a habit to say such vivid words?" he asked. 

I laughed. "It is where I hail from" 

"I must say, I would mistake you for an Elf maiden if not for the fact you do not have pointed ears" he said. 

"Thank you. Did you come here for a reason?"

"Aye, I came to check and redress your wound" He said.

"You aren't going to put anymore of that plant stuff on it are you?"

He laughed. "No, I placed it there last night to make sure that it would get rid of any infection" He said. 

"Oh, well, in that case, come on in" I said. 

He walked into the room and guided me to the bed. I sat down on it, while he united the sleeve of my injured arm. "You removed the bandage?" he asked.

"Yeah. I did it while I was taking a bath"

He placed some sort of creamy, white ointment on my arm. I yelped when it came in contact with my skin. It was freezing! "You don't take surprise very well, do you?" he asked. 

"Not like that" I said, as he put on a new bandage on my arm. 

He tied my sleeve back up and I stood in front of him. He towered over me by at least a foot. "Thank you" I said.

"It was nothing, Lady Katherine" He said.

"Ah Legolas, my father is looking for you" Arwen said, entering the room. 

He groaned. "I know that the council meeting is in a few days, but can't he give me a break?" Legolas asked. 

Arwen chuckled. "You know how it is being a royal," Arwen said. 

"You needn't remind me" 

Legolas took off, and Arwen looked at me like I had done something wrong. "What?" I asked.

"Your hair for one" Arwen said.

"Ah, come one. Can't you leave it be?" 

"No, you're hair will be done perfectly" She said. 

"Elves and their perfection" I muttered. 

"What?" Arwen asked.

"Nothing" I lied. 

"Come. Sit" Arwen commanded me. 

I sat down on the vanity stool and crossed my arms over my chest. "Come on now, you mustn't look so glum. I'm doing this for your benefit. After all, you have to look your best for dinner tonight. We have many guests," Arwen said. 

"Really? Whom?" I asked. 

"Well, we have Boromir, son of Denethor, who is also the Steward of Gondor; we have Legolas; Gimli, son of Glóin, as well as Glóin; four halflings; Gandalf The Grey; and Aragorn, son of Arathorn" Arwen said. 

_So everyone has arrived for the council meeting. This should be interesting. I wonder if I can sneak and listen to the meeting. I might as well; I've got nothing better to do. _I thought. 

"There we are finished" Arwen said. 

I looked in the mirror. My hair was parted in the middle and brushed straight down. "Thank you" I said. 

"You are welcome" Arwen said. 

"Do you think anyone will mind if I take a look around?" I asked. 

"Not at all" she commented. 

"Good" I said, standing up. 

"Dinner will be in a few hours. If you need help finding the dining area, just ask someone" 

"I will, thank you," I said, exiting my room to explore Rivendell.

  
**Author's Note:** Here you go! I hope you enoyed Chapter 2 of A Silver Lining. Please Review! Chapter 3 should be out by Friday of this week. Tenna' san', Melloneamin. Namaarie. (Until then, my friends. Farewell) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
Chapter 3  
Elven_Princess_2005  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**Elenawen-Nelinalus:** I'm delighted that you like it so much.   
  
**Requiem Euphoria:** Yes, I've updated! Finally, no more death threats. I can live my life again. LOL.   
  
**Crystal Snowflakes:** I dont' mind you pointing out that Elves could probably hear the mumbling. What I was infering was that Arwen hear her, loud and clear, so to speak, but it was meant more for a sarcastic tone. I'm sorry if that was vague.   
  
**Levanna**: Unfortunately, I can make every chapter better then the last, I'm not that lucky. If you don't mind me asking, what is a 10th fic? I've not heard that expression used before. I know for a fact that my grammer could be a little bit better. English isn't one of my strong suits in school. Sorry!  
  
**FieryPhoenixTears:** Thank you. **Luindae:** A dress. YES!! Dresses are a good thing not a bad thing. You'll just have to wait and see about the weapon issue.   
  
**saiyan-girl-cheetah:** People grieve at different times. Some takes minutes, others is takes days; it all depends on the person. As I said above, my English isn't the best in the world. I know basic rules, but my school doesn't focus on English. Which is sad in general. I went through and I didn't notice any spelling errors. Neither did my computer. Sometimes technicalities can be ignored, but you're comment isn't. I went back and I did notice that. You're right when you say that they should be saying it.   
  
**Coolio02:** Here's another post!  
  
**Isilwen:** Oh my! So many things to cover, so little time. I did notice that I switched narrators and I assure you that I didn't intend on doing that. It was an accident.   
And the unnecessary capitalization...well...that's just nitpicking!!! Seriously, one little off cpaitalization isn't going to be the end of the world. However, my computer didn't recognize it as being wrong. I know, stupid me, for trusting a machine, but unless I know for a fact that they are wrong, then I don't argue with them. I did, however go back and check it out and it accepted the lowercase and uppercase "o" in the sentence. I personally don't think it knows what it's doing.  
The the comment about the Elves are clan oriented is true, but "clan" can mean more than one thing. According to a Thesaurus, and I did check this, the word, "clan" can have several meanings. Some are as follows: fmaily, kin, tribe, kinfolk, race, and people. Elves are a race, are they not? So, it's only natural that they are close to they rest of their race.  
That was just review 1. Now for review 2. Yes, I know that I switched POVs. SORRY!!! Accident, not intentional!!! I'm GLAD that you find it interesting that the Orcs have such a large vocabulary and flawless English. Funny on the Saruman being a literary Valor comment and all, but come on! In the movie it stats that Orcs were Elves, who were mutilated and tortured. I find it only natural that they would keep their "flawless" English skills, but that's my opinion. Not the Uruks are another story. They're breed and they didn't have time to learn "flawless" English.  
Personally, I would stay calm. I'm a very calm person in extereme and sudden stress or pressure. There's plently of time to cry, scream, rant or rave afterward.   
Now you're next comment confused me a little. You said that the Arwen part of cliche. How so?   
The Elven prince and princess part was just to RENAME them. I hate type/saying "Legolas" or "Arwen" every time. It gets boring. As I said, technicalities can be ignored. I'mam aware that Frodo awakens the day before the Council. I am however a little...unsure of Boromir arriving the day before the Council as well. I'm not too sure about that, but I have no issue if it is true.  
You didn't sound harsh, exactly, it's just your opinion. And as far as you being a Tolkien geek, that's true, but I don't know certain thing and I have better things to do then to sit around, knowing this, no offense intended. :-)   


I walked for a couple of hours, looking around at everything. I walked down several corridors; almost sure I was going to get lost. I came to a stop outside in the garden. It was peaceful and serene. Colorful flowers lit the paths and hung off tree limbs. There was a small stone bridge that crossed a pond. It was only wide enough for one person. I heard the birds chirping and clicking, talking with each other. I sat down on a bench and let my mind wander. I had been through so much in less than a day. Tears escaped my eyes as a vividly remembered my house collapsing to the ground. Pretty soon, I was sobbing uncontrollably. "Arwen en amin? " I heard a voice behind me ask. 

I picked my head up and turned to see Aragorn. "Uma " I answered. 

"Lle tyava quel? " He asked. 

"N'uma" I answered. 

"Mani naa ta? " he asked. 

"Nothing really. I just need some air to think," I said. 

He smiled kindly at me. "Very well, but I should tell you that dinner will be in a few minutes" 

I laughed. The last thing I needed was to be in front of a crowd. I dried my tears. "Diola lle " I said to him. 

"Is it alright, if I escort you to the dining hall?" Aragorn asked. 

"I'd be delighted," I said. 

He held out a hand for me to take. I took it and we walked to the Dining hall. I was seating across from Aragorn and sat next to Legolas much to my satisfaction. For some reason, he soothed my soul. Must be an Elf thing. I spoke to myself. 

"Are you well?" Legolas asked. 

"Uma , just tired I suppose" I said. 

It wasn't really a lie, seeing as I was emotionally tired as well as mentally, but physically I could go on for days. "You've been crying. I can see it on your face and your eyes are red and swollen. Why?" He asked. 

"The past day has not been easy on me. Many things that I did not expect to happen have in fact happened. I suppose it's been the stress" 

"Would you like a private dinner? If you are under stress the last thing you should do it be in a crowd," He asked, concerned for my health. 

"No thank you. I'm fine. Besides I wouldn't want anyone to go to extra trouble for me when it's not necessary" 

"I beg to differ. I think it is necessary," He said. 

"Legolas, the last thing I want to do is argue with someone, you especially" I exasperated. 

"Then let us go and have a private dinner and you shall not need to argue with me," He said, smiling at me. 

"Don't twist my words to get me to comply. That's the worse thing you can do, and I usually don't back down" I said. 

"I look forward to the challenge," he said. 

"What challenge?" I asked. 

"He's always gotten his way. He sees you as a challenge because you refuse to give him what he wants" Aragorn said. 

"Well Mr. Stubborn Elf, you've just met your match. I don't give into anyone," I said. 

Light classical music started up. "We shall see Lady Katherine" Legolas said. 

Dinner came soon and everyone was eating and talking with one another. I wasn't too hungry, but I ate to please Legolas and Lord Elrond. After dinner, dancing started. I inwardly groaned. I didn't dance; I couldn't dance, literally. I watched Arwen and Aragorn dance across the floor. They were perfect together. In every way, shape, and form. They flowed across the marble flooring like water would over a waterfall. "Do you dance?" Legolas asked. 

"Me? Dance? No" I said. 

"Can you not dance?" he asked. 

"After one guess you get it" I said. 

"Well, this is the perfect place to try" he said. 

"No" I said, smiling. 

He took my hands in his. "Yes" he whispered. He pulled me to my feet and walked me over to the center of the dance floor. Ballroom dancing was not my thing. "Just trust me," He said. 

"I can't dance," I complained. 

"Well then it's about time you learned," He said. 

The prince took my right hand and intertwined it in his. He rested his left hand on my waist and my left hand rested on his shoulder. "Just follow my movements," he said. 

I was a bit self-conscious for many reasons. Reason number one: I had never dances like this. Reason number two: I couldn't dance like this. Reason number three: I was dancing with the most graceful race in Middle Earth. Reason number four: My legs got weak every time I got close to him. 

I finally got a hang of the ballroom dancing. It was a bit harder to get use to, but it was fun. I saw a few she-elves in the corner of the room, looking displeased. I guess they were mad at me for snagging the hot looking Prince of Mirkwood. _Oh well, you snooze, you loose._ I thought to myself. 

Legolas and I danced throughout the night. The dinner/dancing was over at about ten in the night. My feet were killing me, because I was on them so much. Legolas escorted me to my room. God he was the perfect gentleman. Why couldn't men in my time be like that? He wished me good night and retired to his room. I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. The sheets were cool and were easy to relax on. It wasn't silken material, but I don't think I've ever felt something so soft. I heard a door roughly close, almost liked it was being slammed. It echoed through the halls. I got up and peaked out my door. 

I saw Gimli walking down a hallway. "Hey, Gimli! Where are you going?" I asked. 

"I local tavern. They have some of the best malt beer around" he said. 

"Mind if I join you?" I asked. 

"You drink lass?" he asked, a little shocked. 

"Not usually, but I figure what the hell. Life can't get any worse" 

"You shouldn't drink to rid yourself of your problems" Gimli said. 

"I've heard that before, and I haven't done it up until now" I said. 

"Then why start?" he asked. 

"Because right now, my life sucks beyond words, my friend" 

"Suit yourself lass," the dwarf said. 

I followed him to the tavern. It was small, with many tables. The bartender, Elf obviously, stood up from his stool. I sat down with Gimli at a table in the center of the room. It was kinds of quiet. The bartender came over to us and asked us what we wanted. Gimli wanted a malt beer and I asked for a bottle of their strongest wine in the place. He gave me an odd look, but left to go get it. 

He came back with a bottle and a glass that looked like a shot glass along with a malt beer. He set the bottle on the table and poured the first glass for me. "It's called aikanaro," The bartender said. 

"Hell fire?" I asked. 

He shook his head yes. I took the shot glass and downed it in the first gulp. It was almost deadly sweet and it left a strong aftertaste in my mouth. It tasted like a mixture of fruits. I squeezed my eyes shut as the liquid went down my throat. If that was the strongest stuff that they had, I was in trouble. "Is it too strong?" The elven bartender asked. 

"N'uma . It's perfect," I said. 

I stayed there with the bottle and the shot glass for over half the night. I know it was two in the morning before I walked out of the tavern with Gimli. "You could have gone back early, you know. I'm not drunk," I said. 

"I know that, lass, but I didn't want you getting hurt. As honorable as some Elves may be, even when they're drunk, they act as though they have none" Gimli said. 

"I didn't know you cared," I said. 

Gimli didn't respond. We walked back to the palace and back to our rooms, which was a very interesting trip. I stumbled up the stairs, almost falling on my face. Gimli kept muttering something that sounded like "I thought she said she wasn't drunk." 

I may not have been drunk, but did that mean my mind wasn't impaired, no. I was very impaired. I accidentally stumbled into Legolas. Do Elves ever sleep? I asked myself. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

"The little lass had too much to drink in my opinion" Gimli said. 

"What did she order?" the Elvish Prince asked. 

"Something about hell fire and that's all I know" The dwarf replied. 

"Aikanaro?! Very few Elves can stand it because it 's so strong. How much did she drink?" Legolas asked. 

"The whole bottle in about a four hours" the bearded man told him. 

"By Valor, it's a wonder that she's still conscious" Legolas said. 

"She drank down the most of it in the first hour. After that, she started to slow down, but I don't know why she started drinking to begin with. She said something about her life not getting any worse. Whatever it means, I'm leaving it up to you. I'm going to retire for the night" Gimli walked over to his door, opened it and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him. 

"How do you feel, mellonamin?" Legolas asked. 

"Well, if you're referring to right now, I'm great. I feel better, but I have a feeling that tomorrow morning I will wake up with one hell of a hangover" I said. 

"Aye, you probably will. Come, let's get to you bed," He said, picking me up. 

"I can walk you know" I said. 

"True, but this way is quicker and easier. I wouldn't want you collide with someone else," the Prince of Mirkwood said. 

"Oh yes, God forbid" I said, the sarcastic note in my voice could be sensed by a five year old. 

He opened my door and set me down on the bed. "I hope you have pleasant dreams. Good night. Quel kaima " Legolas said, exiting the door. 

All of a sudden it hit me. The confusion, the pain, the stress, the hurt and betrayal that I felt when the house collapsed hit me in the face like a ten-ton boulder. I felt angry and the mayhem in my head was not making it any better. I started crying. I wish I could have done so earlier. 

_Legolas's Point of View_

I heard her crying inside of her room and I wanted nothing more than to go back and hold her until she stopped crying. I do not know what cause her the pain she felt, but whatever it was ran deep into her very heart and soul. 

Her eyes, they hold no emotion, no fire, no life. Tis like she is dead inside and feels nothing. She tried to drink her problems away, but even that did not work. I fear that if she does not open up soon, the pain will consume her. It has already started to eat away at her. I see it when I look into her eyes. She does not know it, but she needs help. Alas, she's too stubborn to open up. Whoever scarred her, scarred her so deep that she doesn't trust anyone; not even those who are trying to help her. 

She does a good job hiding the pain and hurt from others, but I am an Elf. I see what others do not. I believe that Lord Elrond sees the pain in her as well. Maybe Mithrandir will be able to help her. I hope so, for I fear that I am unable. 

_Normal Point of View_

I cried myself to sleep that night. I woke up the next morning before dawn. I noticed that sometime last night, probably when I was out with Gimli, Arwen had left me another dress. I got up and changed quickly. I pulled out my CD-player with my Plácido Domingo CD and walked out of my room and down to the library. No one was in the halls. It was still much to early, even for the Elves. I made my way to the library, which I had found last night, during my exploration. It went from floor to ceiling with shelves and shelves of books. There were chairs and lounges with candles on table or floor candelabra. There were many windows on one wall of the room. They were huge, door-like windows. You had a clear view of the setting sun and the gardens out of those windows. There was a small balcony with a few chairs sitting out. I grabbed a book that was actually written in English and sat down in an oversized chair, curled my legs up on it and hit play on my CD-player. The Spanish Tenor started playing with some light classical music. As I started reading it, I noticed it was the accounts of what happened during the war between Sauron and the free-peoples of Middle Earth. It was very graphic; blood and gore were described in many different words on the pages of the brown leather bound book. 

I was on the last one hundred pages when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up from the book only to find Boromir standing beside me. "My lady?" he asked. 

"What can I do for ya?" I asked. 

"You weren't at breakfast or lunch and we were worried about you," he said. 

"Sorry about that. I was engrossed in this book. It's horrible about what Sauron did," I said, sadly. 

"Aye, it was" was the only thing he said. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you," he said. 

I could only guess about what. I got out of the seat, said thank you to Boromir and walked out of the library my shoes clanged against the flooring. One thing was certain, I didn't walk like an Elf. I walked down to Elrond's study and knocked on the door. "Come in" came a muffled voice from inside. 

I opened the door, and peaked my head inside. "Boromir said you wished to speak with me," I said. 

"Ah, Lady Katherine, please come in and have a seat" Elrond said, warmly. 

_Too warmly for my liking. I don't like this. He has something up his sleeve._ I whispered in my mind. "I wanted to know about you're arrival" He said. 

"What about it?" I asked, uneasy. I shifted in my chair and looked around; anywhere except Elrond's face and eyes. 

The room was very elaborate. It was open to the outide; the only door went into the hallway. There was a set of stairs that went up to his personal library. There were many chairs and a few table accompained them. You had a clear view of the rest of Rivendell and of the surrounding area in the room. His desk stood off to the side. There was a railing, carved from wood, that stood on the edge of the room. The room was extremely large. 

"The circumstances surrounding it for one" 

I snorted, rolled my eyes, moving my head to the side and chewed on my top lip. It was a habit I had gotten into when I was nervous. "The circumstances surrounding my arrival were anything but pleasant. Can I just leave it at that?" 

Elrond hesitated, but nodded his head. "It was a horrible accident. I ran off into the woods that surrounded the back of my house. I met someone there. She was like a ghost, but she was an Elf. The pointy ears told me that. She said that she could ease my pain and she told me that my people needed me. I don't know what she's talking about. It's confusing," I said. 

"So you are not from this world?" Elrond asked. 

"Nay, I'm not. Far from it in fact. I'm from a world called Earth. It's inhabited by man. There are no dwarves, Elves, Wizards, Goblins, or orcs, just man" 

"Then how do you know Elvish? Legolas informed me that you could speak it" 

"Some of it" I corrected. "In my world, a man named J.R.R. Tolkien was an author of a wonder story. In his books, he wrote about Bilbo Baggins's adventures. Then he started with another story. It was about the future, so to speak. It told of the Council that is occurring in a few days. He told of the travels of the group that leaves Rivendell. He goes into great detail about everything. Battles, fights within the group, the places, deaths" My voiced trailed off. 

"Deaths?" he asked. 

"Yeah, someone…uh…someone dies" I told him. 

"Who?" 

"I'd prefer not to say anything. I don't want to change the future" 

"But you already have" I voice behind me said. 

I turned in my sat to see an old man in gray robes leaning against the doorway. He held a long wooden staff in his hands. "Gandalf. It's good to see you" Elrond said. 

"Yes, my friend. It's good to be here again. Now, young lady, you must understand by interacting with the peoples of Middle Earth you have already changed and most likely influenced the future" The old man said. 

"Then how do I leave?" I asked. 

"To go back home?" Gandalf questioned. 

I wet my lips. "yes" my voice was barely above a whisper. 

He sighed. "I do not know. If I did, I would tell you" 

I narrowed my eyes. "So you're saying I'm stuck here?" I demanded. 

"For the time being" 

"Dammit!" I shouted. 

I stood up from my seat, said good-bye to Elrond and left the room. I walked around Rivendell for most of the rest of the day. I passed the Tavern once or twice, but the last thing I needed was to start drinking. Although I felt much better last night. It lasted only a few hours; my euphoria that is. I needed to talk to someone, anyone, but no one knew what I was going through. Not unless someone that I knew was also here on Middle Earth. Gandalf knew something; I could see it in his eyes, but what? He would tell me, not now. I almost went to the nearest cliff and jumped. Too easy and knowing my lunch, all I'd get would be a broken leg. Or I'd meet Legolas on the way. Damn Elf was too curious for his own good. I guess on some level I owed him some for of explanation. I knew he was going to bring it up; he's that type f person. I found myself close to the training area. I watched the Elves practice with swords, bow and arrows, and some hand-to-hand combat. I saw Legolas on the archery fields. Every time I looked at him, I had a warm fizzy feeling in my put of my stomach. I felt unnaturally safe with him. I didn't like that. I didn't like feeling safe with him. 

Legolas was fine to be around, don't get me wrong, but he seemed to genuinely care about me and my well-being. If he got too close, I would begin to trust him, and for some people that's fine, but for me, trust leads to backstabbing and heartbreak. I've been on the receiving end of that too many times to try it again. 

Legolas turned and saw me standing there. He came over to me. "I'd like to speak with you" he said. 

"About what?" I asked. 

"Who you really are," He countered. 

"That's not a good thing. I'm not the type of person who talks about her past" 

"That's because you don't' trust very easily" he said. "Come. Follow me" 

I walked about two paces behind him. I followed him around to a quiet hall. It was gray with torches lighting the room. It had a large mural on the wall. I recognized the picture as Isildur slicing Sauron's Ring off his hand. There was a statue of a maiden, hooded, holding an elliptical table. The Shards of Narsil sat inside the small stone table. "Sit here" he said. 

I sat down on the edge of a bench. I was uneasy and I was sure Legolas saw it, but didn't say anything. "Why did you go out drinking last night?" He asked. 

"Can't a girl go out for a few drinks?" I asked, defensively. 

"A whole bottle of aikanaro?" He asked. 

His face was clam and composed. There were no emotions showing on the handsome features of the Elf, and his eyes held a coldness I had never seen before. "I thought it was necessary," I said. 

"For what?" 

I didn't say anything. "Lady Katherine, I cannot help you if you refuse to talk to me" 

"Some would think that I'm a lost cause" I responded, almost out of the blue. 

"Why?" 

"Because of the way I act. I come across cold and uncaring" 

"You act emotionless," he said, suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"You hold no sentiment, no emotion in your eyes. It's like your dead" 

"I have a tendency to come across like that. I can be the most uncaring person you've ever met. But on the other hand, I can be the most loving and companionate person" I said. 

"You want to know what I believe? I believe that you're scared. You've been hurt and you refuse to trust anyone to stop yourself from getting hurt again. It's a safeguard, but deep down inside you want to trust people, you've just forgotten" 

"What's the point of trusting if you're going to get hurt? It's better to act like you don't care, then to show emotion" 

"I think the way you act is just a countenance. The way you act isn't really you" 

"And what would you know of it? You don't know me so therefore you can't go around and judge me or my action!" I shouted. 

"Correct and I'm not judging you. I just want to get to know you. I want to know why you act like you do" 

"Why?" 

I know my question caught him off guard. I saw some uncertainty in his eyes. The first emotion I'd seen since this conversation started. "There's something about you that strikes me as unusual" 

"I'm not from around here. Isn't that evidence enough?" I asked. 

"Where are you from?" 

"I don't want to talk about my past. My past is my past. There's no point in going back to analyze it when it holds no meaning whatsoever. My future doesn't lie in my past" 

"I've never met a mortal with the wisdom you possess. Are you sure you not part Elf?" 

"Sometimes it makes me wonder," I whispered. 

"I cannot force you to tell me what it so wrong in your life, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you" 

"Thank you" I said. 

The corners of his mouth turned upward into a small smile. "Lle creoso" 

I walked out of the room and back to the library. I sat down with my book and CD player and finished my book. I skipped dinner, not wanting to even see Legolas right now. I placed the book back right where I got it. I went back to my room to find Arwen sitting at my desk. "Is there something you need?" I asked. 

"Why you decided to skip breakfast, lunch and dinner" 

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I wasn't hungry" 

"For the entire day?" She questioned. 

"Yes" 

"Why?" 

"I'm too upset to even think about eating. All I can think about it yesterday afternoon" I said, solemnly. 

"What happened?" Arwen inquired. 

"Something that changed my life forever, leaving me bitterly alone in this world and the next" 

"A great loss. That is the only reason, you have for being so sad and angry" 

"You don't know the half of it," I said. "I'm sorry for doing this, but I need some sleep" 

"You needn't say anymore. You're tired; I see it in your eyes. I'll leave you to sleep" and out the wooden, oak door she went. 

I changed into a nightgown she left me. I climbed into my bed and lay my head down on my pillows. I wished for a dreamless sleep, but it never came. 

_Dream Sequence_

I stood in a dark hallway. There was no light, no glow anywhere around me. I saw images of my parents standing in front of me. I was reaching out to them, trying desperately to grab a hold of their arms. They always came back out of reach. Everything suddenly stopped and I watch, helplessly as they both erupted into flames. They screamed in agony and woe. I covered my ears, trying to drown out the sounds they made, but the shrieking seemed to cut right though the makeshift barriers. I shouted to them, hoping they would hear me. 

_End of Dream Sequence. _

I shot up in bed, screaming. My door swung open and I saw Legolas standing. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

But for some odd reason, I didn't hear him. I knew he was in the room, and I knew what he asked me, but I didn't hear anything 

I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound came out. I choked on a sob that escaped from my throat. "Lady Katherine?" He asked. 

"They left me" I declared through my weeping. 

"Who?" 

I didn't reply. "Who left you?" he asked, as he headed for my bed. 

His voice sounded soft and compassionate. I remained silent. Legolas sighed, heavily. "Get back to sleep Lady Katherine" he said, as he moved out of the room. 

"My parents" I whispered, my voice barely audible. 

He turned. "Who?" 

"My parents. They left me alone" 

He briskly walked over to my bed and sat down. "What happened?" 

"My house exploded in fire. There was no escaping it. No one could get through to save them. The house collapsed before anything could be done. They were burned alive" 

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top of them. Tears fell freely from my eyes. He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back soothingly. The tears never stopped, I couldn't get them to. It just hurt so badly. I wanted to fall off the face of the earth or Middle Earth in this case. I hated my parent for leaving me like they did. I still needed them. I was their only daughter, why did they have to leave me behind? I tried to control the tears, but controlling my emotions was out of the question. 

I rested in the Elf's arms for over two hours, crying, letting it all flow out. He just sat there with me, never losing patience. He tried to calm my anxiety, but it only made me cry harder. My cheeks were soaked, stained and red from the crying. My eyes were red and puffy. Were all the tears from my parents death or was is mixed with the heartbreaking news that there was a chance that I'll never get back to see my world? The possibility that I would never see my friends again, broke my heart. It took several years before I finally found people I could trust, but there was still the occasional misplace of the trust. The combination of the two was almost too much. 

"Is this why you went out drinking?" He asked. 

I laughed through all of the sobs. "It was some part of it," I told him. 

"What is the other part?" 

"It's a long story, that I don't think would be wise to tell right now," I said. 

"Very well. I'm just glad you told me what was wrong" 

I yawned. "Let's get you back to bed" 

"I'm not tired. I'm wide awake" 

"Rest lirimaer. I shall not leave your side," He said. 

"Thank you" I snuggled closer to him, clinging to his shirt for dear life. 

He wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed the top of my head. I drifted off to a peaceful sleep and was rudely awoken the next morning. There was screaming in the hallway. I groaned, noticing that Legolas was not by my side. I grabbed my watch on the table beside my bed and looked at the time. It read 9:11 A.M. I got out of bed, grabbed my robe and slipped it on over my shoulders before I swung my door open. "What is going on?" I asked. 

"Those two halflings are causing trouble," Gimli said. 

"Who?" I asked. 

"Merry and Pippin are their names" Boromir said. 

I saw Merry and Pip behind Gimli. They were skipping about. I growled and my eyes narrowed. "Peregrine Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck! WHAT are you doing?!" I shouted. They stopped and peeked over Gimli's shoulder. "Regardless of the frolicking you are participating in, some of us need sleep. I didn't get much last night and I have to wake up to your shenanigans!? I seriously don't think so!!! If you must cause trouble, cause it away from here and away from my room so that I may sleep in peace" I vented. 

"Feel better?" Boromir asked. 

"Much, thank you" I said, smiling. 

"But…" Merry started. 

"I wouldn't press the lass any further than you already have young hobbits. Leave her be" Gimli said. 

I went back into my room, slamming the door in the process and got dressed. I slipped on a light blue dress with the sleeves flaring out. It had a V-Neck that didn't go down too far. _At least you can always count on Elves being modest._ I noted. I walked out of my room, going down the corridor. I felt better after last night. Who wouldn't? I finally let some of the pain and anguish out of my soul. I felt refreshed and my heart felt lighter. I went down to the kitched and grabbed a leftover pastry from breakfast. I went outside and went for a walk. I had much to think about. 

The Council was tomorrow. I knew what was going to happen. I knew that Frodo would take the Ring to Mordor. I knew the lines of everyone involved in the Council. Now how to deal with it. I was going, come hell or high water. If I had to sneak in, then so be it. Merry, Pippin, and Sam did it. 

Which remined me that Frodo was suppose to wake up today. That's a good thing. His wound from the Nazgúl was healing, but he wouldn't be the same again. 

I avoided company for the most part, not really caring for any during the rest of the day. I was outside all day, enjoying the scenery, wondering how long it would be before everything started to fall apart. 

I walked back to dining hall. I sat down in my usual seat and there was an odd silence between Legolas and I. Dinner came and passed and knowing that the Council was tomorrow, I retired early, getting as much sleep as I could. 

**_Author's Note:_** Please read the "Thanks to". It brings up and answers a few things brough up in reviews that I have recieved. Some are a simple "Thank you" or "here's the next chapter", but some of them say a few things of importance, depending upon your point of view. Chapter 4 will contain the Council Meeting and should be out sometime by the middle of next week (Wednesday or Thursday). 

Elvish Translations  
  
Arwen en amin? - My lady(unfamiliar)  
Uma - Yes  
Lle tyava quel? - Are you well  
N'uma - No   
Mani naa ta? - What is it?  
Aikanaro - hellfire  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
Chapter 4  
Elven_Princess_2005  
  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**Chrystyna:** You really think it's a wonderful story? Thank you!  
  
**GondorianPrincess:** Is Katherine part Elf? Hmmmm........interesting question.....you'll have to read to find out. I can't give anything out.   
  
**Crystal Snowflakes:** And once again, thank you! Here's the council.  
  
**Arwen123:** Thank you!  
  
**Coolio02:** Thank you too. I know, it's kinda sad about Katherine isn't it?  
  
**Elenawen-Nelinalus:** I thank you. You won't have to wonder anymore. Not until the next Chapter that is.  
  
There were TWO names with "Arwen123". One was signed and the other was anonymous. If this is the same person, cool. If not, that's cool too.   
  
**Arwen123:(Signed):** Here's more for you.   
  
And last but not least.....Isilwen (i recieved this is an email): I'm glad that you're an editor by nature. I would like someone to point out the things that are wrong. I have no problem with it, it's just the nitpicking that irked me. I understand your comment about the "clan" as far as Elves go and you are right. You're also right when you say Orcs are stupid, but Uruks are stupider. And it's understandable that they abandoned the Elvish culture, but you'd think they would keep the English. But I will keep in mind that there Orcs ARE dumb (Sorry if there are any Orc Readers out there). And I also gather that you have MANY peeves. Not to be mean, but that's how I see it. I know that Arwen and Legolas were never called Princess or Prince, but renaming them will not kill anyone! And yes, because he was a Prince by birth doesn't mean he wasn't treated like one, but can you name me one Prince/Princess that wasn't treated like royalty in history? You're right, Boromir did arrive the day before the Council. I did check it and yes your right, but on to another subject before you're ego is boosted too much....I didn't know I was using Quenya. I thought I was using Sindarin, but it would be my luck if it wasn't. Damnit! Anyone know a good Sindarin site for Elvish? Anyway, you're not annoying as a reviewer, just cut down on the nitpicking. That'll help.   


I woke up the next morning, at dawn. "Another fun filled day" I muttered to myself. 

I sighed and got out of bed. I went to my dresser and pulled out a dress for the day. It was dark green, had a high neckline, and the sleeves were long. There was a slit in them from the elbow down to the wrist while it flared out. I slipped on shoes and walked out of the room. I gently closed my door and walked, quietly down the hall. I made no sound as I strolled through the passageway. It was quiet in the palace, almost too quiet. "Eerie" I whispered. 

I entered the kitchen and saw a few cooks preparing breakfast. "What do you need?" One of the Elven cooks asked. 

"May I please have some hot tea?" I asked. 

"Of course. Go sit in the dining hall, and I'll bring it out to you when it's ready" She said. 

"Thank you" 

I stepped inside the dining hall. I wasn't expecting anyone in there and it shocked me to see Gandalf sitting in a chair near the balcony. "Good morning" I said, politely. 

I didn't really like him, but that didn't mean I had to be disrespectful. "Ah, good morning Lady Katherine" He greeted. 

He wore a small smile under his long gray, almost white beard. "Come, sit," he said. 

I went directly to my seat. "I have a feeling you wish to speak with me," I said, bluntly. 

"You have a firm grasp for the obvious. That's good" 

"Gandalf, just tell me what you want to speak about" I pleaded. 

It was too early in the morning to be playing games. "I want you to come to the Council Meeting," He told me. 

"Why?" I asked. 

A cook entered the room with my tea, sitting on a tray. She poured the first cup and placed it in front of me. I took a sip, trying to get the sudden chill I felt in my body. It tasted strangely like Chai tea. It had a spicy flavor and aftertaste. "You know what is to happen. Some would take this as an omen" 

"Of what? Death, annihilation, evil, destruction or do you want me to tell you that everything will be fine? That we'll make it out of this? I'm sorry Gandalf, I cannot do that. You said it yourself, with my appearance here in Middle Earth, the future has already changed. I cannot tell you if it's for the better or for the worse. It's too early. You know that" 

"Yes, I do. But I do not know why you were brought here. There is no mention of this in any book. I don't suspect foul play, but with nothing to go on, I don't know what it could be" 

"So therefore you can't rule anything out? Well, I certainly don't blame you" I took another sip of tea. 

"You are wise beyond your years" 

"You're not the first person to say that" 

"Legolas?" He inquired. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Aye, he asked me if I was an Elf" I chucked. 

"It would explain something at least" 

"Like what?" I asked. 

Suddenly the doors opened and Lord Elrond entered, followed by Aragorn and Boromir. Both looked out of breath. "Been practicing?" I asked. 

"Yes. It does us both some good," Aragorn said. 

"Whatever floats your boat" I said. 

Elrond gave me an odd look. "It's a saying from where I come from. It means whatever you want to do," I explained. 

"It's nice to see you up and about for the morning meal, Lady Katherine" Elrond said. 

I cleared my throat and took another sip of tea. "Yes, I haven't been feeling very well and I haven't been too hungry" I told him. 

"I thought you'd been avoiding us," Boromir said, honestly. 

"Now, why would I want to do that?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Truth be told, eating has been the lat thing on my mind. I've just wish for solitude, nothing more" 

"Why?" Merry asked. 

I hesitated. "I needed some time to think," I whispered. 

"You're very melancholy this morning. What brought it on?" Aragorn asked. 

"The death of a loved one will do that to you, I suppose" 

"What happened?" the Ranger asked. 

"I'd prefer not to say anything right now" I said, elusively. 

"Very well" Aragorn said. 

I finished my cup of tea and poured myself another. Breakfast was served and I ate very little. I think it was somewhere around one egg and one piece of toast. Even if I considered another bit of anything, it was inhaled by the hobbits. For so small a creature, they could sure eat more than their fill. It made me wonder how they would survive the rations on the small trip. I pictured them fighting Aragorn or Boromir for more food and a smile appeared on my lips. "What are you smiling for lass?" Gimli asked. 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing important" I shook it off. 

As breakfast ended, Elrond said, "For those of you who are sitting in at the Council, it will be held promptly after lunch" 

I stood up from the table and started off to the training area. I leaned against a pilaster for support. "The training grounds is no place for a lady, such as yourself" I turned only to see, yep you guess it, an Elf. He had dark brown hair and his eyes were a sky blue. His face, of course, was flawless and looked like ivory. 

"I'm not afraid to get hurt. I know my way around a sword, but I appreciate your concern" I said. 

It wasn't a lie either. I had a few fencing lessons and I knew a little kendo. I was fairly advanced in karate, so I could basically defend myself if need be. I didn't fear pain and his concern was sweet, but a little misplaced. "You know how to fight, my lady?" He asked. 

I laughed. "Don't sound so shocked. Yes, I do. I'm not a warrior, but holding my own in battle wouldn't be hard" 

"No woman has ever fought in a battle," He said. 

"Maybe you should give them a change. You never know what they could do" 

He laughed. "A woman's place is in the home, taking care of the house and children" 

I rolled my eyes. "What if she has no home or children? What then?" I asked. 

"Then she should get married. It's dangerous to be out in the wild with no family" 

"Some people have no choice," I muttered quietly. 

"Why not my lady?" He asked. 

"I didn't really mean anything by it" I fibbed. 

"Perhaps I will see you later, Lady…?" he didn't know my name. 

"Katherine" I replied. 

"Ahh. A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden. I'm Ithredruil," He said, taking my hand and kissing it. 

"It was nice to meet you Ithredruil" 

He smiled and walked off. _The one thing I don't think I will ever get use to is the chivalry. I don't mind them being good mannered, and it's a nice change, but it's odd._I thought. I pushed myself off the pillar and out into the grounds. I wanted to speak with Legolas. I found him at the last target. He wore a silver tunic and green trousers. His brown boots came up to mid-calf. His blond hair was brushed back into a neat single braid. God he looked good! I shook my head and scolded myself. _Bad girl! No! The Elf is off limits. Remember you're not of this world. He is, not to mention he's royalty._ I shouted to myself. 

"Is there something you need, Lady Katherine?" he asked. 

My jaw fell to the ground. "How did you know I was here?" I asked. 

"You smell of jasmine. That and I saw you speaking with Ithredruil" 

As he spoke, I couldn't help but notice the small pang of jealously in his voice. How could he be jealous of Ithredruil? We just met and I don't know him. "I have a question actually" 

He released his arrow. It sped through the air, hitting the center of the target. "What is it?" He asked, turning toward me. 

"Why?" I asked. 

His face knitted in concern. "I'm afraid that I do not understand what you are saying," He said. 

"Why do you care so much about me? Why do you want to know me?" I asked. 

He sighed. "Because I want to help you get through this. You need someone to hold on to right now. With your parents' death, it's going to be hard for you're to hold on to your life and I cannot help but feel attracted to you" 

My eyes widened. _Attracted? Whoa, this I was not expecting._ I thought. "I'm scared," I said. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"I'm not use to having people care about me. It's an unusual feeling. I guess that I've blocked out all emotions from my heart for so long that I've forgotten what's it's like to have people care about me," I admitted. 

"You're not as emotionless as you say you are. We've got a few hours, why don't you go change and see how well you can fight" 

I looked at him. "I heard your conversation with Ithredruil. I want to see how long you can hold up against a trained warrior" 

"Oh? Well, I think it's just fair to warn you that I'm going to beat you" 

"We'll see. Just go change," He said. 

I took off running to my room. My normal clothes of jeans and a short-sleeve shirt were lying on my bed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I said as I changed. 

I ran out of my room, wearing my Nike's. I ran back down to the training grounds. "Pick your weapon" Legolas said. 

I looked at the selection. There were swords, daggers, bows and arrows, lances, among others that I didn't know. I picked up an Elven blade, scabbard and all, and pulled the sword out of the sheath. It was a longer blade, about 30 inches. It was light and there were marking inscribed on the blade. My fingers lightly traced over the unfamiliar lettering. "Estella e' degora" Legolas said. 

I narrowed my eyes. "Hope in battle" I translated. 

I looked at the sword again. The blade curved at the top. The metal shone in the sunlight. It had been well polished and I could tell it had been used very little if at all. "Are you ready?" he asked. 

"My, my. Ever the impatient one" I smirked. 

He smiled, but didn't say anything. "Alright, let's go" 

I gently laid the scabbard on the table and took my place. He picked up an Elven blade and swung it in his hands. "Show off" I mumbled under my breath. 

And it began. We sized each other up first. I knew I didn't have a chance and he knew that as well, but it was all fun and games. He was the first to attack. He went for underneath and I blocked it, almost too easily. He was quick with his movements as he went to attack from above. I pulled my sword up and all you heard was the clang of metal. I pushed his sword away and attacked. We moved to counter the other. Fighting with swords was completely different from fencing. I held my own, but I had a feeling that Legolas was holding back. "Is that all you've got?" I asked, taunting him. "I know you're holding back. God forbid you should hurt me" 

"Don't be foolish. If I wanted to harm you I could have and would have done so already" 

"Or so you say" 

That was a bit too much. In one fluid motion, my sword was knocked out of my hands and his blade was at my throat. I swallowed hard. "Okay" I squeaked out. "You win" 

He smiled at my reaction. "You're not bad though your form is off by a little" 

"Well, the only training I had to go by was stopped three years ago and it didn't even involve a sword. I think I did pretty well," I boasted. 

"That nasty ego of yours is showing taren" 

"I'm far from a princess," I said, taking his words like an insult. 

"You act like one sometimes" 

"Dolle naa lost. Auta miqula orqu" 

"I see no orc, but you, melyamin would make a fine substitute," He said. 

"Antolle ulua sulrim. Nadorhuan" I hissed. 

"Tanya awra!" he said, placing a hand over his heart. 

"Dina" I commanded. 

"Uma, taren" He said, smirking. 

"Lle tela?" I heard a voice ask. 

I turned to see Arwen standing here, her mouth open. "I cannot believe you two. Insulting each other like children. You should be ashamed of yourselves. I would half expect this out of Lady Katherine, but for you Legolas to engage and instigate this, I'm shocked. What would your father think?" She asked. 

I bowed my head in shame. _Damn she was good on laying on the guilt._ I thought. "Amin hiraetha" I apologized. 

"Very well. I came out here to tell you that lunch will be within the hour" 

"Thank you Arwen," I said. 

She turned and walked into the palace. "We got in trouble," I said. 

"No kidding," He said. 

I picked up my fallen sword and place it back in the scabbard and placed it back on the table. I went back to my room to change back into the dress and I walked back to the dining hall, hoping that Arwen told no one of my previous actions with Legolas. We weren't that lucky. "My daughter tells me that you and Legolas got into a verbal fight?" Elrond said. 

My cheeks reddened. "Yes" I said. 

"Why you either of you indulge in name calling?" He asked. 

"It started out as a joke. It was meant with good intentions," I said. 

"Which were?" He asked. 

"It was a game. We were joking around" I explained. 

"And that was a good intention?" Elrond asked. 

"Uma" I said, defiantly. 

"I do not what to hear another one of your escapades, do you both understand me?" Elrond asked. 

"Yes, but…" 

Legolas touched my hand, telling me to stop. "We understand," He said. 

"Now that that is settled. Lunch is served" 

_Damn Elrond! He's treating me like a child. I hate this. It was just a game. Elrond needs to get a sense of humor._ I thought. 

The maid brought out wine, but I asked for water. The last thing I needed was to start drinking again. I saw Gimli smile at me, knowingly. The meal was good and light on the stomach. Soon lunch was over and all went out separate ways, waiting for the Council. Elrond said promptly after lunch, and about ten minutes later, I heard the warning bell. I groaned. The last thing I wanted to do was go, but it was Gandalf's request. I walked down the hall, and to the area of the Council. My stomach was starting to get upset and I was feeling lightheaded. "Lady Katherine is there something that you need?" Aragorn asked. 

"No, I'm here for the meeting" I told him. 

I put on a brave face, but inside I was crumbling. The members that were talking with one another, stopped and looked at me. I felt like I was two inches tall. "She is here on my request" Gandalf said. 

I suddenly wanted to run up to him and hug him. I sat down next to Frodo. The small hobbit looked if nothing else, exhausted. I sighed, heavily and waited for Elrond's opening mini-speech. 

Elrond stood up. "Strangers from distant lands; friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite of your will _fall_. Each race is bound to his fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring Frodo" 

Frodo stood up from his chair, kind of hesitantly, and walked to the middle of the council. He placed the One Ring on a gray stone podium. 

"So it is true," Boromir said. Frodo went back to his seat and sat down and heavily sighed. Everyone murmured amongst themselves and looked shocked. Their eyes were wind and their jaws were almost to the ground. I swore I heard the Ring whisper: _The Doom of Man._ "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor" He stood up. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are you lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him" 

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master" Aragorn said. 

"And what would a ranger know of this matter" Boromir said, almost spitefully. 

Legolas stood "He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance" 

"_This_ is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, uneasily. 

"A heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas admitted. 

"Havo dad Legolas" Aragorn lightly ordered. 

Legolas sat back down in his seat. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" Boromir said, crossly. 

Gandalf stood up. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it" 

"You have only one choice the Ring must be destroyed" 

Everyone was silent for a minute, like they were thinking. Suddenly Gimli stood with his axe in hand. "Then what are we waiting for" He walks over to the ring and tried to smash it. It didn't work. His axe broke into pieces before he landed on his backside. I stifled a laugh. 

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this" 

"One doesn't simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that doesn't sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said, with what looked like pain etched in his face. 

Legolas spoke up, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has just said? The Rings must be destroyed" 

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it" Gimli's gruff voice echoed through the council. 

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted as he stood from his seat. 

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust and Elf!" Gimli shouted. 

Legolas stood hold back the other Elves that are infuriated with Gimli's statement. Bickering and arguing broke out and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. I closed my eyes and dropped my head. _These were the people who were going to save Middle Earth._ I thought. All the while the One Ring started up with the Black Speech. I groaned. This was going to be a long day. 

Having heard enough of the shouting, I stood up. "ENOUGH!!!!" I shouted. 

Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Everyone sit down," I ordered. 

The looks on their faces were scary, but priceless nonetheless. I saw Gimli open his mouth to say something. "And yes, Master Dwarf that means you as well" I told him. 

My voice told them not to do anything that went against my word. Even Glóin was wise enough to sit down. "Thank you. Now while you gentlemen are standing her, bickering pointlessly I might add, Sauron gains more power" I paused. Nothing was said so I continued. "The way I see it we have three options. Option 1: We can stand here and continue to bicker pointlessly while Sauron gains so much power that he kills us. Option 2: We come to a resolution that fixes this issue without bickering. Option 3: We all go home, forget about the One Ring, and wait for Sauron's forces to come knocking on our door to kill us. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die. Now, the only logical option we have is to find a resolution. You're grown men, Elves and Dwarves and all you can do is stand here and assault each other with your words. I would have thought that some of you if not all of you here would have more common sense, I guess I was wrong," I said. 

"An easy resolution would be to use it against Sauron" Boromir said. 

"If you believe that, then you're more foolish than I originally thought" I snapped. "Everyone here at this council is too pure hearted, too good, to use that One Ring. It's too evil and cruel to be used by anyone except Sauron" 

"Any ring can be used for good or evil" Boromir shot back. 

"How in the fucking hell do you get that?" I stood up. Gasps were heard throughout the council. My language probably startled them. _Oh well._ I thought. "You're ignorant and a fucking idiot if you do!" 

"Our only course of action is to destroy the Ring. We can afford to do nothing else" Elrond said. 

Again the bickering started. _Long day indeed._ I mused to myself. "I will take it" Frodo said. 

No one heard his cry. They were all too busy fighting each other. "Hey! If you belligerent morons would shut-up!" I shouted, and the room quieted down. 

_Now that's service._ I smiled. "I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way" 

Gandalf stood. "I will help you bar this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" He said, as he placed a hand on the young hobbit's shoulder. 

"If by my lie or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword" Aragorn said, standing up and walking over to Frodo. 

"And you have my bow" Legolas stood. 

"And my axe" Gimli said with a smug look on his face. 

Legolas didn't look happy. Boromir stood and walked over to Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said, with a little hesitation. 

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere with out me" Sam shouted, coming out of his hiding spot behind the plants. 

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond said with a hint of amusement in his voice and as a smiled played on his lips. 

Pippin and Merry run out from behind the columns. "Wait, we're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us," Merry told them. 

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing" Pippin said. 

"Well, that rules you out Pip" Merry said. 

"There is one more person that I would like to go…" Elrond said. I knew what was coming. "Katherine" 

"A quest such as this is no place for a lady" Boromir said. 

"Now you're worried about my well-being?" I whispered under my breath. 

But apparently I was heard. I saw Legolas smile at me. "She will be a valuable asset to the Fellowship. I expect you to treat her correctly, Lord Boromir. Lady Katherine?" Elrond asked. 

"Oh what the hell. Sure I'm in" 

"Ten companions. So be it. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring" 

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked. 

I stood up and walked out of the area, before any questions could be thrown my way. Elrond and Gandalf were the only ones who knew about my knowledge. _They think I'm some sort of seer, but I'm not. Then again, it's almost better for them to think that._ I thought. 

"Lady Katherine?" I heard someone call. 

It was Legolas that I knew. "Lady Katherine" He called again. 

"Katherine stop!" He shouted. 

I stopped. "What do you want Legolas? I'm tired and I would really like to rest before dinner," I told him. 

To be honest, I just wanted to go for a nice long walk to clear my thoughts. Being around other people or elves was not what I had in mind. "Why does Lord Elrond wish for you to come with us?" He asked. 

_I knew THAT one was coming._ I thought mildly. 

"Because of my knowledge" I answered. 

It was the answer. Granted I was avoiding the entire question, but still. Elrond wanted me to help them, by help save Boromir. All they knew was that someone was going to die, I didn't tell them who. I figured the less they knew, the better off I was. I just wanted to go home; I didn't want to get involved with his mess. "What knowledge do you possess?" Legolas asked. 

"You'd be surprised," I murmured. "Let's just say, that it'll be useful from time to time," I said, walking away. 

"You cannot hide yourself or the truth forever, my lady. Sooner or later it will catch up with you" He commented. 

_I count on later._ I thought, though I really wanted to voice it, I thought it better not to. I walked off toward the river. It was a relatively long walk, around and through trees and rocks. I stopped at the riverbed, and sat down on the ground. "It's dangerous for you to be out this far" Elladan commented. 

"Where did you come from?" I asked, knowing I was going to get no peace and quiet. 

"I was taking a stroll," He told me. 

"You tell me that it's dangerous to be out this far, and you did the same thing," I told him. 

"Yes, but I know how to defend myself if need be" He said. 

"So do I. I may not use swords as well as you, but I know things you don't" I said. 

"Such as?" He asked. 

"I can fight if need be" I told him. 

"In either case, please be careful" Elladan said. 

"I will," I whispered. 

He walked off, leaving me to my thoughts. I sat there for several hours before I moved. It was starting to get dark, when I started heading back to Rivendell. I got into the city gates and walked down to the palace. Dinner had started, but I wasn't too hungry, so I decided to skip it and go to my room.   
**_Author's Note:_** That was Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. I had much of this written, so that's why it didn't take me long to post this Chapter. I'm halfway through with Chapter 5 and you should be able to see it by Sunday of this week.   
Elvish Translations:  
Estella e' degora - hope in battle  
Taren - princess  
Dolle naa lost - your head is empty  
Auta miqula orqu - go kiss an orc  
Melyamin - My Dear  
Antolle ulua sulrin - Much wind pours from your mouth  
Nadorhuan - Cowardly Dog  
Tanya awra! - That hurt!  
Dina - Be silent  
Uma taren - Yes, princess  
Lle tela? - Are you finished? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
Chapter 5  
Elven_Princess_2005  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**saiyan-girl-cheetah:** I do realize that is it a little cliché, but some of it cannot be helped. I'll try to keep up the great work.   
  
**Cyrstal Snowflakes:** Here's the next update.  
  
**Coolio02:** I'm glad you find it hilarious. I thought it was funny too!  
  
**Avalon11:** You like it, you really like it! Yay!  
  
**thaurer:** For this response, please read your email.   
  
**Requiem Eupohira:** I know the horror of a computer being down, believe me!  
  
**Isilwen:** I looked and I looked for a good Sindarin/English dictionary, and I found a potential website, but as I said, I looked for a GOOD one. There aren't too many of those around. I've seen three different types of books for the trilogy: The Lord of the Rings. I don't know what book you have, but it's not in my appendices of "The Return of the King". Waldenbooks carries almost every Lord of the Rings book known to man; I even found a English to Elvish dictionary there. Here's the drawback: it was $26. I'm a high school junior that just doesn't have enough money. Asking my parents for extra doesn't help because, they siply say "no". Believe me, I've asked. I understand that there are two types of Elvish; however, all I've ever read in other fanfictions are what I have found and what I have in my story. I found a site that is really good for Elvish to English. It's: . I have a feeling though that it's not Sindarin.  


I opened my door only to find Legolas lying on my bed, with his hands behind his head, which was on my pillows. "It's rude to enter another's room without permission," I stated. 

"It's also rude to walk off in the middle of a conversation" he shot back. 

"From my point of view, our conversation earlier was over. We had nothing more to discuss," I said, acting innocent. 

"Acting innocent will not get you anywhere, Katherine. Neither will being naïve. It's foolish. I know you better than that," He told me. 

"You think you know me that well," I stated simply. "In reality you know nothing about me" 

"Because you won't give me the chance. You refuse to open up to me" 

"I learned a long time ago, opening up to someone gets you in trouble and also gets you hurt" 

"How can you go around life, bottling everything up inside of yourself? It's unnatural! You need companionship. It's a necessity of life" 

"It maybe a necessity of your life, _your highness,_ but it isn't in mine. Now would you please leave my room and leave me be?" I asked. 

"No" 

"What?" I asked. 

"I said no" 

"Why not?" I demanded. 

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is on your mind," He said. 

"I'm not going to negotiate with you. If you will not leave then I will" I said, going for the door. 

He shot off the bed, and grabbed my wrist. "Unhand me!" I hissed. 

"You cannot run forever. It will catch up with you. I'm not the enemy as you are making me out to be. I don't wish to harm you, I only want to help you" 

"If you wish to help me so badly, then leave me be" 

"What are you so afraid of that you would recoil from the offered help of someone who cares about you?" He demanded. 

"Because the last time I ever opened up to someone, they stabbed me in the back. I learned a long time ago to trust no one but yourself" 

"You must lead a lonely life, if you believe that" 

"DO NOT ever pity me! That is the one thing that I cannot stand. I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself and don't need people to look after me" 

"No, if anything you've proven that you do need someone. If you're so keen on not trusting people, then fine; I can do nothing to change your mind, due to your stubbornness. But one day, you will need someone and they will not be there because you have pushed them away" Legolas said, exiting the room. 

I closed the door behind him, locking it, so no one else could disturb me. I hated this. I hated the fact that he was right. I did need someone, but whom? Not Legolas, not after tonight's fiasco. I had no friendship with anyone of the people or elves here. So that left me, just me. I sank down to my bed, my head hitting the pillows. I felt tears roll down my face. I did nothing to stop them. I wanted them to come. I needed them to come. Pretty soon sobs racked my body. I couldn't stop. He hurt me so badly. I know he never meant to, but he did and I hated him because of it. I hated the truth that came out of his mouth. I heard a soft knock on my door. "Lady Katherine?" I questioning voice asked. It was Boromir. "Are you ill?" 

I dried the tears from my eyes. "No, I'm fine" I called. 

"You were not at dinner and Lord Elrond was worried" 

"I'm fine, just not that hungry. I'm sorry if I worried anyone" I said. 

"Will you be down tonight?" He asked. 

"No. I'm going to go to bed soon" 

"Alright. I hope you feel better" 

All went silent. I was hours before I even got up from my bed. Sleep never came, even after I had changed into a nightgown. I sighed. I knew sleep would never come tonight. I stood up, dressing in my jeans and shot sleeve shirt that had been washed. I tied my tennis shoes and walked out of my room. I walked down the hall and down to the gardens. It was so serene and calm. Nothing like my life at the current moment. I think what hurt the most was when he said that he cared about me. No one else had taken the time to get to know me, or even start to care. Maybe because I never let them. I pushed them away with the way I acted and it started me thinking about a conversation I had had with Josh, on of my friends, not too long ago on the Internet. He was having problems with Kayla, again. He said, "It's a blessing to know that good people actually exist. It just pains me to admit that you are." I asked him "Why? Because of I way I act?" 

He replied, "The way you act it all a front and you do a good job on most people but like we both know I know what you think and feel" 

He was right. Everything he said was right. We got into it deeper and deeper. Besides Josh, Legolas has been the only one who has been able to read me. And Legolas has only known me a few short days. I haven't spent much time with him. I've been too busy. I used it as an excuse, but it worked. Truth was I knew Elves were wise beyond their years. I didn't want to become close for fear that he and I would actually connect. I have always said that I like being alone and I never lied about it. I couldn't get close and in truth I knew why. I was afraid. _But what if this is my home now? What if I never get home? Am I doomed to never have truth or love?_ I knew without truth there could be no love. "Could you not sleep either?" I heard a voice ask. 

I looked up from my thoughts and saw Legolas in front of me. "I slept just fine. I just needed some air" I lied. 

He shook his head. "Please don't lie to me," He pleaded. 

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you" 

"I'm not going to argue with you. I just wish for the truth. Lying doesn't suit you" 

For the second time in just a few short hours, I felt the tears come down my face. "You want the truth so badly?" I asked, my voice cracking. "I'm frightened," I said. 

"Why?" 

"Because you care for me. I don't want that. It hurts and I don't know why. You're better off not caring about me" 

"Don't say that" 

"Why not? It's true" 

"No, it's not. I promise you, that I will not get hurt, nor will I harm you" Legolas said. 

"You can't make a promise you cannot keep" 

"What makes you think I cannot keep it?" he asked. 

"There are uncontrollable factors in life. You can't control every aspect of your life. No one can" 

"You need to take a gamble or you'll always end up alone" 

That statement did it. Jamie said something very similar to me a few months ago. He and I were good friends, and he was a bit hard to understand, but he and I would get into stuff and he said to me one day "If you never take a gamble, you'll always end up alone" 

Tears fell from my eyes. He walked closer to me. "Don't cry," He said. 

"Why should I? Don't I have the right to?" 

"Tears should never be on a face as beautiful as yours" He commented. 

I smiled, and moved my head to the side. "Look at me" He commanded. 

I didn't move. "Look at me, please" 

My head turned around and I looked at his deep blue eyes. "What do you feel?" He asked. 

I went to back away, but found his arms and encircled my waist. "I…I don't know" I told him. 

"Finally an honest answer" he said. 

"Legolas, please, let me go?" I asked. 

"Trust me. I will not harm you," he whispered. 

"I don't know that" I said, barely audible. 

"Yes you do. You just need some reassurance. No matter what, I'm always going to be here for you" 

"Then don't. I don't need people looking after me! I can take care of myself," I told him. 

"Yes, you can. But I wonder how long it's going to last. If you're coming with us to Mordor, you need to rely on others beside yourself" 

"So you say. I don't need anyone but myself. We've been over this" 

"Yes, we have, and I still don't believe it" 

"Why not?" I asked. 

"Because every time I look upon your face and into your eyes, I see a pleading in them that only comes from being alone and wanting help. You need help, I see it and whether you want to admit it or not, it's true" 

"Then ignore it," I said to him, simply. 

"I really wish I could, but I can't" 

"Why not!?" I demanded. 

"I don't know!" He shouted. "I don't know why I cannot ignore it! Sometimes I wish I could; I really do, but I can't. When I look at you, I see a young woman, who's lost her way in the world. Someone who's afraid and troubled" 

"Well, in case you haven't noticed my life is very troubled" I said, starting to walk off. 

"You can't run forever" 

"Watch me" I hissed. 

I headed towards the city gates. I hiked up a trail I had found on my way to the river. After walking uphill, I reached a point that overlooked a lot of Rivendell. I sighed and looked up at the stars and the moon. I stayed there for several hours. "Why can't I tell him? Why can't I tell him about my past? About why I can't trust people? It would be so much simpler on my life. There's just something about him. He confuses me, but at the same time, makes me feel safe and wanted. Something I haven't felt in a long time. At the same time, I'm supposed to be going with The Fellowship to destroy the Ring. Wish me luck on that part. I know what's going to happen, and two innocent good people are going to die. One of which I don't know yet, but I will, while the other is a friend for lack of a better word. No, not a friend, an acquaintance is the better term. If I make it to Amon Hen and Helm's Deep that is. Great, just great. How am I supposed to help? That freaky woman, who I have identified as an Elf, I just don't know her name, said I was suppose to help the people. What people? Oh this is just dandy!" I declared. 

I felt better after my little outburst so I just sat there for hours and it was dawn before I realized it, but I didn't return. I didn't move. I couldn't. I couldn't face Legolas, not now. After the sun had peeked over the mountains, was when I started heading back. I hadn't slept all night and that didn't leave me in too good of a mood. I changed quickly and swallowed my pride by going to breakfast. Breakfast went by very slowly. It was torture. I ignored Legolas as best I could and we didn't say anything to each other. We looked at each other on a few occasions, but for some reason, I couldn't read him. His eyes were hard and cold. It almost made me winch in pain. As soon as it was over, I excused myself and went down to the training grounds. I took out a long sword and got into position. My training left me with little skills with the sword and I had seen some movies to know a little bit about what I was doing. But my training stopped years and the movies are fake, which left me with nothing. I moved, slicing through the air in different directions. I stopped to take a breather when I heard clapping behind me. I turned to see Gandalf standing under the roof. "How is the young Elear doing today?" he asked. 

"Amin caela n'noa" 

"So you speak Elvish" Gandalf said. 

"I little" I lied, again. 

"You pronunciation and knowledge of the words is beyond a novice, Lady Katherine. Why must you lie?" 

"Truth is truth, mellonamin. I only know a little bit. I have learned more being here in Rivendell among the Elves" 

"You and Legolas seem to be getting closer. What is going on between you?" He asked. 

"You didn't come out here for small talk, Gandalf. Why don't you ask me what you want to ask me?" 

He sighed heavily. "You know what is to happen. That doesn't make this journey any less dangerous. I don't think you should accompany the Fellowship" 

"I'm not afraid of fighting for what is right. I won't stand by and watch helplessly, knowing what is going to transpire. I refuse that option as I always have. Regardless of the fact he and I are on each other's nerves constantly, that won't stop me from helping him. I have to help. I cannot stand by. Just knowing that I can at least try and save him is enough. If I cannot do it, at least I know I tried, instead of sitting on the sidelines and watching like some pedestrian. I refuse to be helpless. If I don't help the guilt of an innocent man dying is on my conscience" I told him plainly. 

"Sometimes I wonder if Boromir is correct in saying that this quest is not the place for a woman, and then you and I converse, and I realize that you belong with the Fellowship. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa " Gandalf walked off. 

"He is correct you know?" I heard a voice behind me say. 

I spun around to see Aragorn leaning against a post. "Maybe so" I said. 

"You have nothing to say?" He asked. 

"What is there to say? 

"You keep too many secrets. They will come out sooner or later," Aragorn said. 

"I keep secrets because it is necessary and I know they will come out. I do not fear that. It is nothing that will get me killed" I shot back. 

"Or so you think" He said, leaving. 

"Great. Damn him" I said, shoving the sword in the scabbard. "Freaking nuts. One little conversation and it destroys my train of thought" 

"Are you alright Lady Katherine?" I turned to see Boromir. 

"I'm fine, just a bit distracted" 

"Why?" 

"Nothing that concerns you. Just a few things plague my mind" 

"Would you care for a spar?" Boromir asked. 

I smiled. "Sure, I need to blow off some steam" 

I pulled the sword out of the scabbard, and threw the sheath to the side. I walked to the end of the training ground and faced Boromir. We circled each other several times, no one making a move to attack. I wasn't too sure of how he fought. I knew he was good; he was a trained warrior. I on the other hand, was a kid. No training, no experience, no strength. _Well, if worse comes to worse, I know a few things he doesn't._ I knew a little bit of karate. That gave me somewhat of an upper hand. I could disarm him, but I saw the dagger in its sheath and I knew he had one in his boot, for I saw the hilt of it. I knew that if I did indeed win this small sparring match it would be but a small victory. Boromir was still a warrior, but he didn't have the speed that the Elves do. _Thank God_ I thought. 

We had gained a small audience of Elves. I noticed Aragorn back, against the same pillar. He didn't look too happy, then again, he never did. He always looked too serious. 

Boromir was the first to advance. He slashed to the right and I blocked. He went for the left, I blocked, my head, blocked again. Only this time, he was pushing down on my sword. I felt my knees buckle and I went down on my right one. I quickly balanced myself and kicked him in the back of the knee. He fell to the ground, muttering something that sounded like "cheater". I smiled and stood back up, quickly, mind you. 

I learned from my fight, if you could call it that, with Legolas the day before. I learned from that not to make fun of your opponent. I kept my mouth shut. I was never one to make the same mistake twice. He stood up too, but I noticed he kept a little bit of distance. He held his sword out in front of him. _Mistake number one._ I thought. With his sword out in front, it was it an easy target to kick it out of his hands. I took a step toward him and he didn't back up, which was good. I need to get relatively close in order for this to work. I pivoted on the ball of my left foot while holding my right foot out. My heel connected with his hands and his sword went flying. 

I heard gasps and murmur among the ground. I moved away from him. I saw his sword. It was at the side of the training grounds. He and I both knew that if he went after it, it wouldn't be a smart move. 

I smiled. He took out his daggers. He slowly advanced on me. He went to slash my face, but I quickly ducked beneath the dagger attack. As soon as the dagger was out of my range, I stood back up and moved back. I don't know how it happened, but my arm was grabbed, and I was swung around. He let go and I fell to the ground. I was a bit dizzy as I stood up. I went to pick up my sword, but he kicked it away. I felt cold steel against my neck. He took the blade and gently picked my head up. "You're a good opponent" He commented 

"Thank you" I said. 

I shot my hands up, grabbing his hand that held the dagger. I pulled it away from my neck and pulled him off balance. "You don't give up do you?" He asked. 

"Never have and never will," I told him. 

He came closer and I backed up. I pivoted on my left foot again and kick one of his daggers out of his hands. I regained my balanced and pivoted on my right foot, kicking the dagger out of the other hand. "This isn't going anywhere. What do you say about a stalemate?" He asked. 

"Deal" I said, relaxing my muscles. 

"I have to say, it's been a while since I've had a good spar. We should do it again," Boromir said, smiling. 

I went over and picked up my lost sword, sheathing it. The crowd of Elves, Men and Merry and Pippin started to disperse. "You're footing was a little off while you were holding your sword" Aragorn said. 

I smiled. "I think I did very well considering I've had no training," I told him. 

He took a step back. "You did all that and had no training?" He asked. 

"I've never needed to fight, but that doesn't mean I don't know how. I know things that would boggle your mind," he said. 

"I didn't know you knew how to fight" Aragorn said. 

"Where I come from, you _need_ to know how to fight. Like here it's a necessity. Only the fighting where I come from is completely different," I said. 

"So I've seen," Strider said. 

"What I did was nothing compared to what other people can do," I told him honestly. 

I heard shouted and screaming. Something like "let me go!" It was female and it sounded pissed to say the least. I knotted my face up in concern. "What's going on?" I asked. 

"I don't know" he responded. 

I took off to where I heard the shouting. It was close to the city gates. I halted when I saw who was causing the commotion. There were arrows pointed at her; several of them actually. "Dartho!" I shouted to the Elven Warriors. 

Some Elves relaxed and some, well, pulled tighter on their bowstrings. "Kela, now" I ordered. 

"Mani naa essa en lle?" one of the Elves said. 

"She doesn't speak Elvish. She's human," I told him. 

"Obviously" The Ithredruil said. 

"Auta miqula orqu" I told him. "Stephanie what are you doing here?" I asked. 

"Katie, I don't know where here is," she said. 

"We found here by the river boarder," someone said. 

"I know her. She's no spy or danger to you or anyone else for that matter. It would be a waste of an arrow to shoot her," I told them. 

"That means a lot to me" 

"But it's true" I smiled. "Come on. Let's go see Elrond," I said. 

"That's _Lord_ Elrond," the Ithredruil said. 

"Excuse me. Let's go see _Lord_ Elrond," I said, trying to hold back on the sarcastic tone of my voice. 

It didn't work. "Watch your tongue, Edan!" The Ithredruil sneered. 

"What? I was correcting myself," I said, innocently. 

"Do not play us for fools! We are not mortal, so we can see right through your fake innocence" 

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever!" I said, trying to walk away. 

Ithredruil grabbed my arm. "Release me!" I hissed. 

"Or what?" He asked. 

"Ithredruil" Aragorn wanred. 

His grip loosened on my arm and he finally released me. "Come on Steph" I said. 

She followed me down the road and to the palace. "What was the commotion?" Legolas asked. 

He seemed to be in a better mood and he acted like he cared. "We have another visitor. Stephanie meet Legolas. Legolas meet Stephanie" I introduced them. 

Which in a way was bad. Stephanie, I knew was nothing but a…well…slut. Everyone at school knew it, but they didn't. "I heard something that sounded like go kiss an orc. What happened?" He asked. 

I laughed. It was the first time since I had arrived at Middle Earth. "Well, Ithredruil was a little rude and I told them to go away. He spoke to her in Elvish, which she doesn't know; and I told them that. I did tell him to go kiss an orc. I told her that we were going to see Elrond. Ithredruil corrected me by saying "Lord Elrond" and he's not on my good side right now" I said. 

"Who is on your good side?" he asked. 

"Very few people right now. I have a feeling Gandalf knows what I'm doing here, but he won't say anything, so he's not on my good side," I told him, pouting. 

"Sulking isn't going to help that issue," he told him. 

"Dolle naa lost" I told him. 

"Oio naa elealla alasse'" He said, sarcastically. 

"Oh, you love me and you know it!" I said. 

"Aye, sometime I do. Then again, sometimes I wonder why. Oh well, I'll see you at dinner tonight" he said, walking off. 

"Grrrr! He makes me so angry sometimes" I said, leaving me to wonder if he meant it when he agreed to loving me. "Come on. Let's go see Elrond" 

We walked down the hallway towards Elrond's study. I knew he would be there. I knocked. "Come in" Came a muffled voice from inside. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but we have a problem" I said. 

"What kind of problem?" He asked. 

I pulled Stephanie inside the study. "This kind of problem. Her name is Stephanie and yes I do know her," I told him. 

"How did you get here?" Elrond asked. 

"I don't know. All I know is that I was sleeping outside on the porch and I woke up near a river. The people who brought me here weren't too pleased. They had arrows stuck in my face" Stephanie explained. 

"Glad to see I wasn't the only one" I commented drying. 

Elrond gave me a disapproving look. "Well, Lady Stephanie, I see the only thing we can do is let you stay. Gandalf is still unable to find a way to send Katherine home. Until then, you are welcome to stay at Rivendell" Elrond said. 

"All right" she said. 

"Thank you" I said, bowed and walked out of the room. 

"You have manners here," She said. 

"I've always had manners. Back on Earth I had no need for them, seeing as everyone was rude to you. Besides, he's royalty, a king. He deserves respect," I told her simply. 

"And other people don't?" She questioned. 

"If people show me respect, then I will respect them in return. If you do not respect me then, I do not respect you" I told her. 

"People don't show you respect because they don't care" 

"I know that" 

"What makes this place so different. Why did your attitude do a 180? You act like your years older. You're calmer and mellowed out more. Thank God, but still" 

"Things in life cannot be controlled. I learned that the hard way, but I made the best out of a bad situation" 

"So you respect everyone here?" 

"Some more than others, but yes" 

"What about him?" she asked, pointing to Ithredruil. 

"I respect him, I just don't like him. You don't have to like someone to respect them or what they do" 

"You sound so wise" She said. 

"Come with spending your time among wise people. Everyone I talk with is wise. Some more than others, but wise nonetheless. The Elves are the epitome of wise," I said. 

"And we're in Elf land?" she asked. 

"Elvish Land" I corrected. "But yes. There are three major lands. Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lothlórien. There are smaller ones as well probably, but i do not know them" 

"What did they ask me earlier?" 

"They asked you your name," I said. 

"It wasn't a language that I recognized" 

"Because it is one that you do not know. It's Elvish" 

"And you know it?" 

"Some of it. Not a not. I few simple words. "Dartho" means "hold". 'Kela" means "go away". "Auta miqula orqu" means "go kiss an orc", which is a big insult" I told her. 

"What did you and Legolas say?" She asked. 

"Dolle naa lost?" I asked. 

She shook her head yes. "It means your head it empty"" 

"What about the one he said?" 

"Oio naa elealla alasse' means, "ever is thy sight a joy". You can be serious with or very sarcastic. When he said it, it was sarcastic" 

"Elves seem so serious. Do they ever smile?" 

"Yes, but sometimes their faces are impassive and emotionless. Which makes them good warriors, but it doesn't rub off in normal living. They're a fun loving race," I explained. 

"This is amazing," She said. 

"And you don't know half of it" I murmured. 

"What the other half?" I jumped at the voice. 

"Elrohir, I swear to God, if you do that again, I'm going to have your head on a silver platter" I threatened. 

"What? Sneak up on you? I heard we had another Edan here and I wanted to meet here," he said. 

"Edan?" Stephanie asked. 

"Human" I translated. 

"Elrohir this is Stephanie. Stephanie this is Elrohir, Son of Elrond and twin to Elladan. Speaking of which where is the troublesome little Elf?" I asked. 

"Valor only knows. He gets into too much trouble, and for someone who never grew up with Elves, you know a lot of our language," Elrohir said. 

"I know many things. Some of which that have not come to pass," I said, sadly. 

"You are a Elear?" He asked. 

"Yeah" I said. 

"What's Elear?" 

"Visionary" 

She gave me a questioning look. "Mystic, clairvoyant, oracle, seer, that kind of thing" 

"How long did it take you to learn Elvish?" Elladan asked. 

He walked up behind Elrohir. "Not long. It's an easy language considering" 

"I came to tell you, brother, that lunch is in an hour," Elladan said. 

"Thank you" Elrohir said. 

"Lunch?" Stephanie asked. "I'm starving. Let's go," She said, taking off running. 

"Stop, you don't know where the dining hall is" I told her. 

"Well where is it already?" She asked, impatiently. 

"We have to get you cleaned up right now. Lunch is an hour away. We have plenty of time," I told her. 

"Are you going to skip lunch today, arwenamin?" Elladan asked. 

"Don't worry, I'll be there," I told them. 

"You skip lunch?" Steph asked. 

"Lady Katherine skips many meals," Elrohir said. 

"Why?" She asked. 

"Uncontrollable forces of life" I told her, my tone telling her to drop the subject. 

She caught the hint and followed me to my room. I got her cleaned up and gave her a dress. I laid it on the bed and told her I would meet her in the dining hall, after giving her directions. I took my dress and walked down to Arwen's room. I knocked on the door and when no one answered, I entered. I quickly changed, not wanting anyone to enter while I was changing. 

I slid on my shoes and exited the room, clad in the dress I was wearing earlier. I went back to my room and placed my clothing in the dresser. I exited the room, and quickly made my way to the dining hall. Stephanie had already gotten there and was in deep conversation with Boromir. I sat down and waited for lunch to begin. Legolas, who sat beside me, was talking with Gandalf. Aragorn joined in and soon were in deep discussion about the quest. I knew we'd be leaving December 25, Christmas Day. Soon lunch was served, and I ate. It wasn't much; my stomach could hold down a lot. I was beginning to thin out. _If I had known all I would have to do is stop eating to lose weight, I would have done so long ago. I laughed at myself._

I was never thin, but I wasn't fat. I looked good the way I was, but losing about twenty pounds wouldn't hurt. I'm that type of person.   
**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 should be out in about a week. Remember to Read and Review.   
**Elvish Translations:**  
  
Elear - Visionary  
Amin caela n'noa - I don't know  
mellonamin - my friend  
Dartho - hold  
kela - go away  
mani naa essa en lle - what is your name  
auta miqula orqu - go kiss an orc  
Edan - human  
Dolle naa lost - your head is empty  
Oio naa elenlla alasse' - ever is thy sight a joy  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.   
Chapter 6  
Elven_Princess_2005  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**saiyan-girl-cheetah**: My fingers have a tendency of going faster then my brain can process and usually the typos go unnoticed. Although one of my friends helps with the grammer and spell checking.   
  
**ToledaSarrah**: I try to continue and update as soon as I can.   
  
**Androme**: I'm glad you thin is so good. In this chapter you find out what happened to Katie to make it difficult for her to trust people.   
  
**Requiem Euphoria**: I'm glad you agree with me. Aragorn is too freakin' serious. He needs to lighten up some. Okay so the weight of Middle Earth is on his shoulders, he could crack a smile every once in a while.  
  
**Elenawen-Nelinalus**: I'm writing...I'm writing!!!  
  
**Jack-Sparrow-Lover**: Believe me when I say, I will keep writing.   
  
**Rori**: I got my Elvish translations from a website. I'll email you the site when I can find it again. I have so many favorites that it takes some time to find any website I place in my favorites.   
  
**little elfling**: Here's my update.  
  
**fiction gurl**: I agree when I say it is hard to find a good LOTR fic, but not impossible. I have quite a few good one in my favorite stories list. I have many that I need to add and when I get more time I'll be updating it.   


A few weeks passed. I spent everyday on the training grounds with Boromir or Aragorn. I was up at dawn, rudely awoken by either one. We trained until breakfast, went to ear, left again to train until lunch. They wanted me to continue after lunch, but my begging and pleading got me out of it. 

I could never find Steph. She was always missing. It wasn't any of my business, but I was curious. 

For some reason I never saw Legolas, meals excluded, but we never talked to one another. I'd see him walking the halls, but that was about it. _Was he avoiding me?_ Questions like that came into my mind. I began to miss him. Sure it was aggravating have him constantly looking over my shoulder, but I never minded. Being around him was sometimes awkward, but it was worth it. He made me feel safe; like nothing in the world could ever hurt me. 

I grabbed my CD player and exited my room. I could have a nice quiet day in the library. As I went to grab the handle of the door, I heard a voice call my name. "Katie, wait up" It was Stephanie. 

"What do ya need?" I asked. 

"What's going on between you and Legolas?" She asked. 

_I'd like the know that myself._ I thought. "Nothing. Why?" My curiosity got the best of me. 

"No reason" She shook it off. I eyed her. I didn't believe her. It made me wonder if she had her eye on him. _Oh well. If she did, Legolas could handle it._

I went into the library, grabbed my book and sat down in my favorite chair. I hit play and I didn't pay attention to what was actually playing until Celine Dion came up and sang: 

_"No mountain to high for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some find of faith  
No river is to wide to make it across  
All you have to do, it believe when you pray"_  


I stopped reading. Every time I heard this song, I wanted to cry. I put my book down and went out to the balcony. It oversaw most of the rest of the city. I hit the forward button, not wanting to listen to such depressing music. The next song…"Back into your System" by Saliva. Hard rock, just what I needed. I turned it up full blast; needing the comfort of music; if you could call it music. I sighed and placed my hands on the railing. What a vacation. What a laugh! _I'm in a strange world with even stranger customs._

I suddenly felt a hand on the small of my back. I spun around and saw Legolas. I hit pause. "What do you need?" I asked. 

"What is that?" Legolas asked, pointing to my CD player. 

"It's a CD player," I said. "It plays music from where I come from" 

"And what you were just listening to was music from where you hail?" He asked. 

"Some of it. There are many different types of music from where I'm from" 

"It's confusing. I cannot make out any of what they are saying" He frowned. 

I smiled. "Very few can, but I love music. It's the only way I was able to survive in my world" 

"You were healthy when I met you" He said. 

"Not physically surviving. Mental and emotional survival. A lot of my world was crazy, as were some of the people in it. Some more than others, but still we have senseless people. Music was a euphoria for me. It kept me sane" I said. 

"Is that why you're always listening to it in here?" He asked. 

"Music and reading were the only escapes I had in life. It was hellish. Some of the people just made it worse" I said gravely. 

I turned from him. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't come here for small chit-chat?" 

"Because I didn't. You and I haven't talked much in the past few weeks. In some respects I have been avoiding you. We didn't leave on good terms the last time we spoke to one another. I thought it would be best if we stayed away from each other and relax before we spoke again" 

"Fact was fact, Legolas. You had many truths to your words. In some respects I am a troubled woman. Maybe I have lost my way, but who is to say that I'm on the wrong road. For all anyone knows I'm on the right one; I just don't know it yet" 

"Perhaps" Was the only thing he said. 

He waited for a moment. "I wish to know why you have such a hard time trusting people, especially those who are trying to help you" 

I removed my headphones and turn off my player. I closed my eyes and felt tears start forming in my eyes. It had been several years, yet the pain and the hurt remained. I went back and sat down; Legolas followed. "There was a boy, Allen. He and I basically grew up together. He and I became very close and everyone said we were…courting each other. Truth was we weren't, but we didn't really care about what other people said or thought. We were so close that it didn't matter. I guess in some forms, I gave him my heart. It was a few years later that he and I stopped courting. He left me for another girl. It wasn't too long after that that he came back to me and asked if he and I could go back out and I was stupid. I gave him a second chance. The next day he came up to me and said that he never broke it off with the other girl, he just wanted to see what I would say. Truth be told, I don't know why I was so heartbroken. After that I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for anyone else's tricks. I guess in the process, it became hard for me to trust people. In a way, I became cold and emotionless. I blocked away all felling that my heard so desperately wanted to feel. I never meant for myself to become cold and emotionless, it just happened" 

"Leave it to one person to spoil a pure soul of another" He said. 

We didn't say anything for a few minutes. "What about me? Do you trust me?" he asked. 

I breathed in deeply. "That's what I don't understand. I don't know how you managed to do it, but you helped me trust people again. I do trust you and in reality that's what scares me so. I trust you with all of my heart and soul" I told him. 

"That's good to know," He said, gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. 

"why?" my voice was indistinct. 

"Because whether you like it or not, you've opened up to someone" 

I got up to walk away. He grabbed my arm. "Legolas don't, please. Just let me go," I pleaded. 

"You were sent here for a reason. Whether it was to fulfill your destiny or some trivial matter, you are here for a reason" He explained to me. 

"If you know so much, why don't you tell me why I'm here," I demanded. 

"I truly with I could; however, I do not know. Amin hiraetha" He said. 

"Nothing could prepare me for my parents death. Nor can anything prepare me for what is to come. My reasons for being here are known to only a few. Those few reside here in Rivendell" I said, firmly. 

"Mithrandir and Lord Elrond" He confirmed. 

"They both know why I'm here, though they refuse to tell me. I'm not curious enough to ask them point blank. Some things I would much rather live without knowing" 

"Yet, some things must be known. If matters not if you wish to know it or not. Truth is rather painful and I'm sorry for it," He said. 

"Nothing is your fault so would you quit apologizing!" I scolded. "I believe that somehow my past is related to my future" 

"That's not what you said a few weeks ago. I believe your words were "My past is my past. There's no point in going back to analyze it when it holds no meaning whatsoever. My future doesn't lie in my past". That's what you said, is it not?" He asked. 

I glared at him. "Your memory may serve you well Legolas, but I am entitled to change my mind am I not?" 

"I never said you weren't, but why did you change your mind?" 

"Both Gandalf and Lord Elrond are wary of me. They're stepping around me like one would do on thin ice" 

"You're analogy is unusual, but true nonetheless" He said. 

I rubbed my eyes. "Lle tyava quel?" He asked. 

"N'uma" I said. 

"Mani naa ta?" 

"Just tired it suppose" 

"Tula sinome" 

I walked over to him. He felt my forehead and immediately withdrew it. "You're burning up with fever," He told me. 

"Amin quel. Ta…" I fell to my knees. 

"Lady Katherine" Legolas was immediately by my side. "Lle anta esta " 

My breathing became heavy. "Legolas, I don't feel well," I told him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I don't know," I said, tiredly. 

"Let's get you to bed" He said. 

He stood up with me in his arms. He walked down the corridors and opened the door to my room. He laid me down on the bed. "I'm going to find Lord Elrond. Just rest" He told me. 

I closed my eyes and curled up into a fetal position. I didn't even notice that they came back. "She's just tired. She needs rest" 

"I'm no healer, but a fever doesn't appear because someone is tired" Legolas argued. 

"The fact that she has been skipping many meals since her arrival could be a factor as well, Legolas. Just let her rest. When she awakens, tell me" Elrond got up and left the room. 

Legolas sat by my side for two days, watching over me. I woke up on the morning of the third day. The birds were chirping and the leaves swayed in the breeze. I sat up and saw Legolas standing on my balcony. I stood up and walked over to him. "Hey" I said. 

He turned, obviously startled. I laughed. "I thought Elves had good hearing?" I teased. 

"We do, but if we're distracted or thinking about something else, we don't hear our surroundings" 

"Score one for me," I whispered. "I was able to sneak up on you" 

He smiled. "It won't happen again. How do you feel?" He asked. 

"Better, I suppose" I said. 

"Lord Elrond wanted me to inform him when you awoke. Are you going to be well until I return?" He asked. 

"Yeah, no problem" I replied. 

He left the room. _Why did I pass out? Only one person knows that and that's Elrond. Though I can only guess that he's not much into talking._ I thought to myself. 

The door opened minutes later, with Elrond and Legolas in tow. "How do you feel?" He asked. 

"I feel fine," I said. 

A major lie, but nothing was said over it. Truth was I felt like I was going to pass out again. "Legolas, I wish to speak with Lady Katherine alone" Elrond said. 

_Maybe he is in a talking mood after all._ Legolas hesitated but left the room. "I wanna know what is going on," I demanded. 

"I had no doubt you would" Elrond said. "The reason you're slipping into and out of consciousness is because of your heart is heavy. It holds much grief and despair. To hold that within yourself for so long can only give you more grief and despair. You can only hold on for so long before you fall into darkness. You cannot keep this up. The darkness will consume you if your heart isn't lightened" 

"If and when I tell anyone about me is my business. I, frankly, don't give a damn about falling into darkness. As of right now, if I fell into shadow, I would be one happy woman. And let me tell you why. I have nothing to live for, no one to go home to. My family is gone; my friends will live on because I know I didn't make one bit of difference in their lives. And here? Don't get me started. I have nothing here. Acquaintances and one friendship, nothing more" 

"You sound so serious and resolved, but deep inside you are crumbling. I see it in your eyes" Elrond said. 

And with that he walked out of the room. As much as it pained me to admit it, Elrond was right, I was crumbling. The depression started the day my parents died. I knew it wouldn't get better. Experience told me that much. It would never end, no matter what I did to try to stop it. I went to my balcony. The breeze was light. I grabbed my CD player and sat down on the railing. For the next couple of hours, I was lost in my own little world. 

When I finally decided to enter civilization, it was about an hour before dinner. I walked down the hallways. I went passes Elrond's study. I stopped when I heard voices. It was Elrond and Gandalf. "As much as I hate to admit it, they both have to know of their lineage" I heard Elrond say. 

"I don't think it would be wise. It would only be a distraction for the future," Gandalf said. 

"It could make them more resilient to the future" Elrond argued. 

"Lady Katherine and Lady Stephanie do not know of their past. They do not know of their ties to this world" Gandalf said. 

"Which is more of a reason to tell them," Elrond said. 

I should have opened the door right then and there and demanded answers. But I don't think it would have been too wise. I went looking for Stephanie. She had a right to know. I found her on the training grounds with Elrohir and Elladan. "Steph, a word if you please" I called. 

She ran over to me. "Elrond and Gandalf know about out past. We need answers. We need them now. We've been treading too lightly," I said in a hushed voice. 

"How do you know they know anything?" She asked. 

"I heard them arguing about it while I was walking by Elrond's study" I explained. 

"You were snooping?" She asked. 

"It was innocent spying. It didn't hurt anything," I hissed. 

"So what do you suggest, we make it a point to bring it up at dinner or something?" she asked. 

"I'm not above that," I bluntly told her. 

"Do what you want. I'm not interested in knowing about my past" 

"Fine. I'll do it without you" I told her, turning sharply. 

I saw Arwen come towards us. "Lady Katherine, Lady Stephanie my father and Mithrandir wish to speak with both of you. They are both in my father's study" Arwen said. 

I turned and raised an eyebrow at Stephanie. "Now?" Stephanie asked. 

I groaned. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ I mentally shouted at her. 

"Yes" Arwen said. 

"We're coming" Stephanie said. 

We walked up to the study. I knocked on the door. "Come in" Elrond said. 

I opened the door and walked in with Steph in tow. "You said you wanted to see us?" I asked, although I knew what it was about. 

"Yes, both of you, please have a seat" Elrond said. 

I sat down, making myself look uncertain. "What is this about?" I asked. 

"Gandalf and I both think it's time you know about your past" Elrond said. 

"To begin with you two are bound to Middle Earth" Gandalf said. 

"Bound?" Stephanie interrupted. 

"This is our home," I said. 

"Correct. Both of you are bound to Middle Earth by your blood relations. You two young ladies are Elves, although Lady Stephanie is half-elven. Lady Katherine is a full-blooded Elf. You were sent to your world for protection. Orc attacks were rampant. Many thought that Sauron himself would come out of hiding soon, seeing as the One Ring wasn't destroyed. They sent you away to keep you safe, you see" 

"So we're immortal?" Stephanie asked. 

"You have to choose to be mortal or immortal. Katherine's the exception," Elrond said. 

"What would have happened if I wouldn't have come to Middle Earth? Would I still be immortal?" I asked. 

"No, in your world there are no such things as immortals unless they are fiction. You were mortal in your world, but here you are immortal. You're Elven blood flows freely through your veins" Gandalf said. 

"Then how come I don't have pointy ears?" I asked. 

"I simple spell to hide appearances. It works quiet well. I can take it off if you'd like" Gandalf said. 

I hesitated. Taking off the spell would raise question that I don't think I'd be ready to answer. But I knew what would happen in Moria. Of course he comes back, but by then we'd be too busy. "I want you to take off the spell, but can we do it after dinner tonight?" I asked. 

"Certainly" He said. 

"Thank you" 

"Now obviously much more time has passed here then in your world" Elrond pointed out. 

"I'd say. We're only 17 in our world" Steph interrupted. 

"Stephanie, be quiet. It's rude to disrupt people when they're talking?" I whispered. 

She frowned. "What about our parents?" She asked. 

"Ah, yes. Lady Stephanie, I regret to inform you that you're parents died. They were killed in an Orc attack. Lady Katherine's mother died as well, but her father still lives," Gandalf said. 

"What was my mother's name?" I asked. 

"Aviva" 

"My father's name?" I asked. 

"Haldir" 

"Of Lórien?" I asked. 

"Yes" The wizard said. 

The blood in my veins ran cold. Haldir was my dad? That was a twist. Now if I only make it to Lórien. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "Katie's speechless. Wow! That's a first," Stephanie said. 

"Dina" I hissed, although I knew she wouldn't understand what it meant. 

"You're mother was a native of Mirkwood. They met in Mirkwood. Haldir had an important message for Thranduil. Your mother, Aviva, was a good friend of the queen and king. Legolas was only a few hundred years at the time. Haldir and Aviva became good friends and it was only a few months later that they were married. It wasn't long after that that Aviva became pregnant. You were only about two hundred years old when your mother was killed by an orc attack" 

"I need some air" 

I stood up abruptly and ran out of the room. I ran down the hallway and headed towards…well anywhere but there. I laughed at myself. _I was the one who wanted to know about my past._

I stopped running when I couldn't take it anymore. I was well outside the boundaries of Rivendell. Not that it mattered. Why did this affect me? It shouldn't, should it? "Lady Katherine?" 

I spun around and saw Elrohir standing about fifteen feet behind me. "What?" I snapped, harshly. 

"I didn't mean to disturb you. You ran out of the city so fast that I thought something was wrong," he said. 

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, really. Sorry for snapping. I just received some shocking news. That's all" I told him. 

"It's not safe out here. Why don't I accompany you back to the city" He offered. 

I smiled at the Elf. _We get along pretty well considering we started off on the wrong foot._ "Sure" I said. 

I turned and started walking back. Elrohir stayed by my side the entire walk back. He looked at me, like he was studying me. I didn't like being under his gaze. It made me feel small. We didn't have to walk very far. I walked back to my room. Dinner came and went. I knew because I heard the bell. I didn't attend. I was too busy thinking. The last thing I needed was to be among people. 

I went out to my balcony and sat down on the railing, my feet dangling over the edge. Part of me wanted to leave right now and go to Lórien to see him. I needed to know about my mother, I needed to know about my family. The other part just wanted to leave Middle Earth and never come back. But I had an obligation to Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship. I couldn't leave; I couldn't betray them. My knowledge of the future was important. _Wait. Future. Helm's Deep. The Elves come to help. 10000 Uruk-hai. Haldir is killed. Oh this is bad. If I don't make it through Amon Hen, if I'm killed by the Uruk-hai, then I can't save him._ "Dammit!" I cursed loudly. 

"I thought you're use of colorful language was gone" I turned my head and saw Legolas standing against the doorframe. 

"Now isn't the time to disturb me" I hissed, dangerously. 

"Well, then, tell me, what time is it? It's past supper, which you missed. I thought you agreed not to miss anymore meals" He frowned. 

"I lost my appetite," I said. 

"Elrohir said you ran out of the city earlier, though he doesn't know why. That's something I would like to know. Mithrandir and Lord Elrond have a knowing look in their eyes and Lady Stephanie wasn't as talkative tonight. What did they tell you two?" Legolas asked. 

"It's none of your business" 

He shook his head. "Don't you dare pull yourself back into your protective shell. Not after it took me so long to get you out," Legolas pleaded. 

"Your pleads fall on deaf ears" 

"You either tell me or I go straight to Lady Stephanie. She seemed like she wanted to talk about what was bothering her. My only guess is that what is bothering her is also bothering you" Legolas started for the door. 

_An ultimatum? He's smart. He knows the only way to get me to talk is to challenge me. Interesting. He knows me better than I thought._ "Wait" I called. 

He turned and looked at me, a small smile tugged at his lips. "You remember our conversation the other day when you and I were talking about the reason of me being here?" I asked. 

He nodded. "Well, I found out today, why I'm here, more or less" 

He sat down on the chair that was on the balcony. "Come to find out, I'm originally from here. So is Stephanie. Middle Earth is our actual home. Elrond and Gandalf even told me about my parents. My mom died, but my father is still around. Steph's parents are both dead" 

There was a knock on my door. _Thank God!_ I silently prayed. "If you want to continue talking about this, meet me in the gardens tonight when the moon is high" 

I shook my head in acknowledgement. He got up and opened the door. "Mithrandir" Legolas greeted. 

The door closed. "You wanted the spell removed, I believe," He said. 

I nodded in agreement. He started mumbling something incoherent. I didn't notice anything changing. "It's done," He said. 

"Thank you" I muttered. 

I heard the door close moments later. I stayed on the railing for a few more hours. I saw the moon. It was full and it held and eerie shade of yellow. I got off the rail and exited my room. I headed towards the gardens. My ears, which were now pointed, picked up almost everything. I heard the smallest movement of a bush made by an animal. My eyesight, even in the dark, I could tell was enhanced. I was aware of even the smallest movement. I sat down on the one-way bridge and stared into the water. 

Even with my Elven hearing, I didn't hear Legolas walk up to me. He sat down next to me, not saying anything. "I wasn't sure if you'd wanted to continue or not" Legolas said. 

I smiled, faintly. "Are you alright?" He asked. 

"In some respects, I suppose, in others I'm not" 

He laid a hand on my upper leg. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to" He said. 

"I know. Do you remember any of your parents friends?" I asked. 

"Not too much. There was one, she died when I was just and Elfling, but she and my mother were good friends. I remember mother bringing her up at times. She married Haldir of Lórien and they had a child together. I do not know what happened to the little one though. Haldir doesn't speak of the past much. Why do you ask? It seems like a bizarre question" 

"Never mind" I shook it off. "My parents were both Elves. My father's home was Lothlórien. My mother, oddly enough grew up in Mirkwood. I think she was some sort of a noble" 

"And your father?" he inquired. 

"A warrior" I whispered. 

"Do you know their names?" 

I hesitated. More than likely Legolas knew my mother, or at least her name. "Aviva" I whispered. 

My voice was so low that I could barely hear myself and yet somehow the Elf heard me. "That would make your father Haldir," He said. 

I nodded my head. "This is quiet a turn of events" He murmured. 

_Tell me about it!_ I thought. I wanted to voice the opinion, but I kept my mouth shut. He stood up. "Stand up" He ordered. 

"Why?" I asked. 

He smiled. "Just stand up" 

I did. He guided me over to an open area. "Stand here and close your eyes" 

I raised an eyebrow at him, but folded my arms and closed my eyes. "Relax. Unfold your arms," He said. 

I placed my arms at my sides. "Now concentrate on your surroundings. What do you hear?" 

I concentrated on my surroundings like Legolas told me to. I started hearing small birds, chirping for food. Chipmunks and squirrels scurrying up or down a tree. Some were running through bushes and made them rustle. I couldn't hear Legolas, but I knew he was somewhere around me. I tried to find him; for anything that would give his location away. I found him; he was almost directly behind me. I heard his light, controlled breathing. Then, no, it couldn't be? I was hearing his heartbeat! I shook it out of my mind and expanded my hearing. I heard water, running above all else. Horses neighing. "Okay, that's enough" He said. 

I opened my eyes. "What did you hear?" He asked. 

"I heard water, the horses in the stable, the small animals running around, the birds chirping, then I heard you" 

"Me?" He asked, clearly amused. 

"I heard your heartbeat," I said. A clear frown marred his beautiful, ivory face. "Why? Is anything wrong?" I asked. 

He sighed. "No. Not entirely. There's a myth among the Elves that if you can hear another's heart beating within their chest, you've found your soul mate," He said. 

"Is it true?" I asked. 

I was curious, but above all scared. If the myth held any truth to it at all, boy was I in trouble. "Some say there is. My mother believed in the myth, but my father always said it was nonsense. Of course that was before she left for the west. He doesn't voice his opinion on it much, but I feel he believes it" 

"What about you?" I asked. 

"I was taught to believe in my heart. I always have and it's never steered me wrong yet. When you asked me why I couldn't ignore the look in your eyes and I told you I didn't know, truth was part of me did know. I was falling in love with you. Being away from you for these past few weeks have done nothing but torture me" 

I was speechless, for the second time that day. How could I respond to that? It was simple, I couldn't. I walked up to him, reached up and gently touched his cheek. His eyes held so much. Compassion, love, and just a tinge of fear. But what did he have to fear? Then it hit me. Rejection. "I don't know what do say. For so long, I've hidden everything away from people. You're the first one who's brought it out for a long time. Maybe the reason or reasons for me feeling safe around you weren't known to me. Maybe I was afraid to admit what I really felt," I whispered. 

"Then how do you feel?" Legolas asked, his face inching closer to mine. 

"I think I'm in love with you," I disclosed. 

I felt him smile. His arms snaked around my waist, but didn't say anything. He pulled me into a kiss. My arms snakes wound around his neck. It wasn't too long before we were getting pretty hot. I had never felt anything like it in my life. So much passion and need were mixed with love and lust. I heard someone clear their throat and was about ready to kill the person or Elf who interrupted us. "Amin hiraetha heruamin. I have a message from your father." An elf said. 

Legolas groaned and I partly wanted to thank or kill the messenger. He left me, and went over to the messenger. He took the letter and read it quickly. "I'll have a response for you tomorrow by lunch" he said. 

"Very well, sir" The Elven courier said. 

He walked off, leaving Legolas and I alone. I sunk down to my knees. All I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep, though I knew it wasn't going to happen. Legolas walked over to me and stooped down. "You should get some sleep," he whispered. 

_That's never gonna happen!_ I said to myself. "I should, but I probably won't" I told him. 

He smiled. "You need it. I see it in your eyes" He pushed back some hair and placed it behind my ears. He lightly traced my pointed ear. Shivers ran down my spine. I tried to pull away, only to see him smiling. 

"What is so funny?" I demanded. 

He stole a kiss and replied, "You" 

I playfully shoved him away and stood up. He gracefully stood up. "Not so fast, mela " He said, grabbing my wrist. 

"What now? You said it yourself, I need sleep. Where do you think I'm going?" I asked. 

"Lying doesn't seem to suit you, melamin" He said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm too tired to lie," I said. 

"Maybe you're just not good at it," he said with a smile on his face. 

"That too" 

"All I wish to do is help you. I heard the conversation between Lord Elrond and yourself this afternoon and I can't think about anything else. I refuse to let you fall into shadow. I won't allow it to happen. I will fight for you, regardless of what you want" 

"What if my choice is not to fight? What if I want to be claimed by the darkness?" 

"You cannot be serious!" He shouted. 

My ears started to ring. I winched at his tone. "These past few weeks haven't exactly been easy. My parents passing was hard enough, but now I find out that they weren't even my parents? That I'm not even from the only world I knew? How would you feel?" I shouted. 

His face softened. "In all probability, I'd feel exactly like you" 

I made my point. What was the purpose of pushing the subject any further? "Let me escort you to your room" He said. 

I shook my head in agreement. We walked back in silence. I reached for the knob on my door, but paused. "Thank you, for everything" I said. 

"You don't have to thank me. You deserve to be happy, no matter what you think," He said, kissing my cheek. 

He turned to his room. "Legolas?" I called. 

He stopped and turned toward me. I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Okay, granted, I probably wasn't in my right mind at the time, but it couldn't really hurt anything, could it? Then again, it wasn't the time to be picky. But for some odd reason, I couldn't let him go. I couldn't end the kiss. He gently pulled away. "What is it?" he asked. 

"I don't want to be alone" I whispered. 

He pulled me to his room. I entered it, and found little difference between his and mine. He closed the door behind him. "Mela, you'll never be alone," He told me. 

I became silent. He pulled me into a tender hug and I clung to him for dear life. I buried my face deep within his chest. He pulled away minutes later and kissed my forehead. Without any warning, his lips were on mine. I didn't care. He guided me over to the bed and I knew what was going to happen. Even if it was a fantasy it was a damn good one! I lay back on the silk sheets, which were wine in color. All night we stayed in the same bed, never leaving each other.   
**Elvish Translations:**  
Amin hiraetha - forgive me  
Lle tyava quel? - Do you feel well?  
N'uma - no  
Mani naa ta? - What is it?  
Tula sinome - come here  
Amin quel. Ta... - I'm fine. It's...  
Dina - Be Silent  
Amin hiraetha, herumamin - forgive me, my lord  
Melamin - my love  
Mela - love  
**_Author's Note:_** Chapter 6 is finally finished. I know it took a little longer than some would have liked, but I have had major homework this past week. My teachers seems to think that I have no other life than school. Funny ain't it? Anyway, Chapter 7 should be here by the middle of next week, depending upon school. If you want email me at **_Elven_Princess2005@hotmail.com_** or you can Instant Message me if you have AOL or AIM at **_ElvenPrincess986_**. I'm usually on, so you can drop me a line if ya want. Take care everyone! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
Chapter 7  
Elven_Princess_2005  


I woke up slowly the next morning. I'm barely aware of the feather-light touch of something on my cheek. Two fingers delicately traced my jaw line and went to trace my ear. As soon as he touched it, I moved my head to the other side. Warmth spread over my face as he cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch, trying to persuade him to continue. He caressed my cheek a few times before moving his hand down. He trailed it down the side of my neck and arm. He trailed his fingers down my side, eliciting a squeal and a squirm out of me. 

I heard him chuckle. "It's time to wake up melamin" he whispered. 

"No it's not. I'm tired. I need more sleep" 

He kissed me on the lips, his flaxen hair tickling the sides of my face. "I cannot imagine why you would be tired" 

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Do not be foolish Legolas Greenleaf" 

"I'm not, I'm being serious," he said, truthfully. 

I rolled my jade eyes. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and smiled as I remembered last night. The sunlight came in the room, illuminating everything. I could tell from the position that it was just a little after dawn. Legolas's chest, which I found myself staring at, had no marks on it. It held no scaring or marring. It was the same color as his face, an ivory color and it was well toned. I moved around and lay on my side. God how I needed sleep! I closed my eyes and let my body relax. I felt the mattress shift slightly and Legolas got closer. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my jaw line. "What?" I groaned. 

"It's dawn. You need to get up and get ready for breakfast," he whispered in my ear. 

"Says who?" I asked. 

"You agreed not to skip anymore meals. That includes the morning meal. I will not have you becoming ill," He said. 

I rolled my eye again. He lightly kissed my temple and patted me on the arm affectionately. I sat up, holding the sheet to my chest. He sat up, grabbing a tunic on the way to the door. He slipped it on. "I'll leave so you can get dressed" he said. 

He left the room and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I threw the sheet back and got dressed quickly. I ran to my room and swiftly changed into another dress. I pulled my hair back into a bun with a hair tie. I slipped on my shoes and walked down to the dining hall. I entered, seeing the Gandalf and Elrond were already there. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. "Ah, Lady Katherine. How nice of you to join us. You missed last night's meal" Elrond reprimanded. 

"I know and I'm sorry. I got ensnared in my thoughts and I lost track of time," I explained. 

"Understandable considering your circumstances; however, Lady Stephanie was able to show up" Gandalf said. 

"I had much more to think about than she did, believe me" 

The door swung open and Aragorn entered. "Don't forget your training," He reminded. 

"Actually, I was wondering if I could take a break for training for today. I…uh….I have many thing to sort through. I need some time" 

The soon-to-be-king didn't look happy. "I would not suggest it" Aragorn said. 

"I know. I just need some time. I'll probably practice later in the day" I lied. 

"Very well" He went to take his seat. "Incidentally, when did you get Elven ears?" 

"To make a long story short, I'm from Middle Earth and I'm a full blood Elf," I said. 

Before he could ask any more questions, thank God, the rest of the Fellowship entered the room. I took out my hair tie and placed it around my wrist. I didn't need any more questions. I'm sure they would notice sooner or later, but I wasn't in the mood to go over the entire story. I excused myself from breakfast and went down to the gardens. I should have been happy, but I wasn't. Last night was if anything else magical. Finally I had someone I could call my own. It was a nice feeling, but I still felt like I was trapped in my own world. 

I looked up at the cloudless sky and wondered if my friends were up there somewhere. I felt a pang of homesickness. I shook my head. Middle Earth was my home now; it always had been. Earth was a temporary place to stay. Nothing more nothing less. 

My mind drifted back to the night before. I gave myself to him and I suppose no matter how much I wanted to twist it, I always came back to the same conclusion. Truth was truth. I loved Legolas. I don't know how it happened, nor do I know when, but I fell in love with him. I laughed almost bitterly at myself. Here I was telling him that I couldn't trust anyone because of my past, and I inadvertently fell in love with him. Not to mention I gave myself to him. What does that look like? What does it sound like? And to make things worse, I saw Stephanie heading towards me. I groaned. _This is not what I needed!_I thought to myself. 

"Word around Rivendell is that you and Legolas spent the night together," She said, with a pang of, yes, jealously. 

"And if we did? I don't see any reason as to why you should get involved. It's none of your business" 

"So you admit that you and Legolas made love last night?" she asked. 

I chuckled. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes" I said. 

"You are such a hypocrite! For the past year I've had to listen to you're preaching that I shouldn't be sleeping with people and you go and do that same thing!" 

"There's one major difference" 

"And what would that be?" she asked. 

"My reputation isn't known throughout four different towns and I'm not known as a common whore in my own school" I said, with a straight face. 

"You know nothing about me!" she shouted. 

I laughed, callously. "Oh really? My reputation isn't known throughout Liberty, South Harrison, Buckhannon and Weston. And up until last night, my virginity was still intact" I said. 

"That's not what I heard," She said. 

"And where did you hear differently from?" I asked. 

"Tom" She said, nonchalantly. 

I raised an eyebrow. "I have never been with Tom, in the bed room or otherwise, thank you. Especially considering we don't talk very much" I shot back. 

She was losing the argument and she knew it. I walked over and leaned against the table. Folding my arms, I continued to listen to her. She was making a scene and I, personally, had no problem with it. Her reputation would be ruined here too if she kept it up. "What about Chester" 

She was referring to my ex-boyfriend. He and I dated for a few weeks. "Nothing but make-out" I replied. 

"Everyone else said differently," she said. 

I smiled at her. "Do you really think I care what other people say? Come on, you know me better than that!" 

"You can't stand there and tell me that Legolas was your first. It's not possible," She said. 

"It's quite possible, Lady Stephanie and I would appreciate it if you would quit accusing her of something that isn't true. Take my word of it, she was a virgin when I took her" Legolas said. 

"This blood-sucking whore!?" She shrieked. 

"You're the person who sleeps with any available man and you call me the blood-sucking whore? Get your head out of your ass Stephanie" 

She took a step toward me. _She would be stupid enough to attack me._ Or so I thought. Steph went to punch me, but I ducked, pushing her away. I grabbed the hilt of the nearest sword and swung it around until it met with Stephanie's neck. "It wouldn't be wise to attack me. I can take off your head in seconds" I threatened. 

"You wouldn't" 

"If you believe that, you're just plain stupid. I'm no fool. I know you would stab me in the back the first chance you got. Both literally and figuratively. Hell, you've already done the figurative backstabbing. If you want to push then fine, I'll push back" 

I removed the sword from her throat and placed it back inside the scabbard. She took off running, most likely to her room. The truth hurts sometimes, but sometimes you need to hear the truth, whether you like it or not. Apparently she didn't like the reality of life. 

Our conversation, if you could call it that, made me wonder how long she would be jumping into the sack with someone. She was always one to give herself away to any available person or persons if the situation called for it. 

It wouldn't surprise me. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked. 

"I'm fine. Just tired I suppose" I said. 

"Then go rest," he said. 

"It's not that kind of tired. I'm restless and I don't know why. I feel like I'm climbing walls that never end. My mind seems to be shutting down in the most inopportune times. I can't figure out why" I said. 

"I'm sorry that I cannot help you," he said. 

I smiled at him. "It's okay. I know you want to help" I went and hugged him. "I'll make it. With the quest drawing nearer, it's not helping my mental strain" 

"Aye, its not. Maybe a rest will help," He suggested. 

"It's wouldn't hurt" I said, not really wanting to move from the comfortable position that we were currently in. 

My arms were around his neck, my head resting on his chest. His arms were around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. "To rest we need to separate" He said. 

I laughed. "I don't wanna," I whined like a two year old not getting her way. 

He kissed my neck and withdrew from me. "Go rest. Sleep in my room if you want. No one knows you'll be in there. You won't be disturbed" 

"Probably a good idea" I said. 

He kissed my nose. "I'll see you at lunch" Legolas said. 

"If I'm not awake, would you leave me be? I'll eat something when I wake up or I'll eat more at dinner" 

"I'll bring up some food up later if you're still sleeping" 

"Thank you" 

I kissed him once more and walked up to his room. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. Sleep came easily to me and I slept for several hours. Way past lunch. I felt someone shaking me and I woke up to see Legolas standing above me. "Dinner is in twenty minutes. I let you sleep as long as I could, but you need to get ready," He said. 

I smiled. "Thank you," I said while stretching. 

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair. I pulled half of it back, not caring who saw my ears. I was too tired to care. "I'm going right back to sleep after I eat" 

"Tula" 

We walked down the hall to the dining room. I sat down and waited for dinner. I saw Stephanie. She was giving me an evil look and I smiled at her. She flipped me off. I shook it off, but Aragorn saw the entire fiasco. "What may I ask, is going to between you two?" Estel asked. 

"She and I had an…altercation. It didn't end too well for her," I explained. 

The subject was dropped, but the staring from her never ended. I excused myself from the table, saying I was tried, and I went up to my room. I changed into my nightgown and went out on the balcony. I heard the door open, but didn't pay too much attention to who it was. I felt hands on my hips seconds later. "What are you doing?" Legolas asked. 

"Nothing, just looking at the stars" I said. 

"Come to bed" He said. 

I nodded my head and walked over to the bed. Legolas slept beside me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I woke up still in his arms until December 25.   
**Elvish Translations:**  
Tula - Come  
**_Author's Note:_** I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update, but homework seems to be piling on. Chapter 8 should be out by the middle of next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Bye. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
Chapter 8  
Elven_Princess_2005  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**Chrystyna Bloom:** Thank you  
  
**starlover11:** What can I say to "aw"?  
  
**Jukka the Sling:** Thank you  
  
**Krillball6:** Homework sucks doesn't it?  
  
**Iluvien:** As far as the I/my and she/her they were mistakes. My fingers have a bad habit of going too fast for my brain to process what I'm typing. I do go back and proof read two or three times, but that's skipped over. I don't mean to do it, it just happens. Honest mistakes though. One of my friends is helping me with the grammer and spelling. As far as Legolas figuring her out too fast, you also have to realize he's an Elf (who would have guessed). Elves see a lot more than motals or Dwarves. And maybe it is too fast, and I apologize for that. As far as Katherine's life, that will be explained in the next few chapters. I don't mind the in depth analysis, I actually like reviews who go through and tell me that a certain point or points are good or bad. It makes me realize mistakes so I don't make them again in the future. And I think anyone would have gotten mad at Merry and Pip. On to you last review: **2A.)** Granted that Galadriel is the most powerful Elf in ME and she is female, but some males (Elf, Dwarf, or Motal) can be more chauvinistic than others. That was somewhat my point. **2B.)** My point there was that they were being treated like adult so they needed to act like adults. Legolas's scolding by Elrond was to point out that fact that you can't act like a child in dire times. Elrond expected better out of Legolas, I mean Leggy's near/around what 3000 years old? **2C.)** Katherine calling the arguing council belligerent morons was the point. They were acting stupid because they wouldn't shut up and listen to the other members. She insulted Boromir because he wanted to use the Ring to stop Sauron. She knew no one could do that, she was making a point.   
  
**Anilmathiel:** Cheesy? Well, I suppose that's one way of looking at it.  
  
**Saber Apricot:** You're right teen driving isn't a burden, but I was brought up not to drive with other teenagers, and it just worked into the story like that. The car is sitting in the drive way, that's how they know they are inside the house. If you see a teenager coming up the road and ask him/her if they live there and they say yes, you're going to automatically assume that the people stuck inside the house are his/her parents. It's the gas pipe cause, I wanted it to be the gas pipe. They're too busy with the fire to keep an eye on Katie. As far as Katie not being freaked out by the spirit, she's just a calm girl. And if you read farther into the story, you'll find out that she's freaking out about her family and house. And I'm not really fluent in Spanish, but I know enough to get me through. And believe me, Japanese is WAY easier thatn Spanish.  
  
**PsycoSnow:** Thank you and I'll try to keep up the good work.  
  
**Mireiswen:** Love is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Thank you.   
  
**Rory3:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Here's my next post.   
  
**little elfling:** Don't you love the Stephanie/Katie verbal fighting scene?  
****************************************************************************** 

I woke up on December 25 rested. Relaxed though was another matter. How could anyone be relaxed when going on a mission of this magnitude? I shook it off. Legolas had already left the room. I sighed and dragged my feet out of bed. I slipped on my jeans and short sleeve shirt. They were much more comfortable then Elven clothes in my opinion anyway. I pulled on my Nike's and tied the strings in knots. I brushed my hair. God how it had grown! I pulled it back into a bun and threw my brush into my bag. I smiled. I was taking my book bag. Which meant I could carry more belongings. I had slipped in my hoodie and another pair of clothes. I folded my boots and placed them in the bag. My CD player sat on my desk. I threw it in the front pouch with my 24 other CDs. Good thing I had extra batteries. I learned a long time ago, never go out of the house without extra batteries. Even though I get 41 hours of playback on two AA batteries, I have a tendency of not watching the meter in the small window.

I ran out of my room and went down to the training area. I "borrowed" the sword that said, "Hope in battle". No one, to my knowledge, used it.

I wound up packing for most of the day, eating when I could. We were leaving at dusk, why I don't know. I assumed Gandalf had a reason behind it, but it was one that I couldn't think of. 

I ate lunch and dinner and right afterwards we went to the gates. I saw Aragorn and Arwen talking on the stone bridge. I smiled as I remembered the conversation between them. Aragorn finally decided to join us, though I couldn't help but notice the small amount of pain in his eyes. He really did love Arwen. 

We headed off and I heard someone say something about going ten miles before stopping for the night. I groaned. I wasn't what you would call "in shape". Sure I was able to fight, and my stamina for that was excellent. The adrenaline kept me going. But walking ten miles? Great. We stopped and I told them I would take first watch. Boromir had something to say about that. In the end, I would up with shift and he wound up with a knot on his head for inferring I was weak.

We made a fire and I sat down on a log. The Hobbits were all cuddled together, snoring. Boromir and Aragorn were sleeping, soundly as was the wizard. Gimli was propped up against a tree. Legolas was lying on his back, eyes open, but glazed over. I saw Aragorn stand and he told me he was relieving me from watch. I looked at my watch. 12:27 am. I crawled in my blanket and moved into a fetal position. 

I woke up to the sound of Merry and Pippin arguing about breakfast. Sam was cooking over the fire. I yawned and sat up. "It's about time you woke up, lass. You sleep sounder than the Hobbits" Gimli said. 

"Nothing could wake me up" I told him. 

"We know, we tried" Boromir said, a rare smile appeared on his lips. "We even sent Legolas to fetch some cold water from the stream"

"Whose idea was that?" I asked. 

"The Elf's" Gimli responded 

"Doubt it," I muttered.

I saw Legolas come back into the clearing with a bowl of water. I glared at him and stood up. "And what exactly were you going to do with that?" I asked, innocently. 

"It was to wake you up, seeing as nothing else seemed to work," The Elf said.

"It would have been the death of you Legolas Greenleaf, if you had poured that water onto my head"

He mischievously smiled and walked toward me. "Don't you dare!" I commanded.

He didn't stop walking. I took off running in the opposite direction. I saw a low tree limb and grabbed onto it, hoisting myself up. I climbed the tree until I was about twenty feet up. "Would you two quit acting like children?" Gandalf asked.

"He was going to pour cold water on me"

"There's only one thing worse than an Elf" Gimli said.

"I dare you to finished that sentence," my voice echoed through the clearing.

Everyone knew I was sensitive about my heritage. "And that's a complaining She-Elf" The dwarf finished his sentence. 

I jumped down to the ground, landing on my feet. "If I recall correctly, Master Dwarf, you were the one complaining last night that your feet were hurting you. I didn't complain last night, even though I would in worse shape than you. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself before you find yourself in hot water"

The dwarf sputtered and stumbled over his words before reverting to his native tongue. Probably a curse on me. "Take one more step and Mirkwood will be without a prince," I told Legolas. 

He was behind me. I heard him step on several twigs. I turned on my heels. "Miss Katherine, your breakfast is ready" Sam called.

I ran over to Sam. "Thank you Samwise"

He smiled and handed me a plate of food. _Sausages, bacon and meat. Geez, do these guys know how much of a health hazard this is? Do they want me dying of a heart attack by the age of 18?_ I thought. 

We took off soon after eating. I heard Gandalf muttering something. I sighed, knowing it was going to be a few weeks. I knew it was 40 days west of the Misty Mountains, but we wouldn't make it that far. 

It was the same thing, day after day. It got boring after a while. I almost wanted to be attacked by something. It would make the day interesting. We stopped at a large sum of boulders. Merry and Pippin were learning sword techniques from Boromir. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome" Gimli said. 

My head spun around at the words "Mines of Moria". My hair was being blown in every direction. I pulled it back, tightly, and didn't even hear Gandalf say anything. My eye turned to the south; I think it was, only to see a small black cloud looking shape. 

Crebain from Dunland. "What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud" Gimli said. 

I heard Legolas's correction, but I was already two steps ahead of them. I grabbed my bag and hid under the rocks.

There was terrible squawking and cawing. It made my ears ring. After the mangy birds had gone Gandalf said something about taking Caradhras. I looked at the snow-covered mountain. "Damn birds," I said. 

We walked up the mountain. I was lucky enough to stay on top of the snow. As was Legolas. We both were receiving evil glares from everyone in the group. Gimli especially, though it surprised me to see Gandalf giving me a similar look. Times like this I was glad to be an Elf.

Frodo slipped and fell. Aragorn helped him to his feet, but Frodo immediately noticed the Ring missing. It was lying on the snow. The young Steward picked it up. I didn't hear the conversation for all I heard was the Ring itself. I closed my eyes and shook off the evil feeling that surrounded my soul. We started walking again. I kept muttering "those damn birds" and "fucking Saruman". 

We rounded a ledge and Legolas stepped out in front of the group and strained his hearing. "There is a fell voice in the air," He announced. 

"Damnable wizard" I muttered. 

Snow started coming down. Like I'm not cold enough?! I have to be drowned and covered in snow? The humorous part of the situation was, if there was a humorous part, is that I used to love the snow. I was always out in the snow playing while I was a little kid. Then I grew up and got a brain; I realized that the cold sucks!

  
****************************************************************************** **_Author's Note:_** Chapter 8 is up! Finally! I know I told you guys an earlier time, but I was swamped with homework. Two hours of History homework a night sucks. However, there is some good news, most of chapter 9 is typed. Isn't that good news? I thought so. This week and next week I have off for Chirstmas so there will be an update maybe two by January 5, 2004. However, some bad news is that my schedule for next semester had to be changed and I have a few classes that will cause me some problems. Advanced Chemistry is one because I'm not that good in science, but I need the class. Algebra 2 and some Engineering class. Could someone explain to me why I need an Engineering class to be a Computer analyst/programmer/technician?  
  
I saw Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, Friday (Dec 19). **EXCELLENT MOVIE!!!!!** It was the best out of the three and Peter Jackson really outdid himself with this movie. I loved it and it had to be the best movie I've ever seen in my life!!!!!!! I thought it was really sad at the end, even though I knew what was going to happen.   
  
I also have a tester line to give you.   
  
Tester Line: I had a hankering to start singing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.   
Elven_Princess_2005  
Chapter 9  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**Saber Apricot:** I like to be unpredicable; it makes things interesting.  
  
**PsycoSnow:** Thank you!  
  
**Anilmathiel:** There's more  
  
**Lady Light:** I'm really glad you do!!  
  
**jw:** She didn't want things to be changed anymore than they already have.  
  
**jenna diamond:** Thank you.   
  
**meghan:** I apologize for making you wait.  
  
**nienna surion:** I have hurried.  
  
**The Rori:** Thank you.   


In the end, we walked back down Caradhras and down to the Wall of Moria. I was not looking forward to these next few days. Not one little bit. I was too tried and too nervous to really catch anything said. I just wanted sleep, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Four days if I remembered correctly. I heard water going "plop" "plop". I stood and turned to Merry and Pippin. In all of the other problems, I have forgotten about the Watcher. _Damn octopus demon._ I heard stone scrape against itself and turned to look at the Wall. It was opening. I tried to prepare myself for the upcoming vision, but nothing could. 

Decayed skeletons were lying on the ground. Arrow protruded out of necks, sides, hearts, heads, legs, you get the idea. I even saw one with an arrow protruding out of its eye socket. Most of the mouths were open, like they were going to sit up and scream at a moments notice. Cobwebs sat all around the cave. Boulders sat on the ground, with some of the Dwarven Skeletons sitting on top or beside of them. The smell was horrendous. Like some of the bones were still decaying. _Mental Note number 1: Gory movies never truly prepare you for real life sights._

Suddenly there was screaming. The Watcher was awake and had Frodo in his tentacles. _Mental Note number 2: If I ever meet Saruman, tear his head off of his shoulders. _

I stood back in the cave when people starting running deeper in. The Watcher started to come towards us. It tore down the rock entrance, trapping us inside and him outside. "We now but have one choice" Gandalf said, his staff emanating more light. "We must face the long dark of Moria. But be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed" Gandalf said. 

We entered Moria. It wasn't the best place to be. Decayed skeletons of dwarves lay on the ground. Moria itself, from what I understood, was extensive, but it wasn't quiet made for men or Elves. It was small and confining. I hated small and confining. I hated it with a passion. The corridors, which were so small at times that only one person could go at a time, made me paranoid. Maybe it was my Elven blood. I wrapped my arms around myself, hoping to rid myself of the uncertainty I felt through my body. It didn't help. 

Legolas had a similar look in his eyes, and I was sure that he felt the same way I did when it came to this cavern. I was also sure that he could handle the confining area better than I could. My eyes darted everywhere; I wanted to be aware of everything. And with my skin crawling I had no problem with drowsiness.

Then again it could also be the fact that the Balrog was lurking in the shadows deeper in the Mines. That monster or beast, whatever you called it, made chills run down my spine. Of course everything seemed to settle in my stomach. The terror and dread made my stomach ten times worse. I still had some minor demons of my own to deal with and dealing with the demons of Moria, wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Sure I wanted to direct my attention to something other that my own tribulations, but it didn't have to be this damned Mine! 

We kept walking and I made no comment on anything. In fact I didn't say much of anything. What was there to say? I had a hankering to start singing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes." Then again it probably wasn't the best time to start. Everyone was a little weary and well a little agitated. My eyes fell on Gimli's axe, which was held in his hands, ready to use at a moments notice. My eyes also fell on the swords and daggers Aragorn and Boromir were carrying. Nope, definitely not that song.

We stopped where the Mine split into three sections. "I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said. 

_Great! Just fucking great!_ I thought. I knew it was coming, that didn't mean I had to feel any better about it. I threw my bag on the ground and decided to get comfortable for a few hours. "Are you well?" Frodo asked.

I picked my head up. "Me?" I questioned. 

"Yes. You seem on edge," The Ring-Bearer said.

I smiled at the Hobbit. "I'm not too happy about being in small spaces," I said.

"Why Miss. Katherine?" Sam asked.

"It's part of being an Elf, Sam" Aragorn answered. 

"That and I have never been a admirer of small places. Even when I was mortal"

"It still could have been your Elven blood" Legolas pointed out. 

"Either way, I would much rather be in an open field" I said. 

"So would I, melamin"

I sat down against my bag. I started to hum unconsciously. About half way through the song Boromir's voice cut through my train of thought. "What are you humming?" 

"A song from where I came from"

"It sounds distressing" Merry said. 

"It is," I said. 

"Will you sing it to us?" Pippin asked. 

I smiled at the Hobbit. I don't know how, but he managed to get me to do almost anything for him. "Not right now" I answered.

"Please Miss Katherine. It would do our hearts some good"

"A depressing song would make your heart feel better?" I asked. 

"No, but the sound of your voice may" Legolas piped in.

"Be quiet you!" I hissed. 

I looked at Pippin and Merry. They both looked hopeful. I sighed. "Fine" I muttered. Legolas got closer and Merry and Pippin scooted closer to me. 

_"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"  
  
_

"Tis a very sad melody" Boromir said. 

I nodded in agreement. "What's the song's name?" Frodo asked 

I smiled. "I don't know" I lied. Truth was I knew the name of the song: "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I loved that song. Always have since the first time I heard it. "Sing us another one?" Merry asked.

"Not right now" I said. 

"Please?" Pippin asked. 

"No" I said.

"But…" Pippin started. 

"Leave her be, Master Pippin. She does not feel well" Legolas said.

I rested my head on my bag. I needed to get out of this place and the sooner the better. Frodo walked over to me and sat beside me. "How are you?" I asked.

"I've been better Miss Katherine" Frodo answered. "To be honest, I'm concerned about you. Are you ill?" 

"I guess you could say I am. I really detest closed in spaces such as this mine. I don't like the darkness. I fear what lurks in the shadow," I said.

"You'll be fine Miss Katherine. You're one of the strongest people I know" The young Hobbit said.

I smiled at Frodo. Sitting up I placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you Frodo Baggins. Now I only hope I can live up to your standards"

He smiled. "You work quite well with the little ones, lass," Gimli said. 

"In a way, they're nothing but children. They see more than one would think"

"Do you have any children?" Boromir asked.

I laughed. "Me? With kids? Have you gone daft? That's a really personal question. No, I don't have children. They would drive me to the brink of insanity"

"I apologize. Tis not my place to ask such a thing; I was only curious. But the way you talked about them you seem to generally love children" Boromir said.

"Apology accepted, and I do love kids. But if I'm babysitting them, at the end of the day, I can send them home and I'm not the one who has to deal with them. I dunno, maybe it's just me. I'm just not ready to have kids. I've got too much of my own to deal with. When I settle down and have a family, I want to be able to devote all of my attention to them; I don't want to be distracted with other issues in my current life" I said.

"Oh! It's that way!" Gandalf said, looking down one of the corridors.

"He's remembered" Merry said, happily. 

_Thank GOD!_ I thought. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose" Gandalf revealed. 

We continued walking. It wasn't long after that that the wizard decided we needed more light. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf"

"Now there's an eye-opener and no mistake," Sam said. 

As we continued walking I saw a room with sunshine hitting a stone tomb. Our Dwarven companion grunted and took off to the tomb. I closed my eyes, my heart going out to my friend. Losing family was never easy. The old wizard called Gimli's name, but he paid no heed to the words spoken by our unofficial leader. 

I ran after him. When I reached him, he was sobbing, almost uncontrollably. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

The others followed us. Gandalf translated the words on the tomb. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared"

Gimli whispered a Dwarven prayer to his cousin. Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin and picked up a book from a corpse's hands. Legolas told Aragorn, in a hushed whisper, that we couldn't linger. 

Gandalf began reading from the book. "They have taken the bridge…and the second hall. We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums…in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming!"

I saw Pippin reach out for the arrow in the corpse that was sitting on the well. Part of me wanted to tell him to stop. But the logical part quickly thought through everything. _If the skeleton doesn't fall there is no battle, no battle means no Balrog, which means that Gandalf doesn't fall into the darkness of Moria and doesn't become Gandalf the White. Which also means that he doesn't rid Saruman from Théoden._ As Pippin twisted the arrow, the head of the body fell off into the well with a resounding crash. Gandalf whipped around; he was spooked. The rest of the skeleton fell in after the head, making a louder sound, if possible. I found that even the silence that followed was deafening. Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

He grabbed his staff and hat from the scared Hobbit. All of my muscles were tense, like a cat ready to pounce on his prey. Boom….Boom. The drums. The drum beats got louder and faster, like a heartbeat. Sam called Frodo's name and the Ring-Bearer pulled out Sting, which was glowing a lovely shade of blue. "Orcs" Legolas informed us.

"Like we didn't know that already," I muttered.

Boromir ran to the door to look. Arrow struck near his face on the wooden, decaying door. He pulled his head back, as if he had been burned. "They have a Cave-Troll," He said, in a fake cheerfulness.

Aragorn and Boromir work on getting the door jammed with Legolas's help. I waited with my sword drawn, while the Orcs jabbed and sliced at the door with their axes and swords. Legolas and Aragorn stood ready with their bow and arrows. At the first small opening, Legolas released his arrow. It hit an Orc. Aragorn followed suit and they strung another arrow. Soon the doors collapsed. Orcs just started pouring into the room. Gimli was up on Balin's tomb waiting for his share of Orc. 

The first Orc reached me and I cut off his head. No sooner had I done that, two more popped up in its place. It didn't take much to kill them, but their numbers were too great. I was a good fighter, granted I could probably use more practice, but holding my own wasn't even a question. 

By sheer numbers alone, I was beginning to tire. They fell easily, too easily, but their strength was in their numbers. I heard stone being hit and looked to see the Cave-Troll. Nothing we did to it, affected it. Sam had lost his sword near the beginning to the battle, and resorted to using a metal skillet. He kept hitting the Orc in the heads, and was doing a good job at it. Three Orcs came at me and I cursed them. I had lost my sword and was resorted to use what little wits I had about me. Somehow though it wasn't enough. I was hit in the side with one of their swords. It wasn't relatively deep, but it would need a few stitches. I ducked from another one's attack. He hit the ground not a second later, dead. And arrow was wedged in his throat. I stood up and saw Legolas atop a ledge. He had strung another arrow, but I knew it was him that shot the now dead Orc. The Cave-Troll was relentless and attacked everything in his path; even Orcs. By this time, he had trapped Frodo in a corner, around a pillar. My heart and body froze. Aragorn had come to his rescue, but was thrown aside like he weighed nothing. The spear that was embedded in the Cave-Troll was pulled out and used to trap Frodo and stab him. I knew that Frodo was wearing the Mithril shirt, but it still looked painful. Pippin and Merry, bless their hearts, jumped on top of the Cave-Troll and started stabbing him in the head.

It was a major irritation to the troll though. One of them was caught by the troll and thrown across the room. The one left standing on the head, stabbed him on the base of the neck. The troll roared, lifting his head. I saw Legolas shoot, but I didn't see where the arrow landed. The troll stumbled around a bit before falling to the stone floor, dead. 

All of our attention turned to Frodo. I ran to his side, the best I could. No one knew I was injured and it would stay that way. I didn't want people to fuss over me. Frodo stood with little difficult; he was only out of breath. 

We took off running out of the room. Orcs and Goblins came at us from all directions. From beneath the ground and beside us, around the tall pillars that stood in the hall. Many came from the ceiling. I wonder how many suction cups Sauron and Saruman had to make for them to do that. I thought. The Orcs and Goblins surrounded us. Terrible screeching came from them. I wanted to cover my ears and hide under the nearest rock. All of a sudden I heard growling. I looked up to see a faint reddish-orange light. The Balrog. As it got closer, the room got hotter and the growling louder. The Orcs and Goblins stopped for a second turned to look at the oncoming, unwelcome demon and started fleeing. _When the ugly, bad guys start running from a reddish-orange growling light, we're screwed._ I thought.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. 

Gandalf hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "It is a Balrog; a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" the wizard shouted. 

And we took off. Down stairs we went. Boromir almost fell; he wasn't looking where he was going. Legolas grabbed him and pulled him back. We ran down a narrow flight of stairs. _Heights. I hate heights._ I thought, jumping over. Legolas, Gandalf, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin made it over. Aragorn tossed Samwise and went to throw Gimli over, but Gimli wasn't having any of that. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf"

Gimli jumped and didn't quite make it. Legolas reacted, grabbing the Dwarf's red beard. Gimli wasn't too pleased, being grabbed by his prized beard and shouted, "Not the beard!!" 

Is it just me or is he shouting a lot? By this time the staircase that Aragorn and Frodo was on, wasn't holding up too well. The ceiling started caving in and broke the other end of their staircase. It was wobbling now, moving back and forth. They leaned forward and the stairway followed their example. We took off running. I felt like I was burning up. The Balrog wasn't anything to be messed with, but Gandalf had to do something. The bridge of Khazad-dûm was right in front of us. Of course, it was also hundreds, probably thousands of feet above the ground. I froze for a second, terrified. It was barely large enough for one person to walk across. Boromir came and grabbed my arms. "Come. We must go across" he told me.

"I can't," I whispered.

"I realize that you are terrified. Everyone here is, but you must face your fears" 

"Easier said than done. If anything, I'm more terrified of heights than anything else" I hissed.

"Then face it," He said, dragging me across the bridge.

His hand never left mine. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally made it to the opposite side. I breathed a very heavy sigh of relief. "You cannot pass!" I heard Gandalf shout above the Balrog's growling. 

I turned my eyes on the bridge of Khazad-dûm. Gandalf was standing on the bridge, preventing the shadowy demon from going across with his staff and sword raised into the air. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor" he started to chant. A globe of light encircled the wizard. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog heaved its arm upward, a sword of fire forming in its hand. The Balrog went to strike Gandalf down, who blocked the blow with his own blade. "Go back to the Shadow!" he said, almost in a frustrated tone.

A thread of flame came from the Balrog's maw, and it stepped forward onto the bridge. The beast brandished a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. The Grey Pilgrim summoned the last of his energy, and raised his sword and staff together into the air. "YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Gandalf drove his staff into the bridge. The Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge, but the bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and broke before the wizard's staff. The demon plunged backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall; he turned to follow us. At the last second, the flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss and wound around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clung to the bridge but finds is hard to keep his grip.

Gandalf told us to fly before he released his hold on the stone, falling backward into the shadows, following the Balrog. 

I stood in shock, my mind not registering what I saw. I was frozen; I couldn't move, regardless of the numerous arrows that were being shot in my direction. Frodo was shouting at the top of his lungs. Aragorn grabbed my arm in an attempt to pull me to the exit. Once I was brought out of my stupor, I took off after the Ranger.

We finally made it back outside, but at a great loss. I fell to my knees in pain, both emotional and physical, and exhaustion. I wanted nothing more then to break down in tears right then and there. Aragorn wiped off his sword and told us to get up. He seemed unaffected by what happened in Moria. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir shouted in our defense as well his. 

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up" Aragorn said. He pulled Sam to his feet. "On your feet Sam. Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo stood to the side, looking at the horizon. He was crying, I knew that. I pushed myself up and put on my hoodie. I pulled the hood over my head. As we headed out, tears rolled freely down my cheeks. 

We kept walking to the forest. The trees were tall, and shapely with moss and lichen covering them. Golden leaves twirled to the ground. I knew we would meet Haldir and his Sentinels soon. My hood still covered my face; hiding it from the world around me. I still cried. My face was red and stained from the tears that never seemed to stop falling. My eyes were blurry and I could hardly see.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…and are never seen again" Gimli said. 

_Can he get any more depressing?_ I thought to myself. "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" 

I kept my face to the ground, knowing what was about to come. We stopped moving as the Sentinels surrounded us. Arrows were pointed to our hearts', or in Gimli's instance his nose. "The Dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark" An Elf stood out in front. 

He held himself as if he were important. And he was. It was my father, Haldir of Lórien. He had long platinum blond hair, but his eyes were what startled me. They held a coldness to them that not even Legolas could come close to, even when he was angry with me. 

I could only guess that my mother's death and sending me away had caused that. Aragorn said something to the March Warden, in Elvish. It was something about protection. I was too messed up to even relatively care at the moment. If I got sleep, that was great, if I didn't, I could move on. "Who is the hooded one? Why does he not show his face?" Haldir questioned. 

"Because I'm too distraught to face my companions," I said. 

He eyed me. "You travel with a female?" He asked. 

"This She-Elf can fight better than most trained warriors," Gimli said. 

I caught a hint of pride in his voice. I don't think he ever disliked me because of my heritage, I just reminded him to what my people did to his father. And in a way, you couldn't really blame him. "Remove your hood" Haldir commanded. 

"Mankoi?" I asked.

"Because I have commanded you to do so," He said, arrogance showing through. 

_Oh joy! This ought to be fun._ I thought. "You do not control me nor do you order me around like one of you Sentinels. I am not part of your army"

"Dina" He hissed. 

He didn't like to be talked backed to. "Katherine" Aragorn warned. 

"What? It's true," I said.

Aragorn glared at me. I wasn't helping the situation. I swept my hood off of my head. I looked at Haldir and I saw a spark of recognition go through his eyes. "What?" I asked in annoyance.

"You remind me of someone I knew long ago," he said. 

"Who?" I pressed. 

"My wife" He said nothing more. 

Pain and sadness filled my being. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

But I don't think he heard me; if he did, he didn't show it.

Later that night we were standing on a platform. I was about ready to go to sleep. Haldir greeted Legolas and Aragorn in Elvish. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli was a little irritated.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days" Haldir informed my height-deprived friend

Of course Gimli had his own retort ready. "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Ahhh Dwarvish. I could only guess by the undertone of Gimli's voice, it was a rather bad insult. Strider turned and looked down at the red-haired Dwarf. "That was not so courteous"

"And you are?" Haldir directed his question to me.

I looked up at him. "Katherine of Mirkwood" I replied.

He eyed me. He didn't believe me; I could see that in his eyes. But it was the truth. My mother was from Mirkwood, so that meant I was from Mirkwood as well. Besides I couldn't say I was from Lothlórien, because he would know that I was lying. He went to talk to Aragorn. After what seemed like hours of arguing between the two, Haldir finally decided to speak English. "You will follow me"

**Elvish Translations:**  
Melamin - My love  
Mankoi - Why?   
Dina - Be Silent  
**_Author's Note:_** Here you go, Chapter 9. Chapter 10, already in the works, should be out in a week to a week and a half. I'm not going to get into the different holidays because I don't want to offend anyone, so... Happy Holidays!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.   
Elven_Princess_2005  
Chapter 10  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**Cute but kind of Evil:** THank you!  
  
**tomboy101:** I will continue, don't worry. Yes, Haldir is going to find out, just not for a couple of chapters.  
  
**LadySiri:** Thank you for your lovely words.  
  
**Coolio02:** Haldir, sadly, won't find out for a couple more chapters.   
  
**starlover11:** I need more fluff? I know fluff it good, but more? I'll try. You'll have to wait and read what will happen to Haldir and Katherine. And yes, he'll find out, but not for a while.   
  
**Feathers of snow (Honeypot:** Not this chapter, and not next chapter either, it'll be in chapter 12 or 13. Thank you for saying it's excellent.   
  
**Aowyn:** Here's my update. Thank you.   
  
**dark_knight:** Here's my update, and it'll be a while before Haldir finds out.   
  
**PsycoSnow:** I love Evanescance as well. Thank you. Here's more!  
  
**Sparrow-17:** Thank you!  
  
**Jack-Sparrow-Lover:** I'll try to keep it up.  
  
**LOTR Chic:** I know Evanescence rocks!  
  
**Lady Knight:** Nope, Haldir doesn't know.   
  
**Saber Apricot:** The 'trust no one' and being afrai to be in love is normal for her. Yeah, she had a good childhood, but middle school and high school were that good to her. She's 17 and she is in high school. Well, the skeletons in her closet comes closer than the divorces. She's just been hurt too many times, and refuses to open up to someone; she's afraid she'll get hurt again. She raelly don't have anyting to offer to them, except to be friends.   
Why they were sent away will be explain in later chapter, though it'll be more towards the end if anything.   
She is a full elf, and not all elves have gray eyes. Most are blue or grey, but I like things to be difference. She was born with green eyes, just like some people are born with brown eyes, heck I know somebody who has black eyes, no joke; they aren't contacts either, he has black eyes. Kinda gave me the creeps when I found out though. Petty bitches is a little......odd. They hate each other. They reason why will be revealed in later chapters as well. In fact everything will be revealed in later chapters. And they weren't fighting over a guy; Stephanie thought that Katherine was being a hypocrite. It's explained within their mini-coversation. They are far from buddies, but Katherine was trying to be polite to Stephanie. And also Stephanie was the one who started the entire thing, Kathering finished it.   
Katie is going because she knows what is to come; Stephanie isn't going because she hasn't a clue about anything going on around her. I figure that since the reviewers were nice enough to spend their time, telling me about my good points or bad points in the story, I can spend the time to reply back, it's being polite. I know I should be a little less defensive and it's one of my more unappealing character traits, and I do apologize if I come across as too defensive.  
I like being unpredictable; it makes things more interesting. Predictability is boring. And I didn't forget about the jade eyes question. Look at the 2nd paragraph for the answer.   


As so we went. There was a small group of Elves following leading us to wherever. We finally reached out destination hours later. We stopped at a ridge and looked below. Trees, trees and more trees were surrounded by mist and sunset. "Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light" Haldir said, pride beaming from his voice.

We took off walking again. My feet were killing me, but I refused to give anyone of the Elves the satisfaction of saying that I was weak and I didn't belong on this quest. Okay, so I was pigheaded, what else is new? By nightfall we reached a spiral staircase. It was a palace among the trees and was lit with silvery lights. God was it bright! Haldir stepped to the side as Celeborn and Galadriel walked down the stairs, hand in hand. As the Lady of the Light became clearer, I identified the face. My eyes widened. _She was the one who brought me here! Ohhhhhhh!!!!!!! She has a lot of questions to answer when I get a hold of her!_ I thought, maliciously.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar" Celeborn asked. 

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel said. "He had fallen into shadow" The sorrow in her voice could be sensed a mile away.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame: A Balrog of Morgoth" Legolas said. I could see the surprise and grief in Celeborn's eyes. " For we went needlessly into the net of Moria"

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel said.

_Ain't that the truth!_ I silently scoffed. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost" Celeborn said.

"Hope is never lost. It's always there, whether a small flicker of a candle flame or as bright this palace's light" I spoke up. 

The first thing I've said in hours. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel said. 

We were escorted to a platform. I was able to get a hot bath and change into some dark clothes. Some of the bleeding had stopped, but not all, and it still hurt. I went back to the platform. I made my bed and fell face down into it. "Are you that tired?" Pippin asked. 

"You have no idea" Came the muffled groan from my pillow.

"Then sleep. The borders are well protected. We can all sleep" Aragorn said.

I let out a sigh that sounded like a growl. "I've never heard that sound come out of anyone, even Master Gimli" Merry said. 

I suddenly heard a female Elf. She was singing, and a despondent song at that.

"_A Olórin i yaresse…_ (Olórin who once was…)  
_Mentaner i Numeherui_ (Sent by the Lords of the West)  
_Tírien i Rómenóri…_ (To guard the Lands of the East…)"  
  


Other Elves joined in but that were a bit softer than the female.

"_Melme nóren sina_ (Our love for this land)  
_Núra ala_ (Is deeper than the deeps)  
_Eäro…_ (Of the sea…)"  
  


"A lament for Gandalf" Legolas said, pensively.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked. 

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near" Legolas said.

"_…Maiaron i Oiosaila,_ (Wisest of all Maiar,)  
_Manan elye etevanne_ (What drove you to leave)  
_Nórie i malanelye?_ (That which you loved?)"  
  
"_…Ilfirin nairelma_ (Yet we will cast all away)  
_ullume nucuvalme._ (Rather that submit.)  
_Nauva i nauva... _(What should be shall be...)"  
  


"It's about his past and how they will remember him" I told Merry. 

"Do you know what they say?" the small Hobbit asked. 

"Aye"

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them" Sam said then stood up. 

"The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green…"  
  


I heard Gimli's loud snoring and rolled my eyes.

"Or after thunder...silver showers…"  


Aragorn turned to the Dwarf, annoyed, and hit either his pillow or head, I don't know which. Gimli grunted in his sleep.

"Came falling like a...rain of flowers…" I smiled at the Hobbits remembrance of his friend. "Oh, that doesn't do they justice by a long road" Samwise muttered. 

"_…Ú-reniathach _(No more will you wander)  
_i amar galen_ (The green fields of this earth)  
_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. _(Your journey has ended in darkness.)  
  


The fact that I knew he was going to come back didn't help the pain in my heart. I coughed. I needed my wound tended to, but I refused to go to Aragorn. 

Merry sat down beside me. "You were injured weren't you?" He asked. 

I looked at him. "How did you know?" I asked. 

"The way you walk, you're in pain. I'm surprised that Legolas hasn't said anything. I don't know why you have to be so stubborn about a wound," he said. 

"I'm fine," I told him. 

"You need a healer. That's clear as day," Merry said, walking away. 

I looked back at Frodo. He seemed deep in thought. "Hey Frodo" I called. He looked up. "You want to come with me?" I asked. 

"Sure" He said, without hesitation.

I stood up and we walked side by side to the nearest healer. Of course we couldn't find one, so we had to ask Haldir. He eyed me cautiously. Probably because I was out, alone, with the Ring-Bearer. Truth was I didn't hear anything from the Ring. I haven't since Caradhras. He gave us direction and we got there not too longer afterwards. 

The healer took care of my wound like it was nothing. She said it was just a small scratch. Compared to what she's probably seen in her long years, it probably was. She cleaned it and put some sort of ointment on it and wrapped it securely. I stood up, but wobbled a bit. She asked if I needed assistance, but I replied that I was fine. She insisted, and called for Haldir. I turned and glared at him. He had been following us. Didn't he trust me? I knew better than to attack Frodo; not to mention I would never do that! I was partially outraged. I walked past Haldir and down the stairs. Frodo was waiting for me at the bottom. I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you" I said. 

He smiled back. "You're welcome, but I don't understand why you didn't tell Strider after we were away from Moria" Frodo questioned. 

"I would like to know that as well" Haldir's voice startled me. 

"My reasons are my own. I thought it best if we got as far away as possible from that horrid place" I told them. 

"I wish to speak with Lady Katherine, privately. If you'll excuse us" Haldir said. 

"Speak with me about what? And it'll have to wait until morning. I'm tired and I want nothing more than to sleep. Good night March Warden" I turned to walk away. 

Haldir reached out and seized my forearm. I revolved my head to look at him. "The Lady wishes your presence. It is not wise to make her wait," He said.

I pulled away. "Maybe you didn't get the message. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Whatever she has to tell me can wait until tomorrow morning," I hissed.

"It will not take long" he insisted.

"I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to bed"

I heard her voice inside my head. _"Please child. It will not take long,"_ I sighed in annoyance. 

"Fine" I huffed. "If you'll excuse me Frodo. I'm sorry I cannot come back with you. Tell someone that I'm speaking with Galadriel," I said. 

"I will Miss. Katherine" Frodo walked off.

I turned to Haldir. He turned and silently walked away. I followed him to the bright palace. "It's good to see you again, Katherine" Galadriel greeted warmly. "Haldir please wait at the bottom of the stairs" 

Haldir bowed and left the room.

I kept a straight face. "I suppose you have many questions," she said. 

I kept my silence. "I know you can speak, child," She said, with a smile on her face.

"I'm trying to find a way to get answers without shouting at you" I told her honestly. 

"You wish to know why you are here," She said. 

"For one, yes" I said, folding my arms behind my back.

"You're knowledge. I knew you knew what would happen. That is why I brought you back. That and I figured it was also time to reunite you with your family," She said.

"But I was happy with my previous life" I told her.

"In some aspects yes, but in the deep recesses of your mind, you knew there was something you were missing. You need your family just as much as your family needs you," she said.

"Did you cause my house to catch on fire?" I asked. 

"No, that was purely a coincidence. I knew you would be in the woods that day; you always were"

"And what you said about people needing me. You meant the people of Middle Earth," I said.

She smiled. "You are correct. In some ways you will be the one who makes a difference in this war and in the future of this world"

"And Stephanie?" I asked.

"I do not know how Arpheneth was able to get to Middle Earth, but she is of this world. She does belong here, so maybe that is why" Galadriel said.

"Arpheneth? That's her name?" I asked.

"Her mother was an Elf. She came from Lothlórien. Her father was a warrior from Gondor"

"Interesting" I murmured. 

"There is one more thing before you leave," She said.

"Uma" I automatically responded.

"I believe you two already know each other" 

Someone stepped out of the shadow. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped to the ground. "Natalie?" I asked. 

"Sup?" she asked.

After I picked myself up from the shock, I went into a confused state of mind. "But…how…why…I..I...oh boy" 

"Finally speechless?" Natalie asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time," I said, composing myself. "Come on, let's go," I grumbled.

I walked out of the palace and down the stairs with Natalie in tow. We hit the bottom only to find Haldir, leaning against a post, eyes closed. "Is he sleeping?" Natalie asked.

"Nope, otherwise his eyes would be open and glossed over. He's very much awake, aren't you Haldir?" I asked. 

He opened his eyes and glared at me. I smiled at him and walk right by him. Nats followed me to the camp I shared with the guys. "Did you get your wound tended to?" Legolas asked. 

I glanced at Frodo. "Nay, he did not tell on you. 'Twas Master Merry" The Elf told me. 

"Why did you not tell anyone that you were hurt?" Boromir asked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," I said. 

"You were being foolish" Boromir argued.

"Call it what you will, it's taken care of and it's over and done with. Get over it" I told them.

"And her?" Aragorn asked, pointing to Nats.

"This is Natalie. She's my best friend and has been for years. Natalie, this is Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas. That over there is Frodo. The one snoring in the talan is Gimli. The one sleeping next to him Samwise. And I don't know where Merry and Pippin are" I said.

"Probably off somewhere annoying my Sentinels," Haldir said. 

"What do you expect of them? This is the first time since Rivendell any of us have had a feeling of safety" I told the March Warden.

"Why?" Natalie asked, innocently unaware of everything around her. 

"The past few weeks haven't been easy. Especially these past few days" I told her. 

"In any event things can be explained tomorrow. We all need some well deserved sleep," Boromir said. 

"Some more than others" I said.

I went over and pulled a blanket off of my bed. I threw it over to Natalie and got into my bed. I rolled over onto my uninjured side and sighed. Gimli's snoring wasn't as loud as it was or had been the few previous weeks. I folded an arm under my head and closed my eyes. 

Unlike the rest of my people, I slept with my eyes closed. I think out of habit more than anything else. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to complete silence. Gimli wasn't snoring, but still deeply asleep nonetheless. Aragorn and Boromir were still sleeping, as were all of the Hobbits. I didn't see Legolas anywhere, and I figured he was off to target practice. Personally, I didn't see the point. Everyone in the group knew the Elf had perfect aim and shot every time he picked up a bow and arrows. I grabbed my bag, which was still in the talan and pulled out my hairbrush. I brushed my hair, which had changed into a lighter shade of brown. It still wasn't a platinum blond like Legolas's or Haldir's, but still lighter. I parted the mid-back length hair in the middle and shoved my brush back in the bag. I tucked it behind my ears and stood up. It was dawn and no doubt the others would soon be awake. Natalie was sleeping down by a tree root, covered head to toe with the blanket I gave her the night before.

I knew we'd stay here a month and leave. So that left me a month to heal, and get ready for Amon Hen, both physically and mentally. The Uruk-Hai were nothing to play around with and to even start competing with them, I would need hours of harsh training. 

But where to get that? Boromir and Aragorn, in spite of how good they were held back from fighting me. Not wanting to hurt me, which with training did hurt me. My only choice was Haldir and his Sentinels. The only problem was how to weasel my way in without them asking millions of questions that I literally couldn't answer. 

I sighed and went to look for Haldir. The one person I would have liked to avoid would have to be the one person who could help me right now. _God has a strange sense of humor._ I thought. 

I wound up at Galadriel and Celeborn's palace. I walked up the stairs. I never thought I would have to walk so many stairs in my life. I stopped when I heard voices talking. It was Galadriel and Haldir. "Who is she?" Haldir asked. 

"It is not my place to speak of such matters, Haldir. Who our young guest is must be told by her, no one else" Galadriel's soft voice hushed the Warden.

"She's told me she's from Mirkwood. I do not believe her" 

_It's rude to talk about other people behind their back._ I thought. 

"Whether you believe her or not, she is. Part of her family used to reside in Mirkwood. If you question her word, ask Prince Legolas. I'm sure, he will tell you the same thing" 

Haldir was silent. "Now what really bothers you about Katherine?" 

"She reminds me so much of the one I wish to forget" Haldir's voice was barely a whisper.

"Haldir, you cannot forget about Aviva, no matter how hard you try. I know you feel responsible for her death, but it wasn't your fault" expressed Galadriel.

"The Orcs were near the borders of Lothlórien, where I was posted. How can you stand there and tell me that her death wasn't my fault?" questioned the Elf.

"If you want to blame someone for Aviva's death, blame the Orcs and Sauron. He's the one responsible," I said, coming into the room. 

"It's rude to spy" Haldir scolded. 

"Yes, but it's also rude to speak about people behind their backs" I countered. 

Haldir remained silent. "Katherine is there something you need?" The Lady questioned.

"I needed to speak with Haldir, but I'll come back when he's not busy" 

"Nonsense" she smiled. "We can continue our conversation later," Galadriel said.

Haldir walked out of the room and I followed him. "What did you need?" He asked.

His tone was that of an annoyed person, who didn't want to be bothered by anyone. "For you to lose that attitude for right now" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. _Be nicer._ I chided myself. _You'll catch more flies with honey then you will with vinegar._ "Actually I need training," I said. 

"I thought you received that from Aragorn and the other mortal?" He asked. 

"Normally, but they hold back, fearing that they will hurt me. I need to be prepared for what is to come," I told him.

He sighed and looked at me. "Training is one thing, you need experience. That's the only way you will learn to be a better fighter. Practicing only teaches you the movements and motions, it doesn't give you the mindset that you need for battle"

"Then where do I get experience?" I asked, almost impatiently.

"I'm leaving for the borders tomorrow. You can join me then, if you'd like. I'll meet you at the palace a little after dawn. If you aren't here, then I'll go without you" He said. 

I shook my head in understanding. "But be warned, this isn't a game. I'm not looking for some weakling who only things he can hold his own in battle. I'll treat you no differently then I would my own Sentinels," he said.

"I understand. Thank you" I said. 

He walked off. I ran back to camp smiling. "Miss Katherine?" Frodo asked. 

"Yes, Master Baggins" 

"You're friend, Natalie is looking for you. She's with Legolas right now, by the river" He said. 

"Thank you Frodo," I said.

I walked to the river. "You were looking for me?" I asked. 

She turned. "Yes, I want explanations" she demanded. 

I moaned. "I figured you would and I guess you have to get them today" I said. 

"Why today? You have a whole month here," She pointed out.

"I'm leaving to go with Haldir tomorrow. He's going back to the borders. It'll give me some experience in fighting that I desperately need," I explained. 

"Unless you have a secret agenda that works in your favor" Legolas said. 

I frowned at him. "If you must point out further…purposes for going, be my guest. But please keep your voice down" I hissed.

"What other purposes would you have for going to the border? I wouldn't go there if my life depended on it" Natalie shuddered. I could only guess that she didn't have a good time at the borders of Lothlórien.

"There are things that not even the others know and I have asked Legolas to keep his mouth shut. It's personal, but I will tell you only because I believe you have a right to know; however, this must be done away from the ears of prying and spying Elves" I told her.

"So what's the deal?" She asked. "You're never like this. You're a totally different person then when I last saw you"

"I've had some……life altering problems. You know that my parents died" She shook her head. "That same day, I was brought to Middle Earth. About a day from Imladris"

"Imladris? Oh Rivendell" Natalie said. 

Legolas raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I was there for about two months. Lord Elrond knew about my…knowledge and sent me with the Ring-Bearer and his eight companions" I said. "We recently lost one of our own in Moria" 

"So what happened in Rivendell?" She asked.

"Too much" I said in a low voice. "I found out that I wasn't from Earth, that my home is Middle Earth. My parents were both Elves. My mother was killed several years ago by Orcs and my father lives here in Lothlórien" I said. 

"Are you going to seek him out?" She asked. 

"I have no need to. Mi padre es Haldir" I said, partially in English and Spanish.

"ohhhh" she whispered. "So that's what Legolas meant by secret agenda," She said.

"Yes, but keep it quiet. He doesn't know that I'm his daughter," I said. 

"You don't plan on telling him?" Legolas questioned.

"You wouldn't understand Legolas. I can't. There's no guarantee that I'll survive this quest. If I don't and he knows who I am, it'll break his heart all over again. If I don't tell him, and I don't make it, he doesn't hurt" 

"What if you survive?" Nats asked. 

"Then I'll tell him. He might be angry for not telling him sooner, but I don't think that it would interfere with him wanting a relationship with me"

"More happened in Rivendell then you're telling me" Nats said, almost in a hurt voice. 

"Some occurrences are not for others to listen to. So if you'll excuse us Legolas, I must inform my friend of what has happened," I said.

"I'll see you later then, mela" 

I kissed him and walked over to Natalie. We walked around and I explained to her everything that happened; from the drinking to the vivid description of Moria. We made it back to camp a few hours before dinner. "Lady Galadriel is looking for you" Aragorn said to me. 

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't know what it's about, but it's best not to keep the Lady waiting" He said. 

For what felt like the millionth time since last night I climbed those God-forsaken stairs. "Anyone home?" I called. 

"Ah, Katherine, I have been waiting for you" Galadriel said. 

"Why?" I asked.

"Dinner will be ready soon and I want you to be ready. Come, I already have a bath ready for you and a dress picked out"

I glared daggers at the Elven Queen. "You planned this," I said.

"You are a Lady and shall dress as such at dinner in my presence" She said.

There was no point in arguing with the Elf; she would win anyway. I followed her to a bathroom. She left me and I stripped down and got into the tub. I washed and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around my body. Not five minutes later, Galadriel entered and escorted me to an empty room. 

There on the bed was a dress. It was a light blue in color. The bottom lightly touched the floor. It was embroidered with dark blue flowers and vines. The top fit like a second skin and the material barely covered my shoulders. It was a long sleeve that flared at the bottom. The sleeves were embroidered with the same dark blue flowers and vines. The back was like a see-through material, but sitting on top of the material were string to tie it. I slipped on some shoes and a handmaiden came in and tied the back of my dress. She sat me down on a stool and started working on my hair. She pulled half of it back into a single twist. She placed a small ribbon to tie it off. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. I didn't look a thing like my normal self. I stood up and smoothed out my dress. There was a knock on the door and the handmaiden answered it. She bowed lightly and exited the room. "You look just like your mother" Galadriel said. 

"Isn't that a bad thing?" I asked. 

"Haldir must face his past sooner or later. The sooner he does so, the better for the both of you" she said, earnestly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Come, child, dinner will start in a few minutes"

I followed her out of the room and down to the dining hall. I entered the room and saw Haldir and Legolas in deep conversation. Natalie sat beside Haldir, keeping her silence. I had been instructed to sit at Legolas's right, directly across from my father. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself. Haldir turned to me, agape. Legolas followed his gaze and looked at me. He smiled at me and stood up. He walked in my direction. "You look stunning" He whispered. 

I smiled and avoided his gaze. "Melamin" his tone demanded I look at him.

"This isn't me," I told him.

"Whether it's you or not, the son of Thranduil does not lie. You do look stunning" Haldir commented. 

I blushed at his comment. Legolas took my hands. "Relax. You'll get used to this," He told me.

I nodded. Legolas led me to my seat and I sat next to him, feeling unusual under my father's gaze. "It's hard to believe that you look exactly like her" Haldir commented. 

"Who?" I asked. 

"My wife" He said, with sadness etched in his voice. 

I felt tears well in my eyes. God how I must have hurt him. I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself, only to find it didn't work. My hands were lying on my lap, unmoving. Legolas discretely grabbed one and squeezed it for reassurance.

I heard Merry and Pippin come up the stairs. They were laughing and goofing off. Frodo and Sam entered after them, both shaking their head, disapproving of their antics. Boromir and Aragorn entered last. Boromir looked tired, if nothing else. Frustrated as well; he also looked lost. Mentally anyway. It looked like he had lost everything in one fell swoop. Well almost everything._ He still had his life. But for how long? Will I succeeded in saving his life?_ I thought bitterly to myself. 

Celeborn entered and sat beside Galadriel. Dinner commenced. It was good. We had been eating packed food and food that we hunted for, but I had grown to miss the Elven cuisine served in Rivendell. It was lovely and I told the Lord and Lady I was grateful for their thoughtfulness. I glanced at Natalie. She was in deep conversation with Boromir. 

I took a sip of wine. "Lady Natalie will you tell us of your world?" Aragorn asked. 

I choked back a cough and looked at my friend. A smile appeared on my lips. "Yes, Natalie, will you tell us of your world?" I asked. 

My smile turned into a grin when she looked at me; she scratched her nose with her middle finger, effectively flipping me off. I held back a laugh. "I don't know why you would want to know anything about my world. It's not much really. There are no such things as Elves, only in fairy tales and myth. There are no Hobbits or Dwarves either; just man. In a way, man has destroyed the world. Machinery and technology rule the land or lands in my case. We have many leaders of many different countries, who don't get along at all. Someone's fighting everyday and everyday you hear about people dying without justice or merit. War occurs more than peace. In fact I don't think there's a country that's truly peaceful. Trees are cut down to make room for the growing population of the people. Forests are few and far between. Earth just doesn't hold beauty anymore. It seems to be destroyed everywhere you look" Natalie explained.

"How could man destroy the forests?" Legolas asked.

"Men in my world don't care about other creatures. They do what they please, and if destroying everything in his path is what he wants to do, then he does it. We have no restraints. It's sad really. I look here in Lothlórien, and I can't picture it ever being destroyed or cut down, it's just not imaginable," She said.

"If the Ring isn't destroyed and Sauron banished from this plane of existence, then Lothlórien will very well become a legend and myth for the future" I told her. 

"Hold your tongue!" Haldir shouted. 

I looked at him calmly. "Whether you want to admit it or not, even you're beautiful home is in danger. There is no safe haven for anyone, man, Elf, or Dwarf alike. Not even in Lothlórien. Sauron will see it pillaged and razed to the ground within a blink of an eye. I do not want to admit it nor do I want to see it happen. That's why I've decided to fight. Things in this world are just too beautiful and innocent to be destroyed by that malicious bastard," I told him. I looked at Celeborn and Galadriel. "Please excuse my language?" I asked. 

Celeborn nodded in acceptance. We were excused and I went back into the room I was in previously and changed into my pants and shirt. I looked at my hair and I took out of the twist and put it up in a ponytail. I slipped on my Nike's, placed the dress neatly on the bed and ran out of the room. No one was in the dining hall or the main hall. I shrugged and ran down the staircase. 

I went back to my campsite, and threw some things into my bag. I took out my CD player and stuck in Nickleback. 

_"Believe it or not everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not everyone keep most things inside  
Believe it or not everyone believe in something above.   
Believe it or not everyone need to feel loved.   
But we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out  
  
Could someone deliver us   
Just send up some kind of sign  
So close to giving up  
'Cause faith is so hard to find  
But you don't and you won't  
Until we figure out  
  
I've seen it a lot every time the world turns upside down  
Believe it or not most of us feel like we're losing ground  
Believe it or not everyone hate admitting fear  
Believe it or not most of us wanna know why we're here  
But we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out  
  
Could someone deliver us  
Just send us some kind of sign  
So close to giving up  
'Cause faith is so hard to find  
Could someone deliver us  
Just send us some kind of sign  
So close to giving up  
But you don't and you won't  
Until we figure out  
  
Most of us have nothing to complain about  
Most of us have things we could live without  
Everyone need advice on how to get alone  
You don't, we won't  
Until we figure out  
  
Believe it or not everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not everyone keep most things inside.   
Believe it or not everyone believe in something above  
Believe it or not everyone need to feel loved  
But we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out  
  
Could someone deliver us  
And send us some kind of sign  
So close to giving up  
'Cause faith is so hard to find  
Could someone deliver us  
And send us some kind of sign  
So close to giving up  
'Cause faith is so hard to find  
But you don't and you won't  
Until we figure out  
But you don't' and you won't  
Until we figure out."_  
  


I saw Natalie standing above me. I hit pause. "What do you need?" I asked. 

"Leaving me to explain everything by myself!" she hissed.

I smiled at her. "Is that what you're so worked up about? Oh come, Natalie, you did a wonderful job. Much better than what I could have done, and you did it all without my help" I said, my smile turning into a grin. 

"You could have helped!" she told me.

"I would have if I hadn't already told Haldir I came from Mirkwood!" I said. 

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why did you tell him such a thing? It's not true. You lied to him!" She accused. 

"NO!" I shouted, and then remembered where I was. "No, I didn't. My mother used to live in Mirkwood. He's already suspicious of me. He doesn't believe that I came from Mirkwood. If I started explaining what I left behind, he would never believe me!" I said in a hushed voice.

"That's not my fault. If you would tell him who you really are, then he would believe you and he would have no reason to suspect you!" 

"I'm aware of that, but I told you the reasons of why I cannot tell him. You know why I cannot tell him. Why do you push the issue?" I asked.

"Because no matter what you say, your eyes contradict everything. You're in pain. Any fool can see that. You want to tell him, I know that, you know that. Why bother lying to him and to yourself?" my best friend asked.

"You know my reasons for not telling him" 

"Get your head out of your ass and let reality hit you for once! The truth is going to come out sooner or later, and if it comes out later, it may not be by you. You may not be around to tell him the truth. Then how do you think he's going to feel? Betrayed, that's how. You have the perfect opportunity to tell him while you're with him on the borders, so I wouldn't suggest you fuck it up!" she said, trudging off. 

I shook my head, though I knew she was right. She usually was.

  
**Elvish Translations:**  
Uma - Yes  
Mela - love  
Melamin - my love  
**_Author's Note:_** Chapter 10 is up before I had to go back to school! Goodie! Before anyone leaves me a review asking me why I put in another character....**I HAVE A REASON FOR IT!!!** It will not be explained for a while, I think it's somewhere near the end. I don't know when chapter 11 will be up. Probably by the end of next week. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.   
Elven_Princess_2005  
Chapter 11  
**Thanks To:**  
  
**Mireiswen:** Thank you and I'll try.  
  
**Lintered:** Sure, I'd have no problem with that.   
  
**Saturnpyroprincess:**Sometimes typos can't be helped, and I try to keep away from them, but a lot of the time, typos are accidental. And romance will be romance.   
  
**Cute-Kitty:** Here's more for you.   
  
**Luineraugwen the Dark Elf:** Thank you and the site for the Elvish is at the end of this chapter. I do study it, when I find the time.  
  
**Skye-Chan:** I try to keep up the good work.   
  
**fighting-4-freedom:** No, don't stop writing, no matter what! If you enjoy writing, never stop, no matter what other people say or how other people write.   
  
**tomboy101:** Here's my update.   
  
**loveandpeace:** Thank you  
  
**ElvenEssence:** I'm glad you like my writing. And the next few chapters will have a little more angst than anything else.   
  
**Coolio02:** Thank you  
  
**Lady Light:** I don't think he would have those thoughts. Thank you.  
  
**Elias Wandering:** Thank you.  
  
**PsycoPixie:** The how Natalie got to ME is still unknown (in the story). Keep in mind that I have a reason for her being in ME. Natalie never told Katherine how she wound up in Middle Earth.   
  
**Jack-Sparrow-Lover:** She doesn't really talk to him, as you'll find out in later chapters. No she doesn't tell him in this one. Sorry about that. And I'm not giving any hints out.  
  
**Azura1:** I'm glad you like it.   
  
**elven wood:** Thank you.   
  
**I'm cute but kind of evil:** I'm happy that you like it. Evanescence and Nickleback do rock, I'll agree with you.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I woke up the next morning, before dawn and packed my belongings. I had told my traveling companions where I was going to spend the next couple of weeks. Aragorn wasn't happy in the least. I didn't understand why. Boromir was too engrossed with Natalie to notice me. I think he likes her. And vice-versa. I laughed. That would be humorous to see Natalie fall for someone in this world. She deserves to be happy, but happiness right now doesn't exist. And to top it all off, she'll falling for Boromir! _Great, like I don't have enough pressure to deal with as it is._ I thought wryly. I said my farewells and ran off to the palace to meet up with Haldir. He was waiting, patiently, at the bottom of the steps. 

He eyed me. "I didn't think you would show," He said. 

"When I say I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it. This is something that I have to accomplish, whether I like it or not" I said. 

"Let's get going," He said.

I followed him out of the city and back to the borders of Lothlórien. He showed me to a talan and I threw my bag into it. "Do you have a weapon?" He asked. 

"The only one I had, I lost in Moria," I said.

He nodded and retrieved a sword. It was light in weight, and a bit longer than the one I had taken from Rivendell. "Most of the borders are littered with Orcs. We have attacked daily and nightly, several times a day," Haldir informed me. "We split up into shifts and patrol the borders. We have three shifts a day"

I shook my head in understanding. I looked around and saw some of the Elves training. Mostly with a bow and arrows, but some with swords. "Our first shift should be back in about an hour. Our second has already left to relieve them. You will be patrolling with me and Rúmil on the third shift" Haldir said.

I looked at my clock. An hour would be 9 am. Second shift will be there until 1 am when we relieve them. _Damn! I had to get the graveyard shift! Oh well, it's for the greater good._ I thought.

Sixteen hours until my shift started. Well, I didn't need sleep, or food; I had gotten that before I left Caras Galadhon. I followed Haldir into a larger talan. Most of the Elves there raised eyebrows then I entered. I rolled my eyes at them, making sure they knew I didn't approve of the looks they gave me. I studied the map of the area for hours, listening to the soldiers explain, in Elvish, where the Orc units were. I caught most of it, but some of it, still boggled my mind. Orcs came in greater numbers everyday and we outnumbering the Elven troops. _I know how that feels like._ I thought truthfully. 

After hours of strategies, I was finally able to get some fresh air. "What bothers you?" I turned to see Haldir. 

I shook my head. "I don't know. Something is coming, and I do not know what. Something is wrong; I can feel it in the very depth of my being" I told him.

"I think you're becoming paranoid," my father told me. 

I laughed. "I would almost agree with you; had I not seen what I have seen the past few weeks" 

I went back to my talan and set up my bedroll. Not that it mattered; I wouldn't be there long enough to enjoy it. I kneeled down and pulled out my CD player. I listened to Evanescence's "Everybody's Fool". Right now music was all I had to turn to. I had nothing else. Most of the male Elves were pleased that I was here. Not that I blamed them. I wondered sometime what I was doing there. 

I quickly changed the song and skipped through it. I stopped at the verse:

"Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul"  
  


Christina Aguliera's "A Voice Within." The verse was kind of appropriate at the time. I hit stop and sighed, sadly. I heard shouting, and strained my hearing to listen. "She doesn't belong here, Haldir. She's going to get herself killed" An Elf complained. 

"If she survived Moria, then she'll survive the borders. Besides I give her a day maximum before she gives up and goes back to her companions" Haldir said. 

Oh? So they have little faith in my abilities? What else is new? I should be used to this by now. Not that it matters. I'm going to prove them wrong. I'll stick it out, just because I have no choice and to prove them wrong. _This is a matter of life or death; Boromir's life or death._ I thought. 

I stood up and exited my talan. I stood crossed-armed towards the complaining Elf and my father. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation" I started. The complaining Elf turned and I saw a flash of horror cross his eyes. "If you have a problem with me, take it up with me, not Haldir. I don't care what you have to say, I'm staying here. You can live with that or not, it's not my problem. Say what you will about me, just remember one thing, sooner or later, I might wind up saving your life" I told him.

I turned and walked off. I climbed a tree and stayed in its limbs so hours. My side was killing me, but I ignored it. "Katherine?" Haldir asked.

"What do you want?" I demanded. 

"It's almost time to leave," He told me. 

I silently groaned. I jumped, landing on the ground with Elven grace. I followed him back to camp and we soon left for the borders. We relieved the second shift; they were happy to be going back. We took our posts and I took mine, next to Haldir. I leaned against the tree trunk and closed my eyes; my other senses were automatically enhanced. I stayed in that position for many hours. I heard and Elf come up and whisper something in Haldir's ear. The Elf left. "We have Orcs coming straight for us," Haldir informed me.

"How many?" I asked. 

"180"

My eyes shot open and I looked at Haldir with disbelieving eyes. "We only have 60 on shift. The odds are 3:1. That's not good," I hissed, turning my eyes back to the forest.

"I'm aware of that, but we have no choice. It would take too long to get more Sentinels here, and we are not running from them!" He hissed back. 

"So you're leading us into a slaughter house?" I countered. 

"There's a larger picture here," He told me. 

"I know you have to protect Lothlórien, and I'm behind you on that, but if you're going to do it, have a plan, don't go in there with your arrows strung"

"Then what would you suggest?" He asked.

"You tell me! You're in charge!" I said.

My eyes looked around, for anything that we could use or that could be used against us. I saw Orcs enter the area and I tensed. My blade was already drawn and in my grip, ready to use at a moments notice. The archers released their arrows, effectively killing several Orcs. I saw Haldir string an arrow, reading it to be released. I sighed, knowing I needed to be in the battle. After some of the Orcs were under the tree, I jumped down, landing in the middle of the group. I stabbed Orc after Orc; their numbers seemed infinite. I didn't see an Orc come up behind me. It screeched, alerting me to its presence. An arrow was ledged it the side of its neck. I breathed a sigh of relief before I went back to killing the hideous creatures. Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was that damnable complaining Elf and he was in dire need of assistance. _I'm never going to let him live this one down!_ I spitefully thought.

I ran over to him, decapitating a few Orcs that would leave him be. I eyed him, while he stared back in disbelief. The battle raged on for over an hour, and we have a few causalities. Many of us were injured, but I was one of the few who were able to stay out of their sword range. Besides I had enough pain coming from the cut on my side. All of the fighting had reopened the wound. The Orcs, who were smart enough to figure out that we were going to beat them, took off running in the middle of the fight. 

We went back to our posts; I was praying we didn't have any more attacks. We wouldn't be able to stand another one. It was only another three hours until we were relieved. I got back to camp, and got my wound dressed. "You should watch you back more carefully" Rúmil said.

I turned to the older Elf. "Thank you for saving my life" I said.

I went back into my talan and lay on top of my blanket. I fell asleep in that position and woke up several hours later. I snuck a peek at my watch. 12:51 p.m. I groaned and pushed myself up. My whole body ached. I had things hurting that I didn't know existed. My back was constricted and my shoulder muscles were pulled. I think my muscles hurt worse than my wounded side did. I sat on my haunches, finally deciding to wake up and start my day. I had planned on staying out here for three weeks. That gave me a week to rest up. I walked out of my talan and went looking for food. I stopped at a tree and rested my forehead against it. "You look tired" Haldir said. 

I glared at my father. "Dina. I'm in no mood to deal with you right now" I told him.

"You did well last night" Haldir praised. 

"Thanks" I muttered. 

He smiled. "Here" He offered me some lembas. 

I took it, appreciatively, and bit into it. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Why bother asking a question to which you already know the answer to?" I asked.

"I'm only looking out for my troops" He responded.

"And I'm a Sentinel?" I asked, almost comically.

"You proved you're worth last night. I needn't remind you that you saved Aradol," He said. 

"So that's the complaining Elf's name? Well, its time for me to go find him and boast that I saved his life" I said, starting to walk off. 

"I'll not have my soldiers fight amongst themselves," the March Warden said, snatching my arm.

"He deserves it, especially after that comments he made about me yesterday evening!" I hissed. 

"He knows his mistakes but he also knows that you'll come looking for him wanting to boast. He'll remark that you're acting like a child and that you don't belong here. Be the bigger Elf" Haldir scolded. 

I rolled my eyes sneering at the term of being the bigger Elf. "Fine" I whispered.

I found myself a nice tall tree and climbed to the top. It was a perfect view of my surrounding, especially with my Elven sight. I sat with my legs out in from of me, crossed, until the sunset behind the bottle green mountains.

I climbed down after that, making sure I didn't reopen my wound. I heard Haldir come up behind me. "Whatcha need?" I asked. 

"Nothing" He lied.

"You don't lie very well," I told him.

"Do you have any family?" He asked.

I sighed. I couldn't say no, but then again I couldn't say yes. Sure he was my dad, but he didn't know that and hopefully he would never know. "I don't know yet," I said.

"How can you not know if you have family or not?" He asked.

"It's…complicated," I said, trying to find the right words. "I've been gone for so long, I don't know if my family even remembers me"

"I'm sure no one in your family could ever forget you"

I smiled, knowing what he meant. "I don't always act like this. I'm usually pretty laid back. Truth is, my mom died years ago and my dad supposedly lives in Lothlórien. I just wanna get through this. I'm not looking for any commitments right now," I said.

"And yet you pair yourself with Legolas, son of Thranduil?" He asked.

"It's a long story," I said. "What about you. Do you have any family?" I asked, but knowing the answer. 

"Besides my two brothers, no. I did once, but Orcs killed my consort, mercilessly. Our daughter, Palanwen was sent off. I do not know whatever became of her. I wish is did. I wish I knew where she grew up, how she was doing, what she was like, but I fear I'll never know. She was a beautiful little girl" 

So much sorrow could be felt in his voice. "I'm sorry," I said, for more than one reason.

He had lost so much and even with me there he wasn't gaining a damn thing. I suddenly walked off. I couldn't take lying to him…but it was necessary. If something would happen to me at Amon Hen or Helm's Deep, there would be no telling what would happen. He lost my mom and me once; I don't think he could stand to lose me again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_Author's Note:_** Well here's Chapter 11. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out, but school has swamped me. We've started a new semester and the new classes are killing me. I've got so much homework in so many classes. Luckily, I've been off for the past three days due to snow (I love snow)!!!  
  
Anyway, some of you have been asking for a weksite for the Elvish. So here it is:   
  
At the bottom of the page (it takes a long time to load, it's a big page) you'll see other links. They're self-explanitory.   
  
Chapter 12 is in the works, but when it's going to be posted is anyone's guess. I'm hoping and praying that it comes at or around the Feb. 14. But I also plan on making the chapters a little longer. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.   
Elven_Princess_2005  
Chapter 12  
  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**Lenecia Lewis:** You'll have to read this chapter to find out.   
  
**Lintered:** I dont' think it's lucky...we have to make everyday we miss up. Thank you  
  
**PsycoPixie:** Thanks  
  
**Princess Tari Greenleaf:** Here's the next chapter.   
  
**Jupiter's Light:** Thank you. Here's more for you.  
  
**Legolaslover:** I've been having trouble with my HTML program and it refused to put the site up, but I have fixed the problem and the site will be at the end of the chapter.   
  
**Nelo:** I've hurried.  
  
**Copper Hayden-Greenleaf:** Thank you.   
  
**Jack-Sparrow-Lover:** Another fine review. I'm glad you like my style of writing.   
  
**Lady Love:** I'm glad you do. You'll have to continue to read and find out if she saves Boromir and/or her father. I'll try to let them live, but sometimes, you just have to go with the flow.  
  
**Lady Light:** He has no suspicions about her relation to him whatsoever.  
  
**nikki:** Thank you. It is kinda sad.   
  
**Lady Idril Celebrindal:** Think of it this way, your anticipation is over.   
  
**Hecath:** Thank you. Is it really that good?  
  
**elven wood:** Thank you and here's the update.   
  
**LOTR Chic:** In this chapter. 

I had spent a little over a week at the Lothlórien Boarders. It was tough, and I wouldn't even think about doing it under normal circumstances. But then again when had my life been normal. These past few months sure haven't.

I woke up and I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. I grabbed my sword and walked past the Lórien Boarders. I stopped several hours later. I knew my way back; it was like second nature. I just needed time alone. I sat down on a tree that had fallen over and sighed. Part of me wanted to tell Haldir everything and ask if I could stay in Lothlórien, but I was still needed. 

The other part of me, the logical part, told me to stay silent. I would cause him nothing but more heartache. "You have strayed far from the boarders. It's not safe" I looked up to see Haldir. 

The one person I would like to avoid for the rest of my life. "I'm not some little child. I can take care of myself," I told him. 

"I have no doubt you can, but against a group of orcs? No offense Lady Katherine, but they would tear you apart"

"Let them try. I don't fear their ways. I don't fear them. Besides they wouldn't get me without a fight" 

"Come back to Lothlórien, my lady. I would feel much better if you were safe within the boarders" Haldir said. 

"I just need some time to think. I need some air. I'll be careful. I know these woods just as well as you do," I told him. 

"As true as that is, it's very dangerous out here" he pointed out. 

_When did he figure this out? Everyone knows that!_ I thought. I stayed where I was. "I need to know something," I said. 

"And what would that be?" he asked. 

"Why have you taken so much interest in me?" I questioned. 

"Regardless of the fighting you have to do, you're still innocent and young. Someone like yourself shouldn't have to suffer like you have in the past few weeks " Haldir said. 

"Until Sauron is destroyed, every living being will suffer. It's not a choice in life right now. Families are being torn apart and destroyed by him, when he has no right to do so. That's why I have to fight. I never got to know my parents and because if him I might ever not. I fight for the innocent children who shouldn't have to suffer like I did. They don't deserve it," I told him.

"You fight more for your own reasons then for the reasons of others. Although I believe everyone is entitled for a little revenge" Haldir said. "Come on, let's go back. You need sleep before your shift"

I stood up from the tree log and walked over to Haldir. We walked back to the borders. I fell into my makeshift bed and sighed. I wasn't going to sleep; I knew that. I sat there, with my knees tucked in under my chin my arms around them, trying to figure out when my life had suddenly spun out of control. I thought I was in control of my life. Then I landed in Middle Earth, not knowing anything except what was going to transpire. I didn't expect to fall in love, I didn't expect to find the family I never knew about, I didn't expect to find acceptance. Acceptance was something I had never experienced except for a few of my friends. 

I really didn't pay any attention to the time. All I knew was when I looked up; Rúmil was standing in the front of my talan. I stood up, knowing that it was time to go onto shift. I groaned mentally. Shift was the last thing I needed to do. We relieved 2nd shift and I took my spot in the trees. It was uneventful for which I was grateful. We made it back to camp. I ate a little and went to my favorite tree and climbed up. It was hours later that I climbed down. The shift that relieved mine came back. Haldir came back injured. He had a gash in his right arm and one on his forehead. A scratch on his shoulder from where an arrow had grazed his skin. I went to the medical talon. I saw my father in one of the corners, cleaning his wounds. I walked over to him. "You need someone else to do that. You can't do it properly by yourself" I said. 

He looked up and almost glared at me. I took the rag from his hands and dipped it in some warm water. I wiped away the blood on his forehead and arm. He would need stitches on his arm and I wasn't qualified to do that. A healer took over for me. He stitched up Haldir's arm and put some sort of emulsion on his head.

I wrapped his shoulder. I left to clean up and when I got back he was gone. I went looking for him. He was discussing strategies with Orophin. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but Haldir may I have a word with you?" I asked. 

He looked at me and nodded. He excused himself and we walked along a path. "What do you need, Katherine?" his voice sounded terse and strained.

"You need to rest. You just got back from a shift and you're injured on top of that. You're going to drive yourself to the brink of exhaustion if you don't take care of yourself" I said. 

"Don't be foolish" He waved me off. 

"Why are you acting like this?" I demanded. 

"Acting like what?" Haldir questioned. 

"Acting like you don't care what happens to you. You act as if you have nothing left in the world to hold on to," I said. 

"Because I don't. I have no family anything, save my two brothers. Orcs murdered my wife and I had no choice in the matter of sending my daughter away. It was for her safety. She would have died if she had stayed. Besides what do you know about not having anything to hold onto?" 

"I know exactly what it's like to have nothing to hold onto. I know what it's like to give up on life and everything around you. I've been there. I was there for weeks before I found Legolas. I tried to do anything to get rid of my problems by any means I could find. I was almost to the point to killing myself it was so bad. So, yeah, I know what it's like to have nothing to hold onto," I snapped, angrily. 

"You don't know what it's like to send away your child, never knowing what she'll turn into. I never got to see her grow up or fall in love. And I never will."

"I know more than you think I do. I know what it's like to be alone"

"You have no idea what it's like to be alone" he sneered. 

"Maybe if you gave me the chance to live here instead of making the hasty decision of sending me away, maybe you wouldn't have had to go years alone!" I shouted without thinking. 

"What?" 

"oops" I whispered.

"What did you say?" Haldir asked. 

"Oh boy"

"I won't ask you again"

"I said maybe if you gave me the chance to live here instead of making the nasty decision of sending me away, maybe you wouldn't have had to go years alone" I said, calmer. 

"Palanwen?"

"If that's the name you and atara gave me, then yes"

"How did you get back?" Haldir asked. 

"Galadriel. I don't know how she did it, but she brought be back to Middle Earth"

Haldir was silent. "I'm leaving"

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

"Back to the Fellowship"

I ran off and grabbed my bad out of my talon and took off for Caras Galadhon. I didn't look back nor did Haldir call my name. We both needed time to think. 

The next two weeks past and if I wasn't in my talan then I was in a tree, all the way at the top, sitting on the highest branch I could reach. Sometimes I would sit there from sun up to sun down. I never really wanted to be around people. 

I only had a few more days until we left and I knew I would have to confront Haldir, but I never really wanted to see him. I never really needed him. I didn't in the past and I didn't now. Or was I just fooling myself into thinking I could take care of myself without help? I didn't know. It wouldn't be long before we would reach Amon Hen after we left Lothlórien. Around ten days if my memory served me right. 

At the time I was sitting in my talan. I heard footsteps. "Miss Katherine?" It was Sam. 

"Yes, Samwise" 

"Strider is looking for you" Sam said. 

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Training grounds miss"

"Thank you" I said.

I stood up, and walked out of my talan down some stairs, across a few bridges, and down some more stairs before I finally made it to the training area. It was on the ground, thank god. I looked around but didn't see Aragorn anywhere. I didn't hear him either. I silently took out my blade and gripped the hilt. I placed the blade in the ground and went to put my hair up. His mistake was that he moved. I saw the white feathers of a quiver of arrows. Which mean Haldir or one of his Sentinels. I followed his movement through the trees nonchalantly. I picked up my sword and turned, making sure not to let him out of my eyesight. "Why are you hiding?" I shouted to the trees. "What are you afraid of?" 

Taunts always work. Even with Elves. Legolas had proven that the first time we fought; then again it could have been just him. No one answered or came down. _Just Legolas._I thought wryly.

Someone dropped down from the trees. He landed, silently on the ground. It was Haldir. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I merely wanted to speak with you"

I eyed him. Besides his quiver and bow strapped to his back, he held no other weapons. I shielded my sword and folded my arms across my chest. "What?" I asked, impatiently. 

"Are you really Palanwen?" he asked. 

My face softened. "Yes" 

"Why didn't you tell me after I got you safely in the boards of Lothlórien?" he asked.

"I couldn't have gone up to you and say 'I'm the daughter that you sent away all those years ago', now could I?" 

"It would have been better than hiding it"

"But you don't know why I hid it" I whispered. 

"Why don't you enlighten me"

"If I never made it out alive from this quest, you would have never known. You're heart wouldn't have broken for the second time in your life. I didn't want to cause you any pain. You looked like you were doing fine without me. I didn't want to interrupt anything"

"I would much rather get to know you now, then never get to know you at all"

"Even if I die? There's no guarantee that I'll survive the next few weeks!"

"Then stay here in Lothlórien. The Lady and Lord would not mind"

"If I stay then I have the guilt of an innocent man dying when I could have helped prevent it"

"You know what is to come?" 

"More than you know" I said, bitterly. "And you know something, I hate myself for it. I hate knowing what is in store for the Fellowship. Especially Frodo. He's such a young Hobbit. He doesn't deserve what fate is dealing him"

"No one deserves the fate they are dealt with. But the Valor knows what he's doing"

"How can you have so much faith?"

"How can you have so little?" He asked.

"I've always been a person of little faith. Whether it's the Valor or God up there, they must not like me very much. They've taken everything from me and haven't even begun to give any of it back"

"So what do you call Legolas?" 

"A miracle" I stated simply. "He's the only reason I'm stand here right now and for more than one reason"

"What happened?"

"The first day I came to Middle Earth, I was injured and lost. I had no idea of where I was going. Legolas found me and took me back to his camp. Elladan and Elrohir weren't too pleased, but they got over it. He took care of my wound and I went with him to Rivendell. I was totally lost. The circumstances surrounding my arrival here weren't at all pleasing. I didn't know what to do. I had closed myself to everyone; even those who wished to help me. Legolas noticed it. Somehow he managed to pull me back out" 

"I own him my gratitude" Haldir said. 

"Why?"

"He saved my only daughter"

"Yeah, and if I hadn't opened my big mouth you'd still be in the dark"

"Do you regret your decision?" He asked. 

"You just don't understand, Haldir, I wasn't exactly planning on making it out alive. Horrible events will occur. I need to stop them. In the process, my own life could be snuffed out!"

"Then I demand you to stay here" 

"Where in the hell do you get the audacity to demand me to do anything? You may very well be my father, but that doesn't give you the slightest bit of power over me. I am going to see this mission to the end and no one is going to stop me!"

I turned to walk away. "Palanwen stop!" 

I kept walking. "Palanwen!" Haldir came after me.

I turned on a dime, obviously startling my father. "My name isn't Palanwen. It's Katherine"

"NO!" He shouted. Now it was his turn to startle me. "You can tell me any name you wish to be called, but no matter what, you will always be my daughter by blood, and you will always be known as Palanwen to me!"

"Call me what you will, but know this, I will only respond to Katherine or Katie. Nothing else" I warned my father. 

"I refuse to call you Katherine. That isn't your name," He said. 

"Yes it is," I said, leaving the area. 

I walked around for several hours, missing lunch and dinner. I went back to the campsite to find Boromir sitting around a fire. I knew The Ring was getting to him, but I didn't think it was affecting him that badly. "Where have you been?" He asked. 

"Around" I said vaguely. "I just needed some air and some time to think" 

"What is troubling your mind Katherine?" he asked. 

"Too many things on it I suppose. I've got a lot to worry about before and after we leave the safe borders of Lothlórien. They are weighing heavily on my mind as well as my heart" 

"Like what?" 

"I…I can't tell you. It's important though. I just need to work through it on my own" I said. 

"Don't you trust me?" he asked. 

"Trusting you was never an issue Boromir so don't ask me if I do or not. You know damn well where my loyalties lie," I scolded. 

"Forgive me, my lady, I meant no offense" 

I smiled at him. "Don't worry there is none taken"

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up. "It's not going to go away is it?" he asked. 

"What's not going to go away?" I asked, confused. 

"The Ring's voice" his voice was barely above a whisper. 

I hesitated before answering. "It won't go away completely; not until The Ring is destroyed. All I can tell you is that it'll get better. The voice will dissipate soon. But this entire war will get worse before it gets better" 

"Will we win?" he asked. 

"Only time will tell" I lied. "No one can see that end, not even Galadriel herself" 

"But you know" he said suddenly. 

My head shot up and I looked at Boromir in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to cover my tracks. 

"I am not blind, Katherine. I see the way you avoid questions. I see the way you speak about things that are to come. You're very sullen, but you're eyes betray you. You know more than you let on"

"I know no more than you do Boromir. I only feel things that are around me" I lied again. 

"You don't lie very well, but I can tell you don't want to speak about this. I understand, and I won't push the subject anymore unless you're willing to speak about it" The young Steward said. 

I smiled. I was grateful for his consideration. I just wished that I could sit down and tell him the truth. 

  
  
**Elvish Translations:**  
  
Atara - Mother  
  
**_Author's Note:_** Well, the long awaited chapter where Katie tell her father who she is is out. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be relatively long. I'll be covering from where they leave Lothlórien and through the battle of Amon Hen, or I could be a bit evil and save the battle for chapter 14. I don't know yet. In any event you'll have to keep reading to see if Katie saves Boromir. I don't know when Chapter 13 will be out. I'm hoping it'll be out within the next three weeks. I know it's a long time, but school work seems to be getting harder and harder. I do apologize, but teachers seem to think we have no life beyond school, which isn't true, but anyway. As I said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
  
To see the site where I get my Elvish translations, you have to see my bio. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.   
Elven_Princess_2005  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**silvervail:** I'm glad you think that it's a great fic. How could I not patch up things with Haldir?   
  
**Lady Phoenix Slytherin:** Thank you. Here's my update.  
  
**Kiliana:** Here's your next post.   
  
**Hecath:** I thought it was a good way to find out about his daughter as well.   
  
**Coolio02:** Yes, they make up more or less. It's in this chapter.   
  
**Maven:** I'm glad you enjoy this story. So far it's about the struggle, but the last few chapters, it'll be more romance than anything.   
  
**dark-phoenix-angel3590:** I know what you mean about finding a fic that I like and that fits my criteria. I'm going to listen to the star or line when the chapter starts. I went back and found that it looks better. And I'll keep you in mind if I ever need a bata-reader.   
  
**Legolaslover:** Thank you. I'll try to keep up the good work.  
  
**Shanelover1:** Thank you. I'm glad you say so.  
  
**Jack-Sparrow-Lover:** *claps as she does a hobbit dance*. And everybody needs a friend.   
  
**Elbereth:** Thank you. I do apologize about that, but that's just part of Katie's personality.   
  
**Chibi Chingo:** Thank you and I plan to.   
  
**Princess Tari Greenleaf:** Oh that's fine, the rest of the Fellowship is around somewhere, but just not in that area. Knowing Aragorn he's probably in Lorien, thinking about Arwen. hehe   
  
**sapphire-gurl11:** Thank you. I hope it's not too sad or dramatic! If you wanna know what will happen when (and/or if) I kill Haldir, you're going to have to keep reading. I'll try to keep it up.  
  
**Lintered:** Thank you. Yeah it does. Now we don't get out until June 8th. Oh well.  
  
**zapperz:** I don't know why Arwen's doing it, it just fit in with my story.   
  
**RiRiana:** Thank you. And I made Katie mutter something and repeat it for effect. Ah, he said that there was a council, however, only those that were attending (with the exception of Katie) would know what he was talking about. She does tell him because she's afraid that she'll hurt him in the end. I can't help that Haldir didn't connect the resemblance. Natalie's around and there will be more romance, but not until later in the story.   
  
**Jupiter's Light:** Thank you.   
  
**Lady Light:** All nighters suck! I console with you and you're class mates. Thank you and here's my continuation!  
  
**roguewriter04:** Thank you.  
  
**Audra Midnight:** Excellent review.   
  
**elven wood:** And I've updated again.   
  
**Sweet A.K:** Yeah, I know. But after Denothor burns to death and until Aragorn is crowned king, he's the Steward, but I know what you meant. Thank you.   
  
**ElvenEssence:** Oh he would have found out sooner or later. My first draft didn't have him finding out until the Fellowship left. Natalie told him, and they would have had a falling out at Helm's Deep, but it proved to be more complicated.   
  
**Lady Love:** It'll get better, but not before there's a few rocks thown in the road.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the week was uneventful. I didn't receive any more visits from my dad, for which I was kind of grateful. It was taking everything I had not to breakdown every time I thought about the situation. The day before our departure I was called to the Lady. It was before she presented any of her gifts to the Fellowship. I walked up to her and stood, patiently waiting for her to say something. "There is something I would like for you to have" She handed me a sword.

I pulled it out of its sheath and looked at it in awe. "I've had our best craftsman and weapon forgers working on it now for about three weeks" She said.

It was about 36" long. The blade curved, slightly, at the end. On the blade was Elvish writing in a golden color. I traced the known lettering on the sword. "Fear not the past that was left behind; fear the future that is known" Galadriel said.

I smiled. "It's almost ironic for me right now" I said. 

"Which is why I had it placed on the sword to begin with. You and I are alike. Although I know that you know the future through knowledge, we both see it. We both know what is to happen. Though you know more than I. You must make a decision. Will you not save the lives that are to die or will you change the future that you know so much about and save them. That is the decision you must make. And you know you must make it quickly. Time is running out child. I don't think you want to be left behind," she said.

The hand guard was in an octagon shape and the hilt was carved wood. "Thank you" I said. 

She smiled. "As the daughter of my finest March Warden, I would expect nothing less to be used in battle. Regardless of what you may believe, you are Palanwen, not Katherine"

"You and my father must have talked"

"We did. He's concerned for your safety, as a father has a right to do. I however believe that you should make your own choice. You shouldn't be forced to stay here or go with Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship" 

"You knew my decision. Otherwise you wouldn't have given me the sword," I told her.

She smiled. "You see much that isn't spoken," she said.

"Comes with the territory. Even when I thought I was mortal, I had wisdom. All of my friends said so"

"Wisdom does not stop with the Elves, Palanwen. Many mortals have it; they just refuse to use it. There is something else. Dinner will be held here tonight. I expect you to be ready," she said.

"My father will be here, won't he" It wasn't a question.

I supported any decision the Lady made, except this one. She was literally making me spend time with him. She may have wisdom, but sometimes, her actions surprised even me. "Yes and I expect you to be on your best behavior" she demanded. 

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm always on my best behavior unless provoked" I almost sneered. 

"Watch you tone, hin" Celeborn walked down the stairs. 

"Amin hiraetha" I said. 

He nodded. "There will be a dress ready for you. I expect you see you in it" Galadriel said. 

I nodded and took my leave. I walked down the stairs as fast as I could. Damn her. What right did she have to interfere in my personal business? Well technically being the daughter of one of her March Warden's, I was subjected to her rules. I was a being in her realm. "Damn!" I hissed. 

"What's up with you?" Natalie asked. 

I looked up to see my best friend. "Galadriel" I said. 

"What did she do now?"

"She seems to think that my personal business is fit to be played with. The Fellowship is invited to a dinner with the Lord and Lady of the Wood. My father will also be there"

"You've been avoiding him for a week, you have to talk to him sooner or later" Natalie said. 

"You are absolutely no help whatsoever, you know that? If I ever need someone to state the obvious I'm going to come running to you" I said. 

She held up her hands. "Don't shoot the messenger. You know I'm right. Why bother taking your anger out on me. Go find some yummy Elf to spar with"

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you and Boromir together?" I asked.

"If you must poke into my personal business then, yes, we are. I like him, Katie, I really do. But it's not like we're married. I can still look but not touch, so to speak"

I smiled at her. "You wanna come and help me?" I asked. 

"What? Spar or find some yummy Elf to spar with you?" She asked. 

"Find someone to spar with me. You couldn't fight to save your life," I stated. 

She agreed. We took off. Finding someone to spar with proved to be a harder challenge than I originally thought. Apparently not many she-elves fight. "Well if it isn't the she-elf that decided she could take it" I turned to see Aradol. 

I sighed. "Aradol, unless you want to fight me, back the hell down. I'm not in the mood to deal with your arrogant ass today" I said.

"This coming from someon who couldn't handle the responsibility of being out on the boarders"

_Okay, this guy is seriously pissing me off._ I thought. "Believe what you want. As I said, I'm in no mood to deal with you" I turned to leave. 

"I challenge you," He said, drawing his sword.

"You challenge me? You want to fight me? What for? You have nothing to prove. But if you want to go through with it, then so be it. I'm not afraid of you and I refuse to back down from a challenge," I said, drawing my sword.

"Enough!" Haldir's voice boomed through the area.

I turned to see my father standing at the end of the vicinity, his eyes dark. "I allowed you to come back to rest, Aradol, not to pick fights" Haldir said.

"Quit protecting your daughter, Haldir. She says she quite capable of taking care of herself, why not let her prove it"

"She proved it when she was on the boarders or do I have to remind you that she saved your life" Haldir hissed. 

I eyed Aradol. Something about him startled me. Like how he knew that Haldir was my father. Aradol's hand tightened on the hilt of the sword. "Stay out of business that isn't yours to be concerned with" Aradol almost threatened. 

I rolled my eyes. "Aradol, if you had to live my life for one day, you would be begging me to take it back. You don't know what I have to go through each and every day, knowing the outcomes of the lives around me. As of right now, I'm trying to keep The Fellowship together as long as I can and think of a way to save two lives that are in immediate danger. One of which will die soon if I don't do something. You know nothing about me, why bother guessing? Because it's fun? If that's the case, then you have no life of your own and I would highly suggest that you back off now before something happens where you seriously get hurt," I said, eyes darkening.

I sheathed my sword. "I'm not going to fight someone who is childish enough not to see a bigger picture. You're not worth my time"

I walked off with Natalie close by. She didn't say anything. I walked to the Palace. Galadriel was talking with Celeborn. "You're room is up the stairs, the third door on the right" She said. 

I raised both of my eyebrows. "That's freaky" Natalie whispered. 

I ran up the stairs and took a nice hot bath. Nats whet into her own room. I washed up and got into the dress that had been laid on the bed. It was a metallic silver color with light green embroidery. The sleeves were long and barely covered my hand. The bottom of the dress lightly touched the floor. I slipped on some shoes and in walked a handmaiden. She told me to sit and I obliged. She began twisting my hair on the top of my head and tying it, making it form a net pattern. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. The handmaiden left. "This really isn't me at all," I said. 

"But the finery does suit you" Legolas stood in the doorway.

"I'm not cut out to be a princess, Legolas. We had a similar discussion at the last dinner, did we not?" I asked.

"Yes, we did; however, you deserve it if nothing else. For everything you've done for The Fellowship. You deserve to be happy. Give Haldir a chance"

"I have to do things that I don't want to do. Do you think I like pushing my own father away? God, Legolas, I hate it! But sometimes, things have to be done. Whether we like or want to do them or not"

"What do you have to do that you would have to push your own father away?"

"The future is bleak. Like I told Boromir, it's going to get worse before it gets better. I…I have to do things that might cost me my life. I knew what was going to happen before I left Rivendell. There's no guarantee that I'll survive this. There is a good chance that I won't. There's a good chance that I'll die soon" the end of my sentence ended in a whisper. 

Legolas shook his head. "I don't believe that. I believe that it will get worse before it gets better. But I don't believe that you will die. You're a strong Elf. You're one of the strongest warriors that I've ever met. You've accomplished too much and still have too much to accomplish to die. I don't think that the Valar would be so cruel as to end your life before you begin living it" Legolas said. 

"They were cruel enough to take away my mother. They were cruel enough to have me separated from my father and the only family that I had left. They were cruel enough to sit wherever they see all and watch me suffer day after day with the people I had to interact with. I think we're talking about two different deities here," I hissed. 

"How can someone who is so caring and loving be so unforgiving and so full of spite?" Legolas asked.

"I hold no malice towards the Valar, but they haven't made my life very easy. Can you tell me what they've given me? Can you name one thing that they have done for me?" I asked. 

"Me" he said simply. 

_I really, really should have seen that one coming._ I thought. I smiled. "We really should get down to dinner," I said, avoiding his gaze.

"You won't be able to avoid this forever, melamin. I doubt you'll be able to avoid it for the entire night"

"I can always try" 

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I sat down and ate in silence. I avoided everyone's gaze. I still wasn't happy about the arraignment that Galadriel put me in. Blast her! "I've heard some interesting rumors about you Lady Katherine" Aragorn voice brought me out of my daze.

"Oh really" I said, willing my voice not to crack.

Strider nodded his head. "What are they?" Natalie asked.

"It is not nice to gossip about other people," Boromir said.

"Try telling that to high school students" Nats muttered. 

I chuckled. "Tell me Aragorn, would it gossip if you told me what you had heard?" I asked. 

"Actually I wanted to know if any of the rumors were true," Estel said.

"What have you heard?" I asked again.

"That you are the daughter of Haldir" Aragorn didn't hesitate. 

"Well, if that is the only rumor you've heard, then I must say, I'm better off than I originally thought. And to put your mind at ease, yes, I am Haldir's daughter" I told him.

"How long have you know Miss Katherine?" Sam asked.

"I knew a few months ago. Gandalf and Lord Elrond sat down with Stephanie and I and told us of our heritage. I must say I was rather surprised to find out the bit of information" I said.

"What troubles your mind little one?" Boromir asked.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about. Just things that I have to see to. If you'll excuse me, I need some air," I said, standing up and leaving the large talan.

I stood outside, hands on the carved railing. There was a slight breeze that cut through my hair and the material of my dress. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Dinner has closed" Haldir said, coming up behind me. 

I stayed silent. "Palanwen, I wish you would talk to me," He pleaded.

"What would you have me say?" I asked.

"Anything. I know that this isn't what you want. I know you want to talk to me. Why must you push me away?" He asked. 

"Because it's the only way I know how to deal with new emotions and new things that are in my life. I don't know how to deal any other way," I said. 

"Come walk with me" he said.

I nodded. If anything the walk would be good for my head. I followed him down the stairs and to a field. It was treeless and the stars shone brightly. The full moon was the only source of light in the small notch of land. "You are a lot like you mother. She dealt with her emotions in the same way you did. She pushed them aside, hoping that they would fade, but they never did. They were always there no matter how hard she pushed. She feared letting other people get close to her for the fact that she didn't want to get hurt" Haldir said. 

"What made her like that?" I asked.

He sighed. "She lived near the sea with her family. Her family was going to make her marry someone against her will. Someone she didn't love. She did the only thing she could, she ran. She took refuge in Mirkwood. Thranduil never questioned her about her past, although the Queen knew about it I'm sure" 

"What made her change?"

"What makes you think she changed?"

"If she's anything like me, then I know she changed"

"You're right. She did change. She met me and she was quite the sight. She had long flowing dark blond hair. Her gray eyes were dark and her skin was the fairest I had never seen. I was taken with her the moment I saw her in the gardens. I remained in Mirkwood for several weeks, making before leaving with the answer to Lord Celeborn's message. She and I grew close. After I had left, I realized that I loved her. More than anything in this world. I returned to Mirkwood not long after leaving. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. The day of the ceremony, her parents arrived in Mirkwood. They forbade her to marry me. She said she didn't care what they thought; she was going to go through with it. She was given an ultimatum: If she married me, she was no longer a part of the family. She chose me in the end, but for a second I feared that she would leave with her parents"

I sat down on the ground. "How did you know you were in love with mother?" 

He sat down beside me. "When I left for Lothlórien, part of me felt left behind. My heart felt empty. I found I didn't enjoy the things I once did. I found myself thinking about her often, more so I would have liked to admit. Whenever I thought about her, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't picture my life without her. Why do you ask? Are you thinking about a certain Mirkwood Prince?" he teased. 

I smiled. It was a true smile. "Is it that obvious? I don't know what I would do without him. He means so much to me. He's helped me through so much when he didn't have to. He was the only one who cared at the time," I said.

"You're taken with him"

"Well, I thought that much was obvious" I said. "I love him. I love him to much, ada" 

He pulled me close. "I know you do tinuamin"

I placed my head on his shoulder. I stayed like that for a few minutes before moving. I stood up. "I should get going. I need some sleep before we head out tomorrow" I said.

"I'll see you back to your talan" He said. 

We walked back in silence. I went back to my changing room and changed back into my traveling clothes. I came back out and went back to my talan. "Miss Katherine?" Frodo called. 

"Yes, Master Baggins"

"Will you sing us a song? It's been a long time since we've heard your voice. Maybe it would help us get to sleep" Frodo said.

I smiled. "Sure why not"_ After all, you won't be around for too much longer. I'll grant you this one last thing._ I silently added. I sat thinking for a moment for a song. A smile graced my lips for a second as I found the perfect song. 

_"Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here"_

"Where did you hear of such a song?" Aragon asked in a hushed whisper. My songs had placed the Hobbits in a peaceful sleep. "Elves rarely speak of angels because they don't believe in them"

"An Elf I may be, Estel, but I shouldn't have to remind you that I was brought up in a mortal world, brought up as a mortal, so therefore I would know of their beliefs"

"Either way, Elf or mortal, that song was very beautiful" Boromir said.

Aragorn shook his head in agreement. I smiled. "Thank you. I thought it to be sort of apropos for the moment"

I stood up and said, "I'm going to bed. I need sleep" 

I walked over to my bedroll and crawled down into the soft material. I woke up the next morning, feeling far from relax and rested. Totally the opposite actually. I groaned as I stood and packed my belongs. I walked out of my talan and went straight for the river Anduin. I found several Elves loading supplies into the boats furnished for us by the Lord and Lady. I grabbed a piece of Lembas and went on my way. I found Natalie wrapped in Boromir's arms. I cleared my throat and they immediately separated. Natalie glared at me. "Oh get over it. It's not like you've been hiding what you really feel for one another. Personally, I couldn't be happier for you Nats. You deserve to be happy especially after everything you've been through for the past few years of your life" I said. 

I walked off. I needed to at least have one relaxing moment before I left. God only knew when and even if I was ever going to see Lothlórien again. I hadn't see Legolas all morning and I was curious as to where he went off to. "Palanwen" Galadriel called.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I wish for you to come with me. I have something to show you," She said.

I eyed her, but followed her anyway. She went into a glade and filled a silver-colored ewer from a small spring. In the middle stood a basin. It was ornate with some moss covering the edge. "Will you look into the mirror?" She asked.

"I know what is to come. Why bother showing me what I already know?" I asked. 

She smiled. "You may have been graced with the knowledge of the future, young Palanwen, but you still have much to learn. Things have changed. You have changed the fate of Middle Earth. Nenya has shown me how you have changed things. Much is different now that you are here. The future has changed because of your actions. Now I ask you again, Palanwen, will you look into the mirror?"

I stared at the basin. "Yes" I said. 

What choice did I have? It's not like I really had one. _Something must have disturbed her a good bit to have her show me the mirror and the possible future._ I thought. 

"Not possible future, young one, the future that will occur" Galadriel corrected.

I scowled. "That's almost annoying. A person's thoughts are personal. They shouldn't be listened to," I reprimanded. 

She remained quiet. Instead she poured the water into the basin. I stepped up to the stone basin and gazed into the watery mirror. 

After what seemed like hours, I pushed myself away from the mirror before I could see anything else. I gasped for breath. "That's it then? That's the end?" I asked. 

"The mirror isn't deceitful, Palanwen. It shows what will possibly happen, or in your case definitely happen," The Elven Queen said. 

I walked away. I needed air, no what I really needed was a psychiatrist. How could she, in good conscious, show me that? How could she show anyone that? It wasn't right. "You look like someone who has been deeply disturbed," Legolas said. 

"Deeply disturbed doesn't even begin to explain what I am at this current moment"

"Mani naa ta?"

I shook it off. "Nothing really, I'm just tired and Galadriel just had to show me her mirror. I didn't like what I saw" I said. 

"Then I won't ask you to tell me," He said. 

I thanked him and hugged him. I didn't understand how he could be so understanding, so thoughtful. We spent the last few peaceful hours in each other's company. The Fellowship was called to Galadriel and Celeborn. _Ah, present time._ I thought.

I stood away from the gift-giving area; having already received mine. I smiled when I saw Galadriel hand Frodo the light of Earendil. S_he has no idea how useful that was going to come in in the future._ "Why don't you join your friends?" Haldir asked. 

"I'm going to be spending the better part of the next few months with them. Some time alone will do us all some good," I stated.

"Come walk with me Palanwen" He said. 

I turned from The Fellowship and walked away, following my father. "I fear for your life," He stated.

"What? The big, tough, Lothlórien March Warden fears for my life?" I asked, laughing a bit. 

"It is no laughing matter, Palanwen," he scolded. "Once you leave these boarders, I will not be able to protect you"

"Ada, I don't need protection. I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own without the help of others" I said, exasperated. 

"And yet you rely on others for help" He said.

"Okay, see, that just contradicted everything I just said"

"But it is the truth is it not?" He asked. 

"Perhaps. I do lean on others more than I probably should. It's not wise for my health or the health of the person I'm currently leaning on. But I know what you're doing. You want to try to convince me to stay and to be completely honest I would, but I owe it to someone right now. I need to do something. I can't stay," I said. 

"I understand. You need to see this through to the end" He said.

"You don't understand, daddy. It's a matter of honor. What kind of person would I be if I left Frodo, after giving him my promise that I would protect him?" I asked.

"He has others to do that as well," Haldir argued. 

I smiled. "Yes, he does, but I'm one of those special cases. I can not only protect him by fighting off Orc, Wraith, or demon, but because of my knowledge, because of the things that I know in the future, I can help him" I said.

"You've seen the future?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I hate it. Sure in the end we'll win, but it's getting there that bothers me" I said.

"I shouldn't ask you, but what does happen?" He asked. 

I smiled. "Then don't ask. No one should know what the future holds. The same goes for me. I would be thrilled if I didn't know what was to come, but at the same time, I wouldn't be the same person. I wouldn't be who I am now if I didn't know. I fight harder and longer to protect my friends to keep them safe because I fear the future. I fear that we are going to need everyone by the end" 

"But it could also lead to your death" He said. 

"Yeah, it could. But I'm too stubborn to die. I've come too along too much to die now in the middle of the war" I said.

"You just make sure that you keep that in mind. I don't want to have to bury my daughter next to her mother," He said. 

"Trust me ada, that's not going to happen. You're stuck with me for the rest of time" 

He smiled. "May the Valor help me" he prayed. 

I scoffed. "I have to go," I said. 

"Take care of yourself Palanwen" 

"Always and forever" I said, hugging him. 

I went back to the bank where our boats were. Gimli was having a bit of trouble getting into the boat. I smiled. I gracefully got into the boat with Aragorn and Frodo. "Showoff" Gimli said. 

"You could push your pride aside and ask for help Master Dwarf," I said. 

"Hold your tongue," he said. 

I sat down next to Frodo. It was long after that we were off. I wasn't too pleased about spending 10 days in a river in a boat, but I feared what would happen afterwards more than anything. 

The days seemed to meld together. I had trouble keeping count. We finally reached the Aragonath and that's when the real butterflies in my stomach started acting up. We stopped close to the Falls of Ráuros and made camp. Of course for me that meant, making sure I had everything I needed. My sword was close to my side; my hand on the scabbard. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said. 

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli said. 

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf" Aragorn said, in an authoritative tone.

"Recover my…?! Phrrrrr" Gimli sputtered, outraged by Aragorn's statement. 

I looked around and I didn't see Boromir or Frodo, my mind froze. _They're were gone already?_ I thought. I had to time this right. "Where's Frodo?" Merry asked.

I took a deep breath. Something was amiss. That was obvious. The air seemed hard to breath. Knowing what was going to happen didn't seem to ease my nerves. "I'm going for a walk," I announced. 

"Don't stray too far away from camp," Aragorn ordered.

I waved him off. When I was a safe distance away from camp, I pulled my sword out. My eyes were alert and my ears heard every little noise. It wasn't long before I heard the clash of metal. I ran to the fighting area. Boromir was already involved in the fighting and I couldn't see Frodo anywhere, which meant he was on his way, the long way, back to camp. I cut into an Uruk that came at me. The cut in his stomach oozed with blood and just to add effect, I cut his head off. I moved onto the next Uruk and the next. I didn't stop, I couldn't. Not that I had any idea of how to keep Boromir alive. 

I somehow had lost him in all of the commotion and fighting. I heard his horn. _No! Oh please no!_ I prayed. 

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran past Aragorn, not that he seemed to notice. He was too involved in his own fighting. I ran down the hill, almost tripping over my own feet in the process. _Nice! And I'm supposed to be part of the most graceful race in Middle Earth?_ I thought. 

I finally got to him and saw him slaying beast after beast, never relenting. I saw the main Uruk. He had his bow out and first arrow notched. "Boromir, don't stay in the same place. Keep moving!" I shouted. 

At least I got his attention. Boromir's and some other unwanted attention. The main Uruk turned to me, his eyes narrowed, and his opened his mouth and roared. Chills were sent down my spine. He brought back his arrow and pointed it to me. "Well at least I got his attention away from Boromir"

Though this wasn't how I had planned it, even if my plan was minuscule. I moved out of the way before he shot the arrow. I had managed to get close enough to him that his bow wouldn't do him any good. I kicked out with my right foot brought it back in front of me, pivoted on it and delivered a roundhouse kick to his bow, which broke it in half. He snarled, bearing his teeth and fangs. 

I stuck my tongue out at him. He withdrew his sword and advanced. I took a few steps back, not wanting to get hit with his sword. He went to cut me in half, but I blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. He didn't move. On to plan "b". I didn't have the strength to beat him, so I opted to outsmart him, which was relatively easy. I took a step to the right and then around. I didn't like where I was. I didn't like being in the forest. Too many trees to bounce off of. Or bounce into. He took a step forward and I took a step back. He droved his sword out towards me and I hit it away with mine. We kept going. I parried mostly, looking for a weak point. There was none. Why was nothing ever simple? Why did it have to be so damn difficult? By this time I had gained a small audience. I couldn't see Merry or Pippin anywhere, which lead me to believe that they had been captured. I didn't want that to happen, but if we were going to find Gandalf in Fangorn Forest, they needed to be captured. Aragorn was poised, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. I made eyes contact with him, silently telling him to back down; that I could handle it. And I could, with a little bit of time. 

He went to attack me from above. My sword collided with his, stopping his attack. He pushed down on mine. Eep! Not strong enough, not strong enough. I thought. I was pushed to my knees. It wasn't easy, but hey, I rolled away from the beast. Don't ask me how I did it; I have no idea.

I stood up and faced him, again. He left his sword lying on the ground and came at me with his bare hands. In one fell swoop my sword was thrown from my grip and I was hoisted, not very gently into the air, by my neck. My feet dangled away from the ground. I couldn't breath. Suddenly he stopped and looked down. I followed his gaze and saw part of a sword stuck in his chest. He dropped me and I landed roughly on my rear end.

The sword was pulled out and he fell back, dead. I coughed. "What *cough* took *cough* you so damn long?" I asked. 

"You seemed like you were handling it very well. We didn't want to interfere" Aragorn shrugged. 

"Are you asking for an early grave?" I asked eyeing the soon to be king.

"Empty threats, mellonamin, empty threats" he said. 

"So you think," I muttered under my breath. 

I picked up my sword. "They took Merry and Pippin" Boromir said, sadly. 

I almost told him to get over it and that they would be okay, but I kept my mouth shut. I had saved Boromir and survived. Okay so I barely survived, but I survived, nonetheless. They took off for camp. I saw Boromir's horn lying on the ground. Some things needed to be. I knew that Boromir's cleaved horn was going to get into Faramir's hands as well as Denethor's hands. I picked the pieces up and hid them within my cloak. I caught up with what was left of the Fellowship. I saw Sam and Frodo walking away from the eastern bank. My eyes filled with tears. I could no longer help Frodo. I could no long guide him and protect him. All of the pain he would have to go through and for one stupid little piece of jewelry. I sighed. I didn't hear the conversation behind me, but I knew what they were saying anyway. I heard Gimli holler and I turned. "Come, Katherine, we must get to Merry and Pippin" Legolas said.

I nodded. "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes" I said. 

"Be quick" Aragorn ordered.

I nodded again. They took off and I waited until they were out of eyesight. I loaded up some of the stuff that wasn't taken and loaded it into a boat. I placed his horn on top and sent it down the falls. I took off after Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_Author's Note:_** Chapter 13 is now out, and I know it was almost two week later than I said. But I had two projects due, a paper to write, Chemistry test to study for, Chemistry labs to finish, and four Japanese assignment per week to do. It wasn't a pretty sight. Anyway, The Battle of Amon Hen is finished. In the next chapter, they will find Gandalf again, and I think they'll head for Edoras. Look for it to be out in about 3 to 4 weeks. I have a week off for Easter Break in there, so I should get a lot done then. I'm also down to the last 4 to 5, maybe 6 chapters of the story, but when I'll be completely finished, I do not know. If no one noticed, the site where I get my Elvish, is on my bio. I'm also writing a Harry Potter Fan fic, in what little spare time I have. I usually write it when I'm a bit stuck on places on this one. Is anyone interesting? Should I post it? I'm curious? Anyway, that's about it for now.   
  
**Elvish Translations:**  
  
Hin - Child  
  
Amin Hiraetha - forgive me  
  
Melamin - my love  
  
ada - father  
  
tinuamin - my daughter  
  
mani naa ta? - What is it?  
  
mellonamin - my friend  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
Chapter 14  
ElvenPrincess2005  
  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:** Thank you. Here's more. I know it was a long time. I'm sorry.   
  
**Jack Sparrow's Only Love:** Thank you. I try.   
  
**Crecy:** Thank you.  
  
**In the Depp End:** Thank you. I try to update as soon as I can.   
  
**silvervail:** I actually came up with a few of those ideas a few weeks ago and although Haldir and Katherine have made-up a little bit, there is still much to go. But, will this happen?  
  
**kataffy8:** There usually is a few spelling and grammar errors. I try to get them all, and I also have a friend who checks my spelling, grammar, etc. Sometimes it slips by us both.   
  
**xPlayer Haterx:** Yeah, it was a typo that I fixed after reading this review. Thanks.   
  
**Legolaslover:** thank you, thank you, thank you.   
  
**Saber Apricot:** Okay, I get your point, I had a lot of spelling errors, which I fixed after reading this review and uploaded the corrected chapter. Thanks a bunch for pointing that out to me. As far as the Mirror goes, that is an touchy subject. Yes, in the movie, it showed Frodo a possible future, but when you read this chapter, maybe you'll catch a few things. Pay attention to the chain reaction thing in the beginning to middle of the chapter. "Pitching a bitch"? To be honest, I've never heard of that phrase before, so that's a new one to me. But what she did is a little something called venting. Aradol just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Katie doesn't blame God for the bad stuff in her life, but it's what I call "being dealt a bad hand". It may seem like she's blaming God/Valar for the bad stuff, but again its venting. And yes, God doesn't let bad things happen, man does it themselves, but I'm one of those few people who believes a little in fate/destiny. The Valar didn't send her away. Galadriel with the help of Gandalf sent her away. Elves don't sleep. I know. It's more of a habbit for Katie. I love Japanese. I find it much easier to learn then any other language.   
  
Yes, I realize that Boromir is liek forty-something. This is an example of love knows no bounds. I thought it would make an interesting flip. As far as the Evanescense music thing goes, I can't really comment. I know many people don't like their music, but I'm one that does. I don't listen to MTV. Never have and never will. I just heard their songs on the radio one day, and I liked it. To me it's an interesting mix. No, orcs have never entered Lorien, but do I really have to remind you that they are at the BOARDERS. The boarders are what they (the Elves) are protecting so the orcs don't get into Lorien.   
  
I know Elves don't sleep. Look in the first paragraph for my answer. I'm well aware the after the One Ring is destoryed that Nenya will lose all of its power, meaning bye-bye Lothlorien.   
  
**Lilly Anne Potter:** Thank you  
  
**Sandrilene fa Toren:** Thank you.  
  
**Lady Gwenlian:** Thank you. I'll try to keep up the great work.   
  
**sapphire-gurl11:** Thank you. I liked the father-daughter talk as well. It just seemed to fit in with the point of the story.   
  
**Merry lad:** No problem. It actually makes it a lot easier on me. I'll start your suggestion in this chapter.   
  
**Cindy:** Thank you. I might tell you what Katherine saw, I might not. It depends on my mood. More than likely I will, but it won't be in this chapter. I might be in the next, but if not, then in another two chapters.   
  
**Lady Love:** Thank you. Let's hope she CAN save her father.   
  
**Jupiter's Light:** Thank you.   
  
**Jack-Sparrow-Lover:** Really, you think so? Thanks.   
  
**Lady Light:** Yes, and it's a wonderful language. It's a shame that your school doesn't offer it anymore.   
  
**_Author's Note:_** I have over 200 hundred reviews on this story and I thank each and everyone of you who have reviewed. And all through, I have never recieved one flame. Up until this chapter. The following is the exact review of my #1 flamer:  
  
**Chibi Chingo**  
No.  
Just... No.  
Messing with Tolkien is...just... sacreligious!  
You can't save Boromir because if he lives then Faramir won't hear in time to be bitter enough to hold the hobbits so they won't meet up with Gollum when they're supposed to and Denethor won't be nearly mad with sorrow and won't practically order Faramir to commit suicide by going to retake Osgilliath. There are -reasons- Boromir has to die when he does how he does.  
  
**Here is my response to his flame:**  
  
**Chibi Chingo:** Oh my misguided, confused, poor flamer. You've obviously forgotten that this is a site dedicated to honest, hardworking authors, who enjoy writing. Some enjoy screwing with works of art. This is a site where we can do so consequence free. And you are sitting there, wherever you are, telling me that I'm wrong to do so? I could make Aragorn marry Éowyn and leave Arwen to die of heartache if I wanted to. That, my flamer, is my choice and my option. Because of this site I can do that. Maybe there are "reasons", as you put it, for Boromir's death, maybe not, who knows. Sure Denethor sent Faramir on a suicide mission, but who is to say that I haven't already covered those bases? There is a reason, my dear flamer, for everything I do, regardless if you can figure it out yourself. I can save Boromir, and I did, because that is my choice and option. If however you do not like my **FAN**fiction (emphasis on the **FAN**) then stop reading; no one is making you. Oh and another thing: If you're going to use those big fancy words, learn to spell them correctly. It's SACRILEGIOUS not SACRELIGIOUS, as you put in your review. You may know what is means, but it doesn't do you any good if you can't spell them correctly on an English term paper.   
  
**As you can see, I was quite distrubed by this flame. It didn't hurt me, but it was a major shock. I mean everything was going so well, then I have to get this wonder(sarcasm) flame. I was reasonably pissed off by this, as you could see by my response, but like any good author, I took it in stride. At least he or she had the guts to actually leave a name. Now onto the story.**

We had been going from sunup to sundown. Only stopping to rest and to eat some lembas in the middle of the day. We had paused momentarily for Aragorn to see if he could hear the sound of the stomping Uruks. "Their pace has quickened" He muttered and stood up. "They must have caught out scent. Hurry!" and took off again.

Boromir had kept up his pace with Aragorn. "Come on, Gimli" Legolas called. "You as well Katherine"

I rolled my eyes at him. I sucked in a deep breath and started off into a light jog. Poor Gimli thought. He was huffing and puffing with each step that he took. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell"

"Oh Gimli, don't be to melodramatic. We just stopped an hour ago to eat lembas," I said.

"You call that food, you she-elf? We Dwarves have a naturally big appetite. We can't survive of those crackers. It amazes me that you and the other three can as well," Gimli said.

We took off running, again. It was a bit difficult to run across the rocks and plains, seeing as how the land was so uneven, but at least I didn't fall and break an ankle. Aragorn kept the lead, followed by Boromir and Legolas. Gimli and I brought up the rear and I noticed at some points Legolas looked back to make sure that we didn't fall behind. It wasn't long after that we stopped, thank god for I could have used the breather. Strider picked up an Elven brooch from the cold ground. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall" Aragorn said.

"Could the little ones still be alive?" Boromir asked.

"They may yet" Legolas responded.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn shouted and took off running.

I had been behind a bit, but poor Gimli was probably miles away. I heard noise behind me and I turned. He stumbled behind some rocks and rolled to the ground. Legolas told the Dwarf to hurry. Gimli response, "I'm wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

"Ah, but this is not short distance, is it now?" I asked.

"Keep your young mouth shut, she-elf" Gimli said, agitated.

We stopped a short time later on a hill. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us" Strider said.

"It's Saruman," I said.

"Saruman's hold doesn't reach over Rohan" Boromir snapped.

"How wrong you are, Boromir!" I shouted at my companion. "His hold had reached well beyond the boarder of this country. Come we must go northeast" I ordered.

"That way will lead us to Isengard" Legolas said.

I nodded and took off. We kept going, getting closer and closer to the Uruk-hai and Orcs. "Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli panted.

"We have to keep breathing otherwise we'd be dead" I said.

"They've run as if the very whips of their master were behind them," Legolas muttered.

"Apparently they have a very tight schedule to keep," I told him.

We ran all through the night. Dawn finally came. The sky is a bright pink, almost red with a little bit of orange and yellow mixed in. Legolas paused and looked around. "A red sun rises. Blood had been spilled this night"

"You're superstitious," I said, but knowing in my own mind that it was true.

"I am not being irrational, Katherine. I'm speaking about experiences that I've seen and noted" The elf said.

It was far later when I heard horses running across the pain. We hid behind some large boulders. A very large group of horsemen appeared, running quickly with their banners flying high into the sky. Aragorn came out of hiding. I groaned and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head. I followed my four companions.

"Rider of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn asked, shouting to get their attention.

The riders made a quick U-turn and came back to us. They circled us, pointing their spears at our chests, or in Gimli's case, head. "What business does an Elf, two men, a Dwarf and a cloaked figure have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" A man said. I guessed him to be Éomer.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine" Gimli's mouth opened before he could think.

Éomer handed his staff to a nearby rider and jumped off his horse. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" Éomer said, threateningly.

Legolas took out an arrow and pointed it at the soon-to-be-king of Rohan, with reflexes that I've never seen before. "You would die before your stroke fell!" The elf said, making a point to protect his friend.

The riders got a bit closer to us, and I felt very claustrophobic at that point. I moved in front of Legolas, giving him a look that told him to back down. He lowered his bow. "It seems as though you're cloaked friend has brains"

I clenched my fists to stop myself from turning around and punching him square in the jaw. What did he think? That I had no brains? "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Boromir, son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king" Aragorn said, trying to keep what little peace we had.

"And your cloaked friend?" Éomer asked.

I sighed and removed my hood. I heard some gasps. "My name is Palanwen, daughter of Haldir, of Lothlórien," I said.

He seemed to ignore me for the time being. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe" And took off his helmet. "Not even his own kin"

The spears were taken away and I breathed a little easier. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets" The young man said, almost like he was saying that we were spies.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friend captive" Estel said.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night" Éomer said, like he was proud.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.

"They would be small, only children" Boromir said.

Éomer responded with, "We left none alone. We piles the carcasses and burned them," He pointed to a smoking pile in the distance. I could see the black smoke rise from the heap of dead bodies.

"Dead?" Gimli asked, hoping to believe that it wasn't true.

The horse lord nodded. "I am sorry"

Éomer turned and let out a high pitched whistle. "Hasufel! Arod! Gendol!" Three horses moved up to us. "May these horses bear your to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell"

He paced his helmet back on his head and got back on his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands" Éomer continued to us, then to his riders, "We ride north!"

We watched the riders go off. We got on the horses and rode to the burning pile. As we came up to the pile, my stomach clenched. The site was sickening and I could hardly take it. I felt bile rise up in my throat but I forced it down. I covered my mouth and nose with the sleeve of my arm, hoping that it would get rid of some of the smell.

Legolas said a prayer to the two "dead" hobbits. Aragorn wasn't too pleased. He kicked a helmet and yelled while falling to his knees. "We failed them," Gimli said.

I turned from the site. I hated not telling them. I hated not being able to tell them, but what could I do? Aragorn muttered something and stood up. He noticed the tracks. His voice got louder. I clearly heard, "The tracks lead away from the battle…into Fangorn Forest"

The forest was dark and scary looking. Like something out of an old horror movie. "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"Perhaps it was to get away from the battle so they wouldn't be killed as well" Boromir offered.

_Something like that._ I thought. We walked through the old forest, looking for anything that would lead us to our friends. The dwarf fingered a dark stain on a leaf and tasted it. I wrinkled my nose and almost gagged. "Ptui! Orc Blood" he muttered.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said, pointing to the ground.

"It's hard to breathe" Boromir stated.

"The air is so close in here" Gimli agreed.

"This forest is old. Very old. Fill of memory…and anger" Legolas said.

Always the nature man. The guy was so intoned with nature, it almost frightened me. It was rather unnerving to say the least.

I heard groans and moans coming from deep within the forest and Gimli raised his axe. The moaning got louder. "The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas stated, as if he understood them.

Aragorn whispered to the high-deprived creature and gestured. "Lower your axe"

The dwarf lowered his weapon and whispered, "Oh" almost stupidly.

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" Legolas said. (Aragorn, something is out there)

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked.(What do you see?)

"The White Wizard approaches" Legolas answered.

Boromir stiffened and I rolled my eyes. Idiots. Okay, I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't help my reaction.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us" Aragorn ordered.

Estel's hand went around the hilt of his sword, the same with Boromir. Gimli tightened his hold on one of his axes, and Legolas notched an arrow in his bow. "We must be quick" Strider said.

The all four attacked, but their attacks were blocked. There was a bright white light coming from the figure. I shielded my eyes for a moment.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," The wizard said.

"Where are they" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed his way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard asked.

I sat down on a rock, making myself comfortable for the small show. "Who are you? Show yourself" Aragorn asked, without answering the wizard's question.

The light FINALLY dimmed, revealing Gandalf, dress in white robes. "It cannot be. You fell" Estel said.

"How is this possible?" Boromir asked.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done" Gandalf explained, in a roundabout sort of way.

Aragorn was astounded. "Gandalf!" He was thrilled.

"Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," The wizard said, smiling. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide" The wizard turned to me, his face grim. "You changed the future, Katherine," he said.

I shrugged and leaned against a tree. "I did what I had to do to. I wasn't going to let Boromir die. It would have been on my conscious for the rest of my life, which, mind you, is a long time. It would have destroyed me, and you know it" I said.

"You should not have interfered with what you know nothing about!" the White Wizard bellowed.

"Chastise me later would ya? I'm in no mood to hear shouting from anyone, let alone you. Galadriel told me that I had to make a decision. I think she knew within the recesses of her mind the decision I would make," I defended myself.

"Whether that is true or not, you have change many things. Things that will make everything you know different" Gandalf foreboding voice seemed to echo through the forest.

I shrugged, again. "Then I'll deal with the consequences later. I don't fear what is to come," I said.

"You should be. Like Galadriel, I know what you saw in her mirror. I know what plagues your mind, Katherine. You should be deathly afraid of it" the wizard said.

"You also seem to forget that I know everything Gandalf. I know what is to come. I know the outcome of this war. I know what will happen to Frodo, to Sam, to everyone involved" I said.

"You apparently didn't think about the consequences of what would happen if you in fact did save Boromir. His death may have been the reason this war ends like you know it does. By saving him, you may have started a chain reaction that might lead to the destruction of Middle Earth as we know it" the old coot said.

"There was a reason why my mom never argued with my dad. Because he was too old and too stubborn to think about anything else then what was in his mind. It was impossible to change the way he thought. Men are impossible. And I'm talking about the gender in general, not the race" I said.

"You do realize, lass, that you are indeed surrounded by males," Gimli said.

"Oh yes, I know, but I did what's called venting. Besides, no matter what, men are stubborn" I said.

Gandalf walked to the front, motioning us to follow him. We followed his through the forest. Apparently he didn't want to talk about my 'wrong' decision. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed" Gandalf said.

We finally stepped outside of the forest. The wizard loudly whistled. It seemed to echo in my ears and through my head. A pure white horse came galloping up to us, over the plains. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" Legolas said, astounded.

The hours, calm and peaceful came and stopped in front of the White Wizard. "Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers," The wizard explained.

We took off on our horses and rode for Edoras. It was indeed a long ride. I think I fell asleep at one point or another. We stopped on top of a hill. Edoras was in front of us, the Golden Hall standing on the very top of a large hill. It looked almost peaceful and it was, on the surface. Underneath was another story. "Edoras and the Golden hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's' hold over King Théoden is now very strong" Gandalf informed. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here"

I noticed as we were riding up to the Golden Hall that a flag had floated down to the ground. The town was silent and cold. The villagers stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I felt a little paranoid. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard" Gimli said.

"Indeed" Boromir said.

We climbed the stairs to the hall. We were met by guards. Gandalf muttered something. "I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By orders of Grima Wormtongue" The guard said with disgust on ins voice as he said the name.

Gandalf nodded as if he understood. Aragorn handed over his sword and knives. Boromir handed over his sword. Legolas, the show off, twirled his knives before handing them over to the guards. Gimli handed over his axe, albeit reluctantly. The guards looked at me. "Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes" Aragorn said.

"Fine" I huffed.

I gave him my swords, but I kept the dagger hidden in my boots. Something that no one knew about. "Your staff" Háma said, gesturing towards Gandalf.

"Hmm?" the wizard glanced at his staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he seemed so innocent.

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

Háma faltered for a moment but gestured us to follow him and the rest of the guards. Gandalf winked at Aragorn and followed them. I shook my head, amazed that the coot could pull it off. In the back of the hall were two people. An old man sat on the throne. Théoden obviously. The other one was young. He looked disgusting. He had greasy black hair and was very pale. His eyes were dark and there was a sneer on his face. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe" The young person said.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of lat, Théoden King" Gandalf said.

Gandalf continued to walk up to Théoden while Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir pulled back. I stood by the door. A small group of men started to follow their steps. They seemed to ignore me. "He's not welcome" Grima whispered to Théoden.

"Why should I…welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?" the old king asked.

"A just questing, my liege" Grima said, walking to the wizard. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest"

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" The wizard said, raising his staff.

"His staff!" Grima said, frightened. He backed away. "I told your to take the wizard's staff" The worm addressed the guards.

The guards attacked. I exited the building; I figured that they could take care of themselves. I grabbed my sword. As soon as the fighting broke out, I realized that Wormtongue was the reason that Helm's Deep crumbles. He tells Saruman. I took off running out of the Halls and down the stairs, grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows before I headed out of the city. I ran for almost two miles; I had to get out of view and fast. I hid myself behind a rock and waited for the horse that carried Wormtongue. I heard the galloping horse and I strung an arrow. I shot the arrow, moments before the horse ran past. It was enough to spook the horse. He reared up, neighing. Wormtongue fell off and the horse ran off. He cursed under his breath. I walked up to him; I knew there was no way to escape. "I saw you in Edoras. You took off" He sneered.

"And for good reason. I cannot allow you to go to Isengard. I won't," I told him.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. "If your death means that even one person is saved, then yes," I said, without remorse.

I saw fear in his eyes and the emotion finally showed on his features. "Y…you wouldn't. You wouldn't kill in cold blood" He stumbled over his words.

I narrowed my jade eyes at him. "Wouldn't I? I don't fear killing you, for I know that you deserve nothing less" I condemned.

He gasped and stood up. I almost felt pity for him. Almost…but then I remembered Helms Deep exploding. He told Saruman, who in turn, made the bomb. No, there was no pity for this man. I withdrew my sword and walked toward him. "If it means anything, I'm sorry" I said, and in one fell swoop cut off his head.

I watched his head roll across the grassy plain. I wiped off the blood from my blade and retrieved the arrow I had shot. I walked back to Edoras. I handed the bow and quiver back to the soldier I had borrowed them from, thanking him in the process.

I walked up the staircase and entered the Hall. "Where did you run off to lass?" Gimli asked.

"I had to take care of some business that was rather important," I said. "So what are we doing?" I asked.

"I am taking my people to Helm's Deep" Théoden said.

I stiffened but I didn't say anything. We had to go to the fortress. "You haven't had anything to eat all day, Katherine" Boromir said.

"Haven't been hungry to eat anything. If you'll excuse me, I need some air," I said, walking out of the halls.

I never expected killing Wormtongue would affect me this much. When did I become a spineless coward? He deserved to die, his past actions told anyone that. I just had to protect the future. So then why did I feel so badly about it? I heave a sigh. "What bothers the young warrior today?"

I turned to see Théoden standing with his hands clasped behind his back. "More than you think" I told him.

"Such as? I would think that you would be the one with the least amount of things running through his mind," The King said.

I laughed, almost cynically. "Looks are deceiving. Truth be told, I'm probably the one with the most to think about" I said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Life in general isn't going to well. Things are coming, things that no one should go through. I'm trying to figure out how to get everyone through it alive" I said.

"And yet, it could possibly lead to your death?" he asked.

"If that's what is takes to protect my friends and family, then so be it. I do not fear death to protect the ones I love"

"But do you fear the lives that are to be left behind in your absence?" Théoden asked.

"If anything happens to me, I know I fought for what was right. My friends may not understand what I had to do, but it's for the greater good"

A soldier came up and whispered something in Théoden's ear. It was so quiet that not ever I heard it. Théoden nodded his head and the soldier left. "You killed Wormtongue," He said.

It wasn't a question. It was a flat out statement. I closed my eyes, breathing in. "Yes" I whispered. "But for a reason"

He smiled. "Whatever the reason no one is going to punish you for you. I should commend you"

"Commend me for what? Killing someone?" I asked, heatedly.

"He was not a innocent creature that your mind is making him out to be. He worked for Saruman, did his affairs without question. Because of him, we must run. He was not innocent. Do not blame his death on yourself," Théoden said.

"How can I not? I severed his head from the rest of his body. His blood stains the Rohan plain; his blood stains my blade, and my hands. I can't even look at my sword or my hands without remembering what his face looked like before I killed him" I said.

"And it will be like that for some time to come. It will not go away as quickly as you think it will. Someone so innocent should not have to kill. But then, it seems to be more and more common. Killing him was no sin. Nor should you make it out to be" Théoden reasoned. "Now come, you need to eat"

"I…I can't eat right now" I said.

"You must to keep up your strength"

I looked back to the grassy plain. I sighed. I turned back to the royal and started to follow him back into the Halls.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. Almost two months. I do apologize for the long delay. But I had a technology report due, a major Chemistry test, Chemistry lab reports to write, major load of Japanese work, assignments upon assignment for my Mass Communications class. I know to a few of you it may seem like excuses, but it isn't. I've had much work to get finished with little time to do it in. With school getting out June 7th, I doubt that I'll be able to upload another chapter before then. I've got another technology project due, and I have to study for my Chemistry final test coming up in three weeks and some of the stuff. I've also got a Japanese fianl coming up in two weeks. So it's going to be crunch time for the next several weeks. I do have everything that I want in the next chapter mapped out, so there's a start. Like I said, I doubt that there will be another update before June 7th. I do apologize, but for me school comes first.   
  
Also, to point out, one of my reviewers suggested that I put the translation of Elvish with the actualy Elvish. I do plan on doing that. So any words that you see after the Elvish sentence is the translation of that. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
Chapter 15  
ElvenPrincess2005  
  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**lady lorethei:** I have updated as soon as I could. Mostly likely Sam will say something. I'm thinking about putting up a chapter regarding those three with the entire Boromir episode. It'll probably be after this chapter, but when I'm not too sure. Faramir didn't/won't find his brother's body, just the cleaved horn. As far as Faramir letting Frodo and Sam go, he almost has to. I mean Frodo is carrying the fate of Middle Earth under his shirt. Thank you for your kind comment; it does me a lot to me.  
  
**kalika55:** Thank you. Indeed Katherine has changed a great deal. Yeah, I know the clichéd "good guys always win" theme. Although, I do have several ideas popping in and out of my head, thanks to my wonderful muse. I'm not sure what idea to go with. Who knows? Maybe the bad guys will win. You never know.  
  
**Ladyof Rivendell:** Thank you and I don't, they just get on my nerves.  
  
**Elven Script:** I'm glad you like it. Here's the update.  
  
**Soccer-Bitch:** Thank you. By the way, I love the penname!  
  
**Chrystyna:** Thanks. Here's the next chapter.  
  
**Dragon101:**Thank you. I try to update as quickly as I can, but it is difficult. I hope it has a happy ending too!  
  
**lgstarbaby07:** Really? One of your favs? Wow! I'm always writing, don't worry. I don't plan on stopping. In fact, I have another story playing around in my head and I've written (well, typed. You know what I mean!) the first chapter or so down. It helps get me out of the rough spots in this fic.  
  
**KapOfDaPipers:**Yeah, I know. It's an interesting twist and it does change many things in the original story line itself. Who knows how it'll affect this fic.  
  
**Mystic Lady Fae:** I'm glad you love it.  
  
**Nelo:** That's what I thought. No work, so quicker updates. Ha! Two days after I get out of school, my house sells. No joke! We had about a week to find a house in the area we were going to move to. I had to pack along with the Advance English 12 class I was taking during the summer to get credit for it early. I've all moved, but school down here starts August 30th.  
  
**Ecellegreenleaf:** Thank you.  
  
**Larien-darlene:** I know, this one was a longer wait for an update.  
  
**Maren L P:** I'm glad you like it.  
  
**dark-phoenix-angel3590:** That's okay. It's understandable. I'm glad you love it. I'm sorry that you had to be that patient with me updating though.  
  
**Noin Marquise:** Thanks.  
  
**Sandrilene fa Toren:** Thank you. I plan on it.  
  
**kaya-butter:** I suppose it was the shock of the entire event. People handle grief in different ways. I know a person who laughed at a funeral, because it was the only way they could cope. I guess she just immersed herself in the world around her.  
  
**TriGemini:** Thank you. I try to be original in everything I do. I don't like "going with the norm", if you understand what I mean. It's a new beginning for her. It's a way for her to start over with a clean slate. And it is interferring with her new life, which is why she's having a tough time adapting to the new world around her. You'll have to keep an eye for to see if Haldir lives or dies. It'll be in the next chapter though, that much I can tell you. It is hard to keep to the original plot because I've kept Boromir (and possibly Haldir) alive, but it's a challenge for me, and I love challenges!!! Did you like it intense? She's is going to have to live with the guilt of killing, and if she doesn't get over it, she'll die because of it. They will be shocked with they find out she killed him. But most won't find out until the very end. I'm glad you like it. I plan on keeping up the good work and here's more for you.  
  
**DeppAndBloomRocMySox:** Thank you. Melamin means "My love".  
  
**sapphiregurl11:** Yes, she did. Thanks.  
  
**Jack Sparrow's Only Love:** Thank you.  
  
**ElvenEssence:** In the short term effects, it's a good thing. No exploding will at Helm's Deep. In the long term effects, it is probably a bad thing. But things work out for the best.  
  
**In the Depp End:** I know. It's wonderful isn't it?  
  
**silvervail:** Here's the next update.  
  
**Shanelover1:** Yeah, she killed him. Shocker ain't it? Thanks.  
  
**Jack-Sparrow-Lover:** Thanks. Bye Bye 'ol Wormy. I said bye bye. Thank you.  
  
**Crecy:** I have that base covered, don't worry about it.  
  
**Chibi Chingo:** You may not have itended it to be a flame, but that's how it came across to me. I understand your concerns; however, you could have put it in a nicer format, in nicer words, you get my meaning. I never said that you called me lazy. Please, don't try to put words in my mouth. I do choose to be defensive about my work, because it is my work, my pride and joy, my precious( sorry bad pun.......very bad pun). Like any respected author (whether a fic author like myself or of a world-famous author like J.K. Rowling) we are defensive and protective of our work. I never said that you said that "the skies will open up and swallow you for your 'trespasses'." I know there is a reason as to why Boromir has to die. Trust me when I say, that it won't be one of those stories. There's a reason behind my madness (or sanity in my opinion). I appreciate that you think it has been pretty good. If there are a lot more things that you could point out, please do so. Leave it in a review or email it to me at I appreciate what people have to say, negative or positive, I just can't guarentee that my responce will be positive. I know my spelling isn't perfect, and I don't try to be "meticulous" when it comes to searching for faults, but I was taught that if you're going to use those big words you **A.)** know the meaning and **B.)** know how to spell it. And to be honest, I'm glad that you maintain what you said. You have a right to do that. No one is telling you that you can't. But you also need to listen to the other sides as to why they do things.

* * *

I kept mostly to myself that evening. I couldn't face anyone. I know that I would break down if I did. I put on a brave face, but inside I was crumbling. I was being shattered. I went to Théodred's funeral. I cried, but not for the reason one would think. As I watched him being taken into the burial and as I listened to Éowyn sing, my heart broke. I wondered what they did for my parent's funeral. I wondered if they were cremated or buried. I wondered if they placed me as a missing person or if they pronounced me dead.

I also wondered if anyone was going to have a funeral for Wormtongue.

Tears spilled from my eyes. I didn't bother wiping them away. I didn't bother drying my eye. I let them fall. It had been too long since I had cried.

After the funeral I headed back to the Hall. I went to my room that Éowyn had shown me earlier. I fell on my bed and continued to cry. I cried all through the night. Anyone who knocked on my door, I told to go away. I didn't eat anything even when Théoden said I should. I wasn't in the mood to eat. I couldn't eat.

I didn't sleep either. There was a knock on the door at dawn. "Come in" I said.

It was Éowyn. "Breakfast is being held in the hall," she said.

"I'm not hungry," I stated.

"An Elf you may be, but you still need to eat. Besides your friends are worried about you"

"I just have much on my mind," I said.

"Well then, food won't hurt anything"

I sighed. I would need to face them sooner or later. I stood up and followed her down to the Golden Hall. "And where have you been all night, lassie?" Gimli asked.

"I was tired. I needed sleep," I simply said.

"Will you eat something now?" Boromir asked.

I shrugged and then sat down at a table. I grabbed a piece of bread and munched on it. "What troubles your mind, young one" Aragorn asked.

"Too much" I muttered.

"We leave within the hour," Éowyn interrupted.

"Great! I'm going to pack," I said, grabbing two apples.

I stood up and left the hall. I grabbed a few things off of my pack from Gendol and put the apples in. I put his saddle and halter on. Within a few minutes we had left Edoras.

To say that it was a long trip was well a very big understatement. By mid-morning I had given up the horse and took to my own two feet. My butt was literally numb. I couldn't feel anything. We stopped for lunch and I sat down on the ground. I made myself eat the two apples I had brought and tried to keep them in my stomach. "Lady Katherine?" I looked up to see one of the guards. "Théoden King wishes to speak with you," he said, walking off.

Okay. Where am I supposed to find him? I stood up and walked around for a few minutes before finding the king. "Sit" He ordered.

I sat. "The guilt is eating away at you," He stated.

"What gave you that idea?" I snorted.

He glared at me. "I know it is hard to kill something with a living soul, but you must understand something Katherine, these times are deadly. You had a reason for killing him, and I'm sure that your reason is justified. But understand one thing: If you do not put this behind you, it will kill you. It will distract you in the future. It will make you hesitate on the battleground. That is something that you cannot do. In short, hesitation means death. You are too young to die. Get this sadness, this guilt that is eating away at you out of your mind; otherwise, it will drive you insane" Théoden said.

"You really made me fell a hell of a lot better you know that?" I asked, the sarcasm dripping off of my words.

"Jest if you must, but heed my words" He said. "You're dismissed," he said.

I stood up to leave. "Oh and Katherine?" I stopped. "This conversation never happened," He said.

"Gotcha" I agreed.

I really didn't want to have the conversation to begin with. I went back to my secluded area. Away from my friends, but unfortunately not away from my troubles. I pulled out my sword and looked at it in the sunlight. The metal might have shone and the filigree work possibly shimmered, but all I saw was the blood. "Melamin?" (My love)

Legolas stood in front of me. "Katherine, you look ill. Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I've been better. Physically I'm fine, mentally and emotionally I'm shattered," I whimpered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of something that I have done. Something that no matter what, I can never take back" I whispered.

"What happened Katherine? What can you not take back?" He asked.

"An innocent life" I said.

"Katherine, you're not making any sense? What are you talking about?" Legolas asked.

"I killed someone, Legolas. I murdered an innocent person. His blood is on my hands," I told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I didn't have a choice. I had to do it. If I didn't, more people would have died. More innocent lives would have been destroyed. Not just the people killed, but their families and friends as well. I killed an innocent to protect hundreds more," I told him.

"Who did you kill?" He asked gently.

"Grime Wormtongue" I stated.

"The human that was thrown out of Edoras?" He asked.

"Yes. I left before he did and I got ahead of him. I cut his head off of his shoulders. Oh, God, Legolas, what have I done?" I asked, sobbing.

He pulled me to him, holding me, trying to calm me. "I know it hurts. I know. Everything will be okay," he said.

"My heart and soul just feels like it's dying," I told him.

"Because you killed someone with a heart and soul. Oh, melamin (my love), you shouldn't be here. You should have to go through this," He whispered.

"It hurts. It hurts so much" I said.

"Shhh, I know. Just let it out. Let it all out"

"No matter what, I'll always be haunted. He won't leave me; he won't go away"

Legolas rocked me back and forth. I got the feeling that somehow he knew what I was going through, like he had been through a similar situation himself when he was younger. I hated this feeling. It hurt so much; I couldn't stand it. It was a few hours before everyone moved to get ready to leave for Helm's Deep. "Come Katherine, we must be ready to depart. We must get to Helm's Deep" Legolas said.

He was right. I stood up, my eyes red and puffy and my face stained. I took in a deep breath and picked up my bag and sword. I wasn't looking forward to this part of the trip. Fighting Orcs and Uruk-Hai was different than fighting Wargs. They were the same size, if not larger than a horse. Ummm…nope, not looking forward to this battle. If I even wanted to go and fight at all. Yes, Legolas knew, but that did little to ease my mind. Théoden was right, hesitation meant death out here and I wasn't too sure that I wouldn't hesitate in battle. But on the same token, these were the big bad guys. The people we were fighting against to save Middle Earth. I think that situation is different. Grima, although human, working for Saruman, who in turn, worked for Sauron. So he was evil. Why couldn't my mind make the connection?

We started back to walking and it was a few hours before anything came up. Aragorn had to fall. He had to see the ten thousand Uruk-Hai that were coming for us. Théoden, while trusted me, I doubt he would have believed me when I told him what and how many were coming to fight us.

I was debating whether or not to fight or flee with the woman and children. Yes, I knew what would have happened if I left, but that was before I changed everything. I saved Boromir, killed Wormtongue; I just made a difference in this war. I didn't know how this battle would end. Would Gimli or Boromir die, or worse if something would have happened to Legolas? I had to fight to protect my friends and family. I just had to. There was no two ways about it.

When Aragorn came running down the hill, shouting about Wargs, I drew my sword. I got onto a horse with Boromir, not knowing how to ride one into battle. The brown stallion charged up the hill. My keen eyes caught the tens of hundreds of Wargs and Orcs running up to meet us. "You can still catch up with the woman and children, little one" Boromir said.

"As much as I am thinking about that option right about now, I have to do this," I said, my resolve getting stronger.

Apparently that was all he needed and we headed for the battleground. The Wargs were vicious, tearing and killing anything in its path, horse and human alike. We charged down the hill, swords raised, ready to use. I stuck my sword in a Warg's back, making it howl in pain. He turned and looked at me, before Boromir cut it's head off.

He turned the horse to another Warg getting ready to devour a soldier. With one quick swipe, its head fell to the ground five feet to the right. Suddenly, I went falling off the horse. I hit the ground hard, knocking all of the air out of my lungs. I heard a small growl coming from the side, but I was too confused at the moment to even make sense of it. I rolled back onto my feet and found a Warg to my right side. It took a step toward me and I took a step back. He released a deeper growl and startled howling. He crouched down low to the ground and suddenly took a flying leap to me. I moved out of the way and swung my sword around in the air, striking him in the side, opening him up. Blood and intestines spilled out onto the ground and some blood splattered on me.

I turned to the rest of the battlefield, looking for anyone I could identify. Boromir was nowhere to be seen, which bothered me seeing as he was on the same horse I was on. I took off running, hacking and slicing any Warg or Orc that got in my way. The battle raged on for over an hour, casualties reaching in the hundreds in both parties. Bloody body and body parts were strewn across the plain, staining the tan-colored grass and the rock that lay, accenting the terrain.

I had met up with my company near the cliffs. I had seen Legolas throw a dead Orc on the ground. He seemed disgusted with something and my mind drifted to Aragorn. I had to play innocent, for my sake anyway. I couldn't have gone this long only to have my cover blown so close to the end. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Lassie, he…he fell off into the water" Gimli said.

I hesitated. My eyes widened. "What?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"Aragorn fell into the water. He couldn't escape the grip of the Warg fast enough" Boromir explained.

I saw Théoden come walking up the small incline. "Come, we must reach Helm's Deep" the Rohirrim King said.

"We've just lost one of our own! You expect us to forget about him?" I asked, my voice deathly low and dangerous.

He didn't falter nor did he back down. He looked me directly in the eye and answered me. "There will be a time to mourn for the lost when this war is over" the King said.

"Yes, but will there be enough people around to mourn for all those we lost?" I asked, not really wanting to be that depressing.

"We have to hope for that Katherine," he said, turning on his heel and walking away.

I glowered at the retreating form. "How can he be so cold?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Sometimes one must push their emotions away to survive through dangerous times. Théoden has much to grieve over as well little one. He's lost his son and might very well lose his people. He's afraid, as many are at this point. No one knows what the Valar holds for us," Boromir said.

_Oh what a way to lay on the guilt, Boromir. You're just making me feel so much better about the entire situation!_ I mentally scolded my friend. Boromir started to walk away, Gimli was on his heels. When they were out of hearing range, Legolas spoke. "I do not believe that Aragorn is dead. He didn't survive this entire journey to fall now. Not in this way"

"It's called survivors' guilt, Legolas. You're upset because you survive and your friend didn't. It's a common thing when people lose the one that they know and care about" I tried to explain.

"No!" he said harshly. "He isn't dead, melamin (my love). I can feel it. I know he isn't dead. I feel it in my very being"

I hung my head and sighed heavily. "Legolas, what would you say if I told you that what you felt right now held some stability. What if I told you that he wasn't dead?" I asked.

"I would ask you when you became a seer?" He asked.

I licked my lips before continuing. "He isn't dead Legolas. He's very much alive. He…may have fallen off of the cliff, but that didn't kill him. He…will return to us before the end of the day" I said.

"Would you answer my question then melamin?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm not a seer. I'm not a clairvoyant like you wish to believe. I've known the future now since the beginning of the quest. I've known since I entered Rivendell and found out about the council," I whispered.

"Then you know the outcome of the war? What will happen to Sam and Frodo?" He asked.

I nodded, not really trusting my voice at the moment. "We have much to discuss then. It will be talked about later though. I do not hate you Katherine. I could never to that. In fact, I admire you for it. You've going all this way to protect people you didn't even know, to save those you haven't even met. And you've kept all of this to yourself because you didn't know how it would affect future events. I'm proud of you for keeping it up as long as you have" He said, kissing my brow.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tighter. I hung onto him; he was my lifeline at the current moment. I was tired and worn down. I don't even know how I was standing. He gently pulled away. "Come, we must catch up with the others" He said.

He placed a hand on the small of my back, as if to lead me. On the way back, my mind went reeling into several different thoughts: many it seemed, at the same time. It would only be a matter of hours before Aragorn came back with the information of ten thousand Uruk-Hai coming to attack. Only a matter of hours after that before the Uruk-Hai actually attacked. I don't remember getting to Helm's Deep; I don't remember the ride to the fortress.

Éowyn seemed to take Aragorn's fall incredibly hard. She took it personally too. I sighed. I didn't know her personally, but she was a strong woman. She would make it in the end, I knew that. Her current infatuation, and that's what it was, with Aragorn would pass. She would come to realize that sooner than she expected.

I went to clean up and get something for my rumbling stomach before turning to the temporary throne room, as I called it. Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli were already there, both deep in thought. "What's going on?" I asked.

"For right now we're getting everyone inside of the wall" Gimli answered gruffly.

"What if we're attacked?" I asked.

"Our scouts have no seen anything," Théoden stated, his chest puffing out slightly.

"Just because your scouts see nothing, does necessarily mean that there is no one coming!" I hissed out.

"What are you inferring?" Boromir asked.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. "There are ten thousand Uruk-Hai headed for Helm's Deep. They are ready to fight and die, if need be. They know that we're basically defenseless," I said.

"We are not defenseless!" Théoden roared. "Once my people are inside the Wall, we will be safe"

"Against whom? Saruman or Sauron? You make me laugh, Théoden. Too much in fact. You believe that you are safe behind your Wall of stone, then you're stupid and naïve. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they are coming and there's nothing you can do about it," I said.

A soldier came into the room. "Lord Aragorn is coming," he said.

I shot a look at Legolas and smiled slightly. I turned and sat my butt on the table, getting comfortable. Boromir followed the soldier and Legolas and Gimli weren't far behind him. A few minutes later Aragorn came into the room, Man, Elf and Dwarf in tow. "My Lord, there is an important matter that I need to speak to you about" Aragorn said.

Théoden nodded, giving Aragorn the go-ahead. "Thousands of Uruk-Hai care coming. They are coming to attack Helm's Deep" Aragorn said.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asked.

His voice was strong, too strong. He was being stupid again. I sighed. "All Isengard is emptied" Aragorn told them.

"How many?" Théoden asked, bracingly.

The soon-to-be-King hesitated a moment before answering. "Ten thousand strong at least"

"Ten thousand?!" Théoden was shocked beyond belief.

"That's almost impossible!" Boromir shouted.

"How much you wanna bet?" I asked, staring at him, smiling.

He had known Isengard had an army, but ten thousand was numbers that I don't think really registered with the Rohanian King. Personally, I didn't think he could count that high. "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," Estel informed.

"I told you ten thousand. Next time, you might want to consider listening to the poor little Elf girl. Apparently she knows what she's talking about" I said, rubbing my fingernails on my shirt, and blowing on them as if to clean them.

"Let them come!" the King said, powerfully.

"You're still thinking with your head up your ass aren't you? You heard Aragorn; they are coming to destroy you and your people. And you're welcoming them with open arms. Ten thousand, Théoden, ten thousand. Can you count that high? Jesus, you're acting as if it's just a small number of raiders. It's not. It's an army. An army that if you don't act quickly, will kill you without hesitation" I shouted as he walked away.

It wasn't long before the word of the Uruks had reached the other soldiers. Almost immediately they set to work, reinforcing the doors, and gates, getting weapons and preparing themselves. Théoden told Gamling that he wanted every person, excuse me, man, who was able to be ready for war. After Gamling went off, the King stood there and talked to the three males of the Fellowship. I felt like the proverbial "fifth wheel."

While talking, the King explained what he was going to cover and then he went on about no army every breaching the Deeping Wall or the Hornburg. I was too busy, snorting and scoffing at his statements to even relatively care at the moment.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad" Gimli enlighten.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep" Théoden said.

Gimli seems miffed, and he wasn't the only one. I opened my mouth to say something oh-so-lovely (cough sarcasm cough). Legolas clapped a hand on Gimli's shoulder as he shot me a look that clearly said, "Shut up". My mouth shut, but I mumbled under my breath. We followed Aragorn and Théoden back in.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them" Théoden seemed to ramble. I just shut him out after too long. It hurt my head to listen to so much B.S.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn shouted.

He was angry as well. Well, angry probably wasn't the correct word. Irate possibly, uptight probably.

Théoden got close to Aragorn and spoke so low that I had to strain my hearing. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance"

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid" Aragorn almost shouted.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," The King said bitterly.

"Gondor will answer" Aragorn said passionately.

"I agree. Gondor will answer" Boromir said, agreeing with Aragorn.

_No they won't. Even if you call on them. Denethor is too far-gone to even realize what is going on around him. It won't be too long from now before he goes completely insane._ I thought. "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… - No, my lords Aragorn and Boromir, we are alone" Théoden's bitterness came off of him in waves.

He walked away and shouted out orders. He said something and Gamling stood there arguing with him for a few moments before backing down and leaving." The women and children are to be sent into the caves," Théoden said, staring at me.

I raised my eyebrows at his little statement. I knew what he was inferring; I was already two steps ahead of him as well. I smiled at him and he scowled. "I fail to see what is humorous" He said, his tone low and serious.

"I didn't say anything was funny. However, if you think that I'm going to be placed with the women and children in this battle, then you my friend are foolish. I refuse to enter the caves, and seeing as how you're not my king, you can't tell me what to do. Regardless of your decision, I will not go along with it," I told him, leaning against a stone wall.

He spluttered, obviously upset about my retort. "Let me ask you something since you so tongue-tied. I told you about the Uruks before Aragorn came back. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't you wonder up in that little brain of yours how I knew that little bit of information? Have you been wondering that? Well, in case you have, I'm going to set something straight right here and now. I don't plan on leaving my friends to fight out and quite possibly die. I don't want that. I want to fight and I plan on fighting. You would have to kill me yourself to stop me" I told him.

Théoden opened his mouth to say something but Boromir cut him off. "Katherine is one of the most skilled women I've ever seen. She can take care of herself in battle; I have seen it with my own eyes. The rest of the Fellowship has as well. Do not belittle her skills when in a fair battle, she could probably out do you"

I turned to the young man. I didn't expect that from him. Boromir and I weren't the closest of people in the Fellowship, but I suppose saving his life, change his outlook on me. I remember right from the get-go, he was dead set against me coming with them. To be honest, sometimes I wish I hadn't gone, but do you do what you have to do in life, I suppose.

"Very well" the King said, walking away without any further argument.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I'm back! Yes, I know it took so long. I'm sorry. But between finals, and moving to another state, and registering for a new school with an extremely hard schedule, and a very tremendous and extensive writers' block, these past three months have been.....interesting. I do start school back on Auguest 30th. I also do plan on having another update before then. As you have guessed it, it's going to be the Battle of Helm's Deep. It should be interesting. Anyway, thank you to all of you who have waited patiently for my update. I do really apologize for making you wait this long. I didn't really have any other choice in the matter. We are in the final stretches of this story and I hope for it to be finished by the end of the year. Why so long? Well, the new schedule for school is:  
  
Algebra 3  
Biology 2 - Zoology  
Introduction to Business Applications 1  
Aerobics  
Law Education  
Government and Economics  
Creative Writing (Which should be a snap for me)  
**and**  
Drama 1  
  
That my loyal readers and reviewers is why. After this next chapter before the end of August, I'm looking at three maybe four chapters, depending. It's a good chance that the next update after the August one will be in mid to end of October. After that, the next update should be around Thanksgiving. I have two weeks for Christmas, and I will finish it up there with whatever I have to do. That's the itinerary for "A Silver Lining". I hope to hear from you soon. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
ElvenPrincess2005  
Chapter 16  
  
**Thanks to:**  
  
**Luineraugwen the Dark Elf:** Thanks. I'm glad that I'm back as well. You were quite right when you said that some people don't see that the longer it takes for an update, the better the chapter.  
  
**Princess of Mirkwood:** I've hurried as much as I can. I'm glad you like my story so much.  
  
**smile101:** Thanks, and I agree with you that there should be more romance, but a battle field isn't the ideal place for it, you know. There should be more romance after this chapter.  
  
**DevilAngel:** Thanks. I'm glad you think so.  
  
**silvervail:** I've always liked animals, but I have to admit when I saw Zoology, I immedately thought of Jack Hanna. I like Panda Bears. They're so cute! Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Trust me, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.  
  
**Jupiter's Light:** Thank you, thank you. Here's the next one.  
  
**Alyanorne:** I'm glad you like it. As far as some of the words not making sense, what chapter(s) were you talking about? I know that Elves are affected by the cold, but in a way it's a psychological thing with Katherine. She's been "human" for so long, it's sor tof stuck with her, just like her needing sleep. It's a psychological thing.  
  
**lady lorethei:** I've updated! I'm glad that chapter was that great.  
  
**x2 aeon darkness ix:** No, don't die. I don't wanna be accused of murdering someone because I didn't update soon enough. I'm too young to go to prison. I'm glad you like it that much.  
  
**Saiya-jin Patricia:** Thank you. That's okay. Every story it seems has to have one of those. As I said I'm not planning to stop writing. If I do, it's going to be because of something drastic, not because of one or two flamers. I always find time to write, even if it for a few minutes here and there. Thank you.  
  
**Nerwn Elendil:** Thanks.  
  
**Kerrie-chan:** I'm glad you think it's interesting.I'm glad that you think I have potential as a writer. It does mean something to me. Being a writer though is something that's not what i'm aiming for, but at least I have something to fall back on. I know there are some grammar errors and some typos. Some of the typos are overlooked, even when i go back and edit again and again. I don't think that I have MAJOR grammar errors, but there are a few, I know that. I know that you're not saying these things to be nitpicky or to flame. I appreciate your feedback, I do. Many people can tell by the tone of the writing, how the writing is feeling. You're trying to help, and I thank you for that. It's nice to see some constructive criticism. I try to pay attention to the grammar, I really do. And to tell you the truth, I don't think that my punctuation is the major issue. It's an issue, dont' get me wrong, but it's something that's satisfactory for me at this time. Sentence structure is my main problem when I'm writing, regardless of what it is. I am working on my grammar problems, trust me, and it's getting better, at least that what my past English teacher said. I know, flaming is a part of writing. They seem to go hand-in-hand. I'm trying to get better, and I think I am. I don't think I would have less flames if I tried to improve my writing. Some people just liek to flame people for the heck of it. It's rude, I know that, but what can you do about it. Some people, just don't like certain ideas and find the stories with those ideas and flame them up one side and down the other. It's something that rolls off my back. Anyway, thanks for your support. I do apprecaite it.  
  
**Ladyof Rivendell:** I try not to make you wait, but I can't help it, really I can't. You'll find out if she saves him in this chapter. Does that make you feel any better?  
  
**Kat L.:** Is it one of the better stories you've read? Thank you. I will keep up the awesome work, trust me.  
  
**Soccer-Bitch:** Thanks. Here's the next chapter for you. I'll have to keep "the meaning opposite of the name they call you thing" in the back of my mind. I dunno, I just liked the name. It's unique.  
  
**Rabid-Tortise:** I'm glad you think so. It probably has gotten dull, but bear with me, please. Is it really one of the best oc LOTR story you've read yet? Wow! Thanks.  
  
**little greenie:** Thanks. You're a sucker for romance, too huh? Glad to know I'm not the only one!  
  
**Dudette:** Here it comes. I knew that the reivew I got for this past update couldn't be that sugar-coated. Well, I'm sorry that you don't like the fact that I added two more modern girls into the story. But, if I've said it once, I've said it a million times: There's a reason for everything that I do in this fic. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise, but that' syour opinion. And as far as Katie's attitude, well, that's your opinion. I can't help nor change that. Yes, people are afraid of her, and yes, she's, well I wouldn't say "always" right, but regarding what is going on around her and what is going on in this war, she's right. Because she knows what the others don't! I wouldn't call it evil, I would call it a defensive measure. Yeah, she wants him to "go away", but that's the defensive measure. She doesn't want him to get hurt because of her, and she herself doesn't want to get hurt because of the emotional attachment that the father/daughter bond would bring at the moment. Pff. Interesting sound effect. Yes, she is laid back. That's just how she is. She is acting serious, but only when the time comes. The cursing is just another quirk. She won't "start acting/speaking more like a female of Middle-Earth" because she doesn't like conformity. She's not like the "normal female of Middle-Earth" nor will she ever be. Yes she yelles at Théoden, mainly because she thinks he's acting stupid and all that jazz. I'm not considering it to be a flame;however, the evil criticizing comes damn close to it.  
  
**SilverStar-AquarianAngel:** Is being on the edge of your seat comfortable? I'm sorry if it's not. I'll pay for any back chiropractic bills you've accumulate. They talk in this chapter, don't worry. You'll just have to read this chapter to see what happens with Helm's Deep. I'm sure you'll like it.  
  
**ElvenEssence:** You're the first one to tell me that I'm "freakin' brilliant!". I feel special. I'm glad you like Katie's attitude. Another reviewer hate it. I've never really been a Théoden fan. I was sad when he died in the movie, but he really was being an idiot at Helm's Deep. You'll have to read to see if Haldir goes or not. I can't tell you, that would ruin the chapter for you.  
  
**Vampiress Adora:** Yeah, I did. I'm going to high school. I'll be finishing my senior year up. I'm glad you love it!  
  
**TriGemini:** Thanks. I thought it would be an ironic twist to the chapter. But Amon Hen really opened up his eyes. I liked that part too. When it comes to standing up for what she believes in, she does have nerves of steel. She does have to deal with it and as of yet, she really hasn't dealt with it in an entirety. It will "make or break her" so-to-speak. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

I made my way to the small room Éowyn had saved for me. I sat down on the bed and sighed. It would be hours before the Uruks came and I was a mess. I had total respect for King Théoden, regardless of what I said to him, or thought of him for that matter. He was just being so stupid about this matter. Maybe it was his way of going down the brazen hero. Whatever the reason, it wasn't a good one. I sighed again before a heard a small knock on my door. "Katherine?" It was Legolas.

"Come on in" I called, getting comfortable on the small bed.

He came in and closed the door behind him. "You weren't kidding were you? When you said that you knew the future?" He asked.

"No, I wasn't. I didn't want to know this stuff, but I really couldn't help it, you know?" I asked.

He nodded, in semi-understanding. "I'm guessing you want to know how?" I asked.

"Yes, and why you kept it to yourself"

I scoffed. "That's an easy question to answer, Legolas. I couldn't go around saying that I knew what was going to happen. People would have looked tome for guidance and direction in this war. I would have changed things more drastically than I already have. I couldn't take that chance. Gandalf and Elrond knew. I told Elrond and Gandalf I guess just knew. He has an uncanny way of knowing things. Anyway, when my dad sent me away, he sent me to an alternate universe. A place exactly what Natalie described in Lothlórien. Nats and I are best friends. We've kinda grown up together. In the place I came from there are no Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, or Wizards. Just men. It wasn't long ago when a man names J.R.R. Tolkien wrote a trilogy. He called it _The Lord of the Rings_. It was a set of books that talked about Middle Earth and all of its creatures. In that trilogy he talked about the adventures and perils of a small Hobbit named Frodo Baggins and the Fellowship of the Ring. Tolkien wrote about the finding and final ending to Sauron's power and The One Ring of Power," I explained.

"And you read those books?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Movies, which are really long plays, came out about the books and I watched them. That's how I know all of this stuff. That' how I knew that Estel was going to make it and how I knew that there were going to be ten thousand Uruk-Hai coming for us"

He hesitated a moment before continuing. "What did Wormtongue have to do with this war?" He asked.

I had figured he was going to ask that question. It was bound to come up. "Grima Wormtongue was a servant of Saruman. If he had gotten to Isengard, then he would have told Saruman the one weak spot in Helm's Deep. The drainage grate would have been the end for many"

"It would be easier if you stay in the caves during this battle. It will be very dangerous," he said, trying to change the subject.

"Dangerous or not, this is something I have to do. I didn't come all this way just to cower in a cave when my friends and the people that I love and care about are aloud to fight"

"What's your reason for doing this? Don't lie to me Katherine, your eyes are showing every emotion right now except resolve and determination. You're terribly afraid. Why?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped short. I had gone this far; telling him this wouldn't hurt anything would it? "Elves will come. In the story that I came to know about, he dies in this battle. I can't let that happen. I can't let my own father die"

"There's a reason for everything that you've done in this voyage, hasn't there?" He asked.

"Yeah. Boromir was supposed to die at Helm's Deep. I saved him. My reaction at the beginning of Moria. Even to the extent of why I didn't save Gandalf in Moria"

"Because he wouldn't have come back Gandalf the White," He said.

"Saruman's hold over Théoden was so strong. Gandalf the Grey wouldn't have been strong enough to rid the king of Saruman," I whispered.

"Well, since you are fighting and seeing as we only have a few hours, lets get ready"

I nodded and followed him out the door. We went down to the armory. We watched men, young and old, obtain their weapons and armor and leave to take their place on the stone wall. Some were barely into their teenage years. As I looked around I saw several wives holding onto their children and husbands, crying, pleading them not to take their family. Most of the women were crying and they had good reason. "I can understand volunteering to fight, but to be made to fight without any training beforehand…its suicide. They shouldn't be made to fight, regardless of the circumstances," I said.

"Many would agree with you little one" Boromir said. "However, these times are far from pleasant. We are too few in numbers against ten thousand Uruk-Hai. We need all of the help we can get"

"Farmers, farriers, stable, stable boys. There are no soldier" Aragorn commented, after throwing down an old and beaten sword back on the armament table.

"Most have see too many winters" Gimli huffed out.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes" Legolas analyzed. The room fell silent around us and I saw all eyes fall to the male Elf. I couldn't blame them for the silence, most were thinking it. "Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!" (And they should be…three hundred again ten thousand!)

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras" Aragorn retorted passionately. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than Edoras.)

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!" Legolas snapped back. (Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

"Then I shall die as one of them," Aragorn shouted, his voice ringing through my ears and off the walls. The soon-to-be-king dawdled for a split second before walking off, leaving us and going outside.

Legolas started to go after him but the Dwarf stopped him. "Let him go, lad. Let him be"

I stole a glace at Boromir. His brows were knitted in concern. He had no idea what Legolas and Aragorn were speaking about, but he had a relatively good idea. I sighed, having actually known what they were saying. I hated the fact the people were being so pessimistic, but what could you do. Even in my eyes, the entire situation seemed like a lost cause.

I didn't want this. I didn't want all of this death. I hated being the one who knew everything, the one who knew all the answers. Whether my father was coming or not, the numbers were just too few! I knew the outcome, so what? That didn't matter. The fate of this world had changed anyway since I came back. Boromir being alive and Grima being dead and all that. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I quickly closed them.

I slammed my fists down on the wooden table, now holding but a dozen swords. The table moved under my action and I startled every person around me. I cursed loudly and so horribly, I think I saw Gimli blush under all of that red hair. Then again, it could have been the red hair that I saw and no color.

At this point and time, I really didn't care. I ran out of the room, slamming the door closed as I left. I went to the wall, looking out into the distance, looking for anything that I could see. It was dusk at the moment, and most of the landscape was fading into the dark of night. I didn't see anything within my sight limitation. I sighed. This was going to be one long night. I remained in that spot for a few minutes, trying, and failing I might add, to collect my thoughts.

I turned around and hopped from the steps onto the ground. I could vaguely hear thunder in the distance. Going back to the armory, I stood in the door way as Aragorn was getting ready for the impending battle. I watched him reach for his sword and it was handed to him from Legolas. "We have trusted you this far. You have no led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair" the elf said.

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas." (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas) Aragorn said, in this own way, accepting the apology.

Both share a nice, friendly moment, and look at Gimli as the small dwarf walks up to them, struggling with the chain mail shirt. "If we had more time I'd get this adjusted" He huffed.

He dropped the bundle of chain mail and I watched it drop to the floor, covering his body. It definitely wasn't meant for him. I smiled. "It's a little tight across the chest" The dwarf complained.

"Well, if your chest wasn't so big, you wouldn't have that problem, now would you?" I teased.

Both Aragorn and Legolas bit back smiles. "Your moods change quicker than the weather, lass," Gimli said.

I grimaced. "You have no idea. What you've seen is just part of what I'm going through right now" I told him.

"I would have you explain that comment in further detail, but I fear we do not have the time," Boromir said.

A horn sounded in the background. "That is no Orc horn," Legolas stated.

We ran out of the battlements. Well, all of us but Gimli. He was still having a bit of difficulty making it out of the chain mail shirt, or dress in his case. It was the Lothlórien Elves. About time they got here! They marched up the Causeway into the Hornburg. Haldir marched in the front, leading his Sentinels.

The Rohirrim looked upon them in delight and a spot of hope shone in their eyes as the Elven warriors walked by. Théoden stood in utter perplexity. "How is this possible?" The King asked.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we found and died together" Haldir spoke, but seemed to hesitate when he saw us running down the stairs. "We come to honor that allegiance"

Aragorn bowed, which I thought was kinda weird. "Mae govannen, Haldir" Aragorn said, relief in his voice. (Well Met, Haldir)

Aragorn suddenly pulled my father into a hug. The shocked look on my dad's face was priceless. After a moment, Haldir hugged him back, though he looked rather uncomfortable with the action.

"You are most welcome!" Aragorn said, smiling.

Legolas and my father clasped each other on the shoulder. Turning to Théoden Haldir said, "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more"

In a more common and relaxed stance, Haldir looked around. "You wouldn't be looking for me would you?" I asked.

"You have grown much in the past few weeks," Haldir said.

I walked up to him and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I've miss you Palanwen" he hugged me back.

He pulled away and looked at me. "I don't want you in this fight" He told him.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Father or not, I am going to fight. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Théoden and Legolas, I'm not going to cower in the caves when my friends and family are out here fighting, possibly dying"

"I will not have my daughter out here in this battle. It's going to be ruthless. I won't be around to protect you," He said.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself. I did so at Amen Hen and I'll do so here" I told him.

He hesitated, but then nodded. I knew he was concerned. I was just as concerned as he was, if not more so.

Haldir's archers were led to the areas around the Wall and down in the small courtyard. My father took his place in the middle of his Sentinels. Without the wall blowing up, I really didn't know what was going to transpire. I didn't know who would live or die. That feeling didn't sit too well on the bottom of my empty stomach. I remained close to Boromir, who in turn was close to Gimli and Legolas. Poor Gimli though. His height had really disabled him for the moment, not being able to see anything, but the stone wall in front of him. I heard him grunt and he strained to try to look above the wall. "You could have picked a better spot," Gimli complained to the male Elf beside him.

As I looked out into the open countryside, I saw thousands of torches. I heard a loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning illuminated the grounds below us just for a millisecond. My eyes focused on the torches and the beasts that carried them.

I took notice of Aragorn coming up to survey the field under us. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night" Gimli said.

There was more thunder and lightning. This time the lightning lasted longer than one strand and I saw the sea of approaching Uruks.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn" Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli prayed.

"We'll be fine Gimli. Just keep your head up," I yelled down at him.

"Good luck, lass. I would hate to see you make it this far only to fall here," Gimli shouted back.

I grimaced. "You and me both" I muttered under my breath.

I could hear the marching and thumping grow louder and louder as the Uruk-Hai got closer to us. I swallowed hard, and tried to keep the bile down in my stomach. This battle was going to be long, bloody and deadly, for both sides.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" I heard Aragorn shout above the thunder and the clanging of metal the Uruks' armor made as they walked. (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)

The leader mounted a large rock in the middle of his troops and raised his sword. He let out a feral, animalistic roar and the other beasts stopped and growled in eagerness of the upcoming slaughter. Gimli was jumping up and down, trying to see. "What's happening down there?" He demanded.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked.

Ah, the beautiful and much needed comic relief. Gimli let out a good-natured laugh.

The leader cried out once more, egging on the others to start roaring and hitting their spears on the ground, trying to scare the warriors in the Keep. I saw an arrow from our side being released. The arrow hit an unsuspecting target. An Uruk on the front lines was hit in the neck, and with a painfully sounding groan, he fell to the hard ground with a thud. "Dartho!" Aragorn shouted. (Hold!)

The army in front of us stops their noise and started bearing their teeth and growling in anger. With one final war cry, the leader trusted his weapon forward into the air and the army around him started charging towards the Wall. Thunder and lightning were now loud and bright and with those two came the rain. It was light at first, just a nice spring-like shower, but after several minutes the rain became harder.

"Tangado halad!" Estel ordered. (Prepare to fire!)

The Elves around us notched their arrows and aimed at their targets. _Synchronized archery. They should make that an Olympic Event. It would be like synchronized swimming in a way. It would be fun to watch._ I tried to humor myself.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." Legolas enlightened the Elves around us. (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms.)

"Leithio I philinn!" Aragorn commanded. (Release the arrows!)

I saw arrows fly through the air, most of them hitting the moving targets. Uruks fell to the ground, most dead from the impact that the arrows left. "Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

He sounded a bit too excited for my liking. I was happy that some of them were dead, but I didn't like the sound in Gimli's voice. He sounded like he couldn't wait until he got his axe into some Uruk flesh.

Another round of arrows were shot from the courtyard, flying high above my head and finding their homes in the Uruks, necks, chests, faces. Not that it did any good. When one fell, two or three more came and replaced him. With the rain now pelting down on everything, it was hard to see. Fog was starting to set into the small valley, making it harder to see the adversaries.

Aragorn ordered another volley and the arches were all too thrilled to oblige. "Send them to me! C'mon!" Gimli huffed impatiently.

Several Uruk-hair had reached the walls and were not climbing ladders to reach the top. "Pendraid!" (Ladders) Aragorn called.

Most of the Elves around had forgotten their bows for the time being and drew their swords, preparing themselves for combat. When the first ladders reached the top of the walls, the ogres jumped down, looking for their first kill of the night.

I vaguely heard Aragorn yell out an order, but was too preoccupied with the battle at hand. Close combat began as the Uruks came towards the good-guys. "Legolas, two already!" Gimli shouted over the roaring and the thunder.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shot back, enjoying his friend's facial expression.

Gimli was outraged. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

I saw the Dwarf turn to an Uruk climbing over the wall and whacked him in the groin with his axe. I physically cringed. That just had to be painful. "Nineteen!" Legolas said, killing two more.

The battle had just started and already it was bloody. For some reason the Uruk seemed to be ignoring me. "What am I? Chopped liver?" I asked.

It was rude. At least if you're going to attack people, try attacking everyone. I took matters in my own hands, raising my sword up and cutting a head off an Uruk. I had been doing this now for the past several minutes. I figured decapitation was the best way to kill them. Then you knew they weren't going to come back and literally bite you in the ass for not making sure he was killed.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two! Twenty-th…that was my kill she-elf" Gimli complained.

"You snooze, you loose my friend," I told him, turning and striking one of the beasts in the side. I pulled my sword out of the flesh and stuck it in his neck.

I made my way up to another level, running up the stairs, looking back every now and again to make sure I wouldn't get stabbed in the back. I barely set a foot down on the top step before an Uruk came toward me. I ducked my head down and moved to the side before he could do serious damage. He came back at me and the tip of his sword managed to clip my shoulder blade. It was rather deep, bringing blood to the top of my skin and soaking the back of my shirt. I brought my sword up, blocking another attack that would have struck me. I backed down the stairs, trying to get him to give me an open spot. I hit a slick spot about the third stair from the bottom and fell back on my backside. I rolled back on my feet and ducked out of the way of another blow. I brought my foot up and kicked the sword out of his hand. He growled and came after me with his own two hands. I stabbed him in the stomach - that didn't stop him. He pushed me back and withdrew my sword from his body and it fell to the ground with a sharp clang.

He hit me with a right hook on my face and I went sprawling onto the floor. I shook off the dizziness and scrambled to get up. I was still on the ground when he bent down and picked up by my hair, which by this time was matted to every part of my body. I shouted in pain and alarm. He pushed me forward and I hit the block wall that was the only barrier between a one hundred and fifty foot drop and me.

But he wasn't finished with me yet. He pulled me back by grabbing the back of my shirt. I fell back to the ground, my wounded shoulder hitting the stone. I physically winced and watched as the Uruk moved to pick up my sword. The sight gave me an excellent incentive to get my butt up off the ground and move. I moved back right in time and we went to slice me in half. The tip grazed my stomach, drawing blood. I tried to kick him, but he didn't move an inch. I cursed and ran back up the stairs. He continued on following me. The blasted demon just wouldn't give. You want to know what made it worse? He was trying to kill me with my own weapon!! I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. I finally made it to a higher level when he roared. I turned back to see his snarl in my direction. He ran after me. With a groan I went around the level, looking for anything I could use to defend myself. When I did an entire lap and found nothing that would even relative help me out, I decided that I was on my own.

_Come on Katie, think! You can't match him in strength, especially right now, but you can outsmart him._ I thought. I grabbed a loose block that was forgotten and hid around the corner. As he rounded the corner, I swung, hitting him in the head. He stumbled back, dazed and I made my move. I kicked my sword out of his hands, out of his reached and kicked in him the stomach. He tried to retaliate, but when I ducked and came back up, I kicked him in the groin, hard.

It was enough of a distraction for me to dive for my sword. I brought it around my head and sliced off his head. It landed on the stone floor just as another bolt of lightning shimmered and an additional echo of thunder sounded.

For the most part, I was fine - better than the Uruk I had just slaughtered anyway - just a few bloodied scratched here and there. They would heal, eventually.

Blood had stained my weapon and some had even gotten on my clothes, but I didn't think that should be the thing you worry about in the middle of a battle. An Uruk came at me, trying to cut my legs off at my knees. I jumped up and landed on his sword. As he tried to pull away, his sword broke in half. He looked at me and snarled. I shrugged and cut his hand off, and as he howled in pain, I cut his head off, silencing him forever. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them, walking up the causeway walk, protecting themselves with their broad shield. I looked around for Aragorn and I found him on the wall above me. "Aragorn!" I shouted. "They're coming up the Causeway"

He looked down at me and then down at the Causeway. He nodded, as if to say thanks and then yelled at the Elven archers. They took aim and fired at will, hitting the Uruk-Hai in the sides, their numbers depleting, but the column is still advancing. I was so busy with the fighting on my level I didn't notice the Uruks down at the very bottom. Without warning there was a loud boom and the wall exploded. Rock, debris and bodies, both dead and alive, were thrown up in the air. I landed hard on the ground. What in the hell had just happened?

Wormtongue was dead, there was no way Saruman could have known about the weakness of this place without him. I stood up, a bit warily. I was still thrown from the explosion. I shook off the small bit of dizziness I was feeling and turned to see the extent of the damage. There was a large hole in the Deeping Wall, letting in every Uruk that wanted to get in. I fought my way through the mass of bodies and creatures that didn't know anything but to kill.

I needed to get to Haldir. I found him on an upper level, fighting his way through the mass as well. I climbed the stairs, still killing any baddie that was in my way. He was already injured and I saw the Uruk that threatened his life. Without warning the Uruk stopped and howled in pain. The weapon dropped with a clang on the stone. Haldir turned and behind the dead Uruk stood Boromir. I stopped dead in my tracks, my head trying to piece everything together. He nodded in my direction.

I made it to the top and ran over to Boromir. I opened my mouth to say something, but was stopped short. "You save my life at Amen Hen. I'm repaying my debt to you, Katherine" The man said.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Boromir. This means more to me then you will ever know"

"We need to get back to the Keep" Haldir said, interrupting our small chat.

"You never stop to take a break, do you ada?" I asked, teasing him. (Father)

"In the middle of a battle field?" He asked.

"Sure. Just find a secluded corner and take a breather" I shrugged.

We rounded a corner and made inside to the entrance hall of the Keep. The soldiers were bracing the gate and I saw Gimli and Aragorn enter a hidden passageway. I leaned back against the wall and breathed for a few moments. It was several minutes later when Théoden told them to get back inside.

Being inside, there wasn't too much that could be done. The soldiers were keeping the gate boarded up, making sure that the Uruk-hai were being kept out. "Pull everybody back! Pull them back" Théoden ordered.

Gamling took the order and shouted it out to the troops. "They've broken through. The castle is breached. Retreat!" Théoden said.

"You've got to be kidding" I muttered, but got up on my feet anyway.

We ran into the Keep, trying to put as much distance as we could between the soldiers and the beasts. We got into the hall and immediately we were barricading the door. "The fortress is taken. It is over" Théoden said.

I turned to him, ignoring the pain I felt on my back and stomach as I moved. "If for one second the Galadriel, Celeborn, or Elrond that we were going to lose this war, they wouldn't have sent troops to help your sorry kingly-ass. They sent troops to help us in our time of need because we are basically the last line of defense in this war. We are the only people stopping Sauron from enslaving Middle-Earth. Stop being so pessimistic and think! This is your fortress. This is your kingdom. If we lose this fight, we lose the whole freakin' war. I don't think you wanna die this quickly, do you?" I asked.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn told the king. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Théoden did answer. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many" Gamling answered for his king.

"Send word for the woman and children tot make for the mountain pas. And barricade the entrance" Aragorn ordered.

A soldier ran out to get to the caves. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked.

Aragorn paused, not expecting the question. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them"

"For death and glory" Théoden said, his determination found again.

"For Rohan. For your people" Aragorn corrected.

"The sun is rising" Gimli said.

He sounded thrilled and to be honest I was right there with him. We all survived the night. "Yes!" I said, jumping in the air and pumping my fist above me.

I got many quizzical and weird looks. "What? I'm trilled we survive the night. Aren't you all?" I asked.

Legolas looked back at me and smiled knowingly. Boromir patted my shoulder, lightly as if to say, "It's okay. We still love you. No matter how unusual you act sometimes"

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Théoden said.

Was he still thinking we were going to die? I sighed. Sometime you could never get people to change. "Yes!" Gimli hollered as he ran up the steps to the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeps awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Théoden declared.

The king mounted his horse and placed his helmet on his head. "I think I'll just sit this one out," I stated.

Legolas smiled at me again. "You have done much this night. You deserve a break," He said.

The sound of the horn rumbles through the fortress, inside and out as Gimli blows with zest and passion. Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir each mounted horses and rode out with the king. I knew that Éomer and the rest of the Rohirrim were joining them shortly. I leaned back against the wall, totally and utterly exhausted. My energy was spent. I let my sword fall to the floor with a clang and I leaned my head on my knees.

We had won the night and the battle. We actually won. I found it hard to believe myself, but we had done it. Now all I wanted was a nice hot bath and a nice warn bed to sleep in.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Ah, the battle at Helm's Deep finally came about. I actually had another ending for this entire story, had most of it written, but like most author's, we change our plans for the story. As I said in the last chapter, this will be the last update for a while. Look for Chapter 17 around the middle to end of October. I'll be putting my itinerary up on my bio for those of you who want to keep track. That was it'll be easy access to when my next updates are. I'm looking forward to the responses (positive or negative) that I recieve. As always, I thank all of you who have reviewed so far and I hope that you keep reviewing. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
ElvenPrincess2005  
Chapter 17 

**Special Thanks :** I've updated. I'm glad you like the story.

**The Insane Sekhmet:** I've continued. Please enjoy.

**Starlight Diamonds:** I'm curious? What did you expect before you read my story. I would like to know. I'm glad that it caught your eye as well! I know in the beginning, I changed my tenses. I wasn't planning on writing this in first person, so when I did, I went back and tried to find all the pronouns I used. I apparently didn't find all of them. I've read a few that have saved Boromir and it didn't turn out so well. I know that it lead to a lot in the end of the storyline and I hope I've covered all bases concerning that fact. I couldn't kill Haldir. What type of person would I be if I left Katherine to be an orphan? I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you continue to read.

**Sheynenn:** I know what you mean. Some authors to tend to slack off with longer stories and I just didn't want to be that type of author. I hope you enjoy this next update.

**ElvinJewel14:** I'm glad I was your first when it came to reviewing stories. Personally, I didn't think my story was that well written. I'm glad that you agree with me when I killed off Wormtongue. I never liked him when they introduced him in the story line. I agree with you when you say that Katie has developed as a character. Am I really that unique because I can put emotions into the story so well? I never really thought about it. I'm looking forward to another review from you. I hope you enjoy the rest!!

**X2 Aeon Darkness IX:** Am I really that good when it comes to writing? I'm glad you think so. I'm glad you like it so much.

**Ilenya the fair:** grins sheepishly You're speechless? wow. I'm happy that you enjoy my fic so much.

**Xylem:** Ever heard of blending in? That's what she was trying to do. I'm glad you like it, though.

**Rabid-Tortise: **I hit the awesome category! Goodie! I can only put out so much at a time. I thought that Boromir saving Haldir was a nice twist in the plotline. I'm glad that it's no longer dull. Unfortunately, you won't see any Legolas/Katherine action in this chapter. You'll see some in the next chapter though, if that helps you any. One of my other friends suggested I read Wheel of Time. I'm looking into it, but funds are not in existence right now.

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover:** Here's your update!

**escape5:** I'm happy you think so.

**Maren L P:** Here's my next update.

**Willow-189:** I hope I haven't kept you waiting long for an update.

**ElvenEssence:** I'm sorry that it took me longer than October. I hope marching season's gone well though.

**Elven Script:** I'm sorry that you had to wait so much longer than anyone expected. Enjoy.

**Jupiter's Light:** Next update is now available.

**Crecy:** Happy to hear you love it. Update is here!

**DevilAngel:** Yes, everyone lives. I agree that Theoden is pessimistic and should lighten up. My friend like when Katie told Haldir how to take a break in a secluded area too. I thought it would be a nice light comic releif line. More romance is coming, but not in this chapter. Sorry.

**Merle Elendil:** Thanks

**Ladyof Rivendell:** Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long.

**Soccer-Bitch:** Thanks. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

**lady lorethei:** Yeah, Haldir lives. I never knew that there were so many Haldir fans out that. It's surprising considering the small roles he plays in the movie/book.

**TriGemini: **I tried to make it as interesting and captivating as I could, and I'll admit it was rather difficult. I enjoyed Boromir saving Haldir twist too and it seemed to work in with the story itself, so I was rather happy. I like how Katherine talks to Theoden too. She's not the type to take any crap off of people. And truthfully, Legolas had his suspicions about how Katherine knew so much, but there wasn't much proof there. You can finally read what happens next.

* * *

We had won. I was thrilled, truly, I was. But I was also exhausted. It had indeed been a long night. One that I wouldn't forget anytime soon. I never knew there could be so much death. Everyone that I loved and cared about made it out all right, some in worse shape then others, but they were alive nonetheless. Many of the warriors who lived through the night took the day off. I went back to my room, and took a nice, long, hot bath. I took care of my cuts, changed my clothes, got something quick to eat, and went right back at it.

I surprised many of the Fellowship when I came back out. I looked dead on my feet, I think. But they didn't look so hot, either. That was my argument anyway when Aragorn and Gimli demanded that I go back and get some sleep. We stood there in the hall for a good ten minutes arguing back and forth. They said that I wasn't needed; that I could go get some sleep. Not that I didn't want to, but as worn as I felt, I was wide-awake. Stupid adrenaline.

Many of the women and children were now out of the caves. A few of the older women were crying, mourning the loss of a loved one. My heart went out of them and I felt bad for them. The younger children had no idea what was going on. Ah, the wide-eyed innocence of a child. I'm sure many of them knew something was amiss, though they didn't know the extent of the damage the night had brought.

The men that had come with Éomer, seeing as how they weren't fighting all night, were now stacking the dead Uruk bodies and burning them out in the field. Some were taking the bodies of the ones lost on our sides.

The hall and the armory had become temporary morgues. By the time the totally tally came in, our side had lost 139 men and 57 Elves. Many, many more were wounded. Most of the wounded however were literally waiting in line for help. There were just a few healers around to help and that's where I decided I would spend my day. I don't think I could stand another day of dead bodies, but helping those who were wounded didn't bother me.

I pulled some standard first aid supplies, bandages, clean water, some cream to help stop infections, as I said, basic stuff. During the five hours I had been helping I had seen everything imaginable. From bruises to scratches, missing limbs to stab wounds.

At the end of five hours, I decided I needed some air. I took to the higher levels, taking deep breaths as I went. "Katherine?" I heard a voice call.

I turned with my arms folded across my chest. I saw the familiar blond hair and deep blue eyes. The corners of my mouth turned upward into a semi-smile. I think that's all I could muster at the moment. "What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he said.

I scoffed. "For right now, that would be a stupid question. If you, however, want an answer, I'll give you one," I said.

He looked at me with a pointed look. I let out a long, weary breath. "I feel exhausted, but for some reason, I can't sleep. Last night was horrible, and I don't think that I would be able to go through something like that again, but at the same time, this isn't going to be anything compared to what will happen,"

I wanted nothing more than to break down and cry. I felt like I was breaking inside as it was. I don't know why I felt like I did, but it was driving me insane. For so long, I had been the strong one. I had been the one who knew all of the answers; who knew what was going to happen. But after last night I wasn't so sure. I had no idea of why the fortress still exploded. That wasn't supposed to happen. How did Saruman know the weak spot? How? I just didn't know! I didn't know and that was tearing me up inside.

I drew in a breath and let it out just as quickly as I came. "You look horrible," he stated.

I forced a laugh. "What a way to make a woman feel special, Legolas," I teased. "Everything is wrong though,"

"How so?" he asked.

"The wall, it wasn't supposed to explode. It just wasn't. That's the reason I killed Grima. He told Saruman the secret of Helm's Deep. With Grima gone, I would have thought that the wall would have stayed intact," I explained.

"Is it possible that he told Saruman before you killed him?" Legolas asked.

I scoffed. "Knowing my luck. But from what I knew, he didn't tell Saruman until he was banished from Edoras. I stopped him before he got to Isengard. I just don't understand," I growled.

"At least your father lives," the Elf offered.

"That's the only thought stopping me from going insane right now. Everything else just went wrong," my voice ended in a whisper.

Legolas came over to me and wrapped his arms around my body, keeping me safe, even if only for a few minutes. "Just let it out, melamin," he said. (my love) "Just let it out,"

I started sobbing against his chest. He brought me to the ground, holding me tightly. "I don't know where I went wrong. I don't know how everything just got so messed up," I cried.

I held onto his shirt for dear life. I didn't want to let him go. He was my only safe point at the moment. The tears that fell from my eyes, soaked his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. He kissed the top of my head and told me that everything would be okay. I wanted to believe him, but at this point, I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know if everything was going to work out or not.

"Do you feel better?" Legolas asked after my crying fit was over.

I nodded. "For the most part. I'm still uncertain about everything," I admitted.

"This is why not many people can stand knowing the future," Gandalf told me. "There are few people who can stand the stress knowing the future brings"

"I will just be glad to see this war end," I said.

"But will everything turn out the way you know it to be?" Legolas asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. The only thing I can do is wait and hope for the best right now,"

How could I be so uncertain? How could everything that I know be so upside down? I needed answers and I needed them before I went off the deep end.

A small company left for Isengard the next day. It was a long and tedious ride to the great landmark. I was riding with Aragorn, much to my discomfort. Why did Gimli get to ride with Legolas? Why couldn't I ride with Legolas and Gimli ride with Aragorn? Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

I mentally scolded myself. What was I thinking? Things that weren't suppose to happen have happened and I was complaining about with whom I was riding. God were my priorities skewed! Half way through the ride I wound up leaning back and going to sleep. Aragorn nudged me awake some time later.

I groaned and looked up at him. "What?" I wined.

"We're about ready to arrive. I thought you would like to see Isengard," Aragorn said.

"You mean in all of its glory?" I asked, my sarcasm apparent.

He smiled a bit but continued to look on ahead. I followed his gaze. There were many fractures in the wall surrounding the tower. Water flooded most of the area and there were very tall trees, moving and walking around. "The Ents," I whispered.

Merry and Pippin were sitting on one of the wall pieces, smoking and eating to their hearts' content. "Welcome, my Lords, oh and Lady, to Isengard!" Merry announced.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and…smoking!" Gimli shouted. He was bit outraged, but I couldn't pick up on the exact reason. There were several when I stopped to think about it - resting, smoking and eating, not injured, the fact that we chased them from one end of the earth to the other, I didn't really know.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," I snorted at Pippin's statement. "The salted pork is particularly good," He continued, ignoring me.

"Salted Pork?" Gimli asked.

The mention of food seemed to override Gimli's anger senses I suppose. Gandalf shook his head and muttered something under his breath. It sounded like "Hobbits", but I wasn't too sure.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry said.

"And I suppose you're the gate keepers?" I asked, amused.

"Why, yes, my lady, I suppose we are," Merry said, smiling at me.

We loaded the Hobbits onto the horses, Merry on Shadowfax, and I slid off of Aragorn's horse, Brego, I think its name was to let Pippin sit up there. I walked up to the Orthanc along side the horses and their masters.

"Young master Gandalf," The Ent, who I'm guessed to be Treebeard, greeted. _Young? Is the tall, walking, talking tree blind or something? Cause the way I'm looking at it, he sure ain't young._ I thought. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here. Lock to his tower" Treebeard continued, through groans and moans.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned.

I scoffed. _Of course he is. He's got nothing left to lose, except his life. He'll go to any lengths to win at this point._ I thought.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli said.

I nodded in agreement with him. "No. We need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf said.

"About what? What could he possible have that we want?" I asked.

"Information. He may know what has happened to the rest of our party," Gandalf said.

I sighed. "Key words, "may know." You know as well as I do, he probably knows nothing," I hissed out.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King," I noticed movement on the top of the tower. Saruman stood at the edge, staff in hand. "and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" the dark wizard asked.

I snorted. Peace? The guy wanted peace just as much as Sauron DIDN'T want The Ring of Power. "We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace," Théoden said.

I had a sudden urge to start clapping, but settled for a smile instead. "Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf wanted to know what Sauron was going to do next.

Well, I had to say, he was going to get his answers pretty damn soon and they weren't going to come from the source he thought. "So you have come here for information. I have some for you," Was Saruman trying to coax us into a false sense of security? The dark Istari suddenly lifted the Palantír into the air and gazed into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it," he put the Palantír back into his robes. "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die,"

Oh how lovely does that sound? Gandalf approached the Orthanc. "But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death,"

My blood froze as he mentioned Frodo. "I've heard enough!" Gimli shouted, also unnerved by the mentioning of the small Hobbit. "Shot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," he whispered to Legolas.

For the second time that day I was in agreement with the Dwarf. "No. Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared," Gandalf called.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman shouted.

"That's fine, I wouldn't give it to you anyway," I murmured.

"No, you wouldn't, would you She-Elf?" Saruman sneered, acknowledging my presence. "You have no need for mercy, no need for pity,"

"I have mercy and pity for those who deserve it. You don't deserve it, in any way. You deserve to die and burn in the very pits of hell!" I shouted.

"It's a pity you won't make it till the end of this. I'll enjoy watching you and all you love suffer at the hands of my master. I'll love watching you cry and beg for your life before I have you killed," he said.

The Istari sent down a fireball towards Gandalf and it surrounded him. But just as suddenly as it had come, the fire died down. "Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf said.

The staff that Saruman was holding shattered into a million pieces. Without any warning, Grima showed up behind the dark wizard. I was startled. How had this happened? I had killed him. I had cut his head from his shoulder with one swipe. "Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down," Théoden tried to coax.

"Why should I? Just so I could be slain again by strangers?" Grima's eyes were on me.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires," Saruman stated.

Théoden tensed at the statement made by the wizard, but continued nonetheless. "Grima, come down. Be free of him,"

"Free? He will never be free," Saruman hissed.

"No," Grima said.

"Get down, cur!" and with that Saruman hit his servant, knocking him down to the stone roof.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" implored Gandalf.

Grima stood up, displaying the small dagger that was concealed in his clothes. "You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here," Saruman stated.

Grima pounced on Saruman and stabbed him several times. Legolas released an arrow, hitting Grima. Grima winced in pain and fell back, making Saruman plummet off the tower and the ground. He landed on top of a spear on one of his own devices. Disgust fell over the faces of several of the riders." Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," Gandalf said.

Our one and only informant had just bit the dust. Not that I was actually complaining. I was glad the guy had died. The wheel started spinning, sinking Saruman into the waters. The Palantír fell out of his robe and into the water. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees," Treebeard said. He sounded happy and content that the trees would be coming back.

Pippin slid off Brego and waded in the water. He bent down and picked up the Palantír, eyeing it curiously. "Pippin!" Aragon shouted.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard had apparently known what it was that Pippin was holding.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now," Gandalf said, with a bit of urgency in his voice.

The small Hobbit handed the orb to Gandalf, who wrapped it in his robes. Pippin rode with Boromir and I rode with Aragorn. We rode back to Edoras, with the Palantír. I didn't like the feelings the orb stirred within me. For the first time since we left Rivendell, I felt actual fear and I was quite worried. The ride back to Edoras was anything but comfortable and easy. If everything went…well…Gandalf and Pippin should be riding to Minas Tirith by morning. We arrived by night and many of the men, including myself and the rest of the Fellowship were standing in the Golden Hall. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" said the Rohanian King.

He held out a cup, which was filled with some sort of alcohol. I scrunched up my nose while I remembered the last time I drank. It didn't turn out too well for me, and I wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. "Hail!" The crowd cheered, although their voices weren't filled with any enthusiasm.

I stood at the end of the Hall, close to the doors, in case I wanted an easy escape. Merry and Pippin were signing and dancing on a table. They seemed…happy, even after all they had been through.

Pippin and Merry sang:

_"Oh you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
As the one we drink in our hometown.  
You can keep your fancy ales,  
You can drink them by the flagon,  
But the only brew for the brave and true,  
Comes from the Green Dragon!" _

Most of the men were laughing, celebrating, I suppose over the victory in Helm's Deep. I scoffed. If you could call that a victory. Yes, we defeated unimaginable odds and most survived to tell the tale, but the battle to decide all battles would be soon. I figured if we won, and survived, then I would celebrate.

The party lasted well into the dark of night. I had left the Hall, seeking nothing but solitude, and went into the lightly spotted sky. I sat down, my feet dangling over the edge of the stone platform. The stars, for the most part, were trying to sparkle. It was rather cloudy outside and I didn't like the foreboding inkling that filled my stomach. I sat on the far corner, unnoticed by Legolas. He stood out, staring into the horizon, as if he was trying to see something. His hood was up, hiding his blond hair.

The night was almost chilly, and luckily I had gotten use to being an Elf by this point. I was glad that the temperature didn't bother me. Aragorn walked out of the Hall and went over to stand next to his Elven friend. "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East…a sleepless malice," Legolas whispered.

For some odd reason, I caught hint of fear in his calm, steady voice. That unnerved me. He never showed fear to anyone, enemy nor friend.

"The Eye of the Enemy is moving" Legolas continued.

Aragorn - for his part - remained silent. Was he in too deep of a thought to reply? Or did he feel the same? I don't know which one unnerved me more. There were a few minutes of silence. I closed my eyes and drifted off with the wind, trying to let it take me where it would. There was a loud screech and I was brought back to my senses my a cold, unfeeling sensation. I gasped as if I were in pain. The impression struck me right through my heart and soul. "He is here!" Legolas said, obviously startled.

I stood up from my spot and followed the two inside the Hall. Everyone was awake from the screams coming from the small Halfling. I saw Aragorn throw the Palantír away. The globe landed on the floor, and rolled away from him. Gandalf threw a cloak over the orb and it stopped moving.

Merry was terrified and worried for his friend. Gandalf muttered something, but I couldn't tell what it was from the other noises in the room. I went deeper into the room. "Look at me" The Wizard demanded. "What did you see?"

Pippin turned away, but Gandalf would not be deterred. "A tree. A white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead!"

_The White Tree of Gondor_. I thought. "The city was burning" Pippin continued.

"Minas Tirith. Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked.

"I saw…I saw him. I can hear his voice in my head" Pippin cried.

"Sauron" I whispered, mainly to myself.

"What did you tell him? Speak!" Again with the ordering from the Great White Wizard. (Please note the sarcasm.)

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me," The small hobbit said.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" asked Gandalf.

"Nothing. Pippin didn't tell Sauron anything," I spoke up.

Gandalf turned to me and stared at me. "Lady Katherine is right. I didn't say anything. I was too afraid," Pippin told him.

Gandalf sighed. He released Pippin and stood up. "Wake the King," The White Wizard ordered.

A solider ran from the Hall, grateful for the escape I believe, to go fetch Théoden. There was to be a small council consisting of the main people of the Fellowship. I stood against the furthest wall of the meeting room while I waited for the scene to unfold. Everyone in the room was tense. I didn't blame them for that.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still…strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war," Gandalf informed everyone.

Théoden hesitated before beginning. "Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

I scoffed. "Do you really want to get into this again? I thought we had a similar conversation in Helm's Deep," I told him.

"I will go," Aragorn said, breaking up another impending fight.

"No," Gandalf said sternly.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn shouted back.

"They will be!" The wizard said. He leaned over to speak with Estel quietly and along. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships." Then raised his voice for all to hear him. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone," his gaze moved to the two Hobbits.

I pushed myself off of the wall. "Gandalf may I have a word with you and Pippin?" I asked.

"Is it important?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," I said, my voice demanding nothing less then a few minutes of his time.

He sighed and walked towards me. Pippin followed. We went out into the hall. "Speak quickly!" spoke Gandalf.

"Understand something, under no circumstances is Denethor allowed to think otherwise than this: That Boromir is dead. The Steward of Gondor must think his eldest son is dead. You must play this right; lie if you must. I already tried to set in place something that will help. The Horn of Gondor was cleaved in the battle at Amon Hen. I hope it has reached Denethor. He and Faramir must think that Boromir is dead. They both must in order for everything to work out correctly," I told them.

"Why?" Pippin asked.

"Please Pippin, don't ask questions. I can't answer them right now. I will as soon as all of this is over, but please do this. Denethor must believe Boromir is dead. He must!" I spoke with conviction.

Gandalf nodded. "I will do everything in my power to help you, but if the Steward has already made up his mind, it will be difficult to change it,"

"Then change it you must!" I hissed.

As the dark faded and gave way to the dawn and to the morning, Gandalf and the two Hobbits were walking to the stables. I followed all three of them out. "Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst. Hurry, hurry!" Gandalf told him.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry asked.

"I don't know. I can't help it," Pippin answered.

"You never can," Merry's voice almost sounded light and happy.

"I'm sorry, all right? I won't do it again," Pippin told Merry.

"Don't you understand? The Enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here,"

"And you-you're coming with me?" Pippin asked. Merry turned and walked into the stables. "Merry?" Pippin called.

"Come on," Merry ordered.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked.

"Three days' ride, as the Nazgûl flies, and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail," Gandalf told him.

"Gandalf, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Now you ask for my opinion? You didn't heed my warnings about what you knew to begin with and now you want to know what to do?" he asked. "I want you to go with Aragorn and the others. I fear he will need your advice sooner or later. I have given him strict instructions to follow you should anything happen to me. Regardless of what I have said, you do have a level head on your shoulder, Palanwen. You - like many others in this time - are confused. Time will give you the answers you wish to receive," he said then mounted his horse.

Pippin was helped up on Shadowfax and the horse took off out of the stables, into the City of Edoras and out into the open Riddermark.

Three days passed and I just sat around like a "knot on a log" for lack of a better term during two of those days. I didn't know what to do. I probably should have been out practicing. I would need it sooner or later.

I got out and walked around during the third day. The fourth day after Gandalf had left with Pippin Aragorn was sitting outside, on one of the watchtowers, smoking his pipe. He stood up and ran into the Golden Hall once he saw the beacon was lit. I was sitting outside, my notebook and pen in my lap. I was recording the events and how they had changed. I was glad that I drug my book bag half way across Middle Earth.

Anyway, Aragorn almost ran me over, running up the stairs and into the main hall. He threw open the doors and shouted, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

I followed Estel into the room. Théoden looked up from his map, looking quite frankly stunned. I watched Théoden's reaction. "And Rohan will answer!" The king proclaimed proudly.

His answer was almost melodramatic. "Muster the Rohirrim!"

There was a faint echo of a bell being rung in the middle of the city. "Assemble the Men at Dunharrow, as many Men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor…and war. Gamling!" The King called. "Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow,"

Gamling nodded and ran off to do his bidding. Everyone was busy preparing for the trip. I was no exception, though I didn't have much to prepare. As tempted as I was to leave my bag in Edoras, part of me told me that if I did, I wasn't going to see again. I noticed Aragorn walk up to Éowyn. "You ride with us?" he asked.

Aragorn sounded shocked. Where has he been during the entire war? The woman had more spirit then the men! "Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the Women of the Court to farewell the Men," she told him.

I saw Éowyn's sword when Aragorn lifted her saddle blanket. I hid a smile that crept over my face. The girl was determined, I'd give her that, but even I was contemplating on going into battle. Part of me wanted to go have to Lothlórien and stay there during the remainder of the war. That would have been the easy way out. When were things ever easy though?

I saw Éowyn snatch the blanket back and set it down over the weapon. "The Men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope," she told him.

She walked away from her horse and from Strider. Aragorn for his part did look as if he was in deep thought. I'm not sure what he had to think about though. If he didn't notice the looks that the Rohirrim shot towards him, then he was a useless, blind man. "Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken now fulfill them all! For lord and land!" Éomer shouted.

Did the guy have to be so melodramatic? He was nice enough, but he was seriously getting on my nerves. We rode out of Edoras. I was somewhere near the front with Legolas and Gimli. The poor dwarf got stuck on the back of another horse. I suppose he would have to get used to it sooner or later.

The trip took at most a few hours. We didn't stop to eat or rest. We needed to continue. I knew what was out there. I knew the dangers. I just didn't know it would be this boring. I tried to enjoy the calm before the storm, but it wasn't happening. I knew the quiet would be shattered soon, but for some reason, I couldn't enjoy it. Was it because I knew too much? We rode up a steep, thin hill. The higher I got, the more concerned I got. I was fine once I reached the top, but it was getting up there that concerned me.

It was a small encampment. There were several fires and tents around. I tied my horse to a log and grabbed my CD player. I needed something to pacify my cracked nerves. I went to the edge of the cliff and hung my legs over the edge. I flipped through the various songs on my CD to find something that would help me.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming _

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, what it's like

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life"

Now that's what I was talking about. Depressing music to **not** help my depressing mood. What a good way to feel better. Truth be told, the lyrics of the song held more truth than anything I had ever seen or heard or written or…well, you get my point. I changed to another song and sort of drifted off. I hit the stop key after the song ended and I heard Aragorn tell Théoden that we had until dawn and then we had to ride. I stood up and joined Legolas. He smiled at me slightly. I threw my CD player in my bag and sat down next to him. The horses around us started rearing and neighing. "The horses are restless and the Men are quiet," Legolas commented.

"They grown nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer told them.

"That road there…where does that lead?" Gimli asked, pointing to the Path of the Dead.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas informed the Dwarf.

"None who venture there ever return," Éomer supplied as well.

"You two aren't helping my shot nerves," I muttered.

"Pardon?" Éomer asked.

He didn't understand what I meant. "Telling ghost stories isn't helping me. My nerves are completely ruined,"

"The stories that I've heard, Lady Katherine, are true," Éomer said.

I looked at him. "I know they are, which is what is making this ten times worse than it already is,"

"How do you know of such things? Lothlórien doesn't concern themselves with Mortal superstition," Éomer asked.

"I'm well-versed in many cultures, my friend. I know more than you could possibly imagine," I left the subject there.

Éomer didn't pressure me anymore, but I knew he wanted to. I couldn't blame him. I was a totally mystery to him. I grabbed an apple from my bag and bit into it. I heard some noises come from inside the mountain and they gave me creeps. Orcs I could handle, hell I'd rather take on a Nazgûl, but ghosts were another story. They weren't tangible; maybe that's why they bothered me so much. I sat in front of the fire for some time. Aragorn ad Gimli had gone to bed hours ago. I just didn't feel right resting. There was too much to think about. Éowyn had played around with Merry, dressing him up as a soldier. She and her brother got into a heated discussion about Merry joining the ranks of the Rohirrim.

I stayed out of it, even when she asked me my opinion. No matter what I said, I doubted that I would change Éomer's mind; the guy was more stubborn than a mule…on a bad day! I stay up through the night. I couldn't bring myself to even rest my eyes. Éomer ordered me to rest and I basically told him to shove off (in the nicest way possible, of course). I noticed a cloaked figure stalking around the camp hours later…I took note of Elrond's arrival and got comfortable on the ground. I closed my eyes and listened to Elrond's conversation with Théoden. I wasn't able to catch all of it, but I caught the gist. Elrond said something about Aragorn having to go down the Paths of the Dead.

A soldier woke up Aragorn and I saw Strider walk out of his tent, land into the King's. He was in there for a while. The voices were hushed and I couldn't hear anything except when Aragorn almost shouted to Elrond about the ghosts who lived in the mountain. Strider seemed adamant about not going to them.

The next thing I heard was Elrond telling Aragorn to take the Dimholt road. I groaned and debated about going with him or not. It would be an interesting experience, but I couldn't ride a horse into battle worth crap and I wasn't looking forward to even remotely looking and or fighting the Nazgûl, regardless what I thought earlier. I sighed; ghosts it was. Aragorn left the tent, Andúril by his side. He saddled up Brego and prepared to leave. I noticed Éowyn walk up to him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "The war lies to the east; you cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the Men,"

It sounded like she was begging him to stay and in her own little way I suppose she was. "Éowyn," Aragorn began.

"We need you here," Éowyn said.

Aragorn's voice sounded heavy and sad when he asked, "Why have you come?"

"Do you not know?" she asked.

_Oh he knows all right, but he'll never give you what you want._ I thought. I felt sorry for the woman; I mean, she loved him. My heart went out for her; I knew what it was like. I knew what it was like to love someone, but not have them love you back. I smiled. The problems of being a mortal, I suppose. "It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek," Aragorn said.

I bit back a snort. _What a way to let her down gently._ I mentally told him. Maybe I should have mentioned something to him about it earlier.

Éowyn backed away from him. She was in shock. Strider looked at her for a moment before walking away, taking Brego with him. I stood up and touched her arm. "Éowyn?" I called softly. "It'll be okay. Everything will work out for the best in the end," I told her.

And I sincerely meant it. I knew that she and Faramir were going to fall in love. I cringed. If Faramir lived that long. With everything I had changed, I never thought of him. I heard Gimli's voice and I took off after them.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli," Aragorn ordered.

Legolas walked up leading his horse, Boromir in tow. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" The Elf asked.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie," Gimli said.

"He's right. We haven't come all this way just to turn away from you now," Boromir told him.

Aragorn looked at me. "What about you Katherine? Will you come with us as well?" Aragorn asked.

I sighed deeply and thought before answering. "Boromir's right. We've come so far. We can't turn back now. I've done too much to turn back. I won't do it. While I'm not…thrilled about following you guys into some dark, scary cave, someone has to come with you three to keep your heads on straight. As much as I love you guys, I don't trust you going into a dark, scary, ghost ridden cave," I smiled at them.

"I never figured you to for the one to be scared," Boromir teased.

"I'd hate for Natalie to be crying at your funeral," I shot back, threatening.

"You don't have the ability," he said.

I glared at him. "All the time you've known me and you still think that I can't take care of myself?" I asked, walking up to him.

He looked at me. "I never said you couldn't; I just don't think you're strong enough to take me on,"

I walked ahead of him. "When this is all over, I'm going to take you on," I called over my shoulder.

"When this is all over, you won't be able to find me," he said.

I quirked an eyebrow. _What did he mean by that?_ I asked myself. I was curious by his comment. I shook it off and I followed Aragorn and Legolas into the crevice. The ground had a think sheet of fog on it and the air was dense. It was hard to breathe and there seemed to be an unusual pull that got stronger and stronger as we got closer to the end. There were no birds or even bugs around. Sharp gray rocks stood out in the narrow path. I ran my hands over the wall of the crevice. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath of the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the great twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas explained.

When we reached the end of the path, a small opening was crafted into a rock. There seemed to bee come painting above it. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away" Gimli breathed.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and The Dead keep it. The way is shut" Legolas whispered, translating the paintings above us.

I got off Brego and watched as Aragorn dismounted and help Andúril in his hand. The horses became nervous as we approached the opening. A blast of cold air came out of the tunnel and the horses neighed and reared. They ran off in the opposite direction. Not that I blamed them; I wanted to do the same thing.

Aragorn shouted at Brego and turned back and stared into the tunnel. "I do not fear death!" The soon-to-be-king hissed.

He walked quickly into the dark cave. He seemed determined. Legolas hesitated another second, then followed his friend. "Well, this is a thing unheard of. An Elf will do underground where a Dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it!" Gimli huffed.

He stamped his feet a few times before finding his courage and followed them. I looked at Boromir and shrugged before entering the cave myself, Boromir behind me. We rushed through the cave, Aragorn leading us with a metal torch. I had no idea of where I was going, but trusted Aragorn.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked.

"I see shapes of men. And of horses," Legolas informed him.

"As do I?" I agreed.

They were wisps of air, or of smoke, but I could indeed make the begins out. "Where?" Gimli asked again.

"Pale banners like shred of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned," Legolas said.

"Summoned to what?" Boromir asked and I shrugged.

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that. Very good. Very good! Legolas?" Gimli shouted.

The Dwarf had gotten lost. I turned around to make sure he was in the right path. Mist surrounded us as we walked. I saw my height-deficient friend try to blow it away.

"Do not look down," Aragorn warned.

For once, I wish I had listened to him. For once in my life I wish I had actually done something I was supposed to do. But did I? No, I looked down. Stupid me looked down at the ground. I heard cracks coming from the ground, but I wasn't the one making the sound. As I looked down, I saw skulls. Millions of skulls. I groan and lifted my head and went a bit faster. I wasn't making any sound as I walked, but I heard it from my companions. It wasn't helping my sanity.

We walked into a large hall and in the center stood or rather floated a green figure. "Who enters my domain?" he asked.

"One who will have you allegiance," Aragorn said.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass," the same voice said.

"You will suffer me," Aragorn said, threateningly.

The King of the Dead laughed as more of The Dead appeared around us. They surrounded us, blocking any and all way out of the room. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die," The King of the Dead stated.

Legolas strung and released an arrow in a blink of an eye. It went through the head on the one it was aimed at as if it had hit nothing. "I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn said.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me," The Dead King said.

Strider lifted Andúril. The King of the Dead attacked Aragorn with his own sword, but Aragorn parried that attack. He reached out and grabbed the ghost by the throat. "That line was broken," The King of the Dead spat.

"It has been remade," Aragorn hissed. He released the king and turned to address The Dead around him. "Fight for us, and regain your honor," he walked through the crowd. "What say you?"

The Dead shuffled around and looked very uncertain. They were ghosts what did they have to be uncertain about? "What say you?" the ranger repeated.

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death," Gimli said.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" Aragorn promised.

The Dead watched Aragorn. "What say you? You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death!" the ghosts started to disappear and I was very grateful. "What say you?"

"Stand, you traitors!" Gimli commanded.

The mists began to blow away and the ground started shaking. The walls burst open, skulls pouring out of the openings. "Out!" Aragorn shouted.

I was already running for an exit before he said anything. As fast as I could be in situations like this, I wasn't fast enough. Walking on the skulls creeped me out to no end, but them falling on me was unbearable. "Legolas! Run!" Aragorn said to the Elf.

We found a small opening in the cave and ran out. Suddenly we were outside, out in the open, with the sun pouring down on us. The sky was bright and I looked around. We were on top of a hill with a river below us. I noticed Aragorn's demeanor change when he saw the black ships of the Corsairs on the river. He fell to his knees. I heard a noise come from the save and I turned to see the King of the Dead float out of the solid rock. "We fight," was the only think he said.

We ran down the side of the hill, catching up with the ships. We all stood in a line, waiting for the ships to pass us. The vessels seemed to stop where we stood. "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor," Aragorn said.

The men aboard the boat laughed. "Who are you to deny us passage?" the captain asked.

"Legolas, fire a warning ship past the bosun's ear," Aragorn whispered to the Elf.

"Mind your aim," Gimli muttered to him as Legolas strung and arrow.

Gimli hit Legolas as he fired, making Legolas miss and hit the man next to the captain. The Dwarf covered his mouth as Legolas looked at him. "That's it. Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded," Gimli said.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?" the captain asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"This army," Aragorn said.

The King of the Dead and his army appeared and ran towards the ships.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** As you can see, the updates did go as I planned. I know that this one was supposed to be in October, and I'm sorry that I didn't get it up by then. However, my life has been very hellish for the past few months. Since the last update on August 28, 2004, I have moved 500 miles away from my home, started my senior year, (which is hecktic enough mind you), I've had to take my ACTs, fill out college applications, constantly trying to keep my grades up (my classes have been harder since I've moved), deal with one crisis after another, after another, and I had the biggest writers' block in the known world.

By the time, I actually got out of the writers' block enough to write a small amount, the Extended Edition of Return of the King came out. I decided to wait because this chapter had a lot of quotes dealing with the Extended Edition.

For those of you who have seen the Movie Theater version of ROTK and the Extended Edition of ROTK, you'll understand this when I say what was Peter Jackson thinking when he left all that on the cutting room floor?

For the next update (yes, I know people, keep laughing), should be around the same length of this chapter and should be out around the middle to end of March. I have a few long weekends and Spring Break in the time I'm giving myself.

Don't forget to review. I appreicate any kind of feedback. I'll talk to everyone soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
Diclaimer #2: I also don't own any of the music that I have previously used in this fic. The lyrics and sound and music are all owned by their respected companies. I have not used this music for profit in any way, shape, or form. I have only used it to bring a tie to the story in an odd and unusual way. The music lyrics I use are for story use.  
ElvenPrincess2005  
Chapter 18  
Updated: 05-19-05 

**Does anyone read these?**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Bee:** I've written more!

**lightning8star:** I'm glad you like it so much. It's not May and I'm sorry it took me so long. Stephanie will have a part to play at the very very very very, did I mention very, end. She is a annoying, I'll agree. I hope this helps the sweet tooth.

**Suzanne:** No one will really know what Katie saw in Galadriel's mirror until the very last chapter/epilogue. I'm glad you like it though.

**kathrineyb:** There's action, just keep reading. There's some in here as well, but the major action will be in the next chapter.

**Maeg Lalaith:** It's spectacular? Wow, that's a new one for this fic. The whole name with with Katherine will be resolved by the end of the fic. It is her Elven name, but for the longest time, he didn't know her Elven name, just her mortal name. It's like a habit you can't really shake, you know what I mean?

**Rabid-Tortise:** Yes, I've updated again. You've missed the updated for the fic? I'm sorry. I'm happy that I'm someone's favorite's list. Don't cry, I hate it when people cry. I'm glad I could cheer you up in someway.

**The Insane Sekhmet:** I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, I really am. I'm sorry that I couldn't update any sooner. Please forgive me?

**Kamui Gaia 07:** It does being tedious as it goes on, but trust me when I say that your senior year will be your best year. I hated the work, I really did, but I'm graduating in three weeks and looking back on it, it's all worth it. It's hard to work between all the homework and assignments, but you manage, you just have to not worry about it and get it out when you get it out. Don't worry about keeping everyone waiting. (I'm not, really, I'm not). You learn quickly how to manage your time though.

**ElvinJewel14:** It's something called reanimation a.k.a. bringing the dead back to life. That's basically how Saruman did it. He thought that Worntongue had worthy information that he desperately needed. Fortunately, he's dead now (killed by Legolas' arrow), so Katie doesn't have to worry about him.

**Banana4422:** Thanks. Here's your update.

**Marpessa:** Sighs dramatically If you bothered to read any of the responses from other flamers, you'd know that reviewing this story was a complete waste of your time. I'll admit that I keep track of the reviews I get, I check my page regularlly and when I saw your reviews my first impluse was to laugh and that's what I did, if you wish to know. You don't like my story, do you? I caught a hint of dislike when I read your first review. If you didn't like the first chapter, why did you bother to continue reading? I think one review would have gotten your point across. You didn't have to continue. Do you lack that much of a life? If this one is "pure garbage" as you put it, you're in the very small amount of people that think so. The other 99.5 apparently don't think so. I know that you will probably never read this, but in case you do, get over it. If you're trying to get me to stop writing this fic…then you're in for a surprise. I write for myself and myself only. Yes, I will admit that it nice to have fans and people who like the story and it's nice to get come constructive criticism once in a while, but honestly, why did you bother to take your time to write not one, but three reviews if you hated it that much? That's all I'm going to say on this; I think you get the point and I think that I've wasted enough of my time typing this up.

**X2 Aeon Darkness IX:** I like it! I like it! "Twitchtastical". It's very neep. You can have three dozen virtual cookies, how does that sound?

**showmethehobbit:** The EE scenes were hard to do, because for months, all I had seen was the regular theatre version of the movie. That's all that was in my mind (it took me five times of watching Return of the King EE to get that in my mind). My bum was numb too after watching it, but I would have had no problem sitting there for another hour or so.

**TriGemini:** I noticed that Bormir was never around till the end of the chapter and I've tried my best to recify it, but it's difficult. Curiousity killed the cat (even though satisfaction brough it back) and unfortunately, it was Pippin's undoing.  
Gandalf, even though he doesn't want to, knows that Katherine is doing all she can to try and help. He'll lie, if only because he trust Katie's judgement on the situation. Galdalf did warn her, but like the author of "A Silver Lining" Katie has problems listening to authority (though I can honestly say, I've never gotten into trouble).  
And it's not Katie's mind that's not considering, it's her heart. She does things by her heart, not so much her mind, which causes problems. Katie's never liked Théoden, that was made obvious in the beginning. She doesn't have a solution so much, as she just has a quick tongue and speaks without really thinking about what she's going to say.  
The conversation with Saruman goes back to the thing I was saying. She speaks before she thinks. Katherine has a soft spot for any of the hobbits and it's never really explained why. Here's your next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Arami:** I'm glad you like the Katie/Haldir relationship, although, I'm not sure you can call it that. It gets better at the end of the story though, if that helps you any. That line was a hint of what he actually says in this chapter, you just have to put the puzzle pieces together.

**Ms. Unknown:** Sorry, but it's the middle of May. I hope you like it.

**Nightlight Ninja:** Glad you like updates! The last update was a bit late and unfortunately, so is this one.

* * *

The ships themselves were easy to take over. The men put up little resistance once they saw they were literally fighting ghosts. I humored myself with throwing a few overboard now and then, but I let the Dead take care of most of it. It was nice just to sit back and watch others' take care of the problem at hand.

I glanced around and saw Boromir doing the same as I was. I couldn't blame him. For a moment, my mind wandered back to Lórien. I saw a fleeting memory of Natalie and Boromir and for the first time, I was curious as to what his plans were for her. She was my best friend; I didn't want to see her hurt. I think Boromir knew that too. His feelings seemed genuine. Then again so had the feelings of other men in Nats' life. I sighed. Natalie deserved the best; fate hadn't been that kind to her recently. I pushed myself off the wooden rail and walked over to the man. "Enjoying the break?" I asked.

He nodded briefly. I narrowed my eyes. He never shook me off before. Something was up; I just didn't know what it was. Usually he wasn't this quiet; to me at least. I think I was the only one who could get him to talk. Then again, I was also the only one who put any effort into it. "What's wrong?" I pushed.

"Should you have to ask?" he asked me.

"I may be many things, but I'm no mind reader, Boromir," I reminded him.

He smiled at me for a moment as sort of an apology. "Did your father happen to mention Natalie?" Boromir asked.

So that's what was wrong. He was concerned for her. He had a right to be; I wasn't going to tell him not to. I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. We were pressed for time as it was. I didn't know that he was staying that short amount of time. Had I, it would have been one of the first things that flew out of my mouth," I paused for a moment. "But I don't think anything is wrong. I think my father would have told me if something had gone amiss. I know your worried, I am too, if you have to know. I'm terrified. It's okay to be; it's natural,"

"That's the thing, Katherine, something is amiss. I can't put my finger on it, but something is wrong and everything in my being is telling me that it has to do with Natalie,"

I leaned against the railing and looked down into the water. "She's safe," I reassured him.

"I know, but something is still wrong," he told me.

"Well, here's the way I look at it. Pretty soon, this entire situation is going to end. You'll see her soon and you'll see that everything is okay," I patted him on the shoulder.

He looked me in the eyes. "Will we win?" he asked.

I turned to avoid his gaze and hesitated. Many people had asked me that since the beginning and I still didn't have a definite answer. Boromir had asked me that question when we were in Lórien and back then I didn't know anything. "I want to think we will. I was to believe that we'll beat Sauron's ass into the ground, but…" I stopped.

"But?" he compelled.

"Everything had changed. By all respects, I should be here. I don't know what my actions have done to the course of Middle-Earth," I sighed. "I look at it this way, there's a greater possibility of winning than losing right now. If we win, then we'll rejoice and party until we die. If we lose, everything will end. An apocalypse, if you will. All life will end, including ours. If we lose, you'll see her in the afterlife,"

"You're very morose," he advised.

"Eh, it's part of the personality," I told him.

He smiled. "But truthfully, Boromir, I wouldn't worry about it. Natalie is fine, you're just being a worrywart," He nodded. "I do have a question, however. What…what do you feel for her?"

He sighed before continuing. "I love her, if that's what you're asking," he said. I nodded. "I plan on asking her to marry me after this is over,"

I nodded again, trying to keep the shock off of my face. Maybe his feelings were **too** genuine; if there was such a thing. "Can I give you a bit of advice?" I asked. "Don't hurt her. She's been hurt too many times and too damn bad for it to happen again. If I find out that you have hurt her, and I will find out, mind you, I will not hesitate to kill you,"

"I have no doubt that you would. You're very protective of your friends and family, though I don't understand why," he told me.

I smiled. "I always have been. It takes a lot for me to trust people, but once I do, I'll be loyal to you until the day you or I die. I know you've witnessed it. I'm so loyal that I will kill for my friends and family,"

"And you will die for them if the occasion calls for it," Boromir reminded. I smiled. He was right. Now that I think about it, I was ready to die for him at Amon Hen. "I will leave you to your thoughts," Boromir said.

I nodded; I really did want some time alone. I leaned back against the rail and sighed. I was grateful that this was ending soon. I couldn't take too much more of it. It was becoming draining. I was trying as hard as I could to keep everything in line and at the same time, help my friends and myself out by keeping those who were supposed to have died, alive. It was no easy task.

I let out a somewhat long shaky breath. "What bothers you, melamin? (my love)" Legolas asked.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts that I didn't hear him come up behind me. "I'm beginning to doubt myself," I told him.

"I'm afraid I'm not following what you're trying to say,"

I groaned. I loved him, I truly did, but sometimes, it was like talking to a brick wall. At least with Natalie, I could say something like that and she knew immediately what I was saying. "I'm doubting my abilities and what I'm doing in this war," I clarified.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm just tired I suppose. It's not going to do much good to rest. The thoughts are always there, they never seem to go away. I doubt everything now. If we'll make it through, if we'll even win. I'm getting restless. I'm ready for this entire war to be over with," I told him.

He nodded. "Every being involved in this war is becoming listless. It's the effects of the fighting, I fear,"

"Am I being ridiculous?" I asked.

"About what?" he questioned.

"About thinking that I could make a difference in this war, that I could help in some way, or that I actually stood a chance in battle, or that we would win?" I asked, finally showing signs that I was breaking.

"I don't believe so. You wanted to fight for your friends and family. You wanted to fight, to keep them safe and away from harm. I don't believe that is ridiculous. I believe that it is noble and good. You have made many differences in this war and have helped out a great deal. You've never questioned your abilities before, why now? You've always stood a chance in battle; you're a strong warrior and an even stronger person," Legolas said strongly. "You should rest, melamin. You've been awake now for days. You're an Elf and yet, it's still beginning to show in your eyes,"

I laughed, despite my situation. "I won't be able to sleep if my life depending upon it right now. The only time I can even think about resting is when this is all over with,"

He looked at me sadly. "It will be a few hours before we reach out destination. A few hours of rest would do you some good," he said.

I looked at him. "What's the point of resting if it doesn't help me?" I asked.

"You will need your strength for the fight ahead," he told him.

I knew he was right. The battle ahead was not going to be a walk in the park. I wasn't looking forward to anything in the near future. Théoden's death, the fight with the Nazgûl, the blood that will be shed; it was too much.

Truth be told I was almost happy with myself. I had made it well past the place where I thought I was going die and I had not only kept myself together, but kept the others alive as well. In all honesty, I wasn't really planning on making it through Amon Hen, but I trusted Galadriel and her mirror. If what I saw was to come to be, then I should be all right.

I had done a lot in the past few months, but now everything came down to a few deciding battles. They would make or break not only **me**, but Middle Earth as well. Looking ahead, I could almost imagine what the field would look like. I wasn't sure of the definitely structure or anything, but my imagination could be wild at times.

I hated this; I hated waiting. By nature, yes, Elves are patient creatures. I was the exception to that rule and to a lot of other rules as well. I wasn't patient, by any means. If I wanted something done, I would do it, right then and there. I could be graceful, if I wanted to be. I usually wasn't; I trip over my own two feet for pete sakes.

The worst thing was though; I was right on the edge of the battle. More than likely, that's what Legolas was seeing. Not the fatigue that I held, but the stress of it all. I'm not saying I'm not tired; I felt like I could sleep for several weeks at this point. But I had more important things to do at the moment. I sat and tried to relax the best I could until we reached our destination.

I watched as the ships sailed up to Osgiliath. The city seemed overrun and for lack of a better word, trashed. There was smoke coming out of several buildings and I'm sure a few fires were here and there. I could almost smell the death and the blood that was lying on the ground around the area. Human and Orc bodies were strewn around, some floating in the water. There were several Orcs waiting by the marina. The Orcs said something, I couldn't make it out, but I watched as Aragorn jumped out of the boat and I followed. Gimli mentioned something about there being enough for everyone.

I rushed into battle. The Army of the Dead moved quicker than I could. The Orcs at the Marina were all taken care of before I could blink a dozen times. Not that I minded too much. We moved on to Pelennor and I heard Gimli counting. I laughed; he was already at sixteen. While I'll admit, I was looking forward to see who did kill the most, I wasn't looking to win. Personally though, I was already at eighteen.

The Orcs were easy enough to kill. They weren't like Uruk-Hai and for that I was thankful. I guess Sauron spent all of his Uruk-hai forces at Helm's Deep. I don't think he was guessing on us winning that fight.

I watched as Legolas moved up the Oliphant; killing the men that came at him, and finally taking off the tent at the top. The tent slid off of the side of the Oliphant and Legolas moved to the head, taking arrows and killing the creature. The creature stumbled to its front legs and fell to the ground. Legolas had taken it upon himself to slide down the trunk and land safely on the ground.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli shouted and I was in agreement.

The Elf was such a show off. Then again, I suppose living in the caves and living among trees all your life would do something for your agility, balance and acrobatic skills. I was brought back to reality when an Orc rushed towards me. I ducked an attack and slashed his stomach. I turned in mid-swing and brought my sword down on his head, severing it from the rest of his body. I moved away before another Orc was about to cut my arm off, but he was still able to slice my upper arm pretty well.

I hissed in pain as I brought my sword up and sliced his entire body in half. Looking down to check it, I noticed the red that was running down my arm. I had heard the Nazgûl screeches from the very beginning and the sound bothered me. It didn't bother my hearing so much as it just sent chills down my spine. Large, cold, heart stopping chills, but chills nonetheless. I felt a large gust of wind and then nothing. At least Éowyn was able to kill the Witch King.

I watched as the Dead Army rushed through the remaining forces and bring them down. I followed the rest of the Fellowship almost to the gates of Minas Tirith. I watched as the sun came out from behind the clouds. For some reason there was smoke around, making it hard to see. I faced the Army of the Dead. They still gave me the creeps. "Release us," the King of the Dead said.

Aragorn hesitated. "Bad idea," Gimli piped up. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead,"

"You gave us your word," The Dead King sound agitated.

"I hold your oath fulfilled," Aragorn stated. "Go. Be at peace,"

The ghost seemed to sigh heavily, as if he was relieved. The entire group of them faded into the daylight. Eerie. The hours of the day seemed to blend together. We took the Orc bodies and burned them and then tried to find survivors. Éomer was heartbroken when he saw his sister and I couldn't blame him. She was taken inside along with the rest of the few survivors we had found. She was taken care of by Aragorn while Éomer sat and watched.

Pippin had been out searching for Merry all day, with no luck. He finally found him in the fields after dark and brought him in as soon as he could.

Day broke and we all stood in the throne room. I was tense; it wouldn't be long now. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf said as I lounged on the steps. "The darkness is deepening,"

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn stated as he looked out the window.

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf retorted. "He has suffered a defeat, yes…but behind the wall of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping,"

"Let him stay there," Gimli commented calmly, taking his pipe out of his mouth. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mt. Doom," said the Wizard.

"That's why we should care," I hissed into the Dwarf's ear.

Gimli inhaled and exhaled and I watched as smoke came out of his pipe. "I've sent him to his death," Gandalf continued.

"No," Aragorn said before turning around to face everyone. "There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that,"

"How?" Gimli asked hesitantly.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate," Aragorn stated

Gimli coughed, choking on a puff of smoke he had accidentally swallowed. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer stated.

"It would be suicide," I added.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn corrected. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all eyes that moves,"

"A diversion," Legolas stated. Apparently he liked the idea.

"Certainty of death…small chance of success…what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked.

He'd given up the idea of sanity long ago I guess. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf warned.

"Oh, I think he will," Aragorn said.

Strider sounded confident. "It's like hunting. If you use the right bait to trap your animal of choice, then the animal will come to you. It's the same concept; if you give the right bait, he'll take it," I said.

"Then what do we use? Not to mention how do we get the message to him?" Éomer asked.

"Well, I suppose the "I've got the Ring, come out and get it your sorry son of a bitch" is a bit clichéd?" I asked.

Gandalf smiled and Gimli laughed heartily. "That might work," Gandalf told me, though I'm sure he was kidding.

"And the message?" Éomer asked.

"Will be sent by the palantír," I said.

"Anyone who touches that blasted thing is out of their mind," Gimli commented as he puffed out another ball of smoke.

"Not if someone were able to manipulate it into doing what we wanted," I shot back, almost in a mocking tone.

"And who has the strength to do that? Certainly not anyone of us," Éomer stated boldly his question pointed at me as if it was some sort of challenge.

"I would like to argue that point Horsemaster," Gimli said. "Katherine could," the Dwarf continued.

I choked on breath I inhaled. "Excuse me? I'm the **last** person to manipulate **anything**," I said.

I thought I heard Boromir snort. "You're wasting your breath," Gimli told me. "You know as well as anyone here, save the Horsemaster, that you could be able to do it,"

"You've finally lost it. You've finally lost your mind! I'm strong, yes, but I'm not **that** strong!" I protested.

"Both of you have good points. She is strong Gimli, but I fear the palantír would be too strong for her," Gandalf said.

"Thank you!" I expressed.

"Then who?" Boromir asked. "While I respect Katherine's choice, I do side with Gimli. She would be strong enough,"

"Sauron doesn't want the Peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner, right? He doesn't believe that Aragorn is strong enough to take charge. True, he took charge at Helm's Deep, but he won't risk Aragorn even considering uniting them all for one final stand. Aragorn is strong enough and he himself would be the perfect bait. If Sauron realizes that he has the perfect chance to destroy the only hope for the good-guys of Middle Earth, he'll take it," I explained.

Gandalf nodded in agreement. "It's settled then. Aragorn will send the message. I suspect we'd best to it tonight. I doubt we have much time," the Wizard stated.

I snorted. "No? Really?" I asked.

"I believe that the one my father used is in his chambers," Boromir spoke up.

Strider nodded and stalked off to send the message. We didn't have to wait long before he returned and began shouting orders, telling people, soldier in general to prepare to march on the Black Gates.

As everyone saddled up, my doubts came in. I sighed; I really didn't have the time to deal with them. Pushing them away the best I could, I got into a horse and march in the front lines with the rest of the Fellowship. The closer we got to Mordor, the darker the day got. It wasn't long before I could not see the sun and it was at that point that all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I know, I know! Two months overdue. I'm sorry and to be honest there are few excuses I can use. School is at the top. Although my classes are ten times easier, they also require more time. It seems that I have project after project for my science and sociology class.  
As it stands right now, I have a sociology final project due June 1st as part of my final and another science project due sometime before June 3rd. I'm graduating high school June 10th and another update between not and then probably won't be happening. After that though, depending upon if I have to get a job, the summer will be spent writing. I'll be done with this fic before August 17th, which is the first day I start college. Yay me!  
I have another fic planned after this and I've been trying to work on it, but I'm stuck, so don't hold your breath. It's **not** going to be a sequel to this fic, the ending will be the ending.  
If you noticed that I have a 2nd disclaimer at the top of the page. If you read it, you'll understand. But I've got a semi-important question...**Does anyone read these Author's Notes and review responds that I write?** If you do that's fine, if not that's fine. I do it out of respect for the Reviewers. I figure that if you took the time to review my story, no matter how long or short it is, It's only polite to respond to those.  
I suppose that's all I have to say for right now. Everybody enjoy their days between reviews. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
**Disclaimer #2: **I also don't own any of the music that I have previously used in this fic. The lyrics and sound and music are all owned by their respected companies. I have not used this music for profit in any way, shape, or form. I have only used it to bring a tie to the story in an odd and unusual way. The music lyrics I use are for story use.  
ElvenPrincess2005  
Chapter 19  
**Updated:** 5/19/05

**Thanks to:**

**wolflover7:** Haldir left with the other Elves of Lórien at the end of Helm's Deep. The return to Edoras was quick. Why the Elves left will be explained in the last chapter. I'm glad you like it so much. I found the Elvish online, but was told, very politely, I might add, by someone that the Elvish I had was wrong. During my edits of the story, it'll be fixed.

**Skye:** The whole leech thing will definitely be explained during the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it so much.

**FallenTruth:** As I said in the last two review responses, it'll all be explained in the last chapter, the whole Mirror scene included. And I'm glad that someone takes the time to read what I write when the author's notes and review responses. I wasn't sure if anyone actually read them.

**Vengeance A.M:** Again, last chapter. Yes, sorry to say that Gimli is hard headed, much like Katherine in some ways. I supposed that's another reason, they never truly sat down and chatted like she's done so many times with Boromir.

**Bee:** Here's some of the rest. I'm glad you think it is good.

**Nightlight Ninja:** No, this chapter will not be the last one. There's one more after this, and after outlining it so much, I'm almost thinking that it will be a two-parter. There's so much to cover and clear up and finish, that I really don't think that it'll fit all into one chapter. I'm glad you liked it too. It just seemed to fit there, ya know what I mean? Oh, BTW, I like your screen name.

**lady lorethei:** Yes, I totally agree that Gimli's insane, that Legolas is a brick wall, and that Katherine is stressed (in that position, who wouldn't be?) and I'm glad you like it even though it has that. **mischief maker:** You didn't miss anything. Read this chapter and you'll find out about them. Well, Denethor anyway. Faramir isn't mentioned much in this chapter. You didn't miss anything. I'm glad you like it so much and I hope this update makes you happy.

**Erasuithiel:** Yes, this is a sue. And I'm sure that you do consider me an evil person. And I thank you for that title, it comes in handy when I scare little kids. However, if you're reading this, let me explain. Katherine is a sue in many ways. She has my name and certain...quirks that I currently are housing in my body at this time. She however, isn't me. However, I will not apologize for you not liking this fic, that's your purgative.

**showmethehobbit:** Here's the next chapter. I'm just happy that the only thing I have to worry about in college is homework and research papers.

**sarah:** That will be explained in the last chapter. I'm glad you loved it so much.

**TriGemini:** I do believe that you hold the record for the longest review in history. Granted that some of it is quotes from my story, but man! I'm glad no one is yelling, I'd probably yell back. I'm glad that the chapter was good. Boromir and Katherine are kindred spirits, if you will. They do have a few things in common, one of them being Natalie. They are close, considering they really didn't start off well.  
Many people do liek the attitude that Katie holds. Some don't though. Humor is the most important thing in any situation, regardless of the situation at hand. Katherine is quite sane, I assure you, she's just second guessing herself. That's never good. Boromir feels so strongly about Natalie, that he would be ready to die for her; I'm sure that much is clear. But with the war still raging, it's normal to be concerned for the ones you love and hold dear to your heart. That's what Boromir is really feeling.  
And there are people like that; so loyal that they would die for the people they love. I'll admit, I'm one of them, but the people I would die for are few and far between; it's the same with Katherine.  
Katie isn't only physically tiring, but emotionally and spiritually drained to the point of her giving up hope. That happens in war; it's quite normal to feel like that. And you're right, she won't feel better until the war is over. And I'm sure by this time, everyone in Middle Earth, both sides, want this war to end. Gandalf is powerful, that doesn't mean he looks ahead to what might happen. As as far as Aragorn being the only one holding onto faith, I not only think it goes with the territory, but it also goes withe the name given to him in Imladris: Estel.  
Katherine's humor is more than sarcasm then acutal humor. That's kinda taken from me and from my best guy friend, who shall remain nameless (mainly because he doesn't know).  
Katherine, in all aspects, was and still is the perfect candidate for the message. Everyone knew that, Katie included. Sometimes, one doesn't want to admit what might be right in front of their face. And naturally, Aragorn is a much better choice, but if push came to shove, you and I both know that Katherine would have sent the message. And yes, Katie would probably say something that would screw everything up; almost be ironic, wouldn't it?  
I wouldn't call your review a rant. It's refreshing. You have a lot to say and you have no problem saying it. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**And now my favorite reviewer returns (note the sarcasm people! Please!):** **Marpessa:** You know, as much as I acutally do not like what you have to say, I'm quite...what's the word I'm looking for...amused by it! Out of 329 reviews to date (8/15/05), I've only had seven, yes SEVEN, flames. Now I'm not usually picky, but when someone called me a child and then continues to insult me by calling me an eight year old, I tend to get...flustered. I wasn't going to pick on the numbers. And actually, considering, I pretty much guessed at the number of 99.5, I came very very very very close. After sitting down and doing the math (can you believe it? I can do percents, thank you. I'm didn't take Trig for nothing), it actually came to an astounding 98.1. 1.9 equals 6.945, which is as close as I could get it, if you carry the decimal point over one place, which is all you need with decimals. I believe my point is made.  
I do however find it interesting that every flamer I've ever had, has always been anonomyous, don't you? I suppose that tells me something, doesn't that tell you anything at all?

**Important Author's Note!**

**Please pay attention to this: Obviously the Itinerary that I set up was not stuck to. That is somewhat my fault and somewhat not my fault. Unfortunately, I cannot help the stuff that's been going on in my life. Needless to say, that this summer has been busy and very difficult. Things beyond my control started happening and I couldn't stop them.**

My dad had a major operation in the middle of July because of a cancerous tumor that we've only known about since the middle of June. Things have been tough around my house.

I also have had a serious bout of writers block. Go figure. It happens to be every six months and it just happened to be during my summer vacation; the one time I could actually have time to sit down and write, or type as the case may be.

Be that as it may, I'm trying everything I can to finish my story in time before college starts (August 17). As much as I would like that to happen, I seriously doubt it will. Unfortunately for you, my loyal readers, that means that I shall be able to put one update before my classes actually start. For those of you who are in college or are even taking difficult high school classes, you'll understand my reason behind it.

If I do not finish it before college starts, the final update, or updates if the case turns out to be will be during my winter vacation, which starts December 12. That is my final word on the subject and if I do happen to catch a break where I can write any, I will. If I happen to finish the last chapter, I will update it as soon as I catch the chance to do so. Until then, my friends, I'm afraid you're on your own. Thank for being so patient. I appreciate it very much.

Stupid orcs, stupid ring, stupid large glowing eye. I mean really, how were we supposed to fight that? Plain and simple, we couldn't. If Frodo didn't hurry up and destroy the ring, we wouldn't make it. My arm wound from Pelennor had already re-opened and I found myself supporting two extra wounds on my shoulder and abdomen. I couldn't move and kill quickly enough. Éomer was right; we weren't strong enough. I had agreed with him when he first mentioned it. Our numbers couldn't match Sauron's by a slightest of a fraction.

I was sick and tired of having my back rammed into sharp rocks. And that's what was exactly happening too. Thinking back on it, maybe I should have rested when Legolas had told me to.

We were outnumbered, we knew that going in, but when I killed one, it seemed like ten more popped up in it's previous location. The more I fought, the weaker I became. I was losing focus, drive, and strength. Not too many were doing any better than I was either.

I swung my sword and watched as the head of the Orc bounced on his shoulder and fell to the ground. The body followed soon after. "Twenty-three!" I heard Gimli shout.

I turned to the dwarf and smiled at him. "You mean to tell me that you're counting the ones you killed again?" I asked, shouting over the shouting and screaming.

"I'll not have any Elf out do me!" he said.

"Well, if your ego needs more polishing, then you've killed more than me," I tried.

He chuckled at me. "Good! I'm more concerned about that Elf Prince though. He's through his quiver," Gimli said, a dark look covering his face.

I smiled at him and patted him on the head. "If you two don't quit this, it's going to get you both killed," I told him.

"You were doing it as well at Helm's Deep," Gimli shot back.

I nodded. "Yeah, I did," I said. B_ut that was at a time when I knew for a fact that we were going to win the fight. I don't know if we're going to win this time._ I silently added.

I reentered the fray, immediately stabbing my sword through the gut of an Orc. I swung it, cutting it's body and entered it into another Orc right next to it.

The fighting seemed to go on and for the longest time, I thought that Frodo hadn't made it. I thought that we had lost. For the most part, I could almost understand that. I had saved many people, killed a few that I wasn't supposed to have killed. In retrospect, I changed everything about this war. The outcome would shock me as well as everyone else in Middle Earth.

The whole day had been bothering me. Since before the siege of the ships that took us to Osgiliath and Pelennor, doubt was on my mind. I mean, no one could really blame me.

A small tremor shook me out of the fighting and thinking stupor that I was currently in. It bothered the Orcs as well. The Eye at the top of its tower began twitching involuntarily and it screeched as if it were in pain; large amounts of pain.

_Good. I thought. It…he…whatever, deserves everything it's getting._ In the back of my mind, it registered that Frodo had succeeded, but at the same time, at what cost? If Frodo or Sam had not survived, then the future would be changed as well.

The ground began to shake violently and cracks appeared in the earth around us. Many of the Orcs had been swallowed by the crevice and the good guys (what was left of us anyway) all got together in a large circle. The fractures went around us and after observing them for a few moments, it seemed as though the fractures were after the Orcs in particular.

Mother Earth deciding to do some spring-cleaning? To be frank, it couldn't have come at a better time. I breathed in and out for several minutes before assessing our situation. Here's where we stood:

The number that survived had at least one injury. I noticed some had more. We were all piled close together so no one fell into the deep, dark, deep, dank, deep, threatening, did I mention deep, hole. The horses had all left; they were the only ones with the sense to get the hell out of dodge when the fighting starting. Stupid horses. I cringed and realized that I was very wrong. They weren't the stupid ones. They were the brilliant ones for leaving. The stupid ones were all standing in a small circle. We had no idea how to get to the other side, save for jumping and I doubted a highly trained Elf, a.k.a. Legolas, could make it.

There was a small screeched and I noticed Gandalf looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze and saw the eagles flying around. Now things were finally looking up. At least we could make it over safely.

Since the "death" of Sauron, the sun started shining. Funny how I thought it was brighter than normal. I suppose traveling and roaming in the days previous to this, made me think that it was normal. It wasn't a drastic change in the sunlight; just enough where you wouldn't think on it too much. The past two days however, the sun didn't shine at all. It was dark, cloudy, dank (I'm starting to repeat myself, it seems).

I sat on the ground and took a breather while the eagles rescued the rest of our group. "Miss Katherine?" Pippin asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…you think Frodo and Sam made it out of there, alright?" Pippin asked.

I smiled at him. "I'm sure of it, Pip. Don't worry your little blond head about it. They'll be fine," I said.

He nodded, but I don't think he quite believed me. "Don't worry. Sauron's gone. That means that Frodo and Sam succeeded in destroying the One Ring of Power. They won; we won," I told him, trying to reinforce my earlier statement.

He let out a small smile and nodded for a second time. Little by little the eagles took us to the other side of the crevice. I went with Pippin; trying to keep his spirits high about the ordeal. Gandalf left with a couple of eagles, my guess was to find Frodo and Sam.

I sat on a large boulder to rest and check out the wounds that I had received. Besides the normal aches and pains of being pushed into the rock walls, I had a gash on my forehead, right above my right eyebrow, two cuts on my upper right arm, one slash that crossed my shoulder blade, and a rather large, ugly cut across my abdomen. I had lost a lot of blood from the wounds I had sustained; not too bad considering the events of the day. My clothes were full of bloodstains, both mine and that of my victims. My hair, which had been placed in a neat bun before the battle began was matted and also covered with blood.

As I glanced around, there were few people that had fewer injuries than I did. Almost every one of the riders had been injured in some way or another. Even Pippin and Merry had bloody scratches on their body. Not even fighters like Aragorn got out unscathed.

The total causalities were unknown. The crevice took our people when it opened up to swallow the Orcs. I don't believe that the total number of people killed throughout the last few months would ever be truly known.

In the distance I heard the eagles screech. "The eagles are returning," Pippin stated.

I nodded and looked. My eyesight, which had always been excellent, was hazy at the moment. The fatigue and the blood loss I had experienced were now taking its toll on my body. As the eagles flew by us, I saw two bodies in their talons. "Frodo and Sam are going to be alright," I told Pippin.

"Well, that's good news. I'd hate to go home and have to tell the Shire that Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee weren't coming back. They'd kick me right out of Bag End," Pippin said.

"They'd do that anyway, Pippin, even if you didn't tell them. All the trouble that you get into," Merry stated.

I smiled. "That I get into. Excuse me Merry, but weren't you the one who told me to spy with you at the Council of Elrond?" Pippin asked.

"That was only because I didn't want to be caught alone," Merry corrected.

Once our forces were gathered and rested (as much as we could be), we began the long journey back to Minas Tirith. Unfortunately without our horses, it too much longer than expected. We camped in the ruins of Osgiliath that night.

Without any medicine, our injuries could not be taken care of. The river was polluted with the bodies of the soldier from Gondor and of the Orcs. Orc blood could be seen on top of the water; it wasn't safe to drink and we didn't have any food.

The people that were injured the least stayed up and to watch over the campsite. We couldn't afford an ambush with the remaining Orcs in the surrounding area. As it turned out, there were still a few alive. Their numbers weren't enough to amount to anything. We were attacked during the night as everyone suspected. Though I'm sure that the few fires that Aragorn and Boromir started were actually meant to draw them closer to us so we wouldn't encounter them later.

Boromir was looking a little worse for the wear. He looked as if he had more injuries than I did and looked like he was in a bit of pain. "It's over," I whispered during our watch.

He nodded briefly, too briefly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was informed about my father," he said.

I physically grimaced. "I'm sorry," was the only thing I could properly say.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. You weren't there," he said.

_No, but I knew that it would happen._ I thought. Not that saying that sentence would make him feel any better.

"Katherine, did you know?" he asked.

"About?"

"Everything?"

"Yes and no," I answered.

He gave me a strange look. "It's hard to explain. In the version that I knew, yes, I knew what was to happen. I knew what was going to occur at the Council Meeting, Moria, and Amen Hen. After Amen Hen, things began to change. In the version I knew, there were nine walkers, one for each of the nine Wraiths. When Elrond asked me to accompany The Fellowship, I couldn't stand by. I knew what was to happen. That's why I went. I went because I knew too much. I suppose in the beginning it was to try to help my conscience. If I went and I still couldn't change the things that I wanted to change, then at least I tried; I didn't just stand by and watch it happen,"

"Why only up to Amen Hen?" he asked.

"Because you, Boromir, were never meant to go any further than that place. You were supposed to have died at the hands of the Uruk-Hai. After that, it was mostly anyone's guess,"

"You saved me because you knew I was suppose to die. Because you couldn't deal with that on your mind," he said.

I nodded. "In the beginning. The more time I spent with The Fellowship, the more you guys became my friends. You became family to me in an odd way. By the time Amen Hen came, I saved you because you were my friend, my family," I explained. "Because I saved you, things changed,"

"You killed," he whispered.

My head shot up. "I've seen it before. Being in charge of an army, you see a lot of things among your men. The way you held your sword in battle, no matter whom you were fighting, it was different. You didn't carry that air of confidence that you usually held. In general, it affects everyone the same way; shock, anger, self-pity, fear that it could happen again. It's not an easy thing to get over. It never is and it never will be. This will be something that will be there with you for as long as you'll live, Katherine,"

"Even though he came back to life," I snapped sourly. "Even though the one thing that I killed him for happened anyway,"

"Nothing ever works out the way you wish it to," Boromir stated. "You look severely injured,"

I shook my head. "It's nothing to worry about. Just a few scratches here and there. I'm fine. The only thing that's affecting me now is the blood loss. Once I get some sleep, I'll be back up and running," I told him. "I'm more concerned with others who are worse injured. I don't know how much longer they can take without proper medical treatment. And even then, getting back to Minas Tirith, is going to be difficult with the injures that many of us have,"

"Yes, it will," he agreed. "It will take us longer because there are so many of us who are injured,"

"If we had horses, it would take us less time. The little buggers skipped town the moment the first Orc was killed," I muttered.

"I don't think it would be wise to use them anyway. Getting on them would cause too much trouble and once on them, the movement would possible injure them further," Boromir stated.

I nodded in agreement. We were silent for the rest of the shift, but he had been acting strangely for the past few weeks. Well, since we left Lothlórien anyway and he left Natalie. Granted he loved her; I wasn't one to deny them that. Hell, she deserved it; they both did as far as that went. I just didn't…didn't know what he was planning on doing.

The rest of the night went without attacks of any kind. By daybreak, most of the men were already awake and up, ready to go home. I couldn't blame them; I wanted to rest as well. I glanced at the White City and wondered how Frodo and Sam were doing. "Katherine!" Aragorn shouted.

I turned on my heel and looked at him. "What are you thinking about that you didn't hear me call you three different times?" he asked, a smile playing on his face.

"Just can't wait to get to Minas Tirith, that's all," I said.

He nodded. "I need you to go on ahead. You're one of the few who aren't that badly injured,"

"How do you know I'm not?" I asked. "I could be hiding it very well,"

I heard a snort behind me. "Most men are cringing in pain; you're a woman. You can't be hiding it that well," a man stated.

I turned to him. "I'm not only a woman, I'm a She-Elf, thank you very much. I'm also part of the Fellowship, and to top it all off, I'm a warrior. You're injured, possibly delusional, so I won't hold that comment against you too much," I said, an almost sickening smile plastered on my face.

Aragorn hid a smirk. "And a fine warrior she is, Ranor. You would do well not to cross her unless you wish to be injured more. She is one of the finest and strongest warriors I have seen. She deserves respect and that is what she is to receive," Boromir stated.

"Of…of course, Captain," Ranor stuttered.

"Why, prey tell, are you trying to get on my good side Boromir?" I asked.

"You have one?" he teased.

I lightly smacked his arm. "Katherine, go to the city and get to the Healing House. Tell them to be expecting a numerous amount of people," Aragorn said urgently.

"Alright already. I'm going; I'm going, sheesh. I can't catch one lousy break. I help save the world and this is the thanks I get," I complained.

I took off running for the city as fast as I could without opening any of the wounds. When I reached the city, the main gates were still open. Stone and rock were lying on the ground. Fires were still burning in the streets. I got to the Healing House, told them what Aragorn had told me and got my wounds treated while I was there.

It turns out that I needed stitches in the wound on my abdomen and my shoulder blade. The ones they put in my stomach didn't really hurt that much, the area was still numb. The moment they put the needle and thread through my shoulder blade, I tensed and bit the inside of my cheek to stop from shouting obscenities. Ointment was placed on all the wounds and they were all wrapped neatly with clean white cloth, expect for my head.

I pulled myself to my temporary quarters and threw myself onto the bed. My stomach hit the mattress, but for some reason, I just didn't care. I was out before I had counted to ten in my head.

**_Author's Note:_** Here is chapter 19. I hope you all have enjoyed it. As I said earlier, the next update will not be until December. I apologize for the long delay, but it cannot be helped. There is also the possibility that the next chapter might be too long for me to be put into 1 and it might turn into two chapters long, though I'm sure that most of you would be happy to see that happy. I have to go, until next time, bye! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
ElvenPrincess 2005  
Chapter 20  
**Updated: **Thursday, March 6, 2008

**Author's Note:** Please read my bio page for any or any extra information. I will also reply to the reviews from the last chapter to each one of you individually; they should be up by the end of Saturday. For those of you who left an unsigned review, please see them in my bio page. Thanks!! 

"Melamin," I barely registered Legolas' voice.

"mmm," I groaned.

"Melamin, we are in need of you,"

"watsamatta?" I mumbled.

"Orcs and Uruk-Hai. They've mounted an offensive against the city,"

"They're all dead,"

"Not all," Legolas said. "They will be here by nightfall,"

I opened my eyes just enough to glare at him. "Do you have any idea how much this just bites?" I asked.

"I'm sorry melamin. If there were another way, I would have left you alone. Their numbers are not great, but we have fewer then we had at Helm's Deep,"

"And no cavalry to come rescue us," I said. "Screw it"

I sat up and pushed the covers back. Grabbing my shoes and sword and ran out the door. I hopped down the hallways, pulling my shoes on in the process. I hit the gates and pushed my way through the soldiers.

Aragorn was standing at the wall, a grim look on his face. The look didn't surprise me; he had been wearing it all these past few months, but the look in his eyes is what got me.

"I saw this in the palantir when I tricked Sauron," he said. "I was hoping to avoid it,"

I shook my head. "This is something you cannot avoid I'm afraid. This is something that has to happen,"

"The palantir showed me your fate," he said.

"I've known about that since Lothlórien. I knew it was going to happen and there's nothing I can really do about it,"

"The cost is too great," Aragorn said.

I shook my head. "In war, there is always costs. That's why people avoid it; because they do not want to face the reality of that cost. This is something that I've been preparing for. This is something that I must do. Sometimes the consequences are the least important,"

"It's not only your life, Katherine; Legolas is involved in this as well. You cannot be careless in this fight,"

I snapped my head over to him. "I have never been careless in any fight. I've done stupid things in the past, I won't argue that, but everything has worked out and everything will work out in this end as well. It has to. The alternative is unacceptable,"

"I will hope for your safety," he said.

I nodded. "So do I," I muttered.

I looked at the group of things in front of the city. All of them enemies. All of them deadly. All would kill without a second thought and one of them would be killing me before the night was over.

I sighed. Truthfully, I shouldn't be looking at the world like that, but what could I do? What could I possibly do to protect myself, to make sure that I didn't die? Somewhere along the night tonight, I would screw up. The screw up would not only cost me my life, but Legolas' as well.

I wanted to run back in and curl into the bed, and not worry about it. I shook my head. Regardless of how afraid I may be, I couldn't do that; not to these people; not when my actions during this war may have caused this battle to begin with. This wasn't in the books; this wasn't in the movies. This shouldn't be happening.

I felt a tear slip down my face. I wiped it away without a second thought. This wasn't the place for tears. This wasn't the place to be afraid. Neither had a place in this fight and I had to remember that. I had to keep that in mind. If my emotions started slipping now, they would slip in the middle of the fight and that would be deadly to myself and everyone around me.

"Sir, our scouts tell us of a small cavalry of Elves coming this way," a soldier told Aragorn.

"They know what's happening; the Elves," I said.

"Sent by letter from Galadriel," Gandalf said.

"Who are they?"

He looked at me. I sighed. He knew, but wouldn't tell. "Mirkwood," I guessed.

He smiled. "I've always underestimated you Katherine; in battle and in wit. I should know better by now, shouldn't I? They are from Mirkwood,"

"What did Galadriel say to make Thranduil send warriors?" I asked.

"I do not know,"

"I'm scared. I know what will happen to him if I die. I don't want that,"

"But your urge to protect those you love is overriding that fear. It is doing that with most soldiers now,"

"Not by much, but it's enough to make a difference,"

"If you want to fight, do so with caution. Galadriel said that it will come to pass. Heed those words,"

I nodded, albeit weakly. "I'm not ready,"

"There are none who are," Gandalf said.

"There's no way to stop it?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Short of barricading yourself in a room and not leaving until all is done,"

I shook my head. "I can't do that. I won't. I won't allow my fear to paralyze me when it's possible that my friends and family are out here, either bleeding or dying,"

"And in the process, you could very well not only kill yourself, but who is tied to you as well,"

I nodded. I knew that. And that's what scared me the most. I had come to terms of my death, but Legolas...

That was something that I couldn't come to terms with. And if the Elves were from Mirkwood, I had a sickening feeling I knew what Galadriel put in that letter to Thranduil. I glared at the fire out in the field. They were bastards, the whole lot of them. I wanted nothing more than to take them all down with one fell swipe, but I didn't have that kind of power. Kinda wish I did at times like this.

But, no one, regardless of the circumstances, should have that kind of power. It was too dangerous. "Our help will not arrive in time," Gimli said.

I nodded in agreement. "They are too far out. But they know what they're going to get into. They're prepared for a fight,"

"Lass..." he began. I looked at him. "You're exhausted. This is no place for you to be at the moment,"

I shook my head. "This is exactly where I need to be. Do not think of trying to tell me differently,"

"And they talk of the stubbornness of dwarves,"

I offered him a small smile. "I cannot leave now Gimli. I started this quest and I plan on finishing it, regardless of the ending,"

"Even if the ending will cost you everything you've worked for?" he asked.

"Sometimes the end justifies the means," I told him.

We waited and waited and waited some more. Without any warning, they advanced. Our archers fired volley after volley at them and we took some down, but it wasn't nearly enough.

They had made it through the walls of the city and it was nothing short of a bloodbath. Bodies, both human and other, strewn around. We needed help, or we wouldn't make it out of this alive. Well, I wasn't destined to. But that's not the point.

I hit the dirt hard after a ducking an attack. I swiped my sword around, cutting off the orc's legs and then his head. There was a sound of a horn, an orc horn. Why did my stomach drop further when I heard that?

I sighed and pushed my way through, cutting down everything that wasn't a good guy. An arrow whizzed by me, nicking my cheek. I just knew I'd be scarred from this. I just knew it.

A roar took my attention to the top of the wall. An Uruk-Hai stood proud, blood covered his sword. The leader. This was promising, in an odd way. He knocked down soldiers that rushed him. Did they not have enough brains? You don't rush the leader of the enemy. You plan, you look for weaknesses. You don't go in with your sword held high. He was too strong to take down alone. We weren't organized this well. They had been planning this, they had...

It hit me like a bolt of lightning. Sauron had a backup plan. If he was going down, then he wanted to make sure there was a contingent ready to attack when we were at our weakest. If he was going down, he wanted to take us with him.

An orc with a dagger came at me and I moved out of the way with only nanoseconds to spare. I hate daggers. Really hated daggers. I killed him and moved on. I found Aragorn with Eomer. "This was planned," I said. "Sauron had this planned. If he wasn't going to make it, he wanted us to fall with him,"

Eomer nodded. "It seems ideal for him, but regardless of how few our numbers are, they shouldn't be cutting us down this quickly,"

"We're all exhausted. We're not made for this. They are. They were created to kill, to continue until there are none left. We don't have the strength for this. They do; they were breed for this purpose and this alone," I told him. "We cannot allow them to make it past the first level,"

"They infiltrated the second level a moments ago," Aragorn said.

I cursed and punched the wall beside me. "We need that help anytime now,"

Eormer nodded again. "And we do not have enough time to set up a barricade for the third level,"

"No, because they're keeping us down here. We need to take the leader down,"

"He too strong," Aragorn said.

"Ya think?" I asked.

Another Orc body fell to Legolas' arrow. "Gimme a boost. I want up there," I said.

Eomer looked at me but shrugged. They pushed me up and I swung around, balancing myself on the broken and battered wall. "And what do you plan on doing?" Eomer asked.

"Whatever is necessary to finish this,"

For the most part, our enemies were all down on the ground. The leader wanted someplace high to view the death and destruction. He wanted to be up top. He saw me coming and rushed me.

I moved out of the way, clinging onto a small ledge. The flashes that I saw in Galadriel's mirror came to the forefront. He was the one. The one who was going to kill me. Well shit.

I reached out for a rope and when I had a tight grip, I pushed myself off of the wall and around. The rope jerked down and I realized it had been frayed. Just my luck. I touched the ledge, away from the leader and looked around. In the distance, I saw the Elves, rushing to get here in time. God, I hope they did. This was going on for too long.

A roar from the leader set everyone to a stop. I looked at him, his sword was pointed at me. It was a clear and direct challenge, even if I didn't understand what he was yelling at. I nodded and readied myself. They were known not to play fair.

An arrow whizzed by his face and I saw Legolas standing there, a grim look on his face. He knew what this meant. He knew what would happen if I went after him. But this was something I had to do. I could force myself to be afraid of this. Everyone dies, and truthfully, I had lived far longer than I thought.

I let out a long breath and looked at the Uruk again. He was ready to kill, ready to slaughter. He needed to be taken down, at all costs, no matter what.

I took a step back and hit the corner where there was no rock. This was going to be very difficult. Everyone was paying attention to us. The fighting had stopped. "You will die," he said.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You speak? I wasn't aware that you were smart enough to form speech. Huh, I guess you learn something everyday,"

I took comfort in that I had a few hidden weapons on my body. It was too small of an area to keep a sword, too much flailing, too little balance. I swung my blade around, so that the blade ran parallel to my arm. I hated close combat with an Uruk. They were stronger than me.

"Come on, ass. Make a move," I muttered.

If I could wait, if I could make him make the first move, then I would be decently okay. He took a first step forward and I took a step back. If I kept doing this, he would back me into the fucking wall. I took a quick glance behind me and took notice of the wall. It was a good thirty feet behind me, which gave me some maneuvering room, but I would have preferred to be on the ground.

He came at me, full force, sword out. I groaned and jumped off the ledge, hitting the ground with another thud. I heard something crack and cussed when I went to stand. Something had gotten fractured. And it hurt like a bitch. I tested it before moving. So this meant no fast moving, this meant absolute attention to him. If I screwed up...

He followed. Good. More space, more availability. "How long?" I asked.

"Not soon enough," Legoals said.

I nodded. "okay,"

The leader and I stood, staring at each other, waiting for the other's move. But no matter what, I wasn't not moving first, I just wasn't!

And he knew that. Luckily for me, Uruk's were never known for their patience. He made the first move, coming at me. I parried his movement, but when he pushed down, I had no other way to go, except down. My leg was too well fractured to put any excessive weight on it.

I swung around on my knee, swiping at his feet. He went down and I moved back. An arrow hit his armor and it shattered. I looked and saw two dozen elves standing in the entrance.

About damn time. "A woman?" I heard one speak.

I groaned. I hated that. "Amael," Legolas slightly greeted.

"My Prince," Amael said.

"Can we move on? We sorta have a fight here," I snapped.

"You are too badly hurt to continue this," one stated.

I looked at him. "Not that badly,"

But if this continued, then I would be. I threw my sword behind me and took out my two daggers. Close combat it was. Gimli let out a string of curses, but I needed that armor gone and this was the only way.

The Uruk stood and rushed me again. I moved to the side, cutting the leather away, smiling when I drew enough blood that it sprayed. I went behind him, slicing his back, along his spinal cord.

He roared. Good. It hurt. Now, where was the tip of that arrow? I saw it on the ground and I moved quickly, grabbing it and turning.

The Uruk had thrown down his sword in rage. I sighed and looked around. "Do we have quick access to oil?" I asked.

"The storeroom is behind you," Boromir said.

"I need a lot of oil. Enough to douse him,"

Boromir nodded and moved with Eomer to get it. The leader moved to Boromir and Eomer and I threw a dagger, the weapon piercing his skin. "I'm still here," I said.

He reached around and tore it out. I grimaced. "My own dagger. Just great," I said.

He stood there, not moving. He knew what would happen if those two got to the storeroom. But he knew better not to turn his back on me. "She will get killed," an elf stated.

"Give her time King Thranduil," Aragorn said.

Just great, Legolas' dad was here. That was a spectator I could have done without. Another arrow released and grazed the other side of the armor. I nodded. Good. At least someone knew what I was planning on doing. I hoped.

The monster turned to the elves, but didn't think enough of them to charge them. I guess he really did know better.

So, I was one dagger down and one sword down. I've been in worse situations. I think. I tore my shirt, take a small amount and flipped my zippo open. "Around, not on," I called.

The oil was dumped behind the Uruk and I watched as a small stream came towards me. I lit the cloth and dropped it in the oil. The oil exploded and the fire stretched toward him.

"Why do that?" Gimli asked.

"Fire will burn leather. It can also melt metal. And I like fire," I shrugged. So I was a pyro. It wasn't my fault. I blamed my high school chemistry teacher.

Why did I have to explain myself to them? I was the one fighting this dude. My vision blurred suddenly and I was barely able to force myself to stand on my own two feet. The Uruk didn't look happy. He took a step forward and then another.

I had no weapons to speak of and I was running out of time, breath, and energy. I glanced behind and me and my eye caught my sword. I looked at Aragorn and he went to pick it up.

I performed a back hand-spring to get closer to my sword. The moment it was in my hand, it felt good. I felt safer knowing that I had my weapon back.

He took one step forward and snarled. The grip on my sword tightened and I found myself wanting to fall over. My vision blurred and only when he started moving did I realize I was put on the defensive and I found myself not caring.

I swiveled on my feet and twisted with my sword in hand, bringing it down on his shoulder. The blade cut into leather and then flesh. One arm down, one to go. He hit me and I flew across the courtyard, hitting the stone wall. I distinctly heard something snap or crack, but didn't have time to try and figure out what. When I saw my dagger in his hand, my adrenaline stopped pumping. I fell to one knee and I watched him get closer and closer.

I swiped at his knees, slicing his shins open. He pushed me down to the ground, his foot on my chest. He bent over, the dagger slightly embedding itself into my stomach when I took my sword and swung up.

I watched his head roll several feet and his body fall back. I pushed myself up in a sitting position and took in several deep breaths. I looked at my stomach wound and it didn't look too bad.

He finally fell. Finally. And I was just too tired to care. I fell back, breathing hard. How? How did I survive? It was set in stone; my death. And yet, here I am, alive, while the guy who was supposed to kill me, lay there, head and body separated.

I went to push myself back up, but a hand held me down. "Do not. You are much too injured to move and continue fighting,"

The voice I recognized. Amael. I shrugged his hand off and stood. I reached for my sword and touched my stomach wound. It wasn't bad, but it was still bleeding.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to regain my bearings. "How is it, a woman could do what no male could?" Amael asked.

"Dina!" Legolas said.

I glared at the new elf. "This female has been through the entire fight. Moria, Amon Hen, Helm's Deep, Pelennor Fields, The Black Gates, and now this. This woman has fought in it all. Where were you? Hidden away in Mirkwood? On the sidelines? Protecting your king while your prince was out fighting. I may very well be a woman, but I'm also a fighter. Doing what very few even considered," I snapped

"Amael, perhaps you should look closer at someone before you open your mouth. She's not human, she's elf-kind," Thranduil stated.

"And looks far too much like Aviva,"

So he knew my mother. And the tone...

"You loved her," I said. "And she didn't love you,"

He snarled. "Haldir stole her!"

"You can steal anyone. She loved him. Loved him enough to have a child,"

"And how would you know that? You, I doubt, are not old enough to know of such things,"

I smiled. "Because I am that child. Palenwen," I said.

As bad as I left, I believed that I had a right to stab and twist the dagger just a little bit. I just had to. Call me evil, call me sadistic, but I needed to release some steam, and dammit, he was pushing my buttons in every wrong way.

"Piece of advice Amael, do not ever pick a fight with anyone you do not know. I've been known to be a complete witch if needed. I can and I will take your egotistical self down a few pegs,"

He glared at me. "You've gotten away with too much from those around you, little girl,"

I raised an eyebrow. "Away with too much? And what, pray tell, would that be? Fighting? Protecting those I love and care about? Protecting those who are far too innocent to fight? Those who cannot? Look around you Amael, we are in a war. We have been for centuries, for a few millennium. And we're finally winning. We've destroyed the big-bad,"

"For whatever happened between you, my mother and father, I'm sorry. I'm sorry it happened the way it did, I truly am. And I know you're still bitter over it. I know you're still in pain, I know your heart still aches. I know what heartache is, I've experienced it. And I'm sorry that you haven't moved on from it, but to an extent, have you even tried to move on?"

"Katherine, in case you haven't noticed, we still have a small orc army surrounding us," Aragorn said.

I looked around and snorted. Damn, he was right. Well, with the leader down and out, finally and thank god, maybe these guys would fall a little easier. Maybe, hopefully...fat chance.

I swung my sword around and looked at the Uruks. "Katherine, find a safe spot. Go rest. You cannot fight now. You are close to falling over," Boromir stated.

I shook my head. "How many broken bones do you have?" Boromir asked. "You will kill yourself if you do not stop now,"

Legolas touched the small of my back. "Mela, please, listen to reason. I need you to rest. You are exhausted, bleeding, and hurt beyond all measure. I will beg and plead, knock you unconscious if needed to keep you safe," he said.

I moved away from his touch. I knew what would happen if there was too much contact. He would win, he would get his way, he always did and I was determined not to let him win this one.

"I will be fine Legolas. You worry too much," I told him.

"He has every right to worry, girl," Thranduil stated.

I turned to the king. "Maybe so, but this girl can take care of herself,"

I ran my fingers through my hair and grimaced when I realized I had lost my hair scrunchie. And that was my favorite one too. I sighed and reached for another. Pathetic how petty I was becoming in this place; how unbelievably materialistic I had become.

I pulled my hair back in a bun and turned to see how many we still had. It was odd; they were just standing there, weapon in hand, ready to fight, but not moving. Was it shock? Fear? I didn't know.

"What's going on?" I asked.

My answer came in a loud roar from and Uruk. With little warning, the fighting came again. They started falling easier this time, falling quicker even. Which I'm sure no one on my side would complain about.

When the fighting was finally over at dawn, I fell over in complete exhaustion and pain. The adrenaline had faded hours ago and I was running on pure mental willpower. I slouched against the wall, away from the Orcs and Uruk-Hai.

"Katherine?" I heard Boromir ask.

I looked at him. He bent over to pick me up. "We need to get you to the Healing House," he said and pulled me into his arms.

My sword dropped from my grip and I allowed myself to close my eyes. I forgot everything else after that.

It was hard to wake up. I felt groggy, drugged, and I suppose I had been. I probably looked like hell. I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, but the pain in my ribs stopped me from doing as such. "About time," Gimli stated.

I looked over at him. "You gave us all a scare lass,"

"How bad?" I asked.

"You had stopped breathing a few hours after we had brought you here. You're heart had stopped beating for a little while as well," he said.

I grimaced. _So it was that bad._ "You gave the Elf the scare of his life," he continued.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Gimli responded. "Your friend from Lothlórien said you were sleeping, that you're body had gone through so much trauma that it had shut down,"

"It's called a coma. It you're body's way of saying that it gives up, saying that it needs to shut down in order to survive,"

Up until this point in my life, I had never been in one. I suppose I never needed to be in one. But the issue was this: how badly was I still hurt? Comas could last for hours, weeks, even years, but judging from what was still outside my window, it hadn't been years.

I reached for my watch and looked for the date. We engaged the Black Gates on March 25th. We were attacked on March 26th into the 27th. But this date would mean that I had been sleeping for two and a half weeks. April 20th? I had lost two and a half weeks of my granted, now very long life.

I pulled myself to my feet and made my way to the window. "We contacted Lord Elrond to see if he could help you. He could not. He had not even heard of what kind of sickness you had. We had to wait and see if you would awaken,"

"Where's Legolas?" I asked.

"The Elf is helping clean up the roads and help the survivors. He's trying to keep his mind off of you,"

I nodded. That's what I had expected. I rested my head against the window pane. "You should be in bed," I turned to see Thranduil standing in the doorway.

He looked far from happy and I couldn't blame him. Because of my stubbornness, it almost cost him his son. I know what my health issues over the last few weeks have done to Legolas.

I could only imagine what happened to him when I stopped breathing and my heart stopped. Come to think of it...

"Gimli, how did they revive me?" I asked.

The dwarf shook his head. "I do not know. All I was told was that you had stopped breathing and then started again of your own free will. It was the same case with your heart,"

I groaned. What happened? I know I was hurt and exhausted, but I didn't think I was that bad off. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Fractured leg, broken ribs, probably a concussion as well. Along with my other injuries and my exhaustion. I should be dead," I muttered. "So why aren't I?"

"A question we would all like an answer to," Thranduil said.

"Galadriel sent you. What did her letter say?" I asked.

"That my son was in danger. That he was in need of help,"

I nodded. "He was, wasn't he?" Thranduil asked. "Because of you?"

I scoffed. "No more so than the Orcs that he was fighting," I muttered.

"You were out there fighting as well. That will distract any warrior out on the fields of battle!"

I turned to him. "Your son wasn't the only one with people out there fighting. My friends, my family, they were out there fighting too. Do you think I wasn't as distracted? Trying to keep an eye on them to make sure they were safe and at the same thing trying to keep myself alive. I knew what the dangers were. I knew what could happen if I had died. I knew that. I knew before I left Lothlórien. I saw what would happen in the Mirror. Do not think for one moment Your Highness that I wasn't distracted as well,"

"And look what happened? You caused my son more grief than was necessary,"

"He was the only who woke me up. He was the one to came to get me to inform me of the Orcs. I would like you to know that he was the one who involved me. He was the one who decided I should know. I would have slept the fight away and afterwards I would have been pissed,"

"He should have left you to sleep,"

I shrugged. "I'm not in disagreement on that. Personally, I would have liked that, but who I am to argue with him. They needed people. You and your people didn't get there until it was late in the game. You wouldn't have arrived in time to stop the Orcs from reaching the fourth level. They almost overran the city. They almost won. We needed every able fighter out on the field; that included me,"

I sat down on the bed and took in a deep breath. Just by standing up, moving, and arguing with Thranduil, I was exhausted. "I see you now. You are in no condition to do anything, but rest,"

"And you need to mind your own business. What I do does not concern yourself,"

"It concerns me because my son was distraught over your condition. I am not pleased with this, not please at all,"

"I see that," was all I said.

"What are you doing to do?" Thranduil asked.

"To see Legolas," I replied.

"You are in no condition to search for him,"

"Care to come with me then? To make sure this weak woman doesn't fall over?" the comment came out with sarcasm.

"Yes, I would. I have a feeling that no matter what, Legolas would like to see you. He's been working himself to keep his mind off of you,"

Guilt rose up in me. I never meant for it to be as bad as it did. But I was supposed to die. I looked out the window. "Gimli you said I stopped breathing and my heart stopped?" I asked.

"Aye,"

I smiled. "Huh, go figure,"

"What lass?" Gimli asked.

"Well, technically, Galadriel's mirror showed me dying. That I was supposed to die. Technically, I did die. My heart stopped. For all intense and purposes, I died. Her mirror was correct,"

"But you came back," the dwarf stated.

"Yeah. The mirror just showed me dying. It didn't show me coming back,"

"The Valar?" Gimli asked.

I shrugged to the best of my ability. "I wouldn't put it past them. I learned a long time ago that the God, or Gods in this case, work in unusual ways,"

I reached the front gate without Thranduil by my side and looked out. There were bodies, Orc and Uruk-Hai, still in piles, still burning. A hand went to my side to hold myself up. While my leg wasn't hurting, I was still favoring it. But by limping, I was hurting my ribs. It was a no-win situation. In some ways, a lot of ways, I still couldn't believe it was over.

I suppose I had been fighting the war for so long that I think I had forgotten what "normalcy" was.

Not that my life had been normal since I landed here. I turned and looked around at the ruble and the disaster area that was Minas Tirith.

"Katherine?" I turned my head and saw Boromir. "You should be resting. You were very will when you went to the Healing House,"

I nodded. "So I head," I sighed. "I'm looking for Legolas,"

Boromir frowned. "He's been working with Aragorn. I would imagine that he's been trying to keep his mind off of the fact that you almost died. The last I saw of him, he was on level two,'

I nodded. "Thanks,"

I took my first step when Boromir grabbed my shoulder. "I'll go with you. I do not want you to harm yourself further,"

I smiled. He walked up beside me, making sure I didn't trip. I was grateful and it was nice to know that chivalry wasn't dead (in this world anyway).

I found Legolas and he was indeed with Estel. I watched his face; his eyes brighten, and watched a smile grow. "You haven't one idea how much you scared me," he said.

"I didn't mean to," I admitted. "But sometimes the future can't be changed. I'm just grateful that I got a second chance,"

"You knew?" he asked.

I nodded. "Galadriel's mirror showed me that I was going to die. Technically, I did. My heart stopped and I stopped breathing. The mirror just showed me dying, nothing else,"

He cupped my face and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I somewhat nodded, somewhat shrugged. "Sore, extremely tired, but I'm okay,"

"Go rest," he said.

"I needed to stretch," I told him. "I'll go rest in a little while,"

He nodded. "I just want you better. I felt you die, melamin [my love. I felt it in my heart and soul and I nearly followed,"

"Which explains why your dad is in a pissy mood about it all," I remarked.

"Ada [father is worried. He viewed my deterioration and it frightened him. Do not blame him because of his fear,"

I looked at him before nodded. If his father was that fearful, I could only imagine what my father was going to say. I mentally cringed. That wasn't going to go over well and I doubted I could keep that from him.

And if Galadriel or Celeborn sent the letter Thranduil, then he was going to ask what the hell was going on, in so many words. I went over to a rock and sat down. "My dad's going to freak,"

Legolas gave me a friendly look. "Haldir will take it in stride,"

I shook my head. "He'll freak. He didn't want me to leave Lorien. He feared that something would happen to me and it did! I died! He's never going to let me go anywhere," I groaned.

Legolas knelt down in front of me. "But you are still alive. You are still breathing and are in front of me at this very moment. That's all that matters. Nothing else,"

I bent my dead and sighed. "Does it?" I asked.

"What is wrong mela [love,"

"What happens now? What do I do? Where do I go? I came here knowing what was going to happen and I focused on that, but now, I know nothing. And that terrifies me,"

"You worked hard; you survived and saved numerous lives. What we do now is rebuild. We work and fix everything that's broken,"

"I'm lost,"

Aragorn walked up to us. "As are many other people. You shouldn't fear this,"

"But I do," I said. "I'm so used to knowing and now I don't,"

"Your gift that Galadriel gave you. What did it say?" Aragorn asked.

"Fear not the past that was left behind; fear the future that is unknown,"

A realization dawned on me. She knew. She knew that I would survive. If I had had a clear mind then, I would have like to think I would have known what she was talking about; what she meant.

"I will admit Katherine; I did not think of it until you mentioned it; The Lady is smarter than people would think. She gave you a clue against what the mirror had shown you. That should have given you hope," Estel stated.

"Then why the letter to Thranduil?" I asked.

"That's a question for her,"

I trusted her, I just didn't trust myself. I bid farewell to them, promising that I would rest…I just didn't tell them when. I sat on top of the citadel for the rest of the day. I watched the sun set and found myself surprised to see Legolas standing behind me before the last rays disappeared. He sat with me through the night. He never said anything. I don't think he needed to. Conversation was minimum through the dark and still of night. And truthfully, I was grateful.

As the sun peaked over the mountains, I realized that this was my life. That this was me. Part of me was never lost, just yearning to get the past that I never had back where is belonged. In my future.

I couldn't force myself to hate my adoptive parents for leaving me the way they did; it made it easier to leave.

I had brought knowledge to the battlefield and really, that's all that was needed. I had brought a new future to at least two people, my father and Boromir; three if one would count Legolas.

I never turned the tables in the war, they would have won without me, but the cost would have been greater. And I'm okay with that. I was okay spilling little bits here and there, just to keep morale up; to keep the Fellowship hoping that soon it would get better; that this nightmare would end.

I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that it was finally over. And I was okay with that too. I was just terrified to see what now. But I was alive. I was fine and now my future was safe. I no longer had to worry about the next day or the next attack. I was home.


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings and I did not write this for profit.  
ElvenPrincess 2005  
Chapter 21: Epilogue  
**Updated: **Wednesday, March 26, 2008

**Author's Note: **See my bio page for any additional information. Everyone who posted a review with a signed name has either been answered or will be answered shortly. Any unsigned reviews will be on my bio page. **Also, please read my bio page for a very lengthy final author's note for this story. **

**

* * *

**The days and weeks passed and I healed slowly. The bruises were gone and the cuts became scare that I would bare for the rest of my life. The only think that has yet to heal with my fractured shin bone.

Don't get me wrong; it was healing and I was getting around well enoughon a crutch.

It made me stir crazy part of the time; not being able to help rebuild or with the clean up.

The white tree sapling that had been found by Gandalf and Aragorn started blooming. My lack of ability to help allowed me to watch it grow. People paid little attention to it, but I watched it, took care of it. It was my little pet project. Something to pass the time, but it gave me a renewed hope.

Even things that are withered; that may look dead, are sleeping; resting until needed. I made the connection to myself almost instantly.

Eowyn and Faramir were released not long after I got out and became very close. It was nice to see some things didn't change with my appearance here. In May, Aragorn was crowned king. I stood in the front watching.

It was both a happy and somber occasion. By then my leg has healed completely and I was back to training. I couldn't tell you why, just that I missed holding my sword.

Arwen and Aragorn wed shortly after on June 22 and it wasn't until mid September when I left Minas Tirith.

Through the begging of Merry and Pippin, I had agreed to visit the Shire. They were the least hard hit peoples in Middle Earth. I wasn't there long, only a few weeks. Part of me had grown restless. I suppose moving constantly over a span of a few months would do that to you.

I continued east to the Grey Havens. There were no boats and very few Elves. The docks held various items and the stone buildings had vines and ivy growing up their sides. I faintly wondered if this was where I could leave Middle Earth.

Reality was, I had no desire to leave. I had no intention to leave either.

It wasn't until October 30th that I arrived in Lothlrien. Greeted still by arrows; Rumil had a grin on his face that I couldn't wipe off, no matter how hard I tried. I threw my arms around my father who refused to let me go. He then went off on a tangent on how I should have written.

An argument ensued.

"Where were you?"

"The Shire and I visited the Grey Havens,"

"No letters?"

"Kept a journal," I shrugged. It wasn't like I could actually write Elvish

"I received a letter from Legolas in April. He said you had been injured,"

I snorted. Injured? Boy did he downplay my condition. "We need to talk," I told him.

He leaned against a nearby tree. "We went to the Black Gates. There I was injured. When we made it back to the city, I crashed. I think it was about two days later when the very last, very large contingent of Orcs and Uruk-Hai came to Minas Tirith. I was exhausted when I entered the battle, so I wasn't at the top of my game,"

"More injuries?"

"Worse," I clarified. "It was well into the battle when Thranduil and some Elves made it to us. By that time, I was taking on the leader of the contingent. I took him down with too much effort on my part. I broke some ribs and fractured my shin bone. He took one of my daggers and managed to stab me. By the time it was over, my injures had finally caught up with me,"

I stopped, remembering the emotions that I had felt that night. "Palenwen,"

"From what I was told, because I don't remember any of it, Boromir reacted first. He got to me and pulled me away. I passed out and my injuries were so severe, but I knew the possibilities. While I was in the Healing House, my heart stopped,"

He jerked. "And I had stopped breathing,"

I let out a shaky breath. "Medically, I died. Where I grew up, they would have had procedures to try and bring me back. But here? I don't know how I came back to life; only that my breathing and heart started again on their own accord. Legolas nearly followed me; it scared everyone,"

"You should have stayed here,"

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda. I can't change the past, but I changed the future. Boromir was supposed to die at Amon Hen. I saved him,"

"Look at the cost," he spat.

"What cost?!" I all but snarled. "I saved him. So I have some scarring. Big fucking deal! Here's another fact for you father; he saved your life. Helm's Deep, you were to die during the retreat to the inside. An Uruk-Hai was supposed to kill you and I couldn't reach you in time. He saved you. So again, what cost?" I asked.

"Don't try to justify this,"

"Why not? You are. The ends justify the means. I got chastised from Aragorn and Thranduil over it; I don't need it from you,"

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it back into a haphazard bun. "I'm not sorry so I will not apologize. I did what I needed to. I will not deny that it wasn't fun, but to protect those that I love and care for, I will do anything. Even if that means dying,"

"I knew that and that's what I feared the most. That you would do something reckless and die,"

"But I'm okay. I'm alive. Legolas told me that that was all that mattered,"

He shot me a look. "I didn't believe him at first either, but he's right. In the end, that's all that matters,"

He sighed. "You are correct. I'm grateful that you are alive. Losing your mother, it nearly broke me. It was Mithrandir who told me that sending you away would save you,"

"Gandalf?"

He shook his head. "Saruman,"

"You do realize that he was the enemy,"

"Then he was a trust friend,"

"How long ago?"

"Not even twenty years,"

I did the math. At that point, he wasn't a friend. So what did he see? What did he know? It was no use in asking those questions now. Unless

"I need to see Galadriel," I told him.

"Why?"

"You know when people ask that, they usually don't want an answer,"

"However?"

"She might know a few things. I'm not going to say anything now because I don't know if my jumping to conclusions would be the correct thing to do,"

We made out way to Caras Galadhon. Galadriel smiled when she saw me. "Your Mirror shows the future. Can it show the past?"

I didn't see the point in beating around the bush. "Only for one person at this point; your mother,"

"If I ask it nicely?"

"Do you remember the way?" she asked. "I ask this because this is something we cannot take part in,"

I nodded. I took off for the Mirror. I nearly ran over Aradol, who sneered. I smiled at him and continued on. I made it to the glade and touched my Star of David around my neck. Some things were better off not known, but this?

I stepped near the Mirror and took some water. I peered into it and was instantly grabbed. I saw my mother. Haldir was right, I did look like her. I watched the attack that took her life and heard her last words, "Our daughter, protect her, cherish her, but do not stifle her. She is the hope for so many who are not yet born. She is a gift from the Valar. She will have hardship, but she will endure. She is meant for things no one yet knows,"

I pulled away. She knew? Well, she knew something, but what? I looked again and was pulled to the meeting with Saruman. "She must be sent away. She much not return,"

"What did you see?" Haldir asked.

"She will die if she stays," the Istari stated.

Galadriel looked on, a suspicious look on her face, but she remained silent. The scene switched to Isengard. Saruman stood in front of the Palantr. I saw visions of what had occurred. I saw the death of Grima Wormtongue, my stand at Isengard, my death.

I stood in front of the Valar. A conversation ensued. "You owe use two souls," a male stated.

"I don't owe you a damned thing!" I snarled.

"Boromir and Haldir"

"I will not allow people to die if I could help it! If it was such a big deal, you wouldn't have allowed me to return," I stated.

"Her life is tied to another. She must return for it is not the other we want," a female voice broke through the darkness.

Legolas? It had to be. "She will return and she will live," the same female argued.

"This is free will and I had it. You cannot condemn me or anyone else for it," I told them.

"Very well. You will return, but you will have no memory if this taking place," the male waved his hand.

I pulled away, slumped down and cried. I didn't need to know all of that. I slowly pulled myself together and walked back to where my father and Galadriel were located. "My mother knew,"

"She saw. She didn't want that for you,"

"But you pulled me back! So you saw something,"

"The Mirror shoed me the future without you. I could not allow that,"

"You knew about Saruman. It was all over your face,"

"I remained silent because it was necessary. If you had stayed, you would not have helped as you did,"

"The Valar were going to keep me," I said softly. "They let me return because of Legolas. He would have died,"

"He was not meant to die," Galadriel said.

"They told me I owed them two souls because I saved Boromir and daddy,"

"You did the right thing," Galadriel said.

"I know, but the cost" I paused. "I don't doubt my decisions; I never will, but I didn't know,"

"No one did," she told me. "A visitor arrived shortly after you left,"

I saw Legolas in the back. I threw my arms around him. It felt good to be in his arms. I felt safe.

Days turned into weeks and I left with Legolas to go to Mirkwood, well, Eryn Lasgalen. His dad was happy to see us, for the most part. I don't think he would ever forgive me for the pain I caused Legolas. Truth be told, I don't think I could ever forgive myself...

I spent the next four years between Lrien and Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas and I married and I officially became a princess. I wasn't and am still not too sure how to take it. When I received word that Frodo was sailing east with his uncle, Gandalf, and Galadriel, I went to bide them farewell.

"I was not sure you were going to come," Galadriel stated.

I smiled. "I would let you leave without one last goodbye. I wanted to thank you Galadriel. You did more than you should have,"

She smiled softly at me. "Life is a precious thing. The actions that I have done turned out for the better. I'm glad you could come home Palanwen. So very glad,"

She entered the boat. I watched Frodo help his uncle on there and watched him follow. Mithrandir smiled. "Katherine, you were always meant to come home. You were meant for great things. You're life didn't end when you arrived in Arda; it started. I have always been proud of you, of the decisions and the sacrifices you've made. Don't allow what you deem as mistakes to rule your life,"

I nodded, smiling back at him. "Thank you. I hope all goes well,"

"Spoken like a true princess," Frodo said.

I shrugged. "Diplomatic procedure's stuck in my head," I looked at the Hobbit. "Frodo, whatever guilt you may feel, it wasn't you're fault. I choose my actions; no one else. But everything's okay now. I swear,"

"I'm glad to hear that everything is fine Miss Katherine and actually I have a request of you,"

I nodded. "Can you grace my uncle and myself with a song?"

I smiled. "I will gladly sing for you and your uncle,"

I went through my memories, trying to find an appropriate song. The only one that stuck in my mind was "Fly" by Celene Dion.

And so I sung. When I was finished, Frodo stepped off of the boat and gave me a hug. I bent down, hugged him back and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Frodo. For everything you've given me," I told him.

"I didn't do anything,"

I smiled. "Not in your eyes perhaps, but you taught me that one person can make a difference. That being brave meant you could be scared,"

"May you live a long time Miss Katherine," Frodo said.

"When my time comes to leave, I will find you Frodo. I will see you again, I promise,"

He nodded and slowly he returned to the boat. As I watched the sails open, I felt the heartache of watching my friends and family leave. I watched the boat leave and remained until it was out of my sight. Celeborn stood behind me. "Will you return home?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, I think I will,"

On my way back, I stopped to visit Natalie and Boromir, who were raising a brood of their own. Twins; a boy and a girl.

Years passed and I have birth to our first child, a little girl, who I named Aviva. She grew up with Eldarion and his two sisters, as well as Boromir's twins. It was nice to know they could go off playing in the field without worry of attack.

Time slipped from me and I taught her English and when she was old enough, she read my journal I kept during the war. It wasn't until twenty years later when Natalie had died and it was at that point that I had first seen Boromir cry.

To say that it hit me hard would be an understatement. Natalie was the closest thing I had to a fading past. She was my friend, my sister. Somehow, in some way, I knew that Boromir was going to follow. I knew that he wasn't going to survive long after her death.

And it was on Boromir's death bed that I promised that as long as I could, as long as I was alive, as long as Aviva was alive, I would take care of his children and grandchildren. I would watch them; protect them as if they were my own. I suppose this was the only way I could tell him 'thank you for saving my father' and also tell him 'thank you for saving me'.

That was the beginning of an end that I knew would one day occur. When a letter was sent by Eldarion saying that Aragorn had died, I was stricken. I knew it was coming, but it was something I hadn't given too much thought over. Aviva was more grief stricken than myself, I believe. Aragorn always knew how to spoil her, something Legolas and I protested far too much over.

But Arwen never recovered. She pined away for him in Lothlrien and followed the next year. It was during the funeral that I had caught a glimpse of what I had put Legolas through all those years ago and I hated it. I would have done anything to stop it from happening to her; even if that meant bringing Aragorn back. But, I had fooled around with fate enough when I first arrived and I wasn't one to push my luck; not anymore anyway.

I sat on the ground with my daughter in my arms as we both cried and sobbed over the loss of our family. It wasn't the first time I realized that my family was slowly disappearing. Aragorn had done everything he possibly could have to keep me alive during the War. He kept me sane, kept me healthy, and protected me as a big brother would have.

I never saw Stephanie after the War. Elrond mentioned to me in a letter that she had sailed West sometime during the War. She chosen to be an Elf over being a human. I understood the thought, but I did feel sorta bad that I never got to sit down and talk to her and work things out.

It was soon after that that I started another journal of my past. It had been literally 124 years since I had arrived and there were bits and pieces that were slowly slipping away. There were times that I would be up late at night, drawing what my old house looked like, where the furniture was placed, the town I grew up in, the people I had known and had shaped me. When I thought I had finished, I put it away on the top shelf. This was something personal and Legolas understood it and had respected my decision.

"And so it was written and it was passed down through the generations. The story of a female warrior who really had no idea of what she was doing or how she was to save innocent people from dying, but through her love and devotion to people, she succeeded. She won and she lived happily ever after,"

"Mommy, I'm glad she won," Alatril told me.

"So is she baby girl. Now you need to go to sleep. You've had a bedtime story long enough to last you until your one hundred,"

I tucked her into bed, kissed her goodnight and blew out her candle. She yawned and drifted off. I stood and took one last look at her before closing her door for the evening. I was right; she did live happily ever after; in a manner of speaking anyway.

It didn't start off like that, but thinking back on the fairy tales that I few up with, no one's did. There was always the symbolic fighting for the person you love. There was no two ways about it and really I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
